Une année particulière
by emmaD
Summary: Septembre 1981 : être agent double entre deux très puissants sorciers, c'est dangereux. Être tout jeune prof de potions d'une bande de cornichons avec des collègues pas toujours amicaux, c'est épuisant. Et gare aux imprévus... L'année sera rude, Severus !
1. prologue

Rien à moi, tout à Rowling (comme si on ne le savait pas...)

**Une année particulière**

Prologue : Reflets et réflexions

Le jeune homme, silencieux, s'observait d'un œil critique.

Il était laid et l'avait toujours été. Son long nez proéminent et crochu, son teint olivâtre, ses cheveux gras, ses dents jaunies et mal rangées, rien de tout cela ne permettait de prétendre qu'il fût un spectacle plaisant. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cherché à être, ni même à paraître plaisant.

Longtemps, il avait simplement voulu passer inaperçu. Puis, il avait désiré inspirer le respect et, n'ayant pas pu l'obtenir, la crainte. _Oderint dum metuant_, « qu'ils me haïssent pourvu qu'ils me craignent ! », telle était sa devise. Il avait cru atteindre son objectif en rejoignant Celui qui distillait la terreur dans tous les cœurs.

Il s'était fourvoyé. Quelle importance que des inconnus tremblent devant vous, si vous-même êtes asservi par la peur tout à fait justifiée que vous éprouvez devant votre Maître ? Aurait-il dû chercher à devenir lui-même le maître ? Une expression de dégoût mêlé de mépris profond se fixa sur son visage. Le Maître aussi avait peur, il était même terrifié, et désormais complètement paranoïaque. Trucider des nouveaux-nés parce que l'un d'eux, peut-être, un jour, pourrait représenter un quelconque danger… Et c'était ça qu'on appelait le « Seigneur des Ténèbres » !

Le jeune homme soupira. Il fallait éliminer ce genre d'idées de son esprit. Ce soir, certainement, son Maître voudrait le voir et sonder ses pensées : il était impératif de ne rien laisser paraître s'il voulait voir l'aube du jour suivant.

Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, non. Il l'attendait avec une certaine impatience, même, maintenant que sa vie, de toute façon, était définitivement maudite. Mais, pour des raisons obscures qui lui échappaient, il avait toujours été un homme de devoir, il n'avait qu'une seule parole. Trahi par un Maître fourbe qui l'avait trompé depuis le premier jour, il s'était tourné vers celui qui luttait énergiquement contre ce vil personnage et il avait trouvé non pas un nouveau maître, mais un mentor, un protecteur, qui l'avait accueilli avec confiance. Un fou plutôt, qui refusait de le voir tel qu'il était ! Non ! Un sage, qui le connaissait mieux que lui-même ! Il ne savait pas quelle était l'opinion la plus vraie, et il ne voulait pas le savoir : la vérité, oui, cela lui faisait peur.

Mais grâce à ce fou, seul sage dans un monde englouti dans un tourbillon de délire, il avait pu distinguer enfin ce qui était son devoir : il avait servi les Ténèbres, il se devait de servir la Lumière. Un ricanement sardonique lui échappa. Lui, être un combattant de la Lumière ! Quelle idée saugrenue ! Heureusement le rôle qu'on lui avait trouvé lui convenait mieux : il serait l'espion, l'être sournois, déloyal, faux, perfide, celui à qui personne ne fait confiance, celui qui refuse de choisir, un pied dans les Ténèbres, un autre dans la Lumière. Son Maître était le Mage Noir, son Mentor, le Mage Blanc. Il était lui l'homme gris, fils de la pénombre et du crépuscule.

Il secoua doucement la tête. Même cette image était fausse. S'il était gris et pas tout à fait noir, c'était pourtant un gris bien sombre. Il n'avait aucun courage, aucun noble motif. Il méprisait son Maître depuis longtemps, mais il n'aurait jamais pu se décider à changer de camp pour cette seule raison. Son orgueil le retenait d'avouer les fautes impardonnables qu'un engagement dû à sa stupidité lui avait fait commettre : s'il se dépréciait lui-même profondément, il n'était pas prêt à accepter que d'autres partageassent ce sentiment. Sa lâcheté l'empêchait de trahir ouvertement pour mourir héroïquement comme l'avait fait un de ses anciens camarades. Son instinct de conservation qui le maintenait en vie depuis sa plus tendre enfance malgré tout ce qu'il avait subi lui avait toujours fait rejeter l'idée du suicide.

C'était une autre faiblesse qui l'avait obligé à prendre une décision radicale. Il n'en tirait aucune gloire, bien au contraire, mais il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais rien entrepris contre son Maître si ce n'avait été pour la sauver, _Elle_. Cela le rendait malade. Sans _Elle_, il serait resté dans les Ténèbres et y aurait tout perdu, mais il lui était insupportable que des émotions aussi risibles fussent la cause de ses actions. Il n'avait jamais réussi à devenir l'homme qu'il voulait être, à se détacher de toute affection, de toute sentimentalité. Son Mentor prétendait que c'était la voie de son salut. Mais il ne cherchait pas à être sauvé — il ne le méritait pas — et ne voyait là qu'une coupable déficience.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de revenir sur le sens de son existence, songea-t-il. D'ici dix minutes, il faudrait qu'il ait rejoint la Grande Salle, ses estimés collègues (enfin, les collègues qu'il lui fallait prétendre estimer) et ses futurs étudiants. L'angoisse l'étreignit.

Il méprisait ces imbéciles soupçonneux, mais il ne pouvait oublier combien sa jeunesse le rendait vulnérable. Il était le plus jeune professeur depuis un temps immémorial. Il savait que les élèves les plus âgés avaient été autrefois ses jeunes condisciples, même s'il avait l'impression que ses études remontaient à une époque lointaine, complètement différente. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être reconnu et il espérait désespérément qu'il ne le serait pas. Trois ans à peine avaient passé depuis son départ de l'école, mais il les avait vécus comme autant de siècles.

Le maigre diplômé pâle et chétif, aux épaules voûtées, à l'air perpétuellement inquiet, à l'agressivité quasi maladive, avait laissé place à un homme sans âge, froid, hautain, méprisant, sarcastique. Ses vêtements usés, négligés, miteux avaient été remplacés par des robes noires, sobres, élégantes, pour tout dire, très chic (du moins, c'était son opinion) qui lui donnaient un air quasi ecclésiastique un peu étrange : une sorte de prêtre en soutane vêtu avec l'austérité d'un pasteur presbytérien, arborant l'expression glacée d'un inquisiteur. Il y avait bien peu de rapport entre l'étudiant qu'il avait été et le professeur qu'il s'apprêtait à être. Il craignait pourtant que l'on fît le lien : les septième année avaient été ses camarades pendant trois ans, certains avaient pu assister à le terrible scène survenue à la fin de sa cinquième année… Il ne fallait pas penser à cela maintenant !

Il prit une profonde inspiration et jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur son reflet. Un mauvais sourire apparut sur son visage ingrat. Il fut satisfait de la méchanceté évidente qui émanait de lui, presque surpris de son aspect respectable, et enchanté de se trouver plus impressionnant que tout autre enseignant.

Il était bien incapable de remarquer les quelques avantages que la nature, plus marâtre que mère à son égard, lui avait laissés : ses fines mains blanches aux longs doigts élégants, sa haute taille bien droite qui lui conférait une stature assez remarquable, ses yeux si particuliers à la noirceur fascinante et surtout sa voix douce et soyeuse qui pouvait se révéler plus froide et plus tranchante que le fer.

Le personnage que lui montrait le miroir lui convenait cependant parfaitement : austère, digne, sévère voire cruel, sans rien de sympathique ni d'agréable. Certes, il n'avait rien d'un jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans qu'il était pourtant ! Ce soir-là, pour la première fois, il avait revêtu le costume qui serait le sien pour seize ans : celui du Professeur Rogue, Maître des Potions et Directeur de la maison Serpentard à Poudlard, Collège de Magie et de Sorcellerie.


	2. Festin de guerre

Comme toujours, rien à moi, tout à Rowling

Chapitre 1 : Festin de guerre

Severus emprunta rapidement les escaliers qui menaient de ses appartements à la salle des professeurs, sa longue cape virevoltant élégamment derrière lui. De là, il entra dans la Grande Salle. Ses collègues étaient déjà installés, mais les élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Il salua les autres enseignants d'un air grave, avant de rejoindre sa place. Bien que rien ne se fût manifesté sur son visage calme, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'expression hostile de certains professeurs. Beaucoup se demandaient ostensiblement pourquoi le directeur l'avait engagé, alors qu'il était si jeune et que son passé, malgré sa brièveté, était plus que suspect. Il s'assit tranquillement à sa place, à gauche de Dumbledore, sans se préoccuper de ce que les autres pouvaient imaginer à son sujet. Le directeur l'apostropha, apparemment ravi de sa présence :

- Severus ! Pas trop inquiet pour votre première rentrée ?

- Non, répondit-il sèchement en s'efforçant de pas avoir l'air exaspéré par cette sollicitude malvenue. Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir. Merci de votre sollicitude, M. le Directeur, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus mielleuse.

Il ignora les regards sombres de Chourave et Brûlopot que sa flatterie lui avait valus, tandis que les élèves pénétraient enfin dans la pièce. Il les observa s'installer, mais peu d'entre eux levaient les yeux vers la table des professeurs, et il lui fut impossible de déterminer si on l'avait remarqué. Il reconnaissait certains visages, en particulier dans son ancienne Maison, celle de Serpentard. Le petit nombre d'élèves dans les dernières années le frappa soudain.

- M. le Directeur, excusez-moi, mais il me semble que de mon temps, nous étions un peu plus nombreux. Où donc les Serpentard ont-ils tous disparu ?

- Hélas, mon cher Severus, hélas. Nous vivons des temps difficiles et tous les parents ne font pas confiance à la protection offerte par Poudlard… Certains préfèrent envoyer leurs enfants loin de tout danger…

Cependant, quelque chose dans le ton de Dumbledore indiquait clairement que la véritable signification de sa phrase était légèrement différente de ce qu'elle semblait être. Severus comprit tout de suite.

- Durmstrang ? souffla-t-il d'un ton à peine interrogateur.

- Oui, dit simplement le directeur sur un ton de défaite.

Severus soupira. Durmstrang était une école de haut niveau où l'on enseignait des pratiques de magie noire bannies depuis longtemps à Poudlard. Il n'était pas étonnant que les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres désirent que leur précieuse progéniture y perfectionne son éducation… Apparemment, on laissait les chers petits passer leurs BUSES en Grande-Bretagne, pas trop loin de la maison familiale, puis on les faisait partir sur le continent pour qu'ils y acquissent des connaissances nouvelles et utiles au parti embrassé par leurs parents. Par contre, il était nettement plus rare que les adversaires des Ténèbres privent leurs enfants de la protection de Poudlard, puisque le directeur était de notoriété publique l'ennemi le plus redoutable et le plus puissant du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cependant, Severus était conscient de l'avantage tout personnel que lui offrait la situation : cela limitait considérablement le nombre d'actuels étudiants qui l'avaient connu comme élève. En effet, sans surprise, la plupart des élèves concernés par le transfert à Durmstrang étaient, comme lui, des Serpentard, même s'il était bien placé pour savoir que toutes les Maisons de Poudlard fournissaient des âmes perdues au terrible et fascinant pouvoir de son Maître.

Le professeur McGonagall entra enfin, suivie des première année terrifiés. Severus repensa un moment au petit garçon malingre qui se tenait là dix ans plus tôt. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé alors qu'il siégerait un jour aux côtés du directeur ! Ce n'était pas d'ailleurs ce que le Choixpeau Magique lui avait laissé entendre…

_- Eh bien, mon petit, quel drôle d'esprit tu as !_

_- …_

_- Pas bavard, je vois… Allons… Pas un Poufsouffle, voilà qui est sûr… Est-ce que tu connais seulement le sens du mot « gentillesse » ?_

_- Synonyme de faiblesse, pensa aussitôt le jeune Severus._

_- Bien ce que je me disais… Pourtant, tu ne manques ni de droiture, ni de loyauté… Tu as du courage aussi, beaucoup de courage…_

_- Ah non ! Je ne veux pas aller avec tous ces crétins de Gryffondor ! Ils ne savent que se faire admirer pour leur pseudo bravoure ! Ils étalent leur joie de vivre… Ça me rend malade._

_- C'est vrai, tu n'aimes pas tellement les feux de la rampe, hein ? Ton intelligence te permettrait de briller à Serdaigle, bien sûr, tu es même plus doué que la plupart de ceux que j'y ai envoyés aujourd'hui… Mais…._

_- Mais ?_

_- Mais tu n'as pas du tout l'esprit de la Maison. Tu es trop rusé, trop désireux d'écraser les autres… Tu te préoccupes trop de l'opinion qu'on a sur toi, mon petit._

_- N'importe quoi ! Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent de moi, je m'en fiche ! De toute façon, ce sont des gosses imbéciles, sans expérience._

_- Tout le monde n'a pas onze ans ici, remarqua le Choixpeau avec son humour douteux (que Severus n'appréciait absolument pas). Tu veux être reconnu et accepté par les puissants. C'est dangereux, ça… Méfie-toi, petit SERPENTARD !_

Ce souvenir venait de faire rater au professeur la chanson du couvre-chef magique. Quel dommage ! pensa-t-il ironiquement. Il détestait le Choixpeau et ce d'autant plus qu'il avait eu parfaitement raison. Severus n'avait jamais fréquenté les enfants de son âge, et une fois à Poudlard, il avait toujours recherché la compagnie de ses aînés, Lucius Malefoy entre autres. Il avait désiré plus que toute autre chose faire partie du groupe de ce jeune aristocrate au sang pur et à la famille influente. Malheureusement pour lui, il y était parvenu…

Au fur et à mesure que le Choixpeau les répartissait, les élèves se dirigeaient vers leurs tables respectives. Enfin, « Weasley William » fut envoyé à Gryffondor, et le directeur se leva.

- Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'aimerais vous dire quelques mots, mais profitons d'abord de l'excellent festin qui nous attend ! Bon appétit !

Severus se sentit légèrement mal-à-l'aise. Dumbledore devait être très inquiet et très fatigué. Son ton n'avait rien de joyeux, et il n'avait fait aucun jeu de mots stupide, aucune allusion amusée, aucun humour du tout. Le Maître des Potions croisa le regard du professeur McGonagall qui s'asseyait à la droite du directeur. Elle avait l'air tout aussi perturbée que lui par le manque de bonne humeur du directeur : l'année s'annonçait mal. Severus se pencha vers le vieux sorcier. Ils engagèrent alors une conversation dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Mauvaises nouvelles, M. le Directeur ?

- Encore une fois, Severus, nous avons évité le pire grâce à vous, mais de si peu !

- Je suis désolé, répondit Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a un informateur, certainement, mais on ne veut rien me dire. Et si je pose trop de questions…

- Severus ! Voyons ! Vous savez bien que je ne vous mets pas en cause ! Sans vous, ils seraient déjà morts, je le crains, acheva Dumbledore avec tristesse.

- Sans moi, M. le Directeur, ils ne seraient pas menacés, fit sombrement remarquer le jeune homme, d'une voix si basse que Dumbledore l'entendit à peine.

- Severus, il est inutile de s'attarder sur les erreurs du passé. Désormais, ce qui compte, c'est tout ce que vous faites pour les sauver. Et puis, vous savez bien que leur rôle dans la guerre en faisait de toute façon des cibles.

- Si vous le dites, M. le directeur, répondit Severus avec un haussement d'épaules dubitatif.

Seule le professeur McGonagall avait entendu, partiellement, le dialogue de ses deux collègues. Elle savait de qui il était question, même si elle ignorait la plupart des détails : Severus était l'homme de confiance de Dumbledore au sujet des Potter, mais le directeur refusait d'expliquer la raison pour laquelle il était si sûr du jeune Maître des Potions. Les trois sorciers échangèrent un dernier regard inquiet avant se concentrer leur attention sur le reste de leurs convives. Dumbledore entama une conversation purement scolaire avec sa directrice adjointe, et Severus, médiocrement intéressé, se tourna vers sa voisine de gauche.

- Professeur Chourave, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- C'est bien réciproque, Professeur Rogue, répondit le professeur de botanique avec si peu de sincérité dans la voix que Severus en fut très amusé. Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Pomona.

- Seulement si vous consentez à m'appeler Severus, ma chère.

- Eh bien, c'est entendu, Severus.

- C'est donc vous qui êtes la directrice de Poufsouffle maintenant, Pomona ?

- Depuis deux ans, Severus. C'est un grand honneur que m'a fait le directeur, même si c'est aussi beaucoup de travail en plus ! sourit Chourave, trop bien élevée pour interrompre une conversation qui lui déplaisait pourtant très clairement.

- J'espère pouvoir y réussir, répondit Severus, avec une modestie complètement fausse mais suffisamment crédible pour sa collègue.

- Je vous y aiderai comme je pourrai, Severus. Je pense que nous serons amenés à collaborer très souvent, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua-t-elle, sans avoir l'air d'être le moins du monde enthousiasmée par cette perspective.

- Oui, bien sûr, Pomona. Madame Pomfresh, vous et moi formons la base de l'équipe soignante de cette école, apparemment.

- C'est exactement cela, Severus !

Severus soupira. Chourave se méfiait visiblement de lui mais sa politesse naturelle s'exerçait en toutes circonstances. Lui ne désirait aucunement se lier avec cette sorcière sans grand talent qui l'avait toujours ennuyé au plus haut point. Il devait pourtant se montrer le plus aimable possible pour faire plaisir à Dumbledore qui le lui avait explicitement demandé et parce que les plantes cultivées dans les serres de Poudlard étaient des ingrédients essentiels dans son travail. Cela promettait des heures de réjouissances…

Le temps d'échanger encore quelques banalités et le repas prit fin. Severus n'avait pas fait très attention à ce qu'il avalait. Loin d'être gourmet, il avait tendance à mépriser les plaisirs de la chère, au grand désespoir de Lucius qui était lui raffiné dans tous les domaines. Mais désormais, Severus n'avait plus guère à se soucier de ce que Lucius pensait de lui… Dumbledore se leva pour faire les annonces de début d'année.

- Maintenant que nous voilà rassasiés, j'ai quelques précisions à faire. Comme vous le savez, nous vivons des temps plus que difficiles. Nous sommes en guerre. Il est donc hors de question que nous vous laissions prendre des risques stupides. Tout d'abord, je vous signale que nous ne voulons vraiment pas voir de magie dans les couloirs. De plus, comme je l'apprends aux première année et le rappelle aux autres, la Forêt Interdite est plus que jamais interdite. Aucune escapade hors de vos salles communes après le couvre-feu ne sera tolérée. N'hésitez pas à avertir l'un ou l'autre de vos professeurs si vous remarquez quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel. Il est important que vous preniez conscience du danger qui vous menace si vous enfreignez ces règles ! Lord Voldemort (un frisson parcourut la salle) est une menace réelle, et même si des mesures de protection l'empêchent d'approcher de Poudlard, rappelez-vous que votre sécurité ne pourra pas être assurée malgré vous !

Severus regarda Dumbledore avec surprise. Jamais le vieux directeur n'avait été si solennel. Jamais non plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait semblé si terrible et si puissant, se dit alors le jeune professeur. La prochaine cible, après le « Massacre des Innocents » (comme Severus surnommait _in petto_ l'assassinat des enfants que son Maître considérait comme une menace, bien que deux petits garçons « seulement » fussent concernés), était l'école de sorcellerie. Le Maître avait été très clair à ce sujet, et c'était pourquoi il avait écouté la suggestion timide de Severus qui lui avait proposé d'être son espion à Poudlard, où Dumbledore voulait l'accueillir. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom désirait depuis toujours mettre la main sur l'antique bâtiment qui renfermait les secrets de la magie la plus puissante. Après un instant de silence pour souligner la gravité de ses propos, Dumbledore reprit la parole, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

- Cependant, nous continuerons à profiter des talents pour le Quidditch dont certains d'entre vous font preuve. La constitution des équipes aura lieu au cours des deux prochaines semaines, suivant l'emploi du temps que vous communiquera Madame Bibine. Comme vous le savez, seuls les élèves à partir de la deuxième année sont autorisés à s'inscrire : Madame Pomfresh ne désire pas accueillir de jeunes joueurs inexpérimentés à l'infirmerie après chaque entraînement ; elle a déjà bien assez de travail comme cela !

Le sourire revint sur les visages des élèves et Severus fut content de constater que le directeur n'avait pas été complètement transformé par la guerre. Certes, l'humour de Dumbledore l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose, mais il était aussi l'un de ces points de repère dont on a besoin en période troublée. Et après tout, un peu d'humour, même mauvais, ne pouvait pas faire de mal dans les moments sombres que le monde magique traversait.

- Vous aurez remarqué, reprit le directeur, deux nouvelles figures à cette table. Veuillez donc accueillir votre nouvel enseignant en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Tonks.

Les élèves applaudirent poliment la jeune femme assise à quelques places de Severus. Celui-ci observa un instant Andromeda Tonks, née Black, une des personnes les plus haïes de ses serviteurs de son Maître : issue d'une très vieille famille de sorciers, elle avait rejeté l'avenir qui s'ouvrait devant elle aux côtés de Lucius pour épouser Théodore Tonks, simple fils de Moldus. Les Black avait reniée cette traîtresse et sa sœur Bellatrix, épouse Lestrange, avait pour plus grand désir de la tuer de ses propres mains. Severus comprenait pourquoi Dumbledore cherchait à la protéger dans les murs de Poudlard, mais il eût apprécié le poste qu'elle occupait bien plus que celui de Maître des Potions qui lui avait échu. En même temps, il était difficile de convaincre qui que ce fût, même le bon vieux directeur, qu'un Mangemort, fût-il repenti, était le meilleur candidat pour enseigner la Défense _contre_ les Forces du Mal…

- Et à ma gauche, reprit Dumbledore, notre nouveau Maître des Potions, le professeur Rogue, qui a aimablement accepté de reprendre également la direction de la maison Serpentard.

Severus promena un œil fort peu sympathique sur les élèves qui l'observaient avec une légère inquiétude en l'applaudissant mollement. Visiblement, il en imposait, et cela ne lui déplaisait pas, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Soudain, son regard croisa celui d'une jeune Poufsouffle qui eut l'air absolument terrifiée, tandis qu'il sentait une bouffée de haine monter en lui. Il l'avait reconnue et c'était réciproque : il était donc décidé à la réduire au silence par la seule force de ses yeux noirs pleins d'animosité. La jeune fille détourna le regard, Severus avait gagné. Elle ne dirait rien : elle avait trop peur de lui. Cependant, Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas remarqué ce bref échange, achevait son discours.

- Enfin, M. Rusard m'a prié de vous rappeler que la liste des objets prohibés est à votre disposition dans son bureau. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur avant la longue journée qui nous attend tous demain ! Turlututu !


	3. Mauvaise fin de soirée

Moi : rien ; JKR : tout. C'est injuste, mais c'est comme ça...

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Mauvaise fin de soirée

Severus soupira. Certaines choses ne changeraient vraiment jamais… Il observa les Serpentard sortir de la Grande Salle à la suite de leurs préfets et se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre. En tant que directeur d'une maison, il lui fallait résider à proximité immédiate des élèves placés sous sa tutelle, c'est-à-dire en l'occurrence, dans les cachots sous le lac. Dumbledore le retint un instant.

- Aurez-vous besoin de sortir ce soir, Severus ? demanda-t-il doucement avec une inquiétude évidente.

- Il ne serait guère… prudent d'agir autrement, M. le Directeur. Ne vous en faites pas, ajouta-t-il sur un ton ironique, j'ai l'habitude.

- Hélas, Severus, vous ne l'avez que trop… Bonne chance.

L'échange avait eu lieu très discrètement et personne n'avait pu en saisir un mot. Le jeune homme sortit de la Grande Salle sans chercher à saluer quiconque. Descendant les escaliers rapidement, sa longue cape flottant derrière lui d'une manière qui allait bientôt devenir légendaire à Poudlard, Severus s'efforçait de se détendre, d'apaiser son esprit. Il fallait absolument faire le vide, être calme, indifférent, prêt à tout. Les nombreux couloirs labyrinthiques le menèrent enfin jusqu'à sa demeure au sein du collège.

Il entra dans ses appartements en soupirant et déposa sa cape de professeur sur un crochet. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la petite armoire qui contenait les plus magiques de ses potions : du vin elfique, du Whisky pur-feu, le meilleur hydromel de Mme Rosmerta, et quelques autres liqueurs fortes. Severus n'était pas alcoolique et se gardait de le devenir, ayant souffert toute son enfance d'un père ivrogne, mais juste avant de rencontrer son Maître — et en général juste après l'avoir rencontré — un petit verre était plus qu'appréciable. Ce soir-là, il choisit sa meilleure bouteille de Vieil Ogden, un excellent Whisky pur-feu très réputé dans tout le monde magique. C'était une bonne chose que Dumbledore eût accepté de l'embaucher à partir du 1er août : sa première paie lui avait permis de renouveler sa garde-robe et sa « cave » afin d'aborder l'année scolaire sous les meilleurs auspices.

Une brusque douleur dans son bras gauche le fit grimacer. Apparemment, le Maître n'avait pas oublié le temps que prenait un festin de rentrée à Poudlard et commençait déjà à s'impatienter. Severus se leva rapidement pour saisir dans sa penderie un masque aux reflets argentés et une cape beaucoup plus sophistiquée et précieuse que celle qu'il portait dans le collège. Il enfila le costume du parfait petit Mangemort, en gardant toutefois le masque à la main, et ouvrit précautionneusement sa porte.

Il remonta silencieusement les escaliers, attentif au moindre bruit. Il était vital que personne ne le surprît. Il se glissa hors du château, traversa le parc et rejoignit la Forêt Interdite. Suivant un sentier qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir fréquenté tant avec Hagrid qu'avec Dumbledore, il parvint enfin à une petite clairière où le transplanage était possible. Vidant son esprit de toute émotion, il prit son inspiration, mit son masque et disparut dans un « pop » pour retrouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il allait arriver. Le Maître ne faisait confiance à personne — « à juste titre dans mon cas », pensa le jeune homme — et sans le lien créé par la Marque imprimée dans les bras de ses serviteurs, il eût été impossible d'organiser la moindre réunion. Ce soir-là, cependant, il ne tarda pas à reconnaître les lieux : il s'agissait d'un vieux manoir abandonné, qui avait jadis appartenu à une famille sorcière désormais disparue sans héritier. Ou plus exactement, songea-t-il amèrement, dont le seul héritier légal s'était vu contester la possession par de lointains cousins tenants de la tradition sous prétexte qu'il en était indigne, n'étant qu'un simple Sang-mêlé. L'affaire aurait été portée devant la justice si les deux parties n'avaient pas finalement trouvé un arrangement « parfait » en offrant la jouissance du bâtiment au Seigneur des Ténèbres dont tous étaient partisans. Une fois la guerre terminée, il serait bien temps de prendre d'autres décisions.

Après avoir traversé le petit parc mal entretenu où se trouvait la zone de transplanage, Severus entra dans la demeure de ses ancêtres, Peverell's Hill, la maison des Prince depuis quelques siècles. Il ne l'avait jamais habitée, pas même pour de courts séjours, car sa mère avait été rejetée par sa famille pour avoir épousé un Moldu. Le Ministère avait cependant interdit aux sorciers de déshériter leurs enfants et Severus en était donc le propriétaire légal. Il avait renoncé désormais pourtant à toute prétention : il ne voulait pas vivre dans un ancien quartier général des Mangemorts et il était décidé à se débarrasser de cette bâtisse d'une façon ou d'une autre après la fin de la guerre, s'il vivait assez longtemps pour connaître ce jour.

Sa mère avait récupéré très tôt ce qui était le plus intéressant dans leur héritage, une vaste bibliothèque contenant nombre de livres rares et précieux, dont certains ne se trouvaient pas même à Poudlard. Severus ne désirait rien recevoir d'autre de cette famille méprisante qui ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'être le fils de son père, et il se réjouissait de l'ironie de la situation : c'était lui, l'indigne mais brillant Sang-mêlé, qui mettait à profit la science accumulée par des générations de Sangs-purs incapables.

Il salua son camarade de garde à la porte — ce crétin de Goyle — en lui donnant le mot de passe défini par le Maître à la précédente réunion (_Ragnarok_) et traversa rapidement le hall d'entrée mal éclairé pour pénétrer dans le petit salon où se tenait habituellement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Installé dans un confortable fauteuil, celui-ci caressait d'une main paresseuse la tête d'un gros serpent hideux qui répondait au nom charmant de Nagaina. Severus avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi le Maître aimait tant à s'entourer de ces créatures répugnantes ; malgré son appartenance à la maison Serpentard, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ces reptiles froids et visqueux qui laissaient régulièrement des pans entiers de leur peau derrière eux (et rien n'est plus désagréable que de devoir traverser des monceaux de peau de serpent pour approcher de quelqu'un qui vous fait réellement peur).

Le Maître le regardait arriver sans manifester la moindre émotion. À vrai dire, Severus doutait que ce visage blanc aux traits trop lisses, avec ses yeux inquiétants dont la couleur rouge défiait la nature, fût encore capable d'exprimer un quelconque sentiment. Même la fureur la plus violente ne changeait pas l'expression de ces traits inhumains. Arrivé à la distance réglementaire, il s'agenouilla et se prosterna jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol. Il se redressa légèrement, la tête toujours baissée et salua son Maître.

- Monseigneur, vous m'avez appelé, me voici.

- Tu ne t'es guère pressé, Rogue. J'ai failli croire que tu ne reviendrais pas, que tu m'avais… trahi…

- Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Severus. Le ton de son Maître n'annonçait rien de bon… Il allait falloir jouer serré, très serré.

- Maître ! Pardonnez mon retard ! Jamais je ne vous trahirais ! Mais il est difficile de sortir discrètement de ce château. Et il faut s'éloigner sur une longue distance avant de pouvoir transplaner. Je suis désolé, Maître.

- Arrête tes jérémiades ! Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

- Dumbledore est vraiment inquiet, Maître. Il a évoqué votre nom et tous ont tremblé : même lui vous craint désormais, Monseigneur.

- Pas trop tôt ! Le vieux fou commencerait-il à comprendre qu'il n'a aucune chance contre moi ? Qui a-t-il engagé en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

- La traîtresse Andromeda Black, Monseigneur.

- Pourquoi pas toi ?

- Eh bien… disons qu'il me fait confiance mais qu'il s'inquiète de ce qu'on pourrait appeler ma — comment dire — fascination pour les Forces du Mal…

- Il n'a pas tort, n'est-ce pas ? Quand nous prendrons Poudlard, il faudra laisser Bella s'occuper de sa chère petite sœur… Où est la soi-disant famille de cette traînée ?

- À Poudlard, Monseigneur. Ils ont un petit appartement privé avec jardin. Le Sang-de-Bourbe se rend à son travail par une ligne particulièrement sécurisée du réseau de Cheminette.

- Bien, bien… Bella sera contente de pouvoir supprimer aussi cette espèce d'erreur de la nature ainsi que la petite bâtarde… Et toi ? Commet peux-tu être sûr que le vieux fou ne se méfie pas s'il ne te donne pas ce que je voulais ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monseigneur. Certes, il m'a refusé la Défense contre les Forces du Mal mais il m'a prouvé sa confiance en me chargeant de la direction de Serpentard, pour que je puisse — ah — guider les jeunes âmes de cette maison sur le... « bon chemin ».

- Quel imbécile ! Comment peut-il croire que tu le soutiens ?

- Ah, Monseigneur, un beau conte sur la vie que je dois à mes parents d'une part et à Potter de l'autre et le — ah — remords que je prétends ressentir pour la mort de mon père…

- Tu as tué ton père, mon petit Severus, n'est-ce pas ? dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix douce.

- Oui, Monseigneur, répondit simplement le jeune homme, arborant une expression indéchiffrable.

- C'est pour cela que je t'aime bien, tu sais (Severus se retint à grand peine de frémir de dégoût). Quoi d'autre ?

- Il se doute que les Potter sont trahis par un de leurs proches, Monseigneur. Il a très peur pour eux, mais il semble ne pas savoir quoi faire.

- Rien ne peut plus les sauver en effet… Quoi d'autre ?

- Hélas, Monseigneur, je crains de n'avoir rien pu apprendre d'autre. Que votre grandeur daigne me pardonner !

- Severus, mon petit, tu fais trop souvent appel à mon pardon. Les informations que tu m'apportes ne sont pas sans intérêt cependant… Il s'inquiète... Tu peux te retirer, mais passe donc voir d'abord Lucius, il te dira de quelles potions nous aurons besoin dans les prochains jours.

- Bien, Monseigneur. Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous apporter de meilleurs renseignements la prochaine fois, Monseigneur.

- Tu y as intérêt, répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un rictus menaçant. À bientôt, Severus.

- Serviteur dévoué, je vous présente mes respects, Maître.

Après avoir prononcé la formule rituelle et s'être incliné une dernière fois, Severus quitta enfin la pièce. Il se détendit un peu, heureux de n'avoir pas été puni. Il devait cela à la joie que causait au Seigneur des Ténèbres l'inquiétude de Dumbledore, mais l'argument ne pourrait être utilisé à chaque entrevue. La peur que lui inspirait son Maître était une chose terrible qui l'empêchait de penser rationnellement et le laissait tremblant et fragile comme un petit enfant. C'était une des raisons de sa haine envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres : il avait du mal à accepter de se sentir aussi faible et impuissant.

Depuis sa trahison cependant, il avait retrouvé sa fierté et son amour-propre, il n'était plus un esclave soumis. Dumbledore lui avait rendu sa liberté, ou tout au moins, le sentiment d'être libre.

Il descendit vers le sous-sol en frissonnant. C'était là qu'on gardait les prisonniers moldus et qu'on leur faisait subir des tourments aussi atroces qu'inutiles. Severus s'était un moment demandé si les expériences menées dans ces sinistres souterrains avaient un but « scientifique » pour quelque projet d'envergure du Maître. Il avait tenté d'y participer, car il était toujours profitable de vérifier les effets des potions qu'il créait sur des sujets vivants, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que le seul objectif des ces chambres de torture était de le spectacle de la souffrance des pauvres malheureux qui y séjournaient.

Bien que Severus n'eût rien d'un cœur tendre, il ne comprenait pas le plaisir malsain que certains de ses camarades prenaient à ces séances abominables. Il avait lui-même tué, blessé, torturé, violé et fait souffrir d'à peu près toutes les manières possibles, et le sentiment étrange qui se faisait jour dans ces occasions était plus amer que plaisant. La jouissance perverse que provoquaient ces actions le dégouttait au moment même où il l'éprouvait. Rien que d'y penser le faisait frissonner.

Il savait que certains de ces actes étaient « nécessaires » à l'obtention d'informations mais la raison pour laquelle la torture gratuite était autorisée était que, d'après le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le crime commis en commun créait un lien fort entre les membres du groupe. C'était vrai : le sang qui tachait leurs mains était le ciment de la communauté des Mangemorts.

De nouveau, c'était Dumbledore qui l'en avait libéré, en écoutant la confession de ses crimes et en lui offrant la possibilité d'un rachat, même partiel. Severus ne pensait pas mériter de pardon, il avait conscience que rien ne pourrait jamais réparer ce qu'il avait détruit en lui et dans les autres, mais il pouvait tenter d'arrêter la propagation du mal. C'était ce que Dumbledore lui avait proposé et qu'il s'efforçait de faire.

Au bas des escaliers, dans la première salle, aménagée en laboratoire de potions, Lucius Malefoy mettait à jour des dossiers de petites fiches couvertes de l'écriture serrée de Severus. Même dans ce travail paperassier effectué dans un endroit répugnant à plus d'un titre, il avait une allure pleine d'élégance et de noblesse, que Severus s'efforçait depuis toujours d'imiter, en vain. Il leva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Malgré leurs masques, les deux hommes n'avaient pas le moindre mal à se reconnaître : ils se connaissaient trop, depuis trop longtemps.

- Severus ! Quelle bonne surprise ! J'avais justement quelques questions à te poser !

- Bonsoir Lucius.

- Alors attends… hum… où est-ce donc passé ?

Severus observait Malefoy chercher dans les papiers étalés sur le bureau. C'était à cause de lui qu'il se demandait parfois si la trahison était la bonne solution. Lucius avait été le premier à voir en Severus autre chose qu'un avorton sans intérêt, le premier à lui avoir offert une place dans un groupe, le premier à reconnaître sa valeur. Il était tellement dommage que les idéaux du jeune aristocrate les eussent tous deux conduits à une telle déchéance ! Severus espérait que Malefoy se rendait compte de la vanité de leur engagement et que seul son orgueil l'empêchait d'aller trouver Dumbledore. Il était cependant impossible d'aborder le sujet : la confiance aveugle ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la définition de l'amitié chez les Mangemorts.

- Ah ! Voilà ! s'exclama Lucius. Je n'ai pas compris du tout les effets de la potion Mégalesthésie. D'où sort ce nom, d'ailleurs ?

- Grec ancien, Lucius. Cela veut dire en gros « Grandes Sensations ». Je suppose que tu comprends maintenant à quoi elle sert : elle augmente considérablement la sensibilité physique de l'individu.

- Le torturé souffre plus… murmura Lucius d'un air sadique.

- Si tu l'utilises dans ce contexte, évidemment. Mais on peut y avoir recours pour des activités plus — hum — plaisantes…

- Tu crois que je peux en prendre une bouteille pour mon usage personnel ? demanda-t-il, une lueur nouvelle dans le regard.

- Narcissa ne devrait rien avoir contre, je t'assure…

- Tu es un homme précieux, Severus, tu sais.

- À ton service, Lucius. Le Maître m'a dit que tu avais des consignes pour moi ? demanda Severus en sortant un petit carnet de sa poche.

- Oui, nous n'avons plus de polyalgique _NdA: un antalgique combat la douleur, un polyalgique (ça, c'est de mon invention) la multiplie_, et nous allons bientôt être en panne de potion de régénération sanguine. D'ailleurs, il faudrait d'importants stocks de potions médicinales diverses d'ici Noël.

- Vous donnez des potions de régénération sanguine aux prisonniers ? interrogea Severus sur un ton de reproche à peine voilé.

- En ce moment, on s'entraîne beaucoup et on attaque peu. Il faut ménager les divertissements qui nous restent, Severus. Tout le monde est nerveux, on en a vraiment besoin.

- Quand même, c'est du gâchis, grogna le préparateur de potions. Je pense que je vais rajouter le Philtre de Paix à la liste, si je comprends bien ce que tu me dis.

- Inutile d'en faire trop, Severus. Le Maître considère que la tension nerveuse est une bonne préparation.

- Très bien. J'en ferai la quantité nécessaire pour traiter les cas extrêmes seulement. Avery ne supporte pas ce genre de situation et nous n'avons pas le loisir de compter des hystériques dans nos rangs, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, et quelques caisses de Mégalesthésie ne te déplairaient pas, sans doute ?

- C'est offert avec une telle gentillesse, comment refuserais-je ?

- Reste-t-il suffisamment de Felix Felicis ?

- On fera avec ce qu'on a, Severus. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le temps d'en préparer un nouveau chaudron d'ici Noël, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, tu as raison, Lucius. Mais pour la suite…

- Après Noël, nous n'aurons plus besoin de Felix Felicis, crois-moi, coupa simplement Lucius.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence.

- Eh bien, j'ai du travail, apparemment, finit par dire Severus. J'y vais. À bientôt, Lucius.

- Tu ne restes pas un peu, qu'on s'amuse tous ensemble ? Bella devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- J'ai cours demain matin, très tôt, Lucius. Je dois vraiment y aller. Au revoir, mon ami.

- Dommage, dit-il en haussant les épaules. À la prochaine, Severus.

Severus remonta rapidement l'escalier, pressé de rentrer au plus tôt à Poudlard. Hélas, à peine eut-il mis le pied dans le hall, qu'il aperçut Bellatrix Lestrange. Celle-ci le vit aussi et se précipita vers lui avec un cri de joie.

- Sev ! Mon tout-petit ! Enfin tu daignes nous rendre visite ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

- Bellatrix ! Je ne suis pas ton « tout-petit » ! Et je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas m'appeler « Sev », répondit-il un peu sèchement : il commençait sérieusement à se lasser de voir Bellatrix le traiter comme un petit garçon.

- Oh oh oh ! Le petit Sang-mêlé de rien du tout essaierait-il de me faire la leçon ? Attends-moi là. J'ai un rapport à faire au Maître et ensuite, nous irons ensemble profiter un peu des réjouissances de cette maison…

Severus se sentait au bord de la nausée. De tous les Mangemorts, Bellatrix Lestrange était sans doute la plus fanatique. Elle croyait fermement à la supériorité des Sangs-purs sur le reste de l'humanité (et à celle de sa famille d'origine, les Black, sur le reste des Sangs-purs). Surtout, elle _aimait_ faire souffrir et contempler le spectacle de la douleur qu'elle provoquait. Grâce à quelques sorts et potions particulièrement vicieux de son invention, Severus avait gagné son affection, dont il se serait volontiers passé. Elle le considérait comme un gamin brillant, tout à fait adorable quoique indigne d'elle. Lui aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à s'approcher d'elle.

- Bellatrix, je suis désolé, une lourde journée de travail m'attend demain. Je dois partir maintenant. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai bientôt.

- Le métier d'espion ne te réussit pas, Sev. Heureusement que ce sera bientôt fini, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire hideux.

- Comme tu dis. Au revoir, Bellatrix.

- Reviens-nous vite, Sevounet.

Severus eut une envie folle de lui donner la gifle qu'elle méritait. Personne n'avait le droit de l'affubler de surnoms ridicules ! Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs de ses années à Poudlard en tant qu'étudiant où la moitié de l'école était fermement convaincue qu'il se prénommait réellement « Servilus », puisque ses ennemis jurés, les « Maraudeurs » (quel nom grotesque !), ne le désignaient pas autrement. Il se contenta cependant d'un léger signe de tête et sortit au plus vite de la demeure.

* * *

**RAR** : 

**Satine-Tchii :** Contente que ça te plaise! Ceci dit, j'ai un peu peur de me laisser aller à mettre trop d'imparfaits du sujonctif dans des phrases trop longues... Il ne faut pas hésiter à me le reprocher !


	4. Collègues

Vous savez quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai créé le monde de Harry Potter ni même le personnage de Severus Rogue ! Quel scoop !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Collègues

Après un retour sans histoires, il atteignit enfin la porte de ses appartements dans les cachots. Il donna le mot de passe (« Janus ») au bas-relief du Léviathan qui gardait l'entrée de ses quartiers et y pénétra en soupirant. Son intention était de prendre un petit remontant avant d'aller voir si Dumbledore était encore éveillé, mais une voix l'accueillit aussitôt, faisant avorter son projet.

— Severus ! Enfin vous voilà ! Comment allez-vous ?

—M. le Directeur ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici, vraiment ! C'est trop d'honneur que vous me faites.

— Voyons Severus, j'étais inquiet pour vous, je tenais à vous savoir rentré.

Severus regarda pensivement le vieil homme qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on s'inquiète pour lui. La seule personne qui avait jamais tenu à lui était sa mère, et elle était morte des années auparavant, après avoir depuis longtemps perdu l'estime et l'affection de son fils. Mais la lueur dans les yeux du directeur ne trompait pas : il s'était vraiment fait du souci.

Le jeune homme se détendit et sourit presque. Seul ce vieux fou excentrique pouvait avoir l'idée saugrenue de se préoccuper du sort de Severus Rogue ! Proposant un verre à Dumbledore qui déclina poliment, il s'assit confortablement et rapporta les diverses conversations qu'il avait eues au quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le directeur resta silencieux un moment, plongé dans une réflexion intense, alors que Severus laissait le sommeil le gagner doucement en contemplant les dernières braises qui se consumaient dans la cheminée. Il refusait de penser à tout ce qui s'était dit ce soir-là.

De toute façon, il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour raisonner correctement. La soirée avait été épuisante : il détestait devoir passer d'un univers à l'autre aussi rapidement et troquer sans coup férir le costume du professeur contre celui du Mangemort. Les deux personnages étaient trop différents. Il se redressa soudain, préférant rejoindre son lit avant de s'endormir tout à fait.

— M. le Directeur, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

— Bien sûr Severus, excusez le vieillard insomniaque que je suis ! Je me retire sur-le-champ. Reposez-vous bien surtout. Et je vous remercie encore de tout ce que vous faites pour nous.

— C'est inutile de me remercier, M. le Directeur. Vous savez très bien que mes motivations sont aussi méprisables que ma personne.

— Severus ! Ne dites pas cela, je vous en prie.

— Comme vous voulez, M. le Directeur, répondit-il sans conviction. Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit, Severus, dit Dumbledore en franchissant la porte.

Severus se rendit dans sa chambre et se prépara tranquillement à dormir pour le reste — bien court — de la nuit. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Dumbledore à son égard, mais il appréciait le contraste entre ses deux maîtres. « _Aucun homme ne peut servir deux maîtres : ou bien il détestera l'un et aimera l'autre, ou bien il s'attachera à l'un et méprisera l'autre._ » Severus avait lu cette phrase au début de l'été dans une vieille Bible qui se trouvait chez ses parents. Il n'avait pas de mal à constater la façon admirable dont elle s'appliquait à lui. Chaque entrevue avec l'un ou l'autre l'amenait à les comparer, et cette comparaison trouvait toujours la même conclusion.

Du temps de son adolescence, il avait considéré qu'il suscitait la pitié du directeur, en raison des malheurs qui entouraient son existence depuis toujours. Il avait alors haï le vieil homme de tout son cœur, parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas être pris en pitié : ce sentiment lui répugnait. Il avait d'ailleurs hésité à prendre contact avec le vieux sorcier après sa décision de quitter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se disait qu'il pouvait trahir en secret, comme Regulus Black. Mais il s'était résolu à accepter les remontrances de Dumbledore car s'il restait encore une chance de _La_ sauver, c'était lui et lui seul.

Maintenant, il savait que le directeur n'avait pas pitié de lui. Severus aurait presque pu croire à la façon dont Dumbledore lui parlait qu'il lui inspirait du respect, de la gratitude et peut-être même de l'admiration. Et il y avait comme de l'affection dans le ton qu'il prenait pour lui adresser la parole. Même si bien des choses l'agaçaient chez le vieux sorcier, il lui était extrêmement reconnaissant de ses manières envers lui. Dumbledore ne l'obligeait pas à s'étendre sur les sujets douloureux, ne cherchait pas à entrer de force dans son esprit, et il ne paraissait jamais déçu du peu d'information récolté par son espion.

Sans compter le fait non négligeable que cet homme admirable n'avait pas pour habitude de torturer ceux qui le servaient, ni même d'ailleurs ceux qu'il combattait. À moins d'avoir une aversion insurmontable pour les confiseries moldues, on ne pouvait pas être inquiet à l'idée de rencontrer le directeur de Poudlard. Et Severus était bien placé pour apprécier cette tranquillité d'esprit à sa juste valeur.

Et puis, il y avait ce sentiment étrange qui le liait au vieillard. Il ne le dirait jamais à Dumbledore, il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas bien à le concevoir lui-même, mais Severus Rogue découvrait avec un bonheur intense le plaisir de se savoir aimé. Sa mère avait été trop effacée, trop affaiblie pour lui offrir l'amour protecteur dont il aurait eu besoin. Il avait fini par mépriser son impuissance, sa douceur apeurée, son indécision : il ne lui restait pour elle que le lointain souvenir d'une tendresse autrefois partagée. C'était elle qui lui avait fait comprendre que toute forme d'attachement affectif était une terrible faiblesse. Son père… mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Severus, l'image d'Albus Dumbledore à l'esprit, s'endormit d'un sommeil paisible, rassuré.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain, Severus se leva en se sentant parfaitement reposé. Décidément, songea-t-il amusé, Dumbledore est un magicien extraordinaire. Depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint, Severus dormait beaucoup mieux. C'était un effet paradoxal du stress dans lequel il vivait : un bon sommeil était nécessaire à sa survie, et son corps se soumettait à cet impératif. Puisque c'était son devoir qui l'exigeait, il réussissait à profiter de chaque instant de détente.

Il se prépara rapidement et monta vers la Grande Salle. Quelques élèves étaient déjà là et, à la Grande Table, presque tous les professeurs étaient en train de s'installer. Il les rejoignit de son pas rapide habituel pour s'asseoir entre Hagrid et Madame Bibine, le professeur de Quidditch.

— Hagrid, Madame Bibine.

— Professeur Rogue, le salua poliment, comme toujours, le gigantesque garde-chasse.

— Professeur Rogue, dit Madame Bibine sur un ton beaucoup plus sec.

— Dites-moi Hagrid, sauriez-vous si l'on peut trouver des asphodèles sauvages dans le Forêt ? interrogea Severus, décidé à avoir la conversation professionnelle la plus ennuyeuse possible pour se venger du mauvais accueil de sa collègue.

— Bien sûr, Professeur ! Y'a un coin où les licornes viennent toujours se reposer la nuit et mes Sombrals le jour. Ce sont deux espèces très sensibles à ce genre de plantes !

— En effet, Hagrid. J'espère que vous pourrez m'y conduire ! À propos de licornes, croyez-vous qu'il sera possible de me fournir quelques crins ?

— Faites donc comme le professeur Slughorn, Professeur. Envoyez-moi les filles que vous mettrez en retenue : c'est tellement plus facile pour elles. Mais, n'en punissez pas trop, hein ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hagrid, répondit Severus dans un sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon pour les étudiantes de l'école.

Ils continuèrent à disserter sur les propriétés des plantes et des animaux de la Forêt jusqu'à la fin du petit déjeuner. Severus n'avait jamais pris conscience des ressources immenses que recelaient les épais sous-bois. Il le regrettait, car il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un temps précieux durant toutes les années qu'il avait déjà passées à Poudlard. Évidemment, la Forêt était dangereuse, mais à cette époque-là, il eût affronté n'importe quel monstre pour se procurer les ingrédients nécessaires aux potions qu'il expérimentait secrètement.

Désormais, il avait bien d'autres priorités, même s'il était décidé à mettre à profit les nouvelles possibilités que sa situation présentait. Ce fut donc un professeur Rogue de fort bonne humeur qui se rendit à son bureau pour attendre le début de sa première journée de cours.

Il avait laissé la porte de la salle de cours ouverte, comme c'était l'habitude de son prédécesseur. Il entendit les élèves s'installer en bavardant tranquillement. Des cinquième année, Gryffondor et Serpentard, lut-il sur son emploi du temps.

À l'heure exacte du début du cours, il ouvrit la porte brusquement et fit son entrée dans la salle de classe. Tout le monde se tut immédiatement, impressionné par l'allure sévère du nouveau professeur. Severus promena un regard scrutateur sur ses anciens camarades : ils étaient en première année lors de sa dernière année d'étude, mais personne ne parut le reconnaître.

— Bonjour, dit-il d'un ton glacé. Je suis le Professeur Rogue. Nous allons commencer à travailler tout de suite, car cette année est celle de vos BUSE. Je n'ai sans doute pas besoin de vous rappeler l'importance de cet examen. Si vous tenez à continuer l'étude des potions dans les années qui viennent, sachez que je ne prendrai que les meilleurs d'entre vous. Je vous incite donc à faire honneur à l'enseignement du professeur Slughorn.

Il continuait à les regarder d'un air sceptique et son ton indiquait clairement qu'il doutait que quiconque pût arriver à satisfaire ses exigences. Il les mit au travail, après avoir fait l'appel, en leur faisant préparer un Philtre de Paix. C'était une potion particulièrement difficile, beaucoup trop pour un jour de rentrée, mais dans l'esprit de Severus, la seule façon de progresser était de se fixer des objectifs (presque) impossibles afin d'être contraint d'utiliser le maximum de ses capacités.

Malheureusement, les élèves n'avaient pas l'air de partager ce point de vue et l'état des diverses potions qu'il voyait devant lui avait de quoi le déprimer. De plus, cela signifiait qu'il lui faudrait renouveler seul tout son stock, dans la mesure où il ne pouvait compter sur le travail de sa classe. Agacé, il passait entre les rangs en soupirant.

— Miss Brown, savez-vous lire l'heure ? finit-il par demander sur un ton aussi doux que menaçant à une jeune Gryffondor qui prit l'air fort inquiet.

— Euh… oui, Monsieur, dit-elle timidement, complètement déstabilisée.

— Vraiment ? fit-il en levant un sourcil. Pourriez-vous alors m'expliquer comment dans ce cas il est possible que vous ignoriez le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ?

— Mais… euh… je…

— Miss Brown, Veuillez vous exprimer clairement, s'il vous plaît.

— Je connais le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

— Et pourtant, jeune fille, vous vous êtes trompée, à moins tout simplement que vous ne sachiez pas lire. Il fallait mélanger dans le sens _contraire_ à celui des aiguilles d'une montre avant de rajouter le sirop d'hellébore. Deux points en moins à Gryffondor pour votre stupidité, Miss Brown.

Plusieurs incidents de type se produisirent tout au long de la leçon. Les élèves paraissaient terrifiés, en particulier les Gryffondor sur lesquels le professeur semblait s'acharner particulièrement.

Toute sa scolarité, Severus avait souffert de la discrimination — parfois inconsciente — qui s'exerçait à Poudlard. On aimait les Gryffondor, on était gentil avec les Poufsouffle, on admirait les Serdaigle et on se méfiait des Serpentard. Dumbledore lui-même privilégiait constamment son ancienne maison et fermait volontiers les yeux sur les fautes les plus graves de ses membres, comme Severus en avait fait l'amère expérience.

Il avait donc décidé qu'il y aurait grâce à lui au moins un cours où les Serpentard en se sentiraient pas mis au rebut. Tant pis si cela devait lui valoir une réputation d'injustice profonde. En réalité, il s'agissait surtout, de son point de vue, d'un rééquilibrage bien nécessaire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Plus la matinée avançait, plus Severus se réjouissait. Il se trouvait pour la première fois en position de force dans un groupe. Dans la salle de classe, c'était lui le Maître, c'était lui qui récompensait ou punissait, lui qui pouvait lancer des sarcasmes à qui il voulait. Or, Severus était loin d'être un brave garçon. Il aimait la vengeance, il aimait sentir sa puissance s'exercer sur les autres.

Il venait de trouver le moyen de faire payer au reste de l'humanité toute la rancœur qu'il avait accumulée au long des années et il était fermement résolu à en profiter, dussent ses élèves en être les victimes. Tous ces gosses de riches menaient des vies heureuses au sein de foyers qui les choyaient ? Il leur ferait sentir un peu de l'amertume qui avait régné chez lui. Heureux seraient-ils s'ils ne rencontraient jamais rien de pire que leur professeur de potions !

La bonne humeur de Severus n'avait donc fait que croître ce matin-là. Il adorait l'enseignement ! Certes, il eût préféré que les étudiants fussent plus doués, car il n'appréciait pas de devoir reprendre des erreurs stupides qu'un enfant de trois ans aurait pu éviter sans problème (notons cependant que Severus avait une très haute estime des capacités d'un enfant de trois ans), mais la peur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de beaucoup, la soif de savoir de quelques rares autres, la joie mesquine des Serpentard chaque fois qu'il punissait un Gryffondor…

Quelle ironie ! songeait-il. Il avait toujours cherché à dominer, à se faire redouter. Servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait document paru une évidence. Et pourtant, c'était le pire ennemi du Maître qui lui avait permis d'atteindre son objectif !

Il avait envie de sauter au cou de Dumbledore pour le remercier de lui avoir offert un métier aussi merveilleux que celui-là ! Enfin, il l'aurait peut-être fait si le directeur lui avait donné le poste qu'il voulait vraiment, dans sa matière préférée, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Tout en montant vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, un demi-sourire malveillant se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il pensait à l'effet qu'il aurait pu faire en menaçant les élèves de mauvais sorts pernicieux…

— Eh bien, Severus, content de votre première matinée de cours ?

— Minerva, dit-il en saluant la directrice–adjointe qui le rejoignait dans le Hall. C'est une profession admirable que la nôtre, vraiment, je dois le reconnaître !

— Je suis heureuse que vous l'aimiez, et Dumbledore en sera ravi, répondit-elle avec un regard quelque peu perplexe.

L'enthousiasme de Severus pour l'enseignement lui paraissait apparemment étrange, et de fait, elle avait raison, son jeune collègue était loin de se réjouir pour des motifs louables. Minerva McGonagall n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié le garçon taciturne miné par la haine et le ressentiment qui avait fréquenté sa classe pendant sept ans. Elle savait qu'il était cruel et insensible à la douleur des autres.

Mais elle faisait une confiance totale à Dumbledore et Severus était certain de pouvoir compter sur elle tant qu'il serait dans les bonnes grâces du directeur. Leur entente était donc cordiale, sinon réellement amicale, et encore une fois, le Maître des Potions pouvait constater tout ce qu'il devait à Dumbledore : sans lui, jamais la rigoureuse professeur de Métamorphose, si stricte et si irréprochable, ne lui aurait adressé la parole.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Au déjeuner, Severus se trouva placé à côté d'Andromeda Tonks. Celle-ci le salua très froidement. Il décida de l'ignorer complètement, et, comme son autre voisine était Madame Bibine, il se dit que son repas allait se dérouler dans un silence funèbre. Cependant, les regards en coin du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal finirent par le mettre hors de lui.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, professeur Tonks ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

— Je me demandais si vous aviez par hasard des nouvelles récentes de mes sœurs, professeur Rogue. Il me semble que vous vous entendiez plutôt bien avec elles, et avec leurs époux.

Non mais, vraiment ! Pourquoi pas l'accuser tout de go d'être Mangemort ? Severus était furieux.

— Je n'ai guère le temps d'entretenir mes relations mondaines depuis que Dumbledore m'a engagé, ma chère, répondit-il d'un ton tranchant.

— Vraiment ? Quel dommage ! dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

Severus soupira. Il détestait cette femme depuis leur première rencontre. C'était exactement le genre de personne compatissante qui le regardait comme une pauvre petite chose malheureuse à prendre en pitié. Tant d'adultes avaient eu cette attitude au début ! Enfin, ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps, vu le duel qu'il avait mené contre Ted Tonks dès la fin du premier mois de sa première année... Depuis, Andromeda se méfiait de lui, avec raison.

— Vous savez, Rogue, reprit-elle, Dumbledore peut toujours dire ce qu'il voudra, moi, je sais bien de quel côté vous penchez. Croyez-moi, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous ne resteriez pas ici une heure de plus.

— Ma chère, ce n'est pas moi qui suis chargé du recrutement. Inutile de vous plaindre auprès de mon humble personne de la composition de l'équipe enseignante.

— Je vous avertis simplement que vous n'en ferez plus partie l'année prochaine, j'y veillerai.

— Je n'en doute pas. Puisque vous êtes si supérieurement intelligente, vous aurez probablement remplacé ce pauvre vieux directeur à la tête de l'école, répondit-il sur un ton ironique.

Ils achevèrent leur repas dans un silence glacial. Heureusement, peu de professeurs lui étaient aussi ouvertement hostiles. La plupart d'entre eux avaient adopté l'attitude indifférente de Madame Bibine. Les plus fidèles à Dumbledore se montraient même polis.

Severus connaissait les bonnes manières, grâce à Lucius. Il ne désespérait pas de se faire pleinement accepter dans l'année. Ce serait d'ailleurs un excellent défi, un _challenge_ qui l'occuperait sainement et lui éviterait de penser à d'autres choses. Comme par exemple l'attaque de Poudlard à Noël ou le fait qu'il était pour ainsi dire impossible qu'il survécût jusqu'à la fin de l'année...

* * *

**R.A.R.**

**Lanassa Ayla** : merci de ta revue ! Je vais essayer de faire plus léger, mais c'est vrai que pour le moment, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action... Je te promets qu'il y en aura cependant.

**beru ou bloub** : merci beaucoup ! Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai l'intention de faire toute l'année scolaire. C'est qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses en 81-82, dans le monde de Rowling !


	5. Elèves

Rien n'a changé depuis le chapitre précédent : malgré mon insistance, JKR refuse obstinément de me léguer la propriété intellectuelle sur _Harry Potter_ !

De même, George Lucas ne m'a pas cédé Dark Vador (que j'appelle de son nom en V.O., Darth Vader, parce que j'en ai besoin pour le chapitre suivant).

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Élèves

La suite de cette journée se déroula tranquillement. Au contact du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus avait appris à se réjouir de l'instant présent : quand on ne sait pas si le temps qu'il vous reste à vivre se compte en heures ou en années, on s'aperçoit tout à coup des petites merveilles que le quotidien vous réserve.

Dès sa seconde soirée, une de ses angoisses les plus fortes fut résolue, à son plus grand bonheur. Il avait surpris ce soir-là une conversation entre deux membres de sa maison, qui devisaient tranquillement dans la salle commune, sans se douter que leur directeur pouvait facilement espionner tout ce qui s'y passait, précisément grâce au miroir devant lequel ils se tenaient. Severus pensait que Slughorn n'avait dû beaucoup utiliser cette intéressante configuration : il avait toujours eu l'air d'ignorer ce qui se passait entre les élèves de sa propre maison.

— Dis-moi, Baddock, avait demandé une préfète de sixième année, ça ne te rappelle rien, Rogue ?

— Comment ça, Greengrass ? l'avait interrogée le septième année auquel elle s'adressait.

— Il y avait un type de ce nom-là à Serpentard il y a trois-quatre ans, non ?

— Ah oui, je me souviens ! Un drôle de type, tout efflanqué, l'air sinistre et laid comme les sept péchés capitaux !

— C'est ça ! Et qui ne disait jamais rien, sauf pour jeter des sorts bizarres vraiment violents !

Severus, un peu mécontent de ce portrait, serra les poings derrière le miroir. Allaient-ils faire le lien ?

— Il traînait souvent avec Evan Rosier, si je me rappelle bien, commenta Baddock.

— Sauf que Evan, lui, il était beau comme un dieu...

— Greengrass, tu es ridicule.

— Oh ! Ça va ! dit la jeune fille en rougissant, avant de revenir à un sujet moins compromettant. À ton avis, c'est quoi, le rapport entre ce type-là et le professeur Rogue ?

— Je ne connais pas cette famille, ils ne doivent pas être de sang pur, commença son camarade. De toute façon, quelle importance cela a-t-il ?

— Imagine que ce soit la même personne ! On pourrait essayer de se renseigner, non ?

Severus tremblait. Il ne tenait _vraiment_ pas à ce que ses élèves connussent les détails de ses années à Poudlard...

— Impossible, répondit Baddock au grand soulagement de son professeur. Ils n'embaucheraient jamais quelqu'un de si jeune. On dit que Tu-sais-qui avait cherché à devenir prof de Défense à la fin de ses études, mais que le directeur de l'époque n'avait pas voulu à cause de son âge. Pourtant, il était déjà très très fort.

— Comment le sais-tu ?

— Si tu n'as pas compris que certains ici entretiennent les meilleurs rapports avec Tu-sais-qui, rétorqua le jeune homme en haussant les épaules, je ne peux rien pour toi, ma pauvre fille.

— Quel sens de la galanterie, Baddock ! Tu m'étonneras toujours ! dit d'une voix furieuse Greengrass. Ceci dit, tu dois avoir raison, le Rogue qui était élève avec nous est trop jeune pour être notre prof. Et puis, le professeur Rogue a tellement plus de prestance ! soupira-t-elle sur un ton qui fit ouvrir des yeux ronds à Severus. Il est si mystérieux, si intrigant... Et sa voix ! Il a une voix...

— Mais t'es complètement malade ou quoi ? s'indigna Baddock (Severus l'approuva complètement). Rogue est abominablement laid ! Il est hideux ! Il faudrait être complètement pervers pour lui trouver quoi que ce soit !

Severus fronça les sourcils, agacé et légèrement vexé. Les propos de son étudiant étaient pour le moins exagérés, voire franchement insultants, mais il n'intervint pas, voulant savoir la conclusion à laquelle les deux jeunes gens parviendraient. Il se promit cependant de lui faire payer son insolence, même si, malheureusement, il ne faisait pas partie du cours de Potions.

— Baddock, tais-toi, répondit simplement Greengrass sur un ton de profond mépris. Le professeur Rogue est extrêmement séduisant par certains côtés, tu peux me croire. Le problème avec toi, pauvre imbécile, c'est que tu ne comprends _rien_ aux femmes (« Eh bien, moi non plus », songea Severus, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles). Pour moi, dit-elle enfin après un instant de silence, ils doivent être frères. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus logique.

C'est ainsi que Severus Rogue, honorable professeur de potions, sombre et mystérieux, devint dans l'opinion courante de la gent estudiantine le frère de Servilus Rogue, ancien élève hargneux tourné vers la magie noire. Severus entendit cette rumeur à plusieurs reprises, sans trop savoir qu'en penser.

Il était content de ne pas avoir été reconnu, mais il était furieux que son double portât le surnom créé par la bande à Potter. Certes, personne ou presque ne l'appelait par son prénom du temps de sa scolarité (telle était alors la mode), mais comment pouvait-on croire que des parents seraient assez cruels pour appeler leur fils « Servilus » ?

De fait, seule une septième année du nom de Sinistra, la jeune Poufsouffle qu'il avait repérée le premier soir, avait compris qui il était. Il le voyait dans ses yeux apeurés. Elle tremblait comme une feuille chaque fois qu'il l'approchait, et ratait ainsi la plupart de ses potions, pour le plus grand plaisir de son professeur. Car Severus se souvenait parfaitement d'elle, et il la haïssait de tout son cœur.

_Le doux soleil de juin chauffait tendrement la pelouse du château où les élèves profitaient de leur temps libre entre deux examens. Tout un petit groupe joyeux était rassemblé pour observer les derniers exploits de Potter & Cie. Severus, les dents serrées, plein d'une haine incommensurable, sentait le sang lui monter peu à peu à la tête. _

_Il avait fermé les yeux et se taisait, incapable de réagir à la situation atroce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Non seulement il n'avait jamais été aussi humilié de sa vie, mais en plus, il avait fallu que Lily Evans en fût témoin. Il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, elle l'avait appelé « Servilus ». Complètement impuissant, Severus attendait la touche finale que ses ennemis allaient apporter à la scène. _

— _POTTER ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement ! hurla soudain la voix du professeur McGonagall._

_Severus retomba aussitôt sur le sol. Par réflexe, il replia ses jambes maigres sous sa robe élimée, mais il ne se releva pas. Les yeux toujours clos, il n'écoutait pas les explications embrouillées que les Gryffondor tâchaient de donner à leur directrice. Il s'efforçait de retenir les larmes de rage que ses sentiments confus et désespérés faisaient naître malgré lui._

_Le professeur de Métamorphose le fit lever en agrippant son épaule. Sans un mot, la tête basse, Severus entreprit de la suivre vers son bureau. Il essayait de faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait, en particulier les autres élèves, dont il sentait les regards moqueurs peser sur lui. Mais juste sous son nez se trouvait une petite fille, et, bien malgré lui, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. _

_Il crut lire de la pitié dans ceux de la gamine, et sa haine redoubla. L'enfant, horrifiée par la fureur meurtrière que l'adolescent dirigeait sur elle, fut saisie d'une panique intense, se mit à trembler, recula, et tomba à terre. _

Ses petites boucles châtain, ses grands yeux gris-vert, toutes les particularités de son visage étaient restées ancrées dans l'esprit de Severus. Il aurait eu du mal à oublier le regard terrorisé qu'elle avait posé sur lui : les victimes des Mangemorts avaient exactement le même juste avant de mourir.

Il avait toujours associé cette gamine avec sa décision de devenir Mangemort : elle était la première à lui avoir montré quel monstre terrifiant il était. Il lui en voulait à mort puisqu'il la tenait pour responsable de ses choix désastreux. C'était bien sûr de la pure mauvaise foi, il le savait, mais il avait pris l'habitude de reporter sur autrui la haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui-même, et la petite fille ne faisait pas exception.

Étant donnée sa réaction au festin de rentrée et en cours, elle semblait pour sa part avoir été réellement traumatisée par le futur serviteur des Ténèbres. Elle n'oserait jamais rien contre lui. Pour le moment, c'était tout ce qui lui importait et il profitait de chaque cours pour se venger d'elle.

Dès la première heure, les septième année avaient constaté avec surprise l'animosité de leur professeur envers la jeune Sinistra, et la peur en apparence totalement infondée de leur camarade.

— Miss Sinistra, pouvez-vous me citer les ingrédients utilisés pour le Polynectar ?

Severus savait parfaitement que cette potion n'avait jamais été préparée par sa classe. Quand lui-même était étudiant, le professeur Slughorn s'était contenté d'en présenter un chaudron pour que les jeunes sorciers pussent la reconnaître, mais il ne se risquait jamais à entrer dans les détails : tous ces adolescents aux rivalités exacerbées n'avaient pas besoin de savoir maîtriser une arme aussi dangereuse.

— Euh… ben… je… je crois qu'il faut du polygonum, Monsieur, bredouilla l'élève d'une voix tremblante.

— Vous croyez ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil. Pensez-vous vraiment que l'art de préparer des potions soit fondé sur de simples _croyances_ ?

— Non monsieur, répondit-elle en rougissant et en baissant la tête.

— Pourriez-vous continuer avec _certitude_ — il appuya fortement sur le mot — la liste de ces ingrédients ?

— Je… je ne sais plus, Monsieur, dit-elle très bas.

— Tsss, fit Severus. J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que ce cours ne sert à rien si vous ne retenez pas ce que vous apprenez… Cinq points en moins à Poufsouffle. Et vous me ferez le plaisir de relire _Les Potions de grands pouvoirs_, Miss Sinistra. Ainsi, vous pourrez me rendre votre devoir sur les effets de chacun des ingrédients du Polynectar, leur disponibilité, et leur mode de préparation.

Les deux Serpentard qui suivaient le cours ricanèrent, tandis que le reste des élèves regardaient Severus avec surprise. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais lu _Les Potions de grands pouvoirs_, puisque ce livre se trouvait dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Ils n'avaient tout simplement pas le droit de le lire ! Mais aucun n'eut le courage de le faire remarquer au professeur : ils avaient beaucoup trop peur de lui. Severus jubilait intérieurement.

À la fin du cours, il appela la jeune Sinistra et, sans un mot, lui donna l'autorisation dont elle avait besoin pour emprunter le vieux grimoire. Elle esquissa un vague remerciement et sortit au plus vite.

Les cours suivants se déroulèrent à peu près de la même façon : il lui posait des questions auxquelles il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre, et en profitait pour la punir et lui enlever des points. La seule variation était le moment auquel il se décidait à se livrer à ce qu'il considérait comme un agréable petit jeu. En effet, l'angoisse de la jeune fille était d'autant plus grande qu'elle ignorait quand exactement le professeur s'en prendrait à elle, ce qui rendait le jeu encore plus amusant.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cependant, le temps passait, et les joies de l'enseignement gardaient Severus de bonne humeur. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi son Maître avait désiré travailler à Poudlard : non seulement la bibliothèque contenait des trésors insoupçonnés, non seulement bien des objets et phénomènes magiques rarissimes s'y présentaient sans cesse au regard, mais surtout, la jouissance que provoquait le pouvoir professoral rendait cet endroit absolument unique.

Severus n'avait eu aucun problème pour imposer son autorité : sa prestance imposante, son aspect impressionnant et sa voix terrifiante de douceur suffisaient à maintenir n'importe quelle classe dans le calme le plus absolu. Il avait entendu des bribes de conversation entre les élèves, devant sa porte ou au détour d'un couloir : sa réputation naissante le satisfaisait au plus haut point.

Bien sûr, « sale type graisseux » n'était pas exactement le surnom qu'il préférait, mais « chauve-souris despotique », « tyran des cachots », « vampire psychopathe », « Darth Vader au petit pied » (celui-là lui venait des enfants de Moldus) et quelques autres du même acabit le mettaient en joie.

Cela ne l'empêchait évidemment pas d'ôter un nombre conséquent de points et d'attribuer sans compter des retenues aux impertinents qui le qualifiaient ainsi. Mais il était vraiment heureux : pour la première fois de sa vie, il était réellement craint et respecté.

Ses collègues, y compris ceux qui le détestaient, admiraient sa capacité d'intimidation. Même McGonagall avait dû reconnaître que les élèves étaient moins silencieux dans sa classe que dans celle de Severus : les métamorphoses ratées provoquaient souvent des fous rires généralisés, alors que les accidents de potions faisaient trembler de peur, en silence, les fautifs et leurs camarades. Seuls les Serpentard se permettaient de ricaner, quand un chaudron Gryffondor fondait ou explosait. Severus s'efforçait d'ailleurs de limiter l'ampleur des dégâts en fustigeant les mauvais préparateurs _avant_ la survenue de toute catastrophe.

Enfin, quelques élèves lui donnaient un autre type de joie, plus avouable. Un ou deux éléments dans chaque année présentaient un talent incontestable pour sa matière et Severus aimait à les voir progresser sous sa férule. Dès la première heure de cours, il avait lu dans le regard de certains une admiration véritable envers leur nouveau professeur.

Severus n'était pas un préparateur de potions particulièrement meilleur que son prédécesseur, mais il était beaucoup plus exigeant que lui. En conséquence, ceux qui ne se laissaient pas intimider ou offusquer par ses manières apprenaient en un seul cours bien plus de choses qu'ils ne l'auraient cru possible sur cet art subtil. Et le jeune homme considérait que ce compliment entendu chez un sixième année de Serdaigle était le plus beau qu'on pouvait lui faire : « Sûr, c'est un sale type moche et méchant et je ne voudrais pas l'avoir pour père, mais franchement, il faut bien reconnaître que c'est un de nos meilleurs profs ! »

Bref, ce jeudi soir-là, tout en préparant les potions polyalgiques demandées par Lucius tandis qu'un malheureux quatrième année de Poufsouffle (un dénommé Jorkins qui avait réussi à faire exploser un antidote en théorie complètement inoffensif) nettoyait quelques chaudrons, Severus se disait pour l'énième fois que la vie à Poudlard était infiniment plus agréable que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il mit le résultat de son travail dans de petits flacons qu'il étiqueta soigneusement avant de les ranger dans les compartiments d'une boîte spécialement conçue pour le transport des potions, puis il renvoya Jorkins.

Avant de quitter la salle, il vérifia son emploi du temps pour le lendemain. Première année, Gryffondor et Serpentard, troisième année, Serdaigle et l'après-midi, septième année, toutes maisons confondues. Journée lourde mais amusante. Il sortit les notes correspondant à ces cours, jeta un dernier coup d'œil pour être sûr que tout était en place et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir quand il entendit une conversation qui le cloua sur place.

— Jorkins est passé dans le hall il y a cinq minutes, dit une première voix de garçon avec une certaine anxiété.

— Alors, c'est bon, il doit être seul, on peut y aller, répondit un second garçon, plus sûr de lui et plein d'arrogance.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? demanda le premier.

Severus haussa les sourcils sous l'effet de la surprise : il ne s'était jamais imaginé que des élèves pussent vouloir lui confier quelque secret que ce fût. Il espérait qu'ils ne le feraient pas : comment était-il censé savoir régler les petits problèmes de ces gamins ?

Mais il eut soudain une idée précise de ce qui préoccupait ceux-là. Sa réputation et ses « amis » devaient nécessairement faire penser à certains qu'il était le lien rêvé vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

— Écoute-moi bien, reprit le second adolescent, agacé. Mon frère disait toujours que Rogue était un des meilleurs, qu'il avait un rang super élevé. Il n'y a aucun risque !

Le cerveau de Severus se mit à fonctionner à toute allure. L'emploi de l'imparfait indiquait clairement que l'auteur de ces admirables louanges était mort. Quel Mangemort décédé avait un jeune frère à Poudlard ? Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la réponse : Evan Rosier avait eu la fâcheuse habitude de vanter sans cesse les résultats de son cadet Evaristus, avant que les Aurors ne décident de le faire taire — définitivement.

— Quand même, Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas engagé sans un minimum d'assurances...

— Ce n'est pas si difficile de rouler ce vieux cinglé dans la farine ! s'emporta Evaristus Rosier. Écoute, si tu veux, c'est moi qui lui parlerai, vu que c'est mon directeur de maison, mais maintenant il faut te décider !

— Franchement Rosier, moi, je continue à avoir un doute, répondit l'autre qui n'était donc pas un Serpentard.

— Crétin !

— Désolé, mais je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à Azkaban avant même d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour la cause, dit simplement le garçon en s'éloignant. Apporte-moi une preuve de sa loyauté, et alors, je lui parlerai.

Severus resta encore immobile un long moment. Le jeune Rosier finit lui aussi par quitter la porte de son bureau, probablement pour rejoindre la salle commune puis son dortoir. Le professeur se sentait bouleversé. Il savait qu'il fallait s'attendre à ce genre de scène, mais il avait encore du mal à l'admettre. Pourquoi donc cet imbécile d'Evaristus Rosier croyait-il encore aux mensonges du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Son frère en était mort, bon sang !

Et l'autre, qu'avait-il dit ? Il avait parlé de la « cause »... Mais quelle naïveté ! Était-il si difficile de voir que la seule « cause » qui intéressait le Maître, c'était le Maître lui-même ? Il suffisait de constater le rang de Severus ! Lui, dont le père n'était qu'un misérable Moldu (et tout sorcier préoccupé par ces problèmes _savait_ qu'il était le premier Rogue jamais vu dans le monde magique), il occupait un des postes les plus importants. C'était en totale contradiction avec l'idéal affiché des Mangemorts.

Severus secoua la tête. Il fallait agir au plus vite et de façon intelligente : surveiller Rosier de très près, bien sûr, en espérant qu'il eût la même disposition à vanter ses mérites que son frère, trouver le second garçon, et les autres Mangemorts potentiels, avant qu'ils n'aient commis l'irréparable. Cela n'allait pas être facile : ni Minerva, ni Pomona, ni Filius ne voudraient jamais admettre que des moutons noirs se soient glissés parmi leurs chers étudiants.

Encore une fois, il semblait que la première chose à faire fût de rapporter toute l'histoire à Dumbledore, car lui seul aurait le pouvoir de convaincre les autres membres de l'équipe enseignante de garder un œil soupçonneux sur leurs élèves. Cependant, vu l'heure qu'il était, Severus décida de remettre sa visite au directeur au lendemain. Le jeune Rosier n'allait sans doute pas lancer une grande campagne de recrutement dans la nuit, après tout.

Il regagna ses appartements en soupirant. Mais, une heure plus tard, sa porte s'ouvrit à nouveau (ce qui réveilla le Léviathan qui grommela vaguement avant de se rendormir), et Severus sortit dans le couloir. Sous sa cape, il tenait fermement en main son masque de Mangemort.

* * *

**RAR**

**Lanassa Ayla** : c'est vrai qu'aller chercher des crins de licorne, ça n'a l'air de rien, mais ça veut quand même dire s'aventurer dans la Forêt Interdite, et tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Potter ! Il y a sûrement plein d'élèves qui n'en ont aucune envie et qui sont morts de trouille... Eh oui, l'année s'annonce tendue, même si ça commence surtout au prochain chapitre. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je m'étonne qu'il n'y ait pas plus de fics sur cette période : c'est sûrement la période "avant les livres" où l'on sait le mieux ce qui se passe, même si bien des zones d'ombre subsistent. Et puis, merci pour le coup des revues anonymes : en fait fait, je n'avais pas fait attention, et je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je les refusais ! J'espère en avoir plus maintenant, grâce à toi !

**moi** : eh bien voilà ! Ceci dit, heureusement que je te connais, sinon, je ne sais pas si j'aurais compris ton emploi de "rigolo"...


	6. Une mission qui tourne mal

J'ai attendu longtemps avant de poster ce chapitre, dans l'espoir que JKR m'enverrait un mail où elle me céderait la propriété de _Harry Potter_, ou au moins de Severus Rogue (je serais plus sûre de pouvoir confirmer mes théories, comme ça pourtant !). Mais elle n'a pas l'air de se décider…

Bon, pour Darth Vader (Dark Vador en V.F., mais j'avais vraiment besoin de « Darth »), je n'ai jamais espéré que George Lucas me le donnerait. Surtout que je n'en fais qu'un accessoire !

Donc, voilà le chapitre suivant, avec des Mangemorts en action !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une mission qui tourne mal

Severus regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une petite allée de sable assez fin, au milieu de hauts arbres. Il n'avait jamais encore transplané en ce lieu. Il comprit, en voyant un peu plus loin les balançoires, les bancs et les poubelles, qu'il s'agissait d'un jardin public moldu. Il sut alors qu'il avait été appelé pour une attaque et l'inquiétude le saisit : pourquoi le Maître avait-il pris le risque de faire appel à lui ?

Lucius lui prit soudain le bras et murmura à son oreille :

— Te voilà enfin, Cal.

— Quel est le boulot, Darth ? se contenta de demander Severus.

Dans ce genre de situation où l'anonymat était indispensable, les Mangemorts utilisaient des surnoms brefs et leur identité véritable n'était connue que d'un tout petit nombre. Severus était « Cal », d'après Caracalla, fils de Septimius Severus, un empereur romain. Lucius était « Darth », d'après Darth Vader, personnage d'un film moldu que Severus avait vu pendant les vacances de Noël 1977, juste après la mort de son père.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lucius l'avait accueilli chez lui, et le jeune Sang-mêlé n'avait pas résisté : en apprenant que son ami avait besoin d'un nouveau pseudonyme (curieusement, les Aurors se doutaient de la véritable identité de « Luke »), il avait immédiatement pensé au bras droit de l'Empereur de pacotille qu'il venait de voir au cinéma.

Severus avait toujours eu l'esprit tordu, tourné à la dérision. Mais il ne supportait pas que d'autres se moquent de lui, et peu de gens comprenaient sa forme très noire d'humour. Aussi avait-il évité de révéler à Lucius la véritable étymologie du nom qu'il lui proposait. Il lui avait plutôt expliqué les choses de manière très convaincante, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille légende sorcière d'Asie centrale. Même à l'époque, ce genre de plaisanterie douteuse lui venait à l'esprit : sans doute un curieux effet secondaire de son état désastreux après la mort de Tobias Rogue…

Lui-même s'était inspiré de ce personnage de Darth Vader pour composer son apparence de professeur à la cape tourbillonnante. Les élèves d'origine moldue n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer la ressemblance, d'ailleurs. En attendant, il savourait à chaque fois l'ironie délicieuse : le principal lieutenant du Seigneur des Ténèbres portait un surnom parfaitement moldu...

Cependant, Lucius n'avait pas répondu. Il paraissait en pleine réflexion, pour autant que Severus en pouvait juger.

— Tu jugeras par toi-même, Cal, finit-il par dire. Dans une certaine mesure, il s'agit simplement de prendre quelques renseignements.

— Je vois, répondit Severus.

« Quelques renseignements », cela signifiait en général un peu de torture, puis une bonne dose de Veritaserum et enfin, une petite séance de légilimencie (1). Severus était sans aucun doute le Mangemort le mieux qualifié pour ce genre de travail... Il serra les dents, en se demandant qui seraient les malheureuses victimes choisies par son Maître ce soir-là.

Les deux hommes, rejoints en silence par trois autres (« Al », « Jo » et « Bob » ; Severus ignorait leurs vrais noms), avançaient doucement le long des rues de ce quartier pavillonnaire de banlieue. C'était étonnant : peu de sorciers habitaient dans ce genre d'endroit où toute excentricité attirait les regards curieux et malveillants des voisins.

Le petit groupe s'engagea dans l'Allée des Géraniums. Severus soupira : pourquoi, mais pourquoi les Moldus donnaient-ils des noms aussi risibles à leurs rues, au nom de Merlin ?

Lucius s'approcha de lui pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille.

— On va chez la sœur d'Evans. Le Maître veut savoir où Potter cache sa petite famille bâtarde.

Severus grimaça derrière son masque. Il savait que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'entendaient absolument pas et que Pétunia n'aurait probablement aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvaient les Potter. La mission ne pouvait réussir, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. La malheureuse Moldue allait être tuée après avoir subi toutes sortes de choses désagréables, puis ses bourreaux seraient durement punis par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui n'aimait pas l'échec. Ô joie...

— On va bien s'amuser, continua cependant Lucius. Elle aussi, elle a encombré le monde d'un morveux...

_De mieux en mieux_, songea amèrement Severus.

Les cinq hommes étaient arrivés à destination. Ils traversèrent l'impeccable jardin d'un parfait petit pavillon et observèrent la maison qui se situait de l'autre côté. Severus comprit qu'ils allaient entrer par derrière, au cas où la rue dans laquelle vivait Pétunia Evans aurait été protégée.

Pénétrer dans la cuisine, monter l'escalier, arracher le jeune couple endormi à son lit et le bébé à son berceau, tout cela fut l'affaire d'un instant. Les Mangemorts entouraient les Moldus terrifiés qui pleuraient comme des enfants, sauf le petit garçon justement, qui semblait plus en colère qu'apeuré.

C'était la famille la plus répugnante que Severus eût jamais vue : un gros homme imbu de lui-même qui tenait du goret surengraissé, une femme maigrichonne à l'air déjà aigri et vindicatif qui lui rappelait un vieux cheval malade, un mouflet grassouillet qui semblait se prendre pour le maître du monde mais qui avait nettement l'air d'un porcelet destiné aux concours agricoles (_le vrai fils de son père_, se dit-il). Il était difficile de croire qu'ils avaient la moindre parenté avec Lily Evans, si belle, si pleine de tempérament, si attentive aux autres, si... Le jeune Mangemort força le cours de ses pensées à s'interrompre : ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de les laisser prendre cette direction.

Severus avait insisté pour commencer par le Veritaserum, car il craignait que la maison ne fût surveillée et que le sort d'insonorisation qu'ils avaient été obligés de jeter ne fût comme un signal d'alarme pour le Ministère. Comme il l'avait prévu, Pétunia ne savait rien et ses quatre compagnons avaient l'air bien décidé à lui faire payer cette ignorance, qui allait être pour eux une cause de punition.

« Jo » lança donc au bébé un sort pour le faire passer de la colère à la douleur. Les parents se mirent à hurler.

— Dudley ! Ne touchez pas à mon bébé ! Monstres ! Assassins ! s'époumonait Pétunia.

— Démons ! Vous n'aurez pas mon fils ! s'exclamait son mari, un être que Severus trouvait absolument repoussant et dont le sort ne le préoccupait guère.

— On ne t'a rien demandé, misérable Moldu, dit-il d'une voix froide, en lui jetant un sortilège destiné à le réduire au silence.

Ils allaient mettre à mort lentement l'enfant puis sa mère sous les yeux du père impuissant. C'était un de leurs « amusements » fréquents. Le dénommé Dudley (_où_ _donc sont-ils allés cherché un prénom aussi ridicule ?_) sanglotait maintenant, en appelant sa mère d'un ton terrifié. Pétunia fermement retenue par « Bob », pleurait en lançant des « Mon bébé ! Mon bébé ! » absolument pathétiques.

Severus se demanda un instant ce que le Mangemort pouvait trouver à ce laideron pour la serrer de si près. Une moue dégoûtée lui vint en songeant qu'ils devraient probablement tous violenter cette femme sans attraits, puisque c'était l'habitude. Il espérait pouvoir échapper à cette corvée, car ils n'avaient pas plus de temps qu'il ne leur en fallait.

Mais, au moment où Lucius se rapprochait du petit garçon qui devait avoir presque exactement l'âge de son fils (Severus devinait le sourire sadique que son camarade devait arborer sous son masque), la porte d'entrée explosa.

_— Stupefix_ !

_— Impedimenta_ !

_— Protego _! cria Severus, par pur réflexe.

Deux jeunes sorciers furieux se tenaient dans l'embrasure et lançaient des sorts à tout va. Les Mangemorts avaient réagi avec une grande rapidité, se servant des divers meubles comme autant de boucliers.

Severus reconnut les deux intrus. C'étaient les frères Prewett, tout aussi courageux qu'imbéciles. À deux contre cinq, ils n'avaient aucune chance et le savaient certainement. Ils ne cessaient de bouger, dans une sorte de danse macabre terrifiante, pour éviter les sorts de leurs adversaires. Les sortilèges fusaient de toutes parts, et les malheureux Moldus, prostrés sur le sol, n'en menaient pas large. Pétunia s'efforçait de protéger son fils, et son mari les tenait tous deux contre lui.

Durant un long moment, la lutte fut intense et violente. Les deux jeunes sorciers étaient des adversaires de poids. Severus n'avait pas le cœur de leur lancer ses pires sortilèges. Après tout, il était censé être revenu dans le camp des gentils… Cependant, si les choses continuaient ainsi, il faudrait bien qu'il se défende. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir ici.

Il y eut soudain une pause dans les échanges de sorts. Severus serrait les dents : il avait reçu une lampe en pleine tête et le sang coulait le long de sa tempe gauche. Il avait horriblement mal et seule la tension nerveuse due au combat lui permettait de garder les idées claires. Les Prewett étaient tous deux diversement blessés, Lucius avait une vilaine coupure sur la cuisse, « Bob », ne pouvait plus bouger la main gauche, « Jo » avait une cheville mal en point. « Al », planqué derrière le canapé au pied duquel se trouvaient les Moldus ne risquait pas grand'chose : il avait trouvé le meilleur des boucliers, un bouclier humain.

_— Sectumsempra_ ! s'écria Lucius en visant l'un de leurs deux adversaires tandis qu'il passait du fauteuil à la bibliothèque.

Le jeune homme s'écroula, du sang giclant des nombreuses blessures que le sortilège venait d'ouvrir dans son torse. Un râle abominable se fit entendre tandis qu'il expirait dans la plus grande douleur.

Severus observa, fasciné et horrifié, les effets terrifiants du sortilège qu'il avait inventé. Combien de morts avait-il causées ?

_— Reducto_ ! hurla sur un ton désespéré et furieux l'autre Prewett en visant le meuble qui protégeait Lucius.

La bibliothèque fracassa en tombant le crâne de « Jo ». Severus grimaça. Le Maître détestait perdre des hommes.

« Al » se dressa de toute sa hauteur et lança d'une voix vengeresse :

_— Avada Kedavra_ !

Le second Prewett tomba à terre, mort. Mais « Al » lui aussi gisait sur le sol, apparemment tout aussi mort, ce qui était pour le moins étrange. Severus jeta un coup d'œil par le trou béant qui avait été une porte.

— Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il. On lève le camp, le Ministère débarque !

Il croisa le regard de Lucius et tous deux brandirent leur baguette.

_— Oubliettes_ ! dirent-ils en visant chacun un des deux adultes tétanisés au milieu de leur salon ensanglanté.

Il était en effet préférable mettre les Moldus dans l'incapacité de répondre aux questions des Aurors. Il ne fallait cependant pas les tuer sur-le-champ : la mort de leurs camarades appelait une réponse mieux appropriée, qui viendrait en temps voulu. Les trois Mangemorts survivants se lancèrent dans une fuite éperdue. Ils avaient placé des barrières anti-transplanage pour retarder l'arrivée des Aurors et devaient donc gagner le jardin par lequel ils étaient entrés pour pouvoir quitter les lieux.

— Là-bas, je les vois, y'en a trois ! cria quelqu'un.

Mais il était trop tard. Ils avaient réussi à échapper à la brigade d'intervention du Ministère. Il leur restait cependant un adversaire de taille à affronter : leur propre Maître.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quelques heures plus tard, un Severus gémissant et fort mal en point se traînait péniblement sur le chemin qui le ramenait à Poudlard. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été particulièrement enchanté d'avoir perdu en vain deux de ses serviteurs. Les incapables qui étaient revenus bredouille de leur importante mission en avaient fait les frais. Severus ne savait plus où il avait été blessé : tout son corps n'était plus que douleurs insoutenables.

Son obsession était de regagner ses appartements pour pouvoir se soigner en paix. Une petite voix lui disait bien qu'il n'en aurait jamais la force, qu'il avait perdu trop de sang, qu'il serait incapable de panser ses blessures, mais son esprit affaibli n'en avait cure. Il ne fallait pas être vu, il fallait se terrer, disparaître, dormir, oublier. Il n'allait pas mourir, car on avait veillé à ne pas mettre ses jours en danger : le Maître ne tenait pas à augmenter sans raison le nombre de morts dans les rangs de ses fidèles. _Justement, je ne suis pas un fidèle_, songea-t-il, assez stupidement. Cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait que Severus rentrait à Poudlard, où Madame Pomfresh pourrait prendre soin de lui. Le jeune homme craignait donc que ses blessures fussent vraiment plus graves que d'habitude. Mais pour le moment, il n'était pas en état de s'en rendre compte.

Le château était encore endormi. Severus se glissa à l'intérieur par la petite porte que Dumbledore laissait ouverte à son intention.

— Merlin ! gémit-il. Les escaliers...

Devant lui se trouvait en effet une volée de marches qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir franchir. Serrant les dents, il prit une longue — et douloureuse — inspiration et commença une descente prudente. Hélas, il n'était pas vraiment capable de se souvenir que la dix-huitième marche présentait un défaut que les élèves trouvaient en général très amusant : ils l'appelaient la marche « peau de banane ». Severus se sentit glisser, eut un faible cri d'angoisse, et tomba lourdement jusqu'en bas de l'escalier. Il avait perdu connaissance et une sombre flaque rouge de mauvais augure commençait à se former sous lui.

— Professeur ? Monsieur ? Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur ? Vous... vous êtes blessé !

Severus cligna des yeux. Une voix fort irritante l'avait tiré d'un agréable sommeil, et avec la conscience, revenait la douleur, plus atroce que jamais. Un grognement plaintif lui échappa.

— Vous avez mal, Monsieur ?

_Mais quel est ce sinistre crétin ? J'ai l'air de me porter comme un charme, peut-être ? Évidemment que j'ai mal !_

— Je... je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie, Monsieur, reprit le sinistre crétin d'un ton hésitant.

— Pas... fir... m'rie, hoqueta Severus d'une voix rauque. Mes... appar... t'm...

Il fut incapable d'en dire plus. Mais son autorité était déjà telle qu'aucun élève n'aurait osé lui désobéir, même en le voyant dans un cet état.

— Comme... comme vous voulez, Monsieur. Attendez, je vais vous aider.

_Comme si j'allais me sauver en courant_, songea-t-il exaspéré. Il sentit qu'on le soulevait, qu'on passait son bras autour d'épaules qui lui parurent bien frêles. Le sinistre crétin devait être une crétine, ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas.

Les yeux fermés, le visage contracté de douleur, Severus se concentrait sur chaque pas qu'il avait à faire. Son soutien le guidait vers les cachots depuis un petit moment, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent et qu'il l'entendit lui demander avec une timidité ridicule :

— Pardon, Monsieur, mais vos appartements, ils sont où exactement ?

— Relief... Léviath... Mot... passe... Janus, parvint-il à répondre, chaque mot lui coûtant une peine immense.

Ils reprirent leur lente progression. Il avait l'impression que leur voyage durait depuis des siècles. Il l'entendit dire « Janus » et sentit qu'ils arrivaient chez lui. Elle l'installa dans un fauteuil confortable — _Idiote ! Je vais mettre du sang partout !_ (2) Il ne se passait plus rien. _Elle attend que je crève ou quoi !_ s'indigna-t-il silencieusement.

— Armoire... gauche... potions... articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Quelques instants plus tard, le goulot d'un flacon entra en contact avec ses lèvres. Il en but le contenu, ainsi que les deux autres qui suivirent. Elle lui avait donné exactement ce dont il avait besoin : potion de régénération sanguine, anti-douleur et revitalisant. Une crétine sans doute, mais pas complètement incompétente, apparemment.

Puis, elle lui lava la tête et l'entoura d'un bandage. Severus gardait toute une pharmacie à portée de la main : c'était indispensable à moins de pouvoir toujours contenter les désirs insatiables du Maître. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, il se sentait ridiculement faible et ne voulait pas voir la pitié ou la moquerie qu'il lirait à coup sûr sur le visage de son élève. Il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir la contraindre au silence par la suite.

— Il... il faut que je... hum... vous enlève... vos... vêtements, Monsieur, dit-elle d'une petite voix extrêmement embarrassée (ses joues avaient certainement pris une belle teinte cramoisie). Ça saigne encore, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, comme pour se justifier.

Il ne répondit pas. Il était complètement impuissant et ne pouvait l'empêcher d'agir à sa guise, d'autant plus qu'elle avait raison. Elle le redressa, ce qui le fit gémir, et entreprit de lui ôter le haut de sa robe. Comme le vêtement était déjà en piteux état, elle l'ouvrit en deux par un sortilège de découpe bien maîtrisé qui sépara nettement le dos et la face de l'habit. Elle fit descendre doucement le tissu qui recouvrait le thorax du professeur. Severus sentit l'air frais du cachot sur sa peau et fut surpris : il ne se rappelait pas avoir été blessé au torse. Il refusait toujours de regarder ce qui se passait. Il avait honte de sa faiblesse.

Silence.

Elle ne disait rien, ne faisait rien. Il sentait le sang couler sur lui.

Silence prolongé.

Severus ouvrit enfin les yeux, intrigué. Un mélange d'horreur, de peur et de répulsion profonde se lisait sur tout le visage de son infirmière d'occasion.

_Tiens_, se dit-il,_ c'est la petite Sinistra. Une vraie Poufsouffle, en fait : elle me craint, je la hais, mais elle n'a pas hésité à me porter secours. Je n'arriverai jamais à décider si c'est de la noblesse de cœur ou de la pure et simple stupidité._

_Pourquoi me dévisage-t-elle ainsi ?_

Il baissa son regard vers son torse sanguinolent et ses bras nus. Une vilaine coupure s'étalait largement sur sa poitrine et son bras. Son bras _gauche_. _Nu_.

_Merlin._

_La Marque !_

_Merlin, Merlin, Merlin !_

Il releva la tête.

Son mouvement un peu trop brusque le fit grimacer tandis que le sang se remettait à couler plus violemment. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur fort humiliant. Cette vue sembla sortir la petite Sinistra de sa torpeur. Elle lui jeta un sort de guérison simple mais efficace qui fit cesser l'hémorragie et commença à bander soigneusement les blessures. Elle étalait un onguent cicatrisant et serrait par-dessus un bandage aux nombreuses propriétés magiques. Elle ne disait toujours rien. Son visage fermé avait pris l'expression froide et sérieuse d'une Guérisseuse professionnelle.

Severus avait à nouveau fermé les yeux, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à sentir son regard sur elle.

Il se sentait horriblement mal. Il avait encore une fois vu sur son visage le monstre qu'il était. Il se haïssait. Il la haïssait. Et sans aucun doute, elle le haïssait.

Pourtant, elle continuait de le soigner. Peu d'élèves avaient de telles connaissances médicales et Severus se dit que finalement, il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur elle. Elle devait être complètement stupide ou infiniment charitable. Il ne savait pas quelle solution lui inspirait le plus de dégoût.

Elle avait fini.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Il eut en quelque sorte sa réponse : elle avait pour lui plus de dégoût que lui ne pourrait jamais en avoir pour elle. Car elle, elle était innocente, ce qui lui donnait le droit de le juger. Lui n'était qu'une créature répugnante qu'on aurait dû abattre, ou plutôt écraser, depuis longtemps.

Elle paraissait incapable de décider de la suite à donner aux événements, se contentant de le fixer comme s'il le spectacle le plus abominable et le plus fascinant du monde. Severus réfléchissait rapidement. Une seule solution s'imposait, comme d'habitude : Dumbledore.

— Vase de gauche sur la cheminée, dit-il d'un ton neutre, la voix encore rauque. Le professeur Dumbledore doit être levé à cette heure-ci.

Elle continuait à le fixer. Elle lui lança un sort d'Entrave et sans rien dire de plus, elle s'approcha de l'âtre, prit la poudre de Cheminette et alluma un grand feu. Severus s'aperçut que c'était sa baguette à lui qu'elle tenait en main. Excellent réflexe, très inattendu de la part d'une aussi jeune fille.

Soudain, il se souvint : Orion Sinistra, Guérisseur brillant, grand ami de Maugrey, le chef des Aurors. Le médicomage avait été tué par les Mangemorts moins de deux ans auparavant. Sang-pur ayant épousé une Moldue, Guérisseur soignant les Aurors avec une grande efficacité, grand discoureur ne cessant de dénigrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Sinistra avait fini par irriter le Maître et par rencontrer un destin plus ou moins inévitable en croisant la route de Regulus Black et Evan Rosier.

La petite devait être sa fille, ou sa nièce. Il avait de la chance de ne pas être déjà mort.

Dumbledore entra soudain dans la pièce, comme la jeune fille le lui avait certainement demandé. Il s'approcha aussitôt de Severus.

— Mon Dieu, Severus, que vous est-il arrivé ?

— Une petite excursion chez la belle-sœur de Potter, répondit-il d'un air dégoûté. Le Ministère ne vous a pas prévenu ?

— Non, dit le directeur d'un ton las. Ils ne considéraient pas la protection de ces Moldus nécessaire. J'avais envoyé quelques amis à moi pour surveiller la zone au cas où. J'ai l'impression que vous les avez rencontrés...

Dumbledore avait l'air franchement inquiet. Il paraissait si vieux, si fragile, si impuissant dans ce genre de circonstances !

— Les frères Prewett sont arrivés avant qu'on n'ait vraiment commencé, confirma Severus.

Il soupira. Le directeur n'allait pas aimer la fin de l'histoire.

— Eh bien ? interrogea celui-ci.

— Quatre morts, dit Severus tristement. Les deux Prewett et deux Mangemorts. Je ne connais pas leurs noms. Les Moldus n'ont rien. Ils ne se souviendront de rien non plus d'ailleurs : nous leur avons lancé un sortilège d'Oubli.

— Combien étiez-vous ?

— Cinq. Lucius était là. Yaxley aussi. Je l'ai reconnu après, au... débriefing.

— Voldemort... le directeur laissa sa phrase en suspens, tandis que les deux jeunes gens frissonnaient en entendant le nom du terrible mage noir.

— Furieux.

Ce seul mot suffisait. Dumbledore savait ce que la fureur de Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait signifier. Et il avait assez de tact pour respecter le silence de Severus sur ce sujet.

— Voulez-vous annuler vos cours de la journée, Severus ? demanda-t-il simplement.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, M. le Directeur. Quand vous aurez bien voulu me détacher, je prendrai une autre potion revitalisante et tout ira bien. Je dormirai mieux ce soir, finit-il avec un petit sourire narquois qui défiait quiconque de le prendre en pitié.

— Comme vous voulez, Severus, répondit Dumbledore avec une grande douceur.

Cependant, laissant Severus enchaîné à son fauteuil, il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait assisté l'air absolument stupéfait à tout l'entretien.

— Miss Sinistra, je suppose que vous avez une idée plus précise de la situation.

Elle hocha la tête en silence.

— Bien, reprit le directeur. Donc vous ne direz pas un mot de cet incident, à personne ?

— Non monsieur, répondit-elle.

— Comprenez-moi bien, Miss Sinistra, insista Dumbledore. Le professeur Rogue est notre source d'information principale. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le perdre.

— Je comprends, Monsieur.

— N'oubliez pas, Miss Sinistra, que toute imprudence de votre part pourrait mettre en danger le professeur Rogue. Je compte sur votre silence : vous ne voudriez pas avoir la mort de votre professeur sur la conscience, n'est-ce pas ?

— Monsieur le Directeur, intervint Severus, gêné, je crois que tout est parfaitement clair. Mais je voudrais bien pouvoir me rhabiller.

— Par la barbe de Merlin, Severus ! Veuillez me pardonnez, s'exclama Dumbledore et il le délivra de ses liens. Allons-y, s'il vous plaît, dit-il à la jeune fille en l'entraînant vers la porte.

Mais Severus n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

— Miss Sinistra ? fit-il de sa voix mielleuse.

— Professeur ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton hésitant en se retournant.

— Ma baguette, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire ironique.

L'étudiante rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en la lui rendant.

— Merci bien.

Le ton de sa voix était tout à fait différent. Elle leva les yeux pour croiser son regard et comprit, comme il l'espérait, que ce remerciement incluait l'ensemble des événements de la matinée. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire timide.

Et elle s'en fut à la suite du directeur.

* * *

(1) : Je sais que Ménard a traduit par "légilimancie", mais il a tort (et toc !). "Légilim**e**ncie", cela veut dire "art de lire (du latin _lego_) l'esprit (du latin _m**e**ns_ comme dans "mental")". "Légilim**a**ncie", cela veut dire "art de pratiquer la divination (du grec _m**a**nteia_, comme dans "cartomancie", "chiromancie", "arithmancie", etc.) par la lecture". Comme quoi, une seule lettre est changée, et tout est insensé. Comment ça, je suis maniaque ? (du grec _mania_, folie...) 

(2) : authentique : un jour que mon grand-père s'était coupé la main en voulant couper son pain, sa mère n'a rien eu de plus pressé que de lui dire de faire attention à ne pas mettre de sang sur sa chemise... Faut dire que la lessive à l'époque, c'était pas ça !

* * *

DarkSev' : Merci, merci, merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que ça fait plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié… 

Pour répondre à tes questions, il n'y aura pas de romance, parce que Severus n'a vraiment pas l'humeur à ça en ce moment… En fait, si je dois changer cette fic de catégorie, ce sera pour la mettre en « Angst », même si pour le moment, tout va bien (ou presque). J'aime bien la fille de Serpentard, ceci dit, on la reverra !

Et pour le nombre de chapitres, je ne suis pas encore sûre, mais, à moins que je ne les fasse plus longs, il risque d'y en avoir pas mal. Pas encore de chiffre, ça dépend des persos qui voudront absolument intervenir…

Crystale : Merci ! Eh oui, mon Severus est sadique… C'est nettement plus rigolo à écrire ! Et puis, plus je lis _Harry Potter_, plus j'ai l'impression que Rogue adore les moments où il terrorise les malheureux élèves en face de lui, alors ma foi, je fais comme je le sens ! Par ailleurs, ça change un peu du « Rogue qui déteste ses élèves et l'enseignement » qu'on voit souvent. Le mien aime son métier, à sa façon toute roguienne…

Bellasidious : anthracite ? Je ne sais pas… Pour moi, Rogue a quelque chose de gris, comme la brume qui empêche de distinguer les contours des objets et des personnes. Quant à sa confiance pour Dumbledore, c'est — forcément — compliqué, mais oui, je crois que Rogue fait confiance au vieux sénile, tout en se disant que quand même, c'est un sacré vieux sénile. Je vais essayer de développer leur relation dans la suite. Elle est particulièrement intéressante, je trouve.

Lanassa Ayla : Merci de tes encouragements ! En fait, je me suis dit que si Rogue avait tant de fans dans la vraie vie, il devait bien en avoir aussi à Poudlard. D'où le perso de Greengrass. Ceci, ce n'est pas une vraie « fangirl », juste une jeune fille lucide intriguée par son nouveau prof. Faut dire qu'entre Slughorn et Rogue, y a pas photo ! On la reverra d'ailleurs…

VirginRogue : Que répondre à une telle review ? En dehors de devenir toute rouge en balbutiant un merci embarrassé ? Quand on lit de tels éloges, venant d'un auteur comme toi, peu importe le nombre des commentaires : on se sent largement récompensé ! J'espère seulement que la suite ne t'aura pas déçue…


	7. Vieux fou, jeune folle

Si je possédais le monde de _Harry Potter_, je vendrais mon histoire, je ne la mettrais pas sur Internet pour le plaisir de qui voudra bien la lire…

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Vieux fou, jeune folle

Un peu plus tard ce matin-là, Severus était monté dans la Grande Salle, après avoir ôté le pansement de sa tête et s'être lancé un léger sort de Dissimulation. Inutile d'attirer l'attention sur son état... Il n'eut pas besoin de lire _La Gazette_ pour savoir de quoi les élèves parlaient. Mais il ouvrit tout de même le journal, afin de vérifier les noms de ses « camarades » morts au combat, et parce qu'il eût été étrange qu'il sût ce qui s'était passé par d'autres sources que les officielles.

L'un des deux Mangemorts tués était Wilkes, un de ses condisciples de Serpentard, de trois ans plus âgé que lui. L'autre était à peine sorti de l'enfance : Faustus O'Connor, pas tout fait vingt ans, ancien préfet en chef, ancien préfet de Poufsouffle, dont les résultats scolaires exceptionnels étaient publiés par le quotidien.

Chourave, directrice des Poufsouffle, était effondrée. Minerva essayait en vain de la réconforter, mais c'était une tâche d'autant plus difficile que la journaliste, une débutante du nom de Rita Skeeter, mettait en cause directement les enseignants de l'école de sorcellerie. D'après elle, c'était leur faute si d'aussi jeunes gens devenaient Mangemorts. Severus sentit la fureur monter en lui.

— Pomona, écoutez-moi, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Rien de ce que vous auriez pu dire ou faire n'aurait changé le destin de ce jeune homme.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, Severus, couina sa collègue. J'aurais dû lui montrer plus d'attention, lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien à gagner auprès de Vous-savez-qui. Mais j'étais si fière de lui ! soupira-t-elle. Le plus brillant Poufsouffle depuis des lustres !

— Il ne vous aurait pas cru, Pomona, l'interrompit le maître des Potions. Vous ignorez tout de la fascination qu'exerce la magie noire sur un jeune esprit avide d'apprendre. Moi, je le sais, continua Severus dans un murmure. C'est comme une hypnose, un charme ancien très puissant. On se sent... attiré irrémédiablement, on oublie tout le reste, on ne veut rien voir, rien entendre qui vous éloignerait de cette voie... On sent qu'elle ne mène qu'à la désolation et on est heureux de la suivre... On se complaît dans les tréfonds obscurs... On jouit de sa propre déchéance... Et puis, les autres, autour de vous… C'est comme une famille, voyez-vous. On se sent soutenu, reconnu…

Pomona et Minerva le regardaient avec étonnement et un peu d'inquiétude. Severus se reprit violemment. Il avait été sur le point de dire que son Maître était comme un père pour les jeunes Mangemorts ! Si vraie que fût cette affirmation, il était inutile de révéler ce genre de vérité dérangeante à des personnes saines d'esprit. Il conclut d'un ton sans appel.

— Il faut que le rejet vienne de soi-même, Pomona. Il faut une force d'esprit peu commune pour repousser cette tentation quand on s'y est laissé aller. Il faut _vouloir_ s'éloigner des Ténèbres. On dit qu'il n'est pas de pire sourd que celui qui ne veut pas entendre : eh bien, Pomona, je vous assure que c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas vous qui ne lui avez pas montré le bon chemin, c'est lui qui a préféré ne pas le voir.

— Une lumière sur la route n'est pourtant pas à négliger, Severus, intervint Dumbledore, une étincelle brillant dans ses yeux bleus. Mais ma chère Pomona, je crains que les jeunes filles au cœur pur soient nettement plus lumineuses que les vieux barbons racornis comme moi ou que les dames honorables comme Minerva et vous...

Severus se sentit amusé. Il n'était pas sûr que Pomona fût une « dame honorable » : il lui semblait que les dames honorables ne portaient pas de vieux vêtements d'une solidité à toute épreuve couverts de terre, avec des mains calleuses et rougies de jardinier… Mais Dumbledore savait se montrer plein d'attentions délicates.

— Ah çà, Albus, vous ne jurerez jamais que par l'Amour, n'est-ce pas ? dit le professeur de Métamorphose avec un sourire amusé. Vous êtes tellement fleur bleue, parfois !

Severus, étant beaucoup plus jeune que Minerva et n'ayant pas le même degré de familiarité qu'elle avec Dumbledore, n'aurait jamais osé faire une telle remarque. Mais il était pleinement de son avis : le directeur finissait par être agaçant avec sa croyance inébranlable dans la force de l'amour. Particulièrement quand il faisait un petit clin d'œil malicieux à Severus, pour lui rappeler qu'il savait pertinemment pourquoi le jeune homme avait trahi son Maître.

— Que voulez-vous ma chère, je vieillis, répondit Dumbledore en pouffant légèrement. Mais l'expérience m'a jusqu'ici toujours donné raison.

Et encore un clin d'œil à Severus, qui se raidissait de plus en plus, très mécontent de ces allusions voilées. _Et parfaitement exagérées !_ songea-t-il avec fureur, _je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'elle !_

Il se contenta de jeter un regard noir à Dumbledore qui pouffa derechef. Fort opportunément, Flitwick vint demander à Minerva qui était ce petit rouquin si malheureux à la table des Gryffondor.

— William Weasley, répondit aussitôt McGonagall. Il est le fils aîné de Molly Prewett. C'étaient ses oncles directs, soupira-t-elle. Cette pauvre Molly doit être dans tous ses états : elle adorait ses frères.

De nouveau, tout le monde eut l'air consterné qui seyait à cette triste journée.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les classes de Severus furent horribles. Il avait une migraine persistante qui le rendait encore plus irascible que d'ordinaire, et les élèves étaient plus dissipés que jamais.

Le petit Weasley en vint aux mains avec le neveu de Wilkes, qui, évidemment, était à Serpentard. Severus les mit tous deux en retenue (un Serpentard ne devrait jamais se battre comme un Moldu) et ôta vingt points à Gryffondor.

Les Serdaigle passèrent le cours à interroger gravement leur professeur sur les limites entre potions de magie blanche et potions de magie noire, le plongeant dans l'embarras le plus profond. La plupart des potions n'étaient en elles-mêmes ni blanches, ni noires, tout dépendait de l'intention de l'utilisateur. Quand ses camarades Mangemorts donnaient des potions de régénération sanguine à leurs prisonniers pour pouvoir les torturer davantage, pouvait-on se réjouir de l'existence d'un tel philtre ? À l'inverse, bien des poisons se révélaient des outils indispensables dans la recherche de nouveaux remèdes. Mais Severus ne connaissait que trop ce genre de raisonnement glissant qui permettait de justifier la préparation puis l'usage des pires potions : de fait, quiconque y avait recours était en train de se laisser attirer par les Ténèbres.

Et dans la dernière classe du jour, il y avait la petite Sinistra. Severus en profita pour vérifier son prénom. Elle s'appelait Stella, ce qui lui parut assez quelconque, mais sans doute assez bien trouvé pour une jeune Sang-mêlée amenée à fréquenter autant de Modus que de sorciers. Certains jours durant son enfance dans la petite maison de ses parents impasse du Tisseur, Severus avait sincèrement regretté de ne pas s'appeler Stephen ou Sebastian...

Lui-même fut horriblement tendu pendant les deux longues heures que dura le cours. Son seul soulagement fut de constater que personne ne semblait au courant de quoi que ce fût. Mais la présence de Miss Sinistra le mettait sur les nerfs : il n'aimait pas avoir sous les yeux quelqu'un qui en savait autant sur lui. Elle par contre paraissait surtout troublée par son voisin, un Serdaigle du nom de Quirrell, esprit brillant mais manquant cruellement de caractère.

Severus était encore plus sur les nerfs. Au lieu de le regarder lui, d'être gênée par sa présence à lui, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour un jeune cornichon comme elle. C'était ridicule ! Elle aurait dû trembler devant le Mangemort repenti qui continuait à participer aux activités de ses petits camarades, et au lieu de cela, seules ses amourettes de collégienne semblaient la préoccuper…

Ce qui était particulièrement agaçant chez les élèves les plus âgés, c'était que leurs problèmes et peines de cœur occupaient une partie considérable de leur temps. Severus n'arrivait pas à comprendre une telle attitude. Les études qu'ils faisaient étaient passionnantes, leur avenir en dépendait pour la plus grande partie, et ils ne souciaient que de petites histoires prétendument romantiques !

Lui s'était complètement concentré sur son travail à la fin de ses études. Et non, cela n'avait rien à voir avec Lily Evans ! Pas plus qu'avec les insinuations de Lucius au sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Et encore moins avec son père ! Severus avait simplement compris que tout ce qu'il apprenait était réellement intéressant. Il était faux d'affirmer qu'il lisait autant pour éviter d'avoir à penser aux problèmes douloureux auxquels il devait faire face. Il n'y avait que de vieux fous sentimentaux comme Dumbledore pour penser le contraire.

À la fin du cours, toutes les filles avaient les larmes aux yeux, et quelques unes, dont la petite Sinistra n'arrivaient plus à les contenir. Severus avait finalement réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait… Médiocrement satisfait de sa vengeance mesquine, il décida de ne pas dîner dans la Grande Salle. Il avait subi suffisamment de regards curieux ou hostiles au déjeuner à cause de son petit discours du matin, et il ne tenait pas à recommencer. Il ne voulait pas voir ses « chers collègues », et encore moins les entendre. Son crâne lui faisait horriblement mal. La blessure de son thorax l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Il voulait dormir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il passa le samedi à corriger des copies (dont, curieusement, aucune n'eut de bonne note) et à préparer les cours de la semaine suivante. Il était resté au lit pour travailler, car dès que les effets des potions disparaissaient, de terribles douleurs le reprenaient. Vers la fin de la journée, cependant, il se sentit nettement mieux.

Il soupira de soulagement. La médecine magique était fort heureusement bien plus rapide que tout ce que les Moldus avaient pu imaginer !

Il se rappela soudain qu'il devait encore aller voir Dumbledore pour lui parler de Rosier et de l'attirance de certains élèves pour les Ténèbres. Il monta rapidement les escaliers et arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur.

— Confiture de framboise, dit-il d'une voix lasse, tout en pensant que Dumbledore avait des mots de passe aussi bizarres que ridicules.

Le vieux sorcier parut enchanté de le voir (_Faut-il qu'il soit fou !_ songea le jeune professeur).

— Severus ! Quelle bonne surprise ! J'espère que vous vous remettez bien ?

— Tout à fait bien, Monsieur le Directeur, merci. Je voulais vous parler d'une conversation que j'ai surprise bien malgré moi.

— Je vous écoute, Severus.

Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Severus s'installa confortablement et déclina poliment l'esquimau au citron que le directeur lui offrit.

— C'est au sujet du jeune Rosier. J'ai la nette impression qu'il est — comment dire ? — chargé du recrutement pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Evaristus ? Malgré la mort de son frère ?

— Il n'en a visiblement pas tiré les — ah — conséquences qui s'imposaient, soupira Severus. Il est comme tous les jeunes de son âge : trop content d'être remarqué par le Maître pour comprendre qu'il est manipulé…

— C'est sa politique, n'est-ce pas ? Engager les jeunes gens bien en vue à Serpentard pour repérer les élèves qui présentent un fort potentiel ?

— Oui, Monsieur le Directeur. Et je dois bien reconnaître que c'est… efficace. Je voulais savoir ce que vous vouliez que je fasse, Monsieur, ajouta Severus.

— Si vous tentez de les dissuader, vous allez sembler louche aux yeux de Voldemort, dit tristement Dumbledore, tandis que le jeune homme frissonnait à la mention de ce sinistre nom. Tâchez au contraire de gagner la confiance de Mr Rosier, et de savoir qui sont les élèves attirés par les Ténèbres. Nous pourrons peut-être en sauver quelques uns, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Dumbledore avait l'air accablé de celui qui entreprend un travail impossible. Severus ne croyait pas du tout que les bonnes paroles du directeur ou des autres professeurs pourraient convaincre le jeune inconnu déjà dévoué à la « cause » qui parlait l'autre soir avec Rosier, mais il ne tenait pas à décourager encore plus le vieil homme qui lui avait fait confiance.

— Les décourager — hum, je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Mais éviter qu'ils fassent quelque chose d'irréparable avant Noël, peut-être.

— Voldemort (Severus grinça des dents) va vouloir garnir ses troupes de nouvelles recrues, non ? Nous allons avoir du mal à retenir tout le monde ici pour les vacances…

— Je ne comprends pas, Monsieur, dit Severus. Pourquoi retenir les élèves ici alors que c'est justement Poudlard la cible ?

— Je déteste cette situation, Severus, mais croyez-vous que nous puissions défendre Poudlard sans l'aide de nos élèves ?

— Vous êtes complètement cinglé ou quoi ! cria le jeune sorcier, hors de lui, en bondissant de son siège. Ces mômes n'ont aucune chance face aux Mangemorts ! Ça va être une boucherie !

— Severus ! dit Dumbledore d'une voix sévère. Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Je sais pertinemment ce qu'un tel combat signifie. Mais si Poudlard est pris, que deviendront-ils ?

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, fulminants. Severus regardait le directeur avec incrédulité. Comment pouvait-il envisager de faire se battre des gamins inexpérimentés ? C'était de la pure folie ! Mais il n'osait plus rien dire, impressionné par la force calme et inébranlable qui émanait de Dumbledore. Dans ces moments-là, il comprenait pourquoi même le Maître craignait son ancien professeur : le vieil homme aurait fait trembler n'importe qui.

— Comprenez-moi bien, Severus, reprit Dumbledore. Il est hors de question de les jeter en première ligne, évidemment. Mais les plus âgés sont parfaitement capables d'assurer nos arrières. Nous ne pouvons pas vaincre sans eux, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre.

— Sauf votre respect, Monsieur le Directeur, je continue à penser que c'est une idée dangereuse et ridicule, dit le jeune homme, avec ce ton et cet air butés d'adolescent boudeur qu'il avait eus pendant la majorité de ses années à Poudlard.

— Vous avez raison, Severus, répondit doucement le directeur, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. D'une manière au d'une autre, cette guerre finira par rattraper toute la jeunesse sorcière d'Angleterre.

— Le Ministère nous enverra-t-il quelques Aurors, au moins ? questionna Severus sans remarquer le pronom qu'il avait employé.

Dumbledore, lui, avait noté ce « nous » et il s'en réjouit _in petto_.

— Rien n'est moins sûr, hélas, dit-il seulement. Cependant, si nous gardons les élèves, ce sera plus facile à obtenir…

— Et quel prétexte allez-vous fournir ? Je ne suis pas certain que « nous avons besoin de chair à canon pour l'attaque imminente des Mangemorts » donne très envie aux parents de nous confier leur précieuse progéniture…

Dumbledore aimait bien quand son Maître des Potions s'énervait et osait lui lancer enfin quelques sarcasmes. C'était rare cependant, car Severus avait un bon contrôle de lui-même. Il était très rassurant pour le directeur de voir que le jeune repenti plaçait l'intérêt des élèves si haut qu'il en oubliait la politesse élémentaire requise envers un supérieur.

— Encore une fois, vous avez raison, mon cher, dit-il dans un sourire. En fait, j'ai l'intention d'organiser un bal pour le Nouvel An. Je suppose que c'est une perspective plus plaisante qu'un combat à mort…

— Un bal ? demanda Severus, ébahi.

— Oui, vous savez, quand on danse au son de la musique.

Severus se passa une main sur le visage, légèrement désespéré. Une lueur de malice brillait dans les yeux du directeur qui le regardait en souriant paisiblement. Le jeune Mangemort hésita un instant : n'était-il pas encore temps de redevenir un fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il se contenta de soupirer. Tant pis ! La guerre serait certainement perdue, mais au fond, il préférait perdre avec le vieux fou qui organisait des bals pour préparer la dernière bataille que gagner avec le psychopathe qui aimait assister à des séances de torture pour se distraire…

— Si vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée, marmonna Severus d'un ton las. Mais, s'il vous plaît, ne me demandez pas de me mêler à la préparation de cette mascarade ! Au fait, quel sera le prétexte de ces festivités ?

— Le millénaire de l'École ! N'est-ce pas une idée admirable ? lui demanda Dumbledore, le regard pétillant.

— Admirable, c'est le mot, soupira le jeune homme, morose. Vous vous rappelez que personne ne connaît la date exacte de la Fondation de Poudlard ?

— Bien sûr ! Mais justement, pourquoi ne pas célébrer l'événement cette année ?

— En effet, pourquoi ? reprit Severus, sarcastique. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions sur les bras une guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus terrible depuis des siècles …

— Allons, Severus, ayez confiance, déclara Dumbledore, à nouveau sérieux. Je connais bien Tom Jedusor : son bras est invaincu, mais non pas invincible.

— Et où est notre Cid ? interrogea le jeune Sang-mêlé qui avait reconnu la citation de Corneille.

— Comme vous le savez, Severus, Voldemort (_mais cessera-t-il un jour de prononcer son nom ?_) pense qu'il s'agit de Harry Potter ou Neville Londubat, dit gravement le directeur. Pour ma part, j'espère que nous pourrons le vaincre avant que ces deux petits n'aient atteint l'âge de se battre…

— Mais la prophétie… commença Severus, mal-à-l'aise.

— … n'a que la valeur que nous lui donnons, conclut fermement Dumbledore. Voldemort (_eh bien, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite_) est en train de creuser sa propre tombe, avec cette histoire.

— Puissiez-vous avoir raison, Monsieur ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

Il espérait tant que la prophétie n'aurait qu'un rôle mineur ou finirait par tourner au désavantage de son Maître ! Si, grâce à elle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres parvenait à prendre le pouvoir, Severus était décidé à mettre fin à ses jours. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de vivre en étant celui qui avait offert l'élément-clef de la victoire au Monstre suprême.

Dumbledore lui prit soudain le bras : il était l'heure de dîner, et Severus ne put échapper à ce repas dans la Grande Salle. Cependant, son arrivée aux côtés d'un directeur souriant lui valut un meilleur accueil que la veille. Il s'assit entre Hagrid et McGonagall et son repas fut — presque — agréable. C'était le comble : les seuls qui faisaient des efforts à son égard étaient des Gryffondor on ne pouvait plus Gryffondor…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lundi soir, après une journée longue mais normale, il entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau.

— Entrez ! dit-il, légèrement inquiet (il n'attendait personne et il n'aimait pas les imprévus).

Son inquiétude augmenta en voyant la petite Greengrass franchir le seuil. Il ne pensait pas qu'une jeune fille de seize ans, par ailleurs tout à fait délicieuse (pour une élève de Serpentard, s'entend) mais qui prétendait lui trouver un charme quelconque fût une personne saine d'esprit. Il s'attendait donc au pire.

— Bonsoir, Monsieur. Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais c'est vraiment important.

Severus leva les yeux pour la regarder. Il aimait bien ce mélange d'obséquiosité et d'audace qui caractérisait beaucoup de jeunes Serpentard. Celle-ci présentait de plus une certaine grâce et une beauté encore enfantine mais déjà bien agréable à l'œil, dont elle savait jouer pour son plus grand profit. Seulement, ses talents étaient trop peu développés pour pouvoir tromper un homme aussi fermé à ce genre de frivolités que Severus Rogue.

— Asseyez-vous, Miss Greengrass, et dites-moi ce que vous avez à me dire, répondit-il d'un ton froid.

La jeune fille obtempéra. Severus remarqua que l'assurance qu'elle affichait dissimulait une réelle angoisse. Un Mangemort savait interpréter le moindre mouvement de la main, le moindre regard anxieux. Et Greengrass ne savait pas encore dissimuler suffisamment ses sentiments.

Le professeur se tendit : une de ses inquiétudes de début d'année venait de se concrétiser. Un élève venait lui confier un problème personnel, le croyant capable de l'écouter, de le comprendre, et de l'aider. Et en plus, c'était une fille ! Il en aurait tremblé, si ses habitudes de serviteur des Ténèbres ne lui avaient pas permis de s'en empêcher.

— Eh bien, Miss Greengrass, je n'ai pas toute la soirée à vous consacrer, vous savez ! grommela-t-il sèchement.

— Voilà Monsieur, dit-elle enfin, prenant une grande inspiration avant de se lancer dans cette difficile déclaration. On m'a proposé de rejoindre les rangs de Vous-savez-qui, et je voulais avoir votre opinion.

Severus la regarda en silence un bon moment, estomaqué. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire confiance sur ce sujet-là ? C'était inconscient de sa part ! De plus, cela le mettait dans une situation délicate. Lequel de ses deux maîtres allait-il lui dire de rejoindre ?

— Miss Greengrass, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez ? finit-il enfin par dire.

— Parfaitement, Monsieur. Certains disent que vous êtes Mangemort, continua-t-elle tranquillement. Et je dois dire qu'ils ont l'air d'être bien renseignés. Pourtant, Dumbledore vous a engagé. Donc, je suppose que vous êtes le mieux placé pour évaluer le meilleur des deux camps.

— Et croyez-vous que j'ai le moindre… intérêt à être sincère avec vous ? Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que je pouvais simplement vous donner trois mois de retenue pour accusations gravissimes sans preuve ?

— Si, Monsieur. Mais vous êtes trop intelligent pour ça.

— La flatterie ne vous mènera à rien avec moi, Miss Greengrass.

— Ce n'est pas de la flatterie, Monsieur, c'est de la logique. Vous n'avez aucun intérêt à me mentir.

— Ce n'est pas mon intérêt de vous dissimuler ce que je pense vraiment de cette guerre et d'éviter de vous donner les moyens de me nuire ?

— Non, Monsieur, répondit-elle sans se départir de son calme. De toute façon, ni Vous-savez-qui ni Dumbledore ne me croiront, si je vais les trouver pour leur expliquer que vous m'avez révélé votre vrai visage.

— Sauf dans le cas _hypothétique_ (Severus appuya sur le mot) où nous serions tous deux partisans de Vous-savez-qui (il fit bien attention à éviter le « Seigneur des Ténèbres » qui sentait trop son Mangemort), jeune sotte, et que vous soyez envoyée pour tester ma loyauté.

À vrai dire, avec tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, Severus ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait avoir été déjà recrutée par le Maître. Il était à peu près sûr qu'aucun membre de sa famille proche ne faisait partie des Mangemorts, et les conversations qu'il avait surprises ne cadraient pas avec un engagement précoce au sein des Ténèbres. En fait, rien que son regard, direct et franc, laissait voir son innocence. Mais peut-on se fier à un regard ?

— Dans le cas que vous évoquez, Monsieur, répliqua-t-elle, à peine ébranlée par l'accusation portée contre elle, ne serait-ce pas un peu stupide comme procédé de ma part ? Venir tout simplement vous trouver pour vous tirer les vers du nez, si vous me passez l'expression, sans autre forme de procès ?

— Les procédés les plus simples sont souvent les meilleurs, Miss Greengrass.

— Mais vous ne croyez pas que je sois là pour vous espionner, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur ?

— J'ai du mal à croire qu'une gamine de votre âge aurait osé utiliser un plan si audacieux et si direct, en effet. Les adolescents sont toujours beaucoup trop compliqués ! remarqua-t-il sur un ton narquois. Vous-même, jeune fille, vous vous posez des problèmes qui n'en sont pas. Avez-vous l'intention de laisser d'autres diriger votre vie ? lui demanda-t-il brusquement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

— Sûrement pas ! s'exclama Greengrass avec toute la fougue de ses seize ans, sans baisser le regard.

— Eh bien, ne vous engagez pas, idiote ! Quel que soit le camp que vous choisirez, vous y laisserez votre peau ou votre liberté.

— Mais Monsieur, l'implora-t-elle, justement, on me demande de choisir !

— Hésitez, différez, et surtout, faites-vous oublier des jeunes recruteurs de Vous-savez-qui. Je me souviens de leurs méthodes : si vous évitez de vous faire remarquer, vous devriez pouvoir vous en tirer.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu… lâche, Monsieur ?

— Et depuis quand êtes-vous à Gryffondor, Miss ? Si l'une des deux causes vous tenait vraiment à cœur, vous n'auriez pas besoin de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, puisque vous n'êtes prête à vous sacrifier pour aucune des deux, restez en dehors de tout cela le plus longtemps possible. Jusqu'à la fin de votre septième année, ce ne sera pas difficile.

_Et à ce moment-là, la guerre sera sans doute terminée, et moi, je serai mort_, ajouta-t-il en silence pour lui-même.

— Vous avez raison, Monsieur, dit-elle avec un large sourire. À moins d'être prête à mourir pour Vous-savez-qui ou Dumbledore, je n'ai aucune raison de m'engager pour l'un ou l'autre !

— Bravo Miss Greengrass, Vous comprenez vite, quoiqu'il faille vous expliquer longtemps… Bien, si vous avez fini, vous pouvez sortir, maintenant.

— Pardon, Monsieur, s'excusa-t-elle avec un mouvement gracieux de la tête. Permettez-moi de vous remercier encore. Vous êtes le seul adulte dans cette école à qui on peut parler de ce genre de choses, vous savez. Les autres professeurs ne comprendraient pas qu'on pense une minute à suivre Vous-savez-qui.

— Miss Greengrass, il me semble vous avoir déjà dit que la flatterie ne vous mènerait à rien avec moi. Évitez donc pour me faire passer pour l'ami des jeunes, je vous en prie, finit-il avec une grimace dégoûtée. _Et je ne suis pas sûr d'être considéré comme un adulte par tout le monde ici, et je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez songer si calmement à rejoindre le Maître_, acheva-t-il pour lui-même.

La jeune fille avait rejoint silencieusement la porte, mais, avant de partir, elle se retourna une dernière fois.

— Et vous savez ce que j'admire le plus ? dit-elle sur un ton espiègle qui n'augurait rien de bon. Vous avez réussi à ne pas montrer votre véritable loyauté !

Elle referma la porte derrière elle. _Idiote_, songea Severus, _en refusant de t'envoyer au Maître, je t'ai amplement montré que je ne lui étais pas loyal_…

* * *

Bon, pas de réponse aux reviews, puisque c'est interdit, mais réponse aux questions d'intérêt général que l'on m'a posées...

D'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent et commentent cette histoire ! Ca me faitvraiment très plaisir !

Puis, pour Sinistra, en effet, il ne faut pas s'attendre à une fic à l'eau de rose, pas plus qu'avec Greengrass. Severus va avoir besoin d'alliés, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il en veuille... et encore moins qu'il soit en mesure de tomber amoureux...

Bien sûr, Sev a vu les Dursley. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de penser qu'ils ont gâté Harry comme ils l'ont fait pour Dudley. De toute façon, ce bon Severus oublie quelque peu sa lucidité dès qu'il s'agit de Potter...

Enfin, je ne promets pas de mises à jour régulières. Mon emploi du temps est plus que chargé, alors, je fais ce que je peux... Surtout que je ne voudrais pas me laisser aller à du n'importe quoi ! D'ailleurs, si vous n'aimez pas la façon dont les choses avancent, faites-le moi savoir !


	8. Le réveil du monstre

Merci beaucoup de toutes vos charmantes reviews, auxquelles hélas, je n'ai pas le droit de répondre ici... (vous croyez qu'ils supprimeraient l'histoire, si je le faisais ?)

Désolée pour mes mises à jour irrégulières, mais je vous promets que je fais ce que je peux ...

Au cas où quelqu'un en douterait, je précise que la dame qui signe J.K. Rowling sur les livres de la série _Harry Potter_ et moi-même ne sommes pas la même personne.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le réveil du monstre

La semaine s'écoula sans encombres. Octobre remplaça septembre, et Severus s'installa dans une confortable routine. Il se rendait de temps en temps à Peverell's Hill avec de nouvelles potions pour Lucius, qui l'accueillait toujours avec plaisir. Ils discutaient tranquillement autour d'un bon thé, puis Severus regagnait Poudlard grâce à la petite porte spécialement ensorcelée par Dumbledore pour le laisser rentrer. Il évitait les séances de torture, en prétextant qu'il devait rester absent de l'école le moins longtemps possible.

Il voyait peu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, car il était en disgrâce depuis la dernière mission. Il ne s'en plaignait guère… Seule Bellatrix était suffisamment fanatique pour regretter chaque instant qu'elle ne passait pas avec son Maître !

Comme l'Ordre du Phénix ne faisait plus grand'chose en dehors de protéger les Potter et les Londubat, Severus n'avait rien de nouveau à apprendre au Maître. Pour l'instant, il retardait le moment de lui parler du bal du Nouvel An : il n'avait pas envie de subir ses airs triomphaux… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait certainement penser, comme Severus, que Dumbledore avait définitivement perdu l'esprit.

Il ignorait toujours le nom de l'agent du Maître dans l'entourage des Potter. Il pensait que c'était le cercle d'Avery qui s'occupait de cette affaire. Or, il s'était violemment disputé avec Avery un an auparavant, à la mort de Regulus Black. C'était à cette occasion qu'il avait perdu la charge de traquer les Potter lui-même, ce qu'il regrettait amèrement. Ses chances d'apprendre quoi que ce fût de ce côté-là étaient donc faibles.

Les Lestrange étaient chargés des Londubat cependant, et grâce aux discussions qu'il se forçait d'avoir avec Bellatrix, il parvenait à glaner quelques informations utiles. Il avait ainsi remarqué que presque personne parmi les Mangemorts ne connaissait l'existence de la prophétie. Bella croyait que le jeune Neville n'avait aucune importance, que seuls ses parents intéressaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus se demandait ce qu'il se passerait si les Mangemorts apprenaient la vérité. Tous ces maniaques du sang pur ne supporteraient pas de voir leur Maître vénéré craindre des nourrissons et en particulier un nouveau-né de Sang-mêlé comme le petit Potter… Ils trahiraient donc, comme Regulus Black. Malheureusement, personne parmi eux ne faisait suffisamment confiance à Severus pour le croire sur un point aussi important : il était donc inutile de risquer la mort en révélant ce qu'il savait.

À l'école, il apprenait à gérer le nouveau type d'élève qui était apparu après la visite de Miss Greengrass. Élèves à Serpentard, ils ne l'aimaient pas particulièrement, ne l'admiraient ni comme homme ni comme professeur, mais l'appréciaient pour le conseil qu'il avait donné à la jeune fille et qu'elle leur avait sans doute répété. Apparemment, il avait sous-estimé la capacité d'analyse des étudiants. Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, chacun savait très bien où étaient les futurs Mangemorts et aucun bruit suspect le concernant n'était remonté jusqu'au Maître.

Severus aimait bien cette relation spéciale qu'il nouait avec ses Serpentard. La petite Greengrass n'avait pas tort : beaucoup d'entre eux se sentaient poussés vers les Ténèbres plus par conformisme qu'autre chose. La voie fuyante que leur proposait leur directeur de maison leur convenait tout à fait. Il en avait parlé à Dumbledore, et celui-ci était ravi : il n'avait jamais réussi auparavant à offrir une échappatoire même temporaire aux jeunes Serpentard.

Une complicité tacite unissait le sombre professeur à ses élèves. Ils sentaient qu'il avait vécu les mêmes doutes, les mêmes hésitations, les mêmes illusions qu'eux. Et sa présence à Poudlard semblait leur prouver qu'il existait plus d'une réponse possible, que le choix était entre leurs mains. Rien ne pouvait être dit, car trop de jeunes partisans des Ténèbres étaient présents, mais Severus voyait bien le regard que Greengrass et ses amis posaient sur lui. On y lisait l'espoir de ne pas devoir se perdre dans les bras des Mangemorts.

Ce fut à ce moment que commença la saison de Quidditch. Pour la première fois, Severus eut vraiment envie de voir son équipe gagner. Élève, il avait méprisé les passions que déchaînait le jeu (son incapacité chronique à maîtriser un balai n'avait aucun rapport avec ce dédain affiché, bien entendu), mais désormais, il les comprenait mieux. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi Serpentard de toute sa vie.

À sa grande joie, le premier match de la saison opposa Gryffondor et Serpentard et fut remporté haut la main par ses étudiants. Il félicita personnellement chaque membre de l'équipe et passa la soirée à lancer de petits sourires narquois et des regards en coin à Minerva.

Les Serpentard étaient très contents. Leur ancien directeur, Slughorn, s'intéressait fort peu au Quidditch, et ne se préoccupait que de l'avenir de quelques étudiants choisis, pas toujours dans sa Maison. Le professeur Rogue était bien différent. Il avait reçu tous les sixième et septième années pour les entendre parler de leurs projets professionnels (en réalité, Severus avait cru mourir d'ennui plus d'une fois lors de ces entretiens, mais il estimait que c'était son devoir de s'intéresser à l'avenir des élèves), il s'investissait dans la rivalité entre les Maisons, et il leur montrait quelle attitude adopter face aux partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Severus, bien involontairement, était donc fort populaire auprès de ses étudiants, malgré la peur qu'il leur inspirait.

Dans les autres maisons, on n'avait pas les mêmes raisons de se féliciter de l'arrivée du nouveau Maître des Potions. Il était détesté à Gryffondor, respecté à Serdaigle, craint à Poufsouffle. Seule la jeune Sinistra avait pour lui le même regard que les Serpentard. Contrairement à eux, elle en savait beaucoup — trop — sur lui.

Ses collègues continuaient à lui battre froid. Tonks était toujours aussi désagréable. Fort heureusement, elle ne prenait dans la Grande Salle que le déjeuner car elle dînait chez elle, avec son mari et sa fille. Severus se prit donc à bénir cette gamine qu'il n'avait jamais vue, puisqu'elle lui évitait de voir sa mère…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Un jour qu'il faisait un tour dans les couloirs de l'école, après avoir récolté des plants d'asphodèle qu'il fallait cueillir avant que le soleil fût complètement levé, il croisa à nouveau la jeune Sinistra.

— Miss Sinistra, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici à une heure aussi matinale, lui demanda-t-il de sa douce voix inquiétante.

— Quirinius a fait la ronde du soir, Monsieur, je fais celle du matin, répondit-elle avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

— Une ronde le matin ? C'est bien la première fois que j'en entends parler…

Le Maître des Potions, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, toisait la jeune fille de son air le plus réprobateur. Il voyait dans ses yeux une peur intense, et il en était absolument ravi. Évidemment, il n'y avait rien de très glorieux à terroriser des gamins sans défense en abusant de sa position d'autorité, mais Severus avait appris à se contenter de peu.

— Eh bien, vous savez, Monsieur, on s'est dit que les élèves pouvaient rester cachés et rentrer discrètement aux petites heures, et qu'il fallait mettre en place un système pour les prendre, répondit Miss Sinistra d'une toute petite voix hésitante.

— Donnez-moi plutôt la véritable raison de vos promenades matinales, Miss Sinistra, à moins que vous ne… préfériez que j'aille la chercher moi-même dans votre petite tête de linotte… Ne croyez pas que votre statut de Préfète en Chef vous autorise à faire n'importe quoi…

Severus eut presque envie de rire en prononçant ces derniers mots. Utiliser la légilimencie sur les étudiants était formellement interdit — Dumbledore n'hésitait pas à le lui rappeler régulièrement. C'était donc lui qui faisait comme si son statut de professeur l'autorisait à faire n'importe quoi… Mais les élèves n'étaient pas au courant de cette protection de leur vie privée, et la pauvre Sinistra n'en menait pas large.

— Je suis allée à Pré-au-Lard, Monsieur, finit-elle par avouer en baissant les yeux.

— À Pré-au-Lard ? reprit le professeur, furieux. Mais vous êtes complètement inconsciente, ma parole ! À quoi croyez-vous que servent toutes les mesures de protection autour de l'École ? Vous devriez savoir que l'on ne plaisante pas avec les Mangemorts, finit-il assez cruellement.

— Justement, Monsieur, dit-elle un lourd sanglot dans la voix (ce qui mit aussitôt Severus fort mal-à-l'aise). Je suis allée fleurir la tombe de mon père.

Et voilà ! Severus avait commis une erreur grossière. Il était à peu près sûr que la jeune fille était au bord des larmes, et il n'avait aucune envie de la voir éclater en pleurs. Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui la poussait à mettre en danger sa vie pour un homme qui était de toute façon mort, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas présenter la situation sous cet angle. Les adolescentes sont si sentimentales !

— Croyez-vous vraiment, Miss Sinistra, que votre père aimerait vous savoir en promenade loin des murs protecteurs de Poudlard ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête, incapable de verbaliser sa réponse. Severus n'insista pas : pourvu qu'elle retînt ses larmes, il lui passerait presque tout manque de respect.

— Professeur Rogue, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi vous en prenez-vous à notre charmante Préfète en Chef ?

Fermant un instant les yeux pour empêcher l'exaspération de s'emparer de lui, Severus se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante.

— Professeur Tonks, quelle bonne surprise ! parvint-il à articuler entre ses dents serrées à les faire grincer. Je rappelais seulement à Miss Sinistra quelques… règles élémentaires de sécurité. Par les temps qui courent, il est imprudent de patrouiller seul…

Andromeda Tonks le regardait avec incrédulité, alors que Sinistra le fixait avec surprise. Severus s'en moquait. Ce n'était pas son genre de couvrir les étudiants, bien au contraire, mais il ne voulait pas que cette mijaurée sans cervelle qui lui avait pris le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pût gloser sans fin sur sa cruauté envers les pauvres petites orphelines. Stupide comme elle l'était, Tonks aurait même été capable d'insinuer sans aucune subtilité que le Maître des Potions n'était sans doute pas pour rien dans le fait qu'il y eût tant d'orphelins à Poudlard. Certes, elle aurait eu en grande partie raison, mais Severus ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire connaître aux élèves son passé, ou plutôt son présent, de Mangemort.

— Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, dit-il froidement. Professeur Tonks, Miss Sinistra. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

— Non Monsieur, vous avez raison, Monsieur. Je serai plus prudente à l'avenir, je vous le promets.

Severus, ravi de constater la stupéfaction de sa collègue se retira avec un très élégant mouvement de cape. _Je t'ai bien eue, pauvre crétine !_ songeait-il, enchanté. _Mais j'espère quand même que cette idiote de Sinistra ne va pas aller se jeter entre les pattes des Mangemorts ! Ça m'ennuierait de devoir ruiner ma couverture pour elle…_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ce soir-là, Severus se rendit donc très tranquillement au Quartier Général. Il pensait avoir été convoqué pour donner les détails de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain d'Halloween. Il avait mis au point avec Dumbledore ce qu'il fallait dire au Maître et il était sûr que rien ne pouvait mal tourner. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps d'entrer que Goyle lui disait de se rendre auprès du Maître, avec une avidité inhabituelle dans la voix. Légèrement inquiet, Severus franchit le seuil de la pièce où se tenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Greengrass avait-elle averti un Mangemort en herbe des conseils de leur professeur ? _Si c'est le cas et que je m'en sors, je la tue_, pensa Severus, sans la moindre exagération.

— Monseigneur, vous m'avez appelé, me voici.

— Ah, Severus, je t'attendais avec impatience, mon cher.

Ce ne fut plus l'inquiétude mais l'angoisse qui serra le cœur du jeune homme. Il s'en fallut de peu qu'il ne cédât à la panique.

— Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu, reprit le Maître. Je t'envoie donc pour une mission très spéciale…

— Quel honneur, Maître ! C'est trop ! s'exclama Severus de son ton mielleux, tandis qu'il sentait une peur incontrôlable l'envahir.

— Sûrement, Severus. Mais je veux te laisser une chance de me montrer ce que tu sais faire. Je me délecterai à ton retour de tes actions admirables par légilimencie…

Voilà. Ce que craignait Severus venait de se produire. Le Maître avait décidé de profiter par procuration des « joies » d'une mission sur le terrain. Il lui arrivait parfois de partir lui-même tuer ses ennemis les plus fameux, mais il aimait examiner le spectacle de la souffrance des malheureuses victimes de ses fidèles à travers l'esprit et les yeux de ceux-ci. _Un vrai psychopathe_, se dit Severus avant de clore soigneusement tout ce qu'il y avait de sensible et de raisonnable en lui. Ce soir, il devait devenir un monstre froid et sadique, ou mourir.

— Ramène-moi un de ces minables, ajouta finalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'aime parcourir l'esprit terrorisé d'un homme qui voit sa famille mourir sous ses yeux…

— Bien, Monseigneur, répondit Severus sans émotion.

Il quitta le Maître. Lucius et Bella, avec deux autres qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, l'attendaient dans le hall. Sans un mot, ils sortirent et gagnèrent un point de transplanage. Severus reconnut Macnair à son léger boitillement, dû à une rencontre un peu tendue avec les Aurors une semaine plus tôt. Quant à Bella, elle avait laissé passer une occasion en or de s'emparer des Londubat. Le cinquième, logiquement, devait être Yaxley : ils étaient le groupe de ceux qui avaient quelque chose à se faire pardonner.

Ils transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent dans un village charmant que Severus reconnut aussitôt. C'était là qu'habitait Marlene McKinnon, avec toute sa petite famille. Elle avait infligé un important revers aux Mangemorts la semaine précédente, en tendant un piège grossier à plusieurs d'entre eux, qui s'étaient fait avoir comme des bleus, Macnair le premier. Dumbledore en avait parlé avec un contentement tel dans la voix que Severus pensait qu'il la connaissait très bien. Elle devait faire partie de ses fidèles, contrairement à lui. Il avait refusé obstinément d'entrer dans l'« Ordre du Phénix ». À quoi servait-il d'affronter le regard de gens qui n'auraient jamais la moindre ombre de confiance en lui ? Il suffisait qu'il fît ses rapports à Dumbledore.

D'après ses souvenirs, Marlene était mariée et mère de plusieurs enfants, dont l'aînée était attendue à Poudlard à la prochaine rentrée. _Eh bien, ça fera une élève de moins_, se força à penser Severus avec tout le cynisme qu'il put rassembler.

Parfaitement silencieux, ils approchèrent de la maison des McKinnon, un peu à l'écart du village, comme presque toutes les demeures de sorciers. Macnair ouvrit la porte avec un pied-de-biche. Ils avaient beau mépriser les Moldus, ils n'hésitaient pas à employer leurs techniques si nécessaire…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tandis qu'une aube grise déversait sa lumière blafarde sur le parc de Poudlard, un Severus encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire sortit de la Forêt Interdite. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, bien qu'il n'eût été blessé en aucune façon. Une violente nausée le saisit à nouveau.

S'appuyant un court instant sur l'arbre le plus proche, Severus reprit sa respiration. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être malade ici. Dans la Forêt, ce n'était pas important, nul ne pouvait le voir. Ou plutôt, aucun partisan potentiel du Maître ni aucun élève… Il se fichait pas mal de ce que les Centaures et autres créatures pouvaient penser du jeune homme sombre qui avait souillé leur Forêt.

Il commença à se diriger vers le château. Devait-il se rendre auprès de Dumbledore tout de suite ? Il faudrait bien y aller à un moment quelconque, et laisser passer quelques heures ne changerait rien à l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, au contraire.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal, même après sa première nuit de massacre pour le compte du Maître. Il savait qu'il ne suffirait pas de passer la journée suivante sur son lit, à trembler comme sous l'effet d'une forte fièvre, pour retrouver ses esprits. Cette fois-ci, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et ce ne pouvait être qu'à Dumbledore.

Severus se retrouva bientôt devant la gargouille. Il la regarda fixement, incapable de se décider.

— Monsieur ? Tout va bien, Monsieur ?

Il se tourna en frissonnant. Il vit disparaître le jeune Quirinius Quirrell au tournant du couloir, et aperçut Stella Sinistra qui se tenait près de lui. Il eut un vague sentiment de contentement en constatant qu'elle ne se promenait pas seule, mais la lâcheté du Préfet en Chef l'agaça : comment pouvait-il laisser sa camarade affronter le terrible Maître des Potions ?

La jeune fille le regardait intensément, l'air un peu étonné. Il faut dire que le professeur avait un aspect vraiment étrange ce matin-là. Son visage, blanc comme un linceul, était couvert de traînées de sueur froide. Ses mains tremblaient comme des feuilles, et ses genoux ne semblaient pas aussi fermes que d'habitude. Ses cheveux pendaient d'une façon encore plus lamentable que d'ordinaire. Il y avait quelque chose de hagard, de perdu, de presque fou dans ses yeux. Bref, il avait l'air encore plus mal que le jour où elle l'avait trouvé baignant dans son sang, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ! lui cria-t-il dessus avec une telle violence qu'elle en fut toute retournée. Dégagez ! Hors de ma vue ! Vous êtes complètement inconsciente ! Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée…

Severus s'interrompit avant d'en avoir trop dit. Il tremblait maintenant de tout son corps et la lueur de son regard était devenue celle de la folie pure, à peine contenue par une longue habitude de dissimulation.

Sinistra en fut effrayée jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Elle n'avait éprouvé cette sensation qu'une seule fois auparavant, le jour où le jeune Rogue l'avait terrorisée d'un coup d'œil après avoir été humilié par Potter et ses amis. Elle recula, la panique visible sur tout son visage, et fit demi-tour. Elle se mit à courir aussi vite que possible et disparut du champ de vision de Severus.

Celui-ci, un peu calmé mais toujours tremblant, donna enfin le mot de passe au gardien du bureau de Dumbledore. Il ne devait pas rester dans le couloir : il ne fallait pas que des élèves puissent le voir ainsi.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et pénétra dans la pièce en coup de vent. Il voulait voir le directeur immédiatement. Et Dumbledore, vêtu d'une simple robe de chambre, était déjà là. Il était prévenu dès que quelqu'un franchissait sa porte.

— Severus, que vous arrive-t-il ?

— Laissez-moi partir, Monsieur. Je _dois_ partir, Monsieur, s'il vous plaît.

La voix du jeune professeur était suppliante, presque éplorée, ce qui inquiéta considérablement Dumbledore.

— Severus, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans un état pareil ?

— Mais on s'en contrefout de l'état dans le quel je suis, bon sang ! hurla-t-il, soudain furieux. Je suis un monstre, vous comprenez, un monstre ! Vous devez vous débarrassez de moi !

— Severus, calmez-vous, je vous en prie, et dites-moi donc ce qui vous est arrivé.

Dumbledore s'était approché du jeune homme et le tenait fermement par les épaules. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel langage de la part d'un garçon si capable de se dominer, et l'état hystérique de son protégé commençait vraiment à lui paraître grave.

— Vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne comprenez pas, répétait Severus, un sanglot dans la voix. Je suis un monstre, un monstre, un monstre, Père le disait bien, un monstre, un monstre, je suis un mons…

— Severus, ça suffit ! ordonna Dumbledore d'une voix forte. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre ! Je vous interdis de penser de telles absurdités !

Le jeune homme se tut et leva les yeux vers le directeur. Il avait l'air si pitoyable ! Son regard n'exprimait que le désespoir le plus profond et le plus terrifiant. Il continuait à trembler de tous ses membres. Dumbledore remarqua les traces de sueur et de vomissure sur le visage de Severus. Il ne l'avait pas lâché et tentait de trouver de quoi le réconforter.

— Allons, allons, Severus calmez-vous un peu. Vous allez me raconter ça tranquillement. Ne craignez rien. Vous savez que je vous fais confiance ; vous aussi, faites-moi confiance. Vous ne risquez rien, ici.

Severus le regardait sans comprendre. Pourquoi Dumbledore refusait-il de voir la vérité ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le punir ? Il fallait tuer le vilain Severus, oh oui, le tuer, et laisser son corps pourrir dans les ordures, le tuer et l'oublier, le tuer et cracher sur sa tombe, le tuer et…

Soudain, ses nerfs lâchèrent. Severus, qui n'avait plus cédé aux larmes depuis des années, depuis avant son entrée à Poudlard, s'effondra en sanglots dans les bras de Dumbledore.

Celui-ci se contenta de serrer contre lui le jeune homme. Il s'était toujours étonné de la capacité de Severus à dissimuler ses émotions, à contenir ses sentiments, à ne rien laisser paraître de ce qu'il ressentait. Beaucoup pensaient qu'il s'agissait de froideur et d'insensibilité mais le vieux sorcier lui, s'était vite rendu compte que l'élève taciturne et méchant était avant tout un enfant malheureux qui s'était réfugié derrière une carapace solide et repoussante. Il attaquait avant d'être attaqué, il frappait avant d'être frappé. Le directeur n'avait jamais trouvé le moyen de percer cette armure de froideur cynique, même lorsque le jeune homme était venu à lui en trahissant Voldemort. Aujourd'hui cependant, toutes les protections que Severus Rogue avait bâties autour de lui semblaient avoir volé en éclats.

Dumbledore murmurait des mots sans suite à Severus, comme une mère à son enfant qui vient de faire un cauchemar. Seulement, Severus n'était plus un enfant, et le cauchemar qui le hantait n'avait rien d'imaginaire. Il était impossible de le consoler ou de le rassurer vraiment.

Peu à peu pourtant, il se calmait. Ses larmes, trop longtemps contenues, continuaient de couler librement le long de ses joues, mais son esprit commençait à raisonner de nouveau. Il se disait qu'il fallait quitter l'étreinte de Dumbledore, que cette situation était parfaitement ridicule, mais il n'en trouvait pas le courage. Faire face à Dumbledore, cela signifiait lui avouer les événements de la nuit et affronter son regard ensuite. Il n'en avait aucune envie.

Il finit tout de même par se dégager, et fixa le sol du regard, honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire et de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il entendit la douce voix de Dumbledore, pleine de gentillesse et d'affection.

— Severus, mon garçon, si vous vouliez bien maintenant me raconter ce qui a pu vous troubler ainsi…

— Je… j'ai été appelé, cette nuit.

— Je sais cela, Severus, dit Dumbledore, en posant à nouveau une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Et ensuite ?

— Il… Il nous a envoyés… chez… chez… chez les McKinnon, finit-il dans un souffle.

— Oh mon Dieu, fit simplement Dumbledore, qui commençait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

— Il voulait que nous « rattrapions » nos bourdes, vous voyez, gémit Severus. Il voulait qu'on se surpasse…

— Severus, dit Dumbledore en le prenant encore dans ses bras. Si vous désirez vous arrêter là…

— Non, dit le jeune homme en se dégageant assez brutalement.

Il plongea son regard dans celui du directeur et durcit sa voix. Il ne fallait pas que le vieux eût pitié de lui ! Il fallait qu'il comprît enfin à qui il avait affaire ! Severus savait maintenant sans doute possible qu'il était _vraiment_ un monstre. On n'a pas pitié des monstres : on les tue. Il voulait tant que Dumbledore lui offre une mort rapide et immédiate !

— Vous ne comprenez pas, répéta-t-il. Nous ne les avons pas seulement tués. Nous les avons torturés, nous les avons fait souffrir de toutes les manières possibles, dit-il d'une voix atone. Même les gosses, cria-t-il soudain, à nouveau proche de l'hystérie. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ce que nous avons fait à ces gamins ! Ce que _j'ai_ fait à ces gamins ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me laisser en vie ! Encore moins de me laisser enseigner !

— Mon Dieu, Severus, pourquoi les enfants ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le directeur.

— Mais pour le plus grand plaisir du Maître, bien sûr ! hurla Severus. À quoi vous croyez que lui sert la légilimencie ? Il s'en est servi pour admirer le spectacle ! Et nous le faire revivre !

Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains, frissonnant.

— Severus, dit simplement Dumbledore d'une voix désespérée, incapable de trouver d'autres mots.

— Tuez-moi, cria Severus. Je vous en prie, tuez-moi, répéta-t-il dans un souffle, à nouveau tremblant.

— Certainement pas, Severus. Je ne vous tuerai pas, et vous ne vous suiciderez pas, répondit le vieux sorcier qui avait retrouvé toute sa force d'âme.

— Bon sang, Albus, faut-il que je vous fasse dessin ? Non seulement, j'ai fait cette nuit des horreurs dont vous n'avez pas idée, mais j'y ai pris plaisir. Plaisir, Albus ! Comme Lui ! Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui ! cria le jeune sorcier. Tuez-moi, s'il vous plaît, finit-il dans un gémissement.

— Severus, il n'en est même pas question.

— Vous ne m'avez pas entendu, ou quoi ?

— Je vous ai parfaitement entendu, mon garçon. Je ne vais pas vous dire que je suis content de ce que vous avez fait, mais je vois ce que vous ressentez, Severus. Vous avez encore un cœur, une conscience. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre. Vous êtes un homme.

— Vous croyez ça normal, vous, de prendre plaisir à la souffrance de gamins sans défense ? Vous m'inquiétez, Monsieur !

— Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre d'hommes qui aiment la douleur qu'ils infligent. Hélas, ma trop longue vie m'a permis d'en rencontrer beaucoup. Et bien peu avaient assez d'humilité pour reconnaître leurs fautes.

— Je ne suis pas humble pour deux sous, Monsieur, vous devriez le savoir.

— C'est vrai, reconnut Dumbledore avec l'ombre d'un sourire, mais vous êtes relativement lucide sur vous-même.

— Je ne mérite pas votre pardon, ni votre compréhension, Monsieur. Vous ne pouvez pas me punir à la hauteur de ce que je mérite. Laissez-moi partir, si vous ne voulez pas me tuer vous-même.

— Severus, reprit-il gravement, je ne peux pas vous pardonner pour ce que vous avez fait, ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir, mais je n'ai pas non plus le droit de vous condamner. Ne vous jugez pas non plus vous-même, mon garçon. Vous ne savez pas ce qui se serait passé en d'autres circonstances. Moi-même, à votre place, eussé-je agi différemment ? J'aimerais en être sûr…

— Mais enfin, Monsieur, vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Ce que j'ai fait cette nuit à ces gamins, je peux très bien le faire demain à mes élèves ! Je suis dangereux, vous m'entendez, _dan-ge-reux_ !

— Severus, je vous fais confiance. Si vous ne croyez pas en vous, croyez en moi, et soyez sûr que je n'accorde pas ma confiance à n'importe qui. Et si je vous dis d'avoir confiance en Severus Rogue, mon garçon, vous pouvez vous fier à mon jugement.

Severus regarda le vieil homme avec surprise. Il lui demandait bien de faire confiance à Severus Rogue parce que lui-même avait confiance en Severus Rogue ? C'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Pourtant, le jeune homme sentait sur lui le regard bienfaisant du directeur, et il avait l'impression qu'il devait lui obéir. Il devait avoir confiance…

— Vous êtes sûr, Monsieur ? demanda-t-il en hésitant encore.

— Absolument, lui dit Dumbledore d'un ton sans réplique.

— Alors, admettons que je partage votre confiance en Severus Rogue, soupira le dénommé Severus Rogue, résigné. Ce serait quand même plus simple si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas lui aussi confiance en Severus Rogue…

— Il ne connaît pas le Severus Rogue que j'ai vu ce matin, dit simplement Dumbledore.

— Ça vaut mieux si vous voulez conserver votre espion ! rétorqua Severus, qui retrouvait peu à peu son esprit sarcastique.

— Hélas, mon garçon, je ne peux pas me passer des informations que vous me rapportez. Me pardonnerez-vous un jour ce que je vous fais subir ?

Severus, interdit, fixa le vieil homme un long moment. _Comment peut-il croire que c'est moi qui aie des choses à lui pardonner ?_

— Je suis désolé, Monsieur, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas vous infliger mes états d'âme. D'habitude, je ne me laisse pas aller comme ça… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

— Ne soyez pas ridicule, Severus. Je suis très content que vous ayez une telle confiance en moi. J'espère seulement être à la hauteur… Pour commencer, accompagnez-moi au petit-déjeuner, mon cher. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser mourir de faim, ajouta-t-il sur un ton mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Dumbledore fit un léger mouvement de baguette pour remettre en état le vêtement du jeune homme. Celui-ci ôta sa cape de Mangemort, beaucoup trop voyante et reconnaissable. Il prit avec reconnaissance la cape bleu nuit que lui tendit le vieil homme qu'il suivit sans un mot pour entrer avec lui dans la Grande Salle.

Severus ne parla plus jamais de cet épisode avec Dumbledore. Mais aucun des deux hommes ne l'oublia : ils savaient que ce qui s'était passé entre eux ce matin-là était le moment le plus important qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

* * *

Bon allez, c'est bientôt Halloween, mais la fin de Voldemort va-t-elle signifier la fin des ennuis de Severus ?

Joyeux Noël à tous en attendant !


	9. Cœur de Mangemort

Toujours rien à moi… sauf les personnages qui n'apparaissent pas dans les livres de Rowling (et encore, leurs patronymes y sont mentionnés).

Je remercie vivement tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un mot au chapitre précédent (Lanassa Ayla, kapuis, DarkSev', Menlie), et tous ceux qui veulent bien lire cette histoire (mais je préfère ceux qui me laissent un mot...).

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Cœur de Mangemort

Ce fut le début d'une période très difficile pour Severus. Il avait l'impression que ses élèves posaient sur lui des regards accusateurs, même si, évidemment, son rôle dans le massacre des McKinnon n'était pas connu. Mais ces sorciers de sang pur avaient de nombreux cousins et amis dont les enfants étaient étudiants à Poudlard. Toute l'école ne parlait donc que de cette affaire terrible, d'autant plus que _La Gazette du Sorcier_ avait publié plusieurs numéros spécialement consacrés à cette tragédie.

Les atrocités subies par les enfants McKinnon avaient absolument traumatisé le monde sorcier. Les articles de Rita Skeeter se complaisaient dans la description de détails sordides qui soulevaient le cœur de Severus. La journaliste ignorait apparemment certaines cruautés commises par les Mangemorts, mais son imagination lui avait permis d'en inventer bien d'autres, qui ne valaient guère mieux. Le jeune professeur s'interrogeait sur l'équilibre psychique de cette femme : quel besoin avait-elle d'écrire de telles horreurs, puisque visiblement, elle n'avait pas eu accès à des renseignements exacts ?

L'effet sur les élèves était désastreux. Tous étaient inquiets pour leurs familles, leurs frères et sœurs, leurs cousins, leurs amis trop jeunes pour être protégés par les hauts murs de Poudlard. Ils avaient également peur pour eux-mêmes, en songeant aux vacances. Les crises d'angoisse et les cauchemars se multipliaient, alors que presque à chaque cours, un ou deux étudiant éclatait en sanglots incontrôlables.

Severus lui-même dut plusieurs fois se rendre auprès des plus jeunes de ses Serpentard que leurs camarades de dortoir n'arrivaient pas à calmer. Ce rôle lui semblait complètement déplacé, et son malaise était flagrant. Heureusement, les préfètes, menées par Greengrass se rendirent compte que le sinistre Maître des Potions n'était pas vraiment l'homme de la situation et s'arrangèrent pour traiter elles-mêmes la plupart des cas, bien plus efficacement que lui, évidemment. Cependant, lui seul pouvait décider d'administrer des Potions de Sommeil ou des Philtres de Paix dans sa Maison, et il dut prendre soin de nombre d'enfants terrifiés par ce que les horribles Mangemorts avaient fait. Il crut devenir fou.

En particulier, Greengrass vint une nuit frapper à une lourde porte de bois d'ébène qui permettait de passer de la chambre du directeur de Serpentard à la Salle commune. Severus, ayant rapidement passé une longue robe de chambre noire par-dessus sa chemise de nuit grisâtre, la suivit dans le dortoir des filles de première année. Là, recroquevillée sur son lit, une petite fille pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et une autre préfète, Euterpe Edgecombe, essayait en vain de la réconforter.

— Allons, allons, Miss McDonald, calmez-vous, dit Severus. Vous ne risquez rien ici.

— Mais Monsieur, pleura la petite Thaïs McDonald, c'est tellement injuste !

Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Observé par une demi-douzaine de demoiselles inquiètes, Severus savait qu'il devait agir de façon plus paternelle qu'il ne le voulait. Qu'aurait fait Dumbledore dans un cas comme celui-là ? Fermant un instant les yeux pour se donner du courage, le jeune homme s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Il se sentait profondément ridicule et mal-à-l'aise, tandis que la fillette se blottissait contre lui en sanglotant.

— Allons, allons, répétait-il sans savoir que dire d'autre tout en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos.

— Je ne veux pas qu'Iphigenia soit morte ! cria la petite fille.

— Vous connaissiez les McKinnon ? demanda Severus en se raidissant légèrement.

— Iphigenia était la cousine germaine de Thaïs, lui souffla alors Greengrass. Elles avaient le même âge et s'entendaient très bien.

Severus, les yeux clos, revit le petit corps sans vie de l'aînée des enfants McKinnon, meurtri par les traitements que lui avaient fait subir les Mangemorts, dont lui-même. Il eut envie de s'enfuir le plus loin qu'il pourrait. _Je lui avais dit, à Dumbledore, qu'il ne pouvait pas me laisser ici !_ songea-t-il, désespéré par l'hypocrisie dont il lui fallait bien faire preuve.

— Miss McDonald, dit-il enfin d'un ton sévère très professoral.

L'enfant leva le regard vers lui, intimidée. Ses larmes se tarirent, toute son attention tournée vers le professeur, comme en classe.

— Je suis désolé que vous ayez perdu votre cousine, continua Severus soulagé qu'elle eût enfin cessé de pleurer. Mais vous savez bien qu'il n'existe aucun moyen de faire revenir les morts à la vie. Tout ce que vous pouvez faire pour votre cousine, c'est la venger ou, mieux, vivre comme elle aurait voulu que vous viviez. Croyez-vous qu'elle serait contente de vous voir dans cet état ?

— Non Monsieur, lui répondit son élève d'une voix tremblante. Mais c'est dur, Monsieur, ajouta-t-elle, de se dire que si elle était née en août et pas en septembre, elle serait vivante.

Le visage de Thaïs McDonald se crispa d'une façon qui laissait présager une nouvelle crise. Severus devait trouver rapidement un nouvel argument, alors qu'il était bouleversé par ce que venait de lui dire la petite fille. À moins d'un mois près, Iphigenia McKinnon aurait fait partie de ses protégés et non de ses victimes…

— Miss McDonald, ordonna-t-il en se levant. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

De nouveau, la fillette retrouva l'attitude qu'elle avait en classe et suivit son professeur sans pleurer ni discuter. Les deux préfètes et les autres élèves du dortoir descendirent à leur suite dans la Salle commune.

Severus fit boire une potion calmante à McDonald, puis une Potion de Sommeil sans rêve. Il s'agenouilla devant la petite fille pour la regarder bien en face tandis qu'il lui parlait. L'enfant avait les yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir tant pleuré. Elle avait l'air complètement perdu et désespéré.

— Miss McDonald, vous allez remonter dans votre chambre et vous coucher. Vous êtes trop fatiguée et trop bouleversée pour avoir les idées claires ce soir. Mais demain, vous irez parler à Miss Edgecombe. Miss Edgecombe a connu une situation comme la vôtre, elle pourra vous aider, n'est-ce pas, Miss Edgecombe ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la préfète de cinquième année.

— Oui, Monsieur, lui répondit la jeune fille. C'est vrai Thaïs, tu sais, mon grand frère que j'aimais beaucoup a été tué il y a deux ans, dit-elle à sa cadette. Je comprends combien c'est dur pour toi.

— Bien, déclara Severus en se relevant. Remontez dans vos dortoirs mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plaît. Et vous, Miss Edgecombe, je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de Miss McDonald ?

— Tout à fait, Monsieur.

— Eh bien, mesdemoiselles, laissez-moi vous rappeler qu'il faut vous confier à des personnes plus expérimentées que vous, dit-il au petit groupe. Ne vous laissez pas enfermer dans votre propre tristesse, cela ne vous mènera à rien. Bonne nuit, conclut-il en ouvrant sa porte.

— Bonne nuit, Professeur, lui fit écho le chœur de ses élèves.

Severus, chancelant, se rendit dans sa salle de bains. Se tenant à la cuvette des toilettes, il laissa la nausée l'envahir et le vider. Puis il se rinça la bouche et regagna son lit, à peine soulagé. Il ne supportait pas ce rôle de bon professeur paternel et compréhensif. Il ne _pouvait_ pas le supporter. Il ne s'appelait pas Dumbledore !

Il passa le reste de la nuit, comme tant de nuits depuis qu'il avait rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à trembler dans son lit sans pouvoir fermer l'œil.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

De plus, il dut passer durant cette période de bien longues heures à renouveler les stocks de l'infirmerie qui se vidaient rapidement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Pourtant, d'après ses collègues, il avait la chance de diriger la Maison où les élèves étaient les plus autonomes. Chourave devait rester des nuits entières à rassurer ses pauvres Poufsouffle et McGonagall essayait en vain de calmer les ardeurs vengeresses de ses bouillants Gryffondor, alors que Flitwick peinait à expliquer de façon rationnelle la pratique de la torture gratuite à ses Serdaigle.

Severus pouvait difficilement leur raconter pourquoi cette situation de psychose était si compliquée à gérer pour lui : même McGonagall ignorait qu'il était un Mangemort.

La seule, avec Dumbledore, qui pouvait comprendre combien il était impliqué dans la mort des McKinnon était la jeune Sinistra. Severus lisait dans ses yeux un doute profond, mais elle refusait apparemment d'admettre que son professeur torturait des enfants. Dans la Grande Salle, quand ses soupçons la mettaient trop mal-à-l'aise, elle portait son regard vers Dumbledore. Pleine de confiance pour le directeur, elle s'apaisait rapidement, sûre qu'il n'aurait pas embauché un homme indigne de confiance. _Si seulement c'était vrai_, pensait alors douloureusement Severus.

Dumbledore écrivit à Fitzgerald Lockhart, le directeur de _La Gazette_, pour lui demander de cesser cet étalage malsain, mais celui-ci ne daigna même pas répondre. Il était inutile d'interdire le journal dans l'enceinte du collège : les élèves mettent toujours leur point d'honneur à lire ce qu'on leur défend…

Severus aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir quitter Poudlard. Mais quand il se rendit au Quartier Général, ce fut encore pire. D'abord, il régnait une grande agitation, car le Maître avait décidé de déménager dans les prochains jours. Et surtout, comme d'habitude, pour éviter de se rendre malade à l'idée de leur monstruosité, les Mangemorts faisaient de leurs abominations des titres de gloire. Peverell's Hill aussi bruissait donc de commentaires au sujet de l'attaque des McKinnon.

Et les mieux renseignés se précipitèrent sur Severus pour le féliciter. Apparemment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait cessé de faire son éloge toute la semaine. Severus songea que ce devait être parce qu'il était absent et ne risquait donc pas d'acquérir trop d'influence au sein de ses « camarades »…

Le malheureux professeur, au bord de la nausée, fut sauvé par son ami Lucius qui eut le bon sens de ne pas mentionner leurs derniers exploits. Il préféra ouvrir son portefeuille rempli de photos de sa petite famille.

— Severus, quel plaisir de te voir ! Regarde un peu là ! Ton futur élève te salue ! dit-il en désignant le bébé grassouillet qui agitait sa petite main sur l'image. Il faudra que tu viennes dîner à la maison, après Noël. Narcissa sera ravie de bavarder un peu avec toi.

— Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue, en effet, répondit le Maître de Potions qui pensa pour lui-même qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais sa douce et snob camarade de classe. Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il. Et le jeune Drago ?

— Ils se portent tous deux comme des charmes ! Drago marche tout à fait bien, maintenant. Narcissa a les plus grandes peines du monde à l'empêcher de détruire tout ce qui est à sa portée…

Lucius avait un petit sourire mélancolique en disant cela. Regrettait-il de ne pouvoir profiter en toute innocence des joies de la vie de famille ? Severus était persuadé que son ami méprisait autant que lui la sauvagerie dont les Mangemorts faisaient preuve. Les valeurs aristocratiques que l'élégant garçon avait tenté d'inculquer au jeune et brillant Sang-mêlé qu'il avait pris en affection s'accordaient mal avec les actes qu'ils commettaient ensemble pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Je vois qu'il te ressemble beaucoup, remarqua Severus en prenant la photo dans les mains.

— Oui, et je vais faire en sorte que son caractère me fasse honneur aussi.

— Il aura une place de choix dans notre société.

— Sa mère le traite déjà comme un prince, fit Lucius en riant.

Severus ne broncha pas, mais son cœur se serra. Sa propre mère l'appelait souvent « mon petit Prince »… Mais Drago Malefoy, lui, méritait vraiment ce titre, alors que Severus n'avait jamais rien eu de princier. Il reposa l'image idéale de la charmante famille Malefoy car cette représentation idyllique commençait à lui peser.

— Et toi, mon cher Severus, à quand le mariage ? demanda soudain Lucius.

Le jeune homme eut un hoquet de surprise, avant de retrouver sa froideur habituelle.

— Eh bien… Tant que je suis à Poudlard… Et puis de toute façon, ça ne me dit rien.

En réalité, Severus trouvait l'idée même de fonder une famille parfaitement ridicule. Ce genre de liens ne semblait pas fait pour lui. Pauvre, laid, sans famille illustre, il ne pouvait guère espérer un mariage d'intérêt. On n'épouse pas un homme simplement parce qu'il est l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de sa génération. Ce genre d'argument ne suffit même pas à convaincre un employeur ! Quant au mariage d'amour, il répugnait à en imaginer la simple possibilité. Quelle femme raisonnable aurait bien pu l'aimer ? Et il n'avait rien à faire des folles ou des idéalistes. Sans compter la précarité de sa situation actuelle…

Mais surtout, ce que Severus était incapable de s'avouer, c'est qu'il avait peur. Peur d'être aussi monstrueux dans sa maison que dans ses soirées avec les Mangemorts, peur de s'attacher à une femme qu'il perdrait, peur de se montrer aussi faible que sa mère, peur de se montrer aussi dur que son père, peur de se laisser envahir par des sentiments incontrôlables… Il voulait garder une certaine maîtrise sur lui-même, et une famille l'en empêcherait certainement.

Il décida de changer le sujet de la conversation.

— Tu sais où se trouve le nouveau Quartier Général ?

— Oh, oui, c'est très amusant. On passe du _Hill_ au _Hollow_…

(_NdA : en anglais, _hill_ signifie « colline », et _hollow_, « vallée ». Si Ménard avait décidé de franciser, on aurait eu quelque chose comme « Godricval », et du coup, j'aurais opté pour « Mont-Peverell ». Et Lucius dirait : « On passe du mont au val… »_)

Severus leva un sourcil, feignant une curiosité médiocre alors même qu'une terrible inquiétude l'avait saisi en entendant le dernier mot de Lucius. Mais son ami ne voulut rien lui dire d'autre, gardant son sourire amusé. Il était inutile d'insister : le jeune aristocrate n'était pas devenu un des principaux lieutenants du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans raison. Il savait garder un secret et Severus en avait déjà appris plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dumbledore fut très intéressé par les nouvelles que lui apporta son jeune employé, et il fut tout aussi inquiet. Il envoya aussitôt un mot aux Potter. Ceux-ci en effet vivaient à Godric's Hollow, et paraissaient donc plus que menacés. Il était tout à fait dans le genre du Maître d'installer son Quartier Général dans un village qui portait le nom de Godric Gryffondor : le Maître avait de l'humour…

Durant plusieurs jours, les deux hommes attendirent impatiemment des nouvelles. Severus était à peu près sûr que Lucius le préviendrait si les Potter étaient tués : sa haine pour James était bien connue et un bon ami comme Malefoy ne manquerait pas de l'avertir d'un événement aussi plaisant que la mort douloureuse de son ennemi juré. Enfin, une semaine avant Halloween, un hibou vint se poser devant Dumbledore, qui recevait dans son bureau les directeurs de Maison.

— Ah ! dit-il en la détachant. Un message de notre petite fleur !

Severus et McGonagall tendirent l'oreille et restèrent dans le bureau du vieux sorcier. La réunion venait de s'achever, Chourave et Flitwick étaient en train de partir. Les deux autres savaient que ce surnom désignait Lily Potter, et ils avaient hâte de savoir ce qui se passait. Dumbledore ouvrit la lettre, lança un sort très particulier qui agaçait profondément Severus (car il avait été inventé par Sirius Black) pour en faire apparaître le texte. Il lut un moment en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne dit rien mais fit lire aux deux professeurs, l'un après l'autre, la missive.

_Cher Monsieur,_

_Nous avons décidé de procéder au sortilège de _Fidelitas_, comme vous nous le conseillez. Je ne sais pas si cela pourra vraiment nous protéger à long terme. James ne tiendra pas en place bien longtemps enfermé à la maison, et il est hors de question que nous élevions Harry loin de la lumière du soleil. Mais puisque vous nous assurez que le danger sera moindre après Noël… Pour le moment en tout cas, il s'agit sans doute de la meilleure solution, et nous pourrons enfin nous reposer, j'imagine._

_Par contre, nous ne voyons aucune raison de ne pas nous fier à Sirius pour assurer le rôle de Gardien du Secret. Il est plus qu'un frère pour James et j'ai moi-même une parfaite confiance en lui. Il adore Harry et ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. D'ailleurs, s'il devait nous arriver quelque chose, c'est à lui qu'il faudra confier Harry ; c'est son parrain après tout. Je suis désolée si cela doit vous mécontenter, Monsieur, mais il nous paraît plus logique de demander à Sirius d'assumer cette charge. Vous avez vous-même suffisamment à faire ! Nous l'attendons d'un moment à l'autre et nous procéderons à l'enchantement aussitôt._

_Je ne peux pas croire que l'un de nos proches soit un traître. Nous craignons que les malheurs de Remus aient été trop lourds pour lui, mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée. C'est tellement absurde ! Peter n'a évidement rien d'un Mangemort non plus. Je ne sais que penser… Êtes-vous certain que Voldemort ne peut pas avoir une autre façon de s'informer ? Harry passe avant tout, et nous prendrons toutes les mesures nécessaires à sa sécurité, mais James et ses amis sont si soudés qu'il est impossible d'imaginer que l'un d'eux ait pu nous trahir. Cette pensée m'angoisse tant ! Heureusement que j'ai mon merveilleux petit garçon pour m'en distraire !_

_Harry fait des progrès chaque jour, c'est l'enfant le plus délicieux du monde. Il est très calme, malgré toutes les turbulences de ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, rien ne semble l'inquiéter. Il gazouille sans cesse, c'est si drôle. On n'imagine pas comme le babillage d'un petit enfant peut être passionnant à écouter… Heureusement qu'il est là ! Sans lui, je n'y arriverai pas. Il est vraiment toute notre joie. James est complètement admiratif de son fils, il faudra que je les surveille si je ne veux pas que Harry devienne un affreux petit bonhomme pourri gâté. Et quand Sirius est là, c'est encore pire !_

_Quand il ne s'occupe pas de Harry, James est — déjà — comme un lion en cage. Vous allez finir par devoir lui permettre de reprendre du service ! Je suis sûre qu'il voudra être là où on se battra à Noël, et si Harry n'avait pas besoin de moi, je crois que je me joindrais à lui. Bien sûr, Harry a tout autant besoin de son père, mais comme le dit James, se battre contre Voldemort, c'est aussi défendre Harry._

_Remerciez bien votre informateur. Cela fait plusieurs fois qu'il nous sauve la vie et je lui suis infiniment reconnaissante. Mon cher petit Harry serait mort sans lui, je ne l'oublierai jamais. À vrai dire, je pense savoir de qui il s'agit, et je vous promets que je n'en ai pas parlé à James. Son seul nom suffirait à lui inspirer de la méfiance ! Veillez bien sur lui, il n'a jamais su se protéger seul._

_Avec tout mon respect et toute mon affection,_

_Lily Potter._

Severus rendit la lettre à Dumbledore sans rien dire. Heureusement pour lui, Minerva réagit vigoureusement, lui permettant de se perdre dans ses pensées, tout en suivant plus ou moins la conversation.

— Toujours aussi charmante ! dit avec une grande tendresse la brave sorcière.

— Je dois dire Minerva, que j'aurais préféré qu'ils acceptent ma proposition, répondit un Dumbledore soucieux. Il y a un espion dans leur entourage, le doute n'est pas permis là-dessus.

— Que voulez-vous, ils sont si jeunes, Professeur, ils n'arrivent pas à envisager une telle horreur.

— Ils sont si Gryffondor surtout, soupira Severus.

— Vraiment, Severus, dit le professeur de Métamorphose sur un ton agacé. Avez-vous vu comme elle parle sans cesse de son petit Harry ? reprit-elle plus gaiement. Elle doit être une mère très attentionnée !

— Lily s'est toujours souciée de ceux qui l'entouraient, remarqua Dumbledore. Tous ceux qui ne se laissent pas aveugler par leurs préjugés ont appris à l'apprécier, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

Le directeur n'obtint qu'un grommellement inarticulé en guise de réponse.

— Albus, demanda soudain McGonagall d'un ton grave, nous direz-vous un jour pourquoi Vous-savez-qui tient tellement à éliminer Lily et James ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui peut motiver un tel acharnement contre ces pauvres malheureux !

— Voldemort (les deux professeurs frissonnèrent en entendant ce nom, ce qui amena un léger froncement de sourcils sur le visage de Dumbledore) a mal interprété une information qu'il a reçue. Il pense que les familles Potter et Londubat sont essentielles dans cette guerre… Mais il craint plus les Potter, curieusement.

— Bref, vous ne me direz rien, mon cher, dit le professeur de Métamorphose, à la fois agacée et amusée par l'attitude de son supérieur. Je suppose que vous avez une bonne raison pour cela… Eh bien, je vous laisse, acheva-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil curieux à son jeune collègue.

Severus restait silencieux, plein de sentiments contradictoires. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler de Lily avec Dumbledore. Le vieil homme était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose comme de l'amour entre eux. Quelle absurdité ! Severus avait oublié ce qu'était l'amour, même si certains souvenirs d'heureux moments passés avec sa mère refusaient de s'effacer de sa mémoire.

Il était sûr de n'avoir jamais réellement aimé Lily. Elle était seulement la seule personne qui s'était montrée gentille avec lui, qui lui avait proposé son amitié sans rien attendre en échange. Contrairement à Dumbledore, elle n'était pas un homme sage qui parlait du haut d'une longue expérience. Elle était simplement le seul être humain de son âge qui n'avait jamais éprouvé de répulsion face à lui. Elle n'avait jamais voulu voir le monstre en lui : c'était stupide sans doute, mais comment ne pas lui en être reconnaissant ?

Il s'était promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Il avait tout fait pour tenir cette promesse, bien qu'elle eût épousé James Potter, ce qui prouvait définitivement qu'elle ne savait pas juger correctement les gens. Tant qu'il l'avait pu, il s'était contenté d'empêcher les missions des Mangemorts contre elle de réussir. Mais quand son fils était devenu la cible prioritaire du Maître, il avait décidé de prendre contact avec Dumbledore.

Le directeur était incapable de comprendre ce que Lily représentait aux yeux de Severus. Elle était l'innocence même, elle était encore une petite fille de onze ans qui ne voyait rien de laid ni de pitoyable en lui. Sa lettre le montrait bien : elle avait pour lui une affection inconsidérée. Tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec un romantisme désespéré de jeune homme sensible !

Il se leva à son tour.

— Je dois y aller aussi, Monsieur le Directeur.

— Bien sûr, Severus, bien sûr. Me permettez-vous de donner de vos nouvelles à notre petite fleur ?

— Si vous y tenez, fit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent. Au fait, je crois que j'ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose l'autre jour.

La voix du jeune professeur s'était légèrement tendue, et Dumbledore perdit aussitôt son ton badin. Il avait bien compris que cet « autre jour » était le matin où Severus Rogue s'était effondré dans ses bras.

— Je vous écoute, dit-il avec douceur.

— Eh bien, vous voyez, l'autre là-bas était plutôt satisfait… Il m'a demandé ce que je voulais comme — hum— récompense (Severus fit une grimace en employant le mot). Je lui ai dit de laisser la vie à Mrs Potter. J'ai prétendu que j'avais un… problème personnel à régler avec elle, acheva-t-il sur un ton qui disait très clairement combien cette idée était absurde.

— Vous tenez vraiment à la sauver, n'est-ce pas ? insista pourtant le directeur.

— C'est ma faute si elle est en danger, Monsieur. C'est la moindre des choses. Ne cherchez pas plus loin.

— Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous soucier autant pour James et Harry, insinua Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux qui déplut fortement à Severus.

— Potter a essayé de me tuer quand j'avais seize ans, Monsieur. Je ne vois pas très bien pourquoi je devrais me soucier de son sort.

— Severus, mon garçon, James n'a jamais voulu vous mettre en danger, vous le savez bien. Je me demande si vous accepterez un jour de renoncer à votre rancune…

— Ma rancune est pour mon Maître le meilleur des gages de loyauté. Il n'aimerait pas que je me mette à — ah — chanter les louanges des membres de votre petit fan-club.

Comme chaque fois que le sujet « James Potter » revenait dans la conversation, Severus commençait à s'énerver. Il salua donc rapidement Dumbledore, le quitta avant de devenir vraiment grossier et regagna ses quartiers. Le soupir du directeur, qu'il entendit en fermant la porte de son bureau, mit le comble à son énervement. Il fut de mauvaise humeur toute la journée, par la faute de ce crétin de James Potter.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le jour d'Halloween, Severus se sentit de plus en plus inquiet au fil des heures. Il savait qu'une très importante opération devait avoir lieu ce soir-là, mais il ne lui était pas possible d'y participer : il ne pouvait pas être absent au banquet traditionnel donné à l'École. Il espérait de tout son cœur que tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec les Potter…

Assis à la table des professeurs, il observait les élèves bavarder entre eux. La première journée de l'année à Pré-au-Lard devait avoir lieu le lendemain, et tous étaient surexcités à cette idée. L'événement avait même remplacé la mort des McKinnon comme sujet principal des conversations, et Severus en était ravi.

La sortie avait été annoncée au dernier moment, pour éviter que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pût en profiter pour monter une attaque. On l'avait même programmée un mardi et non pendant le week-end. Cependant, en bon agent double, Severus avait prévenu son Maître sur l'ordre de Dumbledore, et il avait fallu mettre au point un plan subtil et ingénieux pour permettre aux Mangemorts d'attaquer comme par surprise tout en les empêchant de blesser quiconque.

Severus avait prévu de rester tranquillement chez lui : ce n'était pas la peine de risquer sa couverture en se trouvant compromis par un combat. Passer pour un lâche aux yeux des Mangemorts et pour un traître à ceux de ses collègues de Poudlard était devenu une habitude, désormais. Il commençait à se demander si cette journée de repos n'allait pas lui être indispensable : il se sentait vraiment mal. Avait-il attrapé une grippe ? La misère dans laquelle il avait toujours vécu avant de s'installer à Poudlard l'avait pourtant rendu particulièrement résistant…

— Eh bien, Severus, vous n'avez pas l'air de vous divertir beaucoup, remarqua McGonagall, assise à ses côtés.

— Un coup de froid, rien de plus, lui répondit-il avec un demi-sourire forcé. Et puis, Minerva, vous savez bien que je n'aime guère ce genre de manifestation.

— En effet, mon pauvre Severus, vous ne vous êtes jamais amusé aux festins du collège. Savez-vous que nous nous en inquiétions quand vous étiez élève ?

— Vraiment, ma chère, c'était une inquiétude sans fondement. Je n'ai pas un caractère très « festif », voilà tout.

McGonagall lui sourit tendrement. _Celle-là, quand elle aura cessé de se prendre pour ma mère, je ne lui en voudrai pas_, soupira silencieusement Severus. Entre elle et Dumbledore, il avait parfois l'impression d'étouffer… Heureusement, l'austère directrice de Gryffondor était nettement moins démonstrative que le vieux sorcier sentimental !

Le festin se passait pourtant plutôt bien. Tonks n'était pas là, elle passait la soirée avec sa famille, quelque part dans un recoin secret du château. Sans elle, la tension diminuait beaucoup à la Grande Table. Les professeurs qui n'aimaient pas le jeune Maître des Potions (ils étaient assez nombreux) se contentaient de ne pas lui adresser la parole, car ils respectaient le choix de Dumbledore. Seule Tonks avait l'audace de contester à voix haute la présence de Severus à Poudlard.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses Serpentard. Rosier parlait avec animation à Greengrass qui gardait un air dubitatif. Baddock semblait mécontent de voir sa jeune amie discuter de la sorte avec un autre septième année. Le Mangemort eut un sourire tout intérieur en imaginant le sujet de la conversation. Rosier devait avoir décidé que Greengrass serait un bon parti, ce qui était une grosse erreur : la jeune fille était nettement plus intelligente que lui, et il se ferait mener par le bout du nez sans même sans rendre compte.

La petite McDonald était assise à côté d'Edgecombe. Elle avait l'air beaucoup mieux. _Bien_, songea Severus, _en voilà une avec qui je n'aurai plus de problème_. Par contre, Philibert Jugson, fils de Mangemort en première année, n'avait pas l'air du tout dans son assiette. _Je me demande à qui je pourrais le confier_, s'interrogea le directeur de Serpentard. _Les garçons sont tellement plus réservés que toutes ces gamines hystériques_…

— Un problème, Severus ? demanda McGonagall. Je vous trouve bien soucieux, tout à coup.

— C'est le petit Jugson, Minerva. Il ne se remet pas bien des événements récents. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il faut agir avec lui, soupira-t-il.

— Vous prenez vos devoirs très à cœur, mon cher, dit alors McGonagall avec un tel soulagement dans la voix que Severus en fut très amusé. Malheureusement, c'est difficile avec les garçons, constata-t-elle avec tristesse. Ils refusent de se confier aux préfètes et les préfets sont en général complètement incapables de gérer le moindre problème psychologique. C'était pareil avec vous, d'ailleurs. Albus n'a jamais su comment vous inspirer confiance à l'époque…

Severus fronçait les sourcils. Il n'avait aucune envie d'évoquer son adolescence maintenant ! Mais sur le fond, Minerva avait raison. Les Serpentard faisaient rarement confiance, et les garçons encore moins que les filles. En fait, le seul qui avait une chance auprès du petit Jugson, c'était lui-même, le Mangemort repenti. Il allait donc devoir jouer encore une fois le bon professeur compréhensif pour éviter que le gamin ne tourne mal. Perspective qui ne l'enchantait guère…

Soudain, une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le bras gauche. Il eut juste assez de présence d'esprit pour attraper les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il s'était depuis toujours entraîné à ne jamais montrer où il avait mal, et en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa Marque.

Dumbledore se pencha aussitôt sur lui.

— Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— Chais pas…

Il laissa échapper un petit cri involontaire et serra les dents à nouveau. La douleur devenait absolument insupportable, le monde disparaissait autour de lui dans un flou étrange… Et puis ce fut le noir absolu.

* * *

Et voilà ! Au revoir, Voldemort ! 

Je m'excuse pour la solution de facilité que j'ai adoptée en envoyant Severus dans les vapes. Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qui s'est passé entre le 31 octobre au soir et le 1er novembre au soir, et donc, j'ai décidé de ne pas monter de théorie vaseuse. On verra ça dans le tome 7, je suppose...

Bonne année à tous !

* * *


	10. El Desdichado

Rien n'est à moi : _Harry Potter _et tout son univers, c'est à Rowling, "El Desdichado" à Gérard de Nerval (les vers des quatrains de ce sonnet sont répandus au long du chapitre, dans l'ordre quand même), et "Spleen" à Charles Baudelaire (les strophes au début de chaque "scène" : quand j'ai lu la deuxième, je me suis dit qu'il _fallait_ utiliser ce magnifique poème...)

* * *

Chapitre 9 : El Desdichado

_Quand le ciel bas et lourd pèse comme un couvercle  
Sur l'esprit gémissant en proie aux longs ennuis,  
Et que de l'horizon embrassant tout le cercle  
Il nous verse un jour noir plus triste que les nuits ;_

Severus ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses appartements n'auraient jamais dû être aussi clairs et lumineux ! Il fit une autre tentative, un peu plus longue, et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Saisi d'une forte inquiétude, il se redressa vivement. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa poitrine. Tout allait bien, il était simplement à l'infirmerie.

Il jeta un regard à ses bras. Les longues manches de sa chemise de nuit les protégeaient comme il fallait. Qui l'avait changé ? Pomfresh ignorait sa condition de Mangemort, et il en avait assez que des défaillances physiques le trahissent sans cesse. Il espérait que Dumbledore s'était arrangé pour s'occuper de lui en personne, même si l'infirmière avait dû trouver cela curieux.

— Ah, Professeur Rogue, entendit-il justement l'alerte dame s'exclamer. Comment allez-vous ?

— Nettement mieux, merci, Madame Pomfresh. Que m'avez-vous donné ? demanda-t-il avec son ton de Maître des Potions.

— Rien du tout, Professeur. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui vous a amené ici et s'est occupé de vous. J'avais trois victimes de crises d'angoisse à ce moment-là, ajouta-t-elle en manière d'excuse. Vous avez eu de la fièvre toute la nuit, mais elle est tombée au lever du jour. Ça n'était pas bien grave !

— Oh, fit simplement Severus. Eh bien, je vais aller voir le directeur, alors.

— Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui, Professeur. Minerva non plus, d'ailleurs. Et vous avez encore besoin de vous reposer, ajouta-t-elle avec une légère menace dans la voix.

— Comment cela ? Pourquoi sont-ils partis ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Severus très inquiet soudain.

— Rassurez-vous ! s'écria-t-elle. Tout va bien ! Tout va même _très_ bien, croyez-moi ! Vous-savez-qui a été vaincu !

— QUOI !

— Oui ! C'est la meilleure nouvelle depuis des années, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mais… mais…

Severus ne trouvait plus ses mots. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vaincu ? Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait jamais imaginé de se réveiller un beau matin pour apprendre un tel bonheur. Sa nature pessimiste lui fit craindre que cette joie ne fût pleine d'amertume d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— Ça vous laisse sans voix, hein ? commenta l'infirmière. Je dois dire que je n'en reviens pas moi-même ! D'ailleurs, Minerva est partie ce matin pour trouver le professeur Dumbledore et avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. On raconte des choses tellement incroyables !

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Apparemment, Vous-savez-qui a tenté de tuer les Potter. Vous devez vous rappeler de James : la moitié du temps que vous avez passé ici quand vous étiez élève est dû à ses farces…

— Que s'est-il passé ? répéta Severus plein d'angoisse.

— Pardon, Professeur. Eh bien, on raconte que Vous-savez-qui a réussi sans problème à tuer ce pauvre James et sa malheureuse femme, vous savez, Lily Evans.

Madame Pomfresh se moucha, attristée par la mort du jeune couple. Severus se sentait complètement abattu. Lily ? Morte ? _NON !_ hurlait silencieusement en lui une voix désespérée…

— Enfin bref, reprit l'infirmière, quand il a essayé de tuer aussi leur petit garçon, vous n'allez pas le croire, mais ça n'a pas marché !

— Comment cela ? demanda Severus d'une voix atone.

— Je ne sais pas et personne ne semble avoir d'explication. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que le bébé va très bien, sauf qu'il paraît qu'il a une cicatrice au front, alors que Vous-savez-qui a disparu. Ses pouvoirs ont disparu, surtout. On en est débarrassé !

— Quelle joie, murmura le jeune homme sans aucun enthousiasme.

— N'est-ce pas ? répondit Madame Pomfresh sans se rendre compte de la détresse bien dissimulée de son patient. C'est tellement dommage que Lily et James soient morts ! soupira-t-elle. Mais le petit Harry nous a délivrés de Vous-savez-qui ! Tout le monde le surnomme déjà « le Survivant »… Pauvre gosse, il préfèrerait sans doute avoir encore ses parents… Des gens si charmants !

La douleur qui avait saisi Severus se mêlait de nouveaux sentiments. Il éprouvait une violente haine envers son Maître qui n'avait pas tenu parole et n'avait pas épargné Lily. Il haïssait James Potter qui n'avait pas su protéger la femme merveilleuse qui avait consenti à l'épouser. Il haïssait Lily qui avait si mal choisi son mari. Il haïssait Dumbledore qui leur avait fait confiance. Il haïssait par-dessus tout le petit Harry qui avait survécu alors que sa mère était morte. Une idée le frappa soudain. Il interrompit le bavardage de Madame Pomfresh.

— Mais, comment Vous-savez-qui les a-t-il trouvés ? Dumbledore les avait protégés avec des sorts extrêmement puissants !

— Eh bien, c'est tout le mystère ! On n'en sait rien !

— Ils ont dû être trahis, dit lentement Severus. C'est la seule explication…

— Oh ! Vous croyez, Professeur ? demanda l'infirmière tristement. Mais qui aurait pu trahir Lily et James ? Il faudrait être un monstre pour cela !

— Oui, un monstre, confirma sombrement Severus. J'ai besoin d'air, dit-il brutalement. Si vous voulez bien, je vais m'habiller et sortir.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment prudent… commença Madame Pomfresh.

Le regard que jeta sur elle le Maître des Potions la fit renoncer à s'opposer plus longtemps à lui.

— Oh, et puis, faites comme vous voulez ! Vous n'êtes plus un petit garçon, après tout !

— Content de vous l'entendre dire, commenta Severus avec une once de sarcasme dans la voix.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Quand la terre est changée en un cachot humide,  
Où l'Espérance, comme une chauve-souris,  
S'en va battant les murs de son aile timide  
Et se cognant la tête à des plafonds pourris ;_

Une heure plus tard, Severus, habillé comme d'habitude, se tenait silencieusement sur la rive du Lac. Les cours étaient annulés, comme prévus. Mais la sortie à Pré-au-Lard aussi, car personne ne voulait prendre la responsabilité de laisser les élèves quitter Poudlard alors que le directeur et son adjointe étaient tous deux absents. En passant ses vêtements, Severus avait constaté que la Marque des Ténèbres ne se voyait presque plus sur son bras. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'en réjouir.

_Je suis le ténébreux, le veuf, l'inconsolé,_

C'était horrible. Depuis plus d'un an, il luttait de toutes ses forces pour contribuer à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il mourrait avant d'avoir vu la fin de la guerre, même si une petite part de lui espérait quand même qu'il aurait la joie de goûter, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, à la liberté que lui donnerait la mort de son Maître.

Mais les Parques impitoyables lui avaient assigné le plus cruel des destins, celui auquel il n'avait pas pensé. Potter était mort, Lily était morte, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était pour ainsi dire mort, et lui, comme si de rien n'était, il était toujours là.

Curieusement, si la mort de Lily lui avait arraché le peu qui lui restait de cœur, comme il s'y attendait, celle de Potter ne le satisfaisait pas du tout, ce qui l'étonnait beaucoup plus. Il avait toujours cru que ce serait une bonne nouvelle, et ça n'en était pas une.

_Le Prince d'Aquitaine à la tour abolie_

Le vent fit apparaître de légères rides à la surface de l'eau. Severus suivit des yeux le mouvement d'une feuille morte qui flottait gracieusement, portée par les vagues, mais il ne la vit pas, trop obnubilé par ses sinistres pensées.

Était-ce le fait que Potter lui avait sauvé la vie ? Depuis presque cinq ans — mon Dieu, il n'y avait même pas cinq ans d'écoulés depuis sa sixième année ! — il avait toujours refusé d'admettre qu'il devait la vie à son pire ennemi. Il avait considéré que Potter voulait sauver avant tout les intérêts de ses précieux amis, le monstrueux loup-garou et l'infâme traître qui l'avait finalement livré au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais au fond, il savait qu'il _devait_ réellement sa vie à Potter. Et il ne pourrait jamais s'acquitter de sa dette, maintenant. Au contraire, il faisait partie des responsables de sa mort, même si le véritable coupable était et serait toujours cette immonde crapule de Sirius Black.

À la pensée de Black, il fut à nouveau rempli de fureur. Black était leur Gardien du Secret ! Lui seul pouvait les trahir ! Et il n'était pas étonnant que personne chez les Mangemorts n'eût mis Severus au courant de l'identité du traître : il haïssait Black avec autant de force qu'il haïssait Potter, tout le monde le savait. On ne pouvait pas imaginer de les faire collaborer…

Severus voulait bien admettre qu'il était un monstre repoussant de laideur, tant extérieure qu'intérieure. Mais Black était pire que lui. Jamais le jeune Mangemort n'avait révélé ce qu'il savait des secrètes ambitions de Lucius au Maître, jamais il n'avait trahi la confiance de Regulus (si limitée fût-elle), jamais il n'avait voulu livrer les Potter à la mort. Mais Black, lui, n'avait pas hésité à offrir sur un plateau la tête de son meilleur ami au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bon sang ! Les parents de Potter avaient accueilli cette ordure comme un second fils ! Il avait été témoin à son mariage ! Il était le parrain de son enfant !

Aucun Mangemort n'avait jamais atteint une telle noirceur, à part, peut-être, Bellatrix. Et encore, Bellatrix ne pouvait pas trahir d'ami proche : elle n'en avait pas. Severus ferma les yeux. Il espérait sincèrement que les Aurors n'hésiteraient pas à faire longuement souffrir Black avant de le tuer… ou plutôt, avant de laisser un Détraqueur l'embrasser. _Ce sont les seuls baisers que tu mérites, sale rat_, songea-t-il.

Le jeune homme ferma les poings, ses ongles entaillèrent ses paumes ; il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il laissa la haine l'envahir et le sang couler le long de ses doigts. La violence de ses sentiments et de ses gestes lui donnait presque l'impression d'être vivant… Fixant l'horizon de ses yeux noirs, il murmura entre ses dents qui grinçaient tant il les serrait :

— Je te tuerai, Sirius Black, je te jure que je te tuerai.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Depuis un couloir de l'école, Stella Sinistra observait son professeur de potions, perplexe. Elle avait pensé que la chute de Vous-savez-qui le réjouirait, puisque cela le libérait de sa tâche d'espion. Mais apparemment, il avait l'air encore plus déprimé. C'était vraiment étrange… Soudain, quelqu'un l'appela et elle se retourna pour se trouver face à une préfète de Serpentard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Greengrass ?

— Eh bien, je vois que tu observes Rogue. Tu sais pourquoi il est comme ça ?

— Non, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi le saurais-je ?

— Aucune idée, mais d'après Baddock, en dehors des Serpentard, tu es la seule à ne pas le haïr complètement. Je me disais que tu en savais peut-être plus sur lui que les autres…, insinua la jeune fille.

— Et en quoi ça peut t'intéresser, ce que je sais ou non de Rogue ? Tu flashes sur lui, ou quoi ?

— Pff… Vous autres, Poufsouffle, vous avez toujours les idées les plus débiles qu'on puisse imaginer…

— Débile ou pas, je suis Préfète en Chef, dit Stella d'un ton sévère. Alors fais un peu attention à la façon dont tu me parles !

— D'accord, ça va ! Bon, j'ai quand même un truc sérieux à te dire.

— Ah oui ?

— Tu devrais aller voir Rogue pour lui dire d'arrêter de faire cette tête. Déjà que la moitié du collège pense que c'est un partisan de Tu-sais-qui… S'il a l'air de pleurer sa fin, ça ne risque pas de s'arranger !

— Vas-y toi-même ! Non mais sans blague ! C'est _ton_ directeur de maison, je te signale, pas le mien !

— C'est toi la Préfète en Chef, comme tu viens de le rappeler ! Et je suis sûre que tu en sais plus long sur lui que tu ne veux bien l'admettre !

Stella lança un regard noir à sa camarade, sans aucune efficacité. Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était que Greengrass avait raison. Elle seule savait quel était le lien exact de Rogue avec les Mangemorts. Elle seule parmi les élèves pouvait aller le prévenir. Mais vu l'air meurtrier qu'il avait, l'idée lui paraissait complètement suicidaire.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, si tous les élèves croient que c'était un partisan de Tu-sais-qui ? finit-elle par demander. De toutes façons, tout le monde le déteste déjà… et la guerre est finie !

— Tu sais combien il y a d'enfants de juges et d'Aurors, ici ? remarqua Greengrass avec colère. Tu as vraiment envie qu'ils dénoncent Rogue ? Qu'ils le fassent envoyer à Azkaban ?

— Ne sois pas ridicule, Greengrass. Le Magenmagot n'a pas besoin des élèves de Poudlard pour savoir où sont les suspects ! S'ils veulent arrêter Rogue, ils le feront, même s'il danse tout nu sur la Grande Table, complètement ivre, en chantant des chansons paillardes pour fêter la chute de Tu-sais-qui !

Il y eut soudain un moment de silence. Les deux filles se regardèrent, imaginant leur sombre professeur de potions, si sévère et si digne, danser tout nu sur la Grande Table une bouteille vide de whisky pur-feu à la main. Elles éclatèrent de rire. L'image leur paraissait tellement absurde ! Elle n'avait bien sûr aucun moyen de savoir que c'était à peu près ce que Severus avait fait trois ans plus tôt, lors d'une de ses premières orgies avec les Mangemorts… Il ne s'était plus _jamais _enivré par la suite.

— Écoute, Greengrass, dit finalement Stella. Je ne peux vraiment pas aller voir Rogue pour lui dire ça. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui l'afflige comme ça, mais je ne crois pas que ça ait de rapport avec Tu-sais-qui, à moins que…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en pensant à une nouvelle possibilité.

— À moins que quoi, Sinistra ? demanda impatiemment la Serpentard.

— À moins que ce ne soit pas la mort de Tu-sais-qui mais celle des Potter… Je crois… je crois qu'ils étaient dans la même année que lui, à Poudlard.

— Hein ! Mais attends, Potter et Evans, — c'est bien elle sa femme ?

Stella hocha la tête pour confirmer.

— Ils étaient Préfets en Chef à un moment, non ? reprit Greengrass. Quand j'étais en deuxième année ?

— Ça doit être ça, dit simplement Stella.

— Mais alors, Rogue, c'est bien Servilus !

— Tais-toi ! souffla Stella, terrorisée.

Le surnom méprisant donné à Rogue par les Maraudeurs la faisait toujours frissonner de peur. La crainte que le jeune homme avait fait naître en elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait douze ans ne s'était jamais effacée. Et tout ce qui évoquait ce souvenir la faisait renaître de plus belle. Elle avait même failli renoncer à passer son ASPIC de potions en voyant que c'était lui, le nouveau professeur.

— Si tu veux mourir, je te conseille de dire ça encore plus fort, ajouta-t-elle pour se justifier. Rogue déteste tout ce qui lui rappelle cette période.

— Et comment tu sais ça ? demanda Greengrass avec curiosité.

— Pas besoin d'être aussi futé que Dumbledore pour le deviner ! Si tu te rappelles de ce qu'il était il y a quatre ans…

— C'est vrai qu'il s'est pas mal amélioré, le pauvre ! pouffa Greengrass. Mais tu lui diras quand même de faire attention à son attitude, d'accord ?

— OK, je lui dirai, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à répéter un seul mot de cette conversation à qui que ce soit ! N'empêche que tu me le revaudras !

— Quand tu veux ma poule ! dit l'autre dans un éclat de rire : elle avait fini par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, en bonne fille de Serpentard…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Quand la pluie étalant ses immenses traînées  
D'une vaste prison imite les barreaux,  
Et qu'un peuple muet d'infâmes araignées  
Vient tendre ses filets au fond de nos cerveaux,_

Au bord du lac, Severus Rogue s'était laissé gagner par les souvenirs. Ses yeux sombres fixaient un horizon lointain et informe. Sans espoir et sans joie, il revoyait Lily Evans… elle avait toujours été un tel mystère pour lui !

_Le petit garçon se précipitait dans les escaliers, désespéré. Son premier cours de magie, et il allait être en retard ! Mais pourquoi cette élève de septième année lui avait-elle donné un faux renseignement ? Elle avait pourtant l'air de détester Sirius Black, et l'avait félicité de s'être battu contre lui dans le Poudlard Express… Apparemment, ça ne suffisait pas à mériter la considération de Bellatrix Black… _

_Il donna un petit coup à la porte de la salle de cours et entra, le souffle court, les joues rouges._

— _Ah, dit le professeur de Potions, un gros sorcier déjà assez vieux qui répondait au nom de Slughorn. Vous devez être Mr Rogue, je présume ?_

_Severus hocha la tête, encore plus rouge, trop honteux de son retard pour pouvoir articuler sa réponse._

— _Eh bien, prenez place rapidement, mon garçon, dit gentiment le professeur. Nous allons commencer._

_Severus leva les yeux vers ses camarades. Il n'avait pas très envie de s'asseoir à côté d'un des garçons de son dortoir : ils avaient passé la soirée à se moquer de la pauvreté de sa tenue, que Maman avait achetée d'occasion… Et ils le regardaient avec un tel dédain ! Severus avait décidé qu'il les détestait. Quant aux Gryffondor, n'en parlons pas : il s'était battu contre deux d'entre eux la veille… C'est alors qu'il vit une fille de Gryffondor, assise seule à une table. Elle lui faisait un large sourire et l'invitait de la main à venir la rejoindre. Dans ses grands yeux verts pleins de douceur, il ne vit ni le mépris ni la pitié auxquels il était habitué. Il prit place à côté d'elle, étonné et un peu inquiet._

— _Je m'appelle Lily Evans, et toi ?_

— _Severus Rogue, répondit-il sans réfléchir._

— _Severus ? s'étonna sa voisine. C'est spécial, ça, comme prénom ! Tes parents doivent être sorciers, non ?_

— _Oui, approuva le garçon qui ne tenait pas à souligner qu'il n'était qu'une « demi-portion de demi-sorcier » comme le lui avait aimablement fait remarquer la veille Evan Rosier…_

— _Tu en as de la chance ! Chez moi, tout le monde est moldu… J'aurais bien aimé connaître plus tôt le monde magique, c'est tellement formidable !_

Ce fut le début de leur drôle d'amitié. Severus n'était pas un garçon très sociable, Lily se moquait éperdument des préjugés en vogue dans le monde sorcier : il leur était égal de déplaire. À chaque cours de potions, ils se retrouvaient et travaillaient ensemble avec plaisir.

Mais chacun de leur côté, ils nouèrent d'autres liens. Severus devint le petit prodige de Lucius Malefoy, Lily se fit des amis (et des amoureux) en grand nombre. Eux deux ne se voyaient pour ainsi dire que pendant le cours de Potions. Lily était très douée, et Severus très studieux : ils faisaient une excellente équipe, même si Slughorn semblait croire que tout le mérite en revenait à la vive et charmante jeune fille qui était sans aucun doute son élève préférée.

Le jeune homme se rappelait avec nostalgie les moments de bonheur insouciant qu'il avait partagés avec Lily. Le jour où elle avait raté magistralement sa potion en quatrième année faisait partie de ses souvenirs mémorables.

_Lily était horriblement enrhumée. Le puissant antidote qu'ils devaient réaliser n'était pas simple que cela, et Severus s'était concentré sur son chaudron au lieu de bavarder avec sa voisine. Quand il se décida à lui jeter un coup d'œil, il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle avait réussi à concocter une espèce de mixture étrange et gluante, dont l'odeur n'avait rien d'engageant. _

_Elle lui fit un sourire désolé._

— _Je dois vraibent être balade, renifla-t-elle bruyamment._

— _Oui, vraibent, approuva-t-il d'un ton moqueur._

_Lily poussa un soupir faussement exaspéré et jeta une racine dans son chaudron. Severus se rendit compte une seconde trop tard de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il n'eut même pas le temps de protéger son visage et se retrouva couvert de la substance indéfinissable qui reposait auparavant dans le chaudron de sa camarade. Il lui lança un regard assassin et ne reçut en réponse qu'un éclat de rire d'une franchise déconcertante._

_Il voulut la faire taire, vexé, mais il ne le put. Lily ne se moquait pas de lui, elle trouvait simplement la situation tellement drôle ! Peu à peu, la gaieté communicative de son amie le gagna malgré lui. Il faut dire qu'elle était vraiment ridicule, avec toute cette matière gluante répandue sur elle tandis que son rire la secouait… _

_Soudain, pour la première de sa vie, Severus Rogue fut saisi d'un fou rire inextinguible, à la grande surprise du reste de la classe et du professeur. Les deux jeunes sorciers ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter : il leur fallut plus d'un quart d'heure pour se calmer. Slughorn, un large sourire aux lèvres, les avait envoyés dans le couloir pour qu'ils ne dérangent pas le reste des élèves._

_Une fois qu'ils eurent enfin repris leurs esprits, Severus fit disparaître toute trace de la mixture. Il avait repris son air sérieux, mais une lueur nouvelle brillait dans ses yeux. Lily fit alors une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait et ne refit jamais : elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue pâle de Severus._

— _Tu devrais rire blus souvent, Rogue. Ça te rendrait bresque boins laid, dit-elle avec la taquinerie amicale dont ils usaient l'un envers l'autre._

Cet épisode avait été l'apogée de leur amitié. Aux moments les plus sombres de sa vie de Mangemort, Severus s'était souvent demandé si ce souvenir n'était pas un simple rêve. Il n'arrivait pas croire qu'il sût rire.

Lily était tout ce que Severus ne pourrait jamais être : heureuse, vive, toujours prête à rire de tout, toujours attentive à ceux qui l'entourait… Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire aucune ambition personnelle : elle n'était pas en tête de classe et s'en fichait, alors que la concurrence était rude entre Potter, Black et Severus.

En fait, Severus ne lui trouvait qu'un seul véritable défaut : elle faisait trop facilement confiance et accordait son amitié à des imbéciles qui ne méritaient que son mépris. À commencer par le crétin qu'elle avait fini par épouser, d'ailleurs…

Severus soupira. Il ne comprenait pas un monde où il était possible que Lily Evans fût morte. Une bise glaciale soulevait gracieusement sa cape et faisait délicatement tournoyer sa robe. Quelques mèches de cheveux se soulevaient dans le vent. Il avait vraiment tout du héros romantique sombre et désespéré…

_Ma seule étoile est morte, et mon luth constellé_

Agacé par cette idée grotesque, le Mangemort poussa un nouveau soupir, plein de dédain cette fois, et fit brutalement demi-tour. Il ne savait pas où il allait ni ce qu'il pourrait y faire, mais il ne voulait plus rester là, comme une âme en peine.

De son pas rapide, il regagna l'entrée du château, en se demandant s'il serait très en retard au déjeuner. Il observa le ciel un moment et s'aperçut avec stupéfaction que l'après-midi tirait déjà sur sa fin : il avait donc passé tant de temps au bord du lac ?

_Porte le soleil noir de la mélancolie._

Furieux contre lui-même et ses débordements ridicules et incontrôlés d'émotion, il secoua la tête. Par Merlin, qu'il était fatigué ! Il se sentait totalement vidé. Une partie de son esprit lui souffla que Pomfresh lui avait bien dit de rester allongé… Il décida de regagner sa chambre et de se coucher. Peut-être le sommeil lui apporterait-il un oubli consolateur ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Des cloches tout à coup sautent avec furie  
Et lancent vers le ciel un affreux hurlement,  
Ainsi que des esprits errants et sans patrie  
Qui se mettent à geindre opiniâtrement._

Dans le Hall, il marcha sans rien regarder autour de lui. Aussi fut-il très surpris de s'entendre appeler.

— Professeur ? Professeur Rogue ?

Il se retourna, résigné, vers la petite Sinistra.

_Dans la nuit du tombeau, toi qui m'as consolé, _

Stella, morte de peur, fut bouleversée en croisant le regard du Maître des Potions. Jamais elle n'avait rien vu de si sombre, de si noir, de si vide. C'était comme si l'homme en face d'elle n'avait plus eu le moindre sentiment en lui. De fait, elle aurait préféré subir sa fureur, comme elle s'y était attendue : il lui paraissait bien plus effrayant de devoir affronter quelqu'un qui ressemblait plus à un zombie qu'à un être vivant. Elle en oublia ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

— Eh bien, Miss Sinistra, que voulez-vous ? demanda Severus sèchement.

_Rends-moi le Pausilippe et la mer d'Italie, _

La voix froide et doucereuse de son professeur ramena la jeune fille à la réalité. Si elle n'avait pas été terriblement angoissée à l'idée de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, elle en eût été presque rassurée : Rogue était encore Rogue. Elle eut besoin de tout son courage pour oser prononcer sa prochaine phrase.

— C'est-à-dire, Professeur, enfin, vous comprenez, vous avez l'air — euh, comment dire ? — pas très content, alors…

— Miss Sinistra, mon humeur ne vous concerne pas, que je sache, répondit Severus avec une froideur qui laissait sentir sa colère naissante.

— Bien sûr, monsieur, mais vous voyez, certains se disent du coup que… quevousêtesmalheureuxqueVous-savez-quisoitmort, acheva-t-elle dans un souffle, les joues rouges, les yeux baissés.

— Excusez-moi ? répondit Severus de plus en plus mécontent. Si vous avez l'intention de me dire quelque chose, Miss Sinistra, ayez au moins l'intelligence de me permettre de l'entendre. Vos borborygmes n'ont pas le moindre rapport avec le langage articulé.

— Certains pensent que vous avez l'air de beaucoup regretter la disparition de Vous-savez-qui, reprit la jeune fille sans oser croiser le regard de son professeur.

_La fleur qui plaisait tant à mon coeur désolé, _

Severus, interdit, fixa un bon moment son élève. Son désespoir était si grand qu'il troublait son raisonnement et l'empêchait de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Elle dut le sentir car, toujours sans le lever les yeux sur lui, elle précisa sa pensée.

— Tout le monde est content, vous voyez, sauf ceux qui espéraient la réussite de Vous-savez-qui, alors, vous comprenez, certains se posent des questions…

— Si je vous suis bien, Miss Sinistra, vous êtes en train d'insinuer que vos camarades me soupçonnent de faire partie des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

_Et la treille où le pampre à la rose s'allie._

— Je pense que c'est exactement ce que Stella voulait dire, Rogue. Et je dois avouer que les élèves ne sont pas les seuls à s'interroger au sujet de votre comportement d'aujourd'hui.

Sinistra avait sursauté en entendant la voix de son Professeur de Défense contres les Forces du Mal. Severus fut touché de voir combien l'intervention de cette crétine de Tonks semblait gêner sa jeune interlocutrice. Il commençait à entrevoir son intention — elle voulait lui donner un conseil amical pour lui éviter de désagréables soupçons — et cette attention complètement inattendue lui faisait bien plus plaisir qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Il fut encore plus surpris de la voir prendre sa défense.

— Évidemment, je leur ai dit que le professeur Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait, et que sa confiance en vous devez leur suffire… lui dit-elle, négligeant son autre professeur qui l'interrompit.

— Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas infaillible, remarqua Tonks.

— Professeur Tonks, déclara simplement Severus de sa voix la plus glaciale en manière d'avertissement.

Quelle idiote ! Elle lui tenait ce genre de propos tous les jours ou presque depuis la rentrée. Mais devant les élèves ! C'était inadmissible. Une idée cruelle frappa Severus et un dangereux semblant de sourire apparut au coin de lèvres.

— Voyez-vous, Miss Sinistra, il se trouve que je connaissais personnellement les Potter, comme d'ailleurs vous devez vous en souvenir.

— Rogue, vous détestiez James ! N'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous regrettez sa mort ! s'indigna Tonks, tandis que Sinistra le regardait avec surprise.

— Ah, professeur Tonks ! Vous savez bien qu'il y a une différence entre l'inimitié profonde et le désir de mort ! De fait, je n'ai jamais eu à me… féliciter d'avoir rencontré James Potter. Mais voyez-vous, cela ne signifie pas que voulais le voir finir d'une façon si cruelle…

— Que voulez-vous dire, Rogue ? Que pouvez-vous savoir de la façon dont les choses se sont passées ?

— Je ne _sais_ rien avec certitude évidemment, Professeur, si ce n'est qu'on n'est jamais trahi que par ses amis.

Sinistra avait visiblement du mal à suivre la conversation. Elle avait l'air horriblement gêné des gens qui se trouvent là où ils ne devraient pas se trouver sans pouvoir s'en aller. Tonks avait froncé les sourcils, essayant apparemment de décrypter les paroles de Severus. Celui-ci décida de lui mettre les points sur les i.

— Voyons, Professeur Tonks, comment croyez-vous que Vous-savez-qui aurait retrouvé les Potter si l'un de leurs plus proches amis ne les lui avait vendus ?

— Rogue ! Je vous interdis d'insinuer des telles horreurs ! Jamais Sirius…

— Je n'insinue rien, Tonks, la coupa-t-il avec une froide colère. J'affirme. Votre cousin était le seul à savoir où se trouvaient les Potter

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous mentez !

— Demandez donc à Dumbledore quand il rentrera, dit Severus en haussant les épaules. Il vous confirmera que les Potter avaient eu recours au sortilège de _Fidelitas_, et que leur Gardien du Secret était cette infâme crapule de Black. Bonne journée ! acheva-t-il en leur tournant le dos dans un mouvement élégant pour rejoindre l'escalier qui menait à ses cachots.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir des yeux derrière la tête. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir savourer sa victoire en se délectant de l'air horrifié et ahuri que devait arborer en cet instant sa collègue ! Mais il dut sacrifier ce plaisir à l'effet théâtral qu'il avait mis en place par sa sortie exagérément dramatique.

Severus se sentait beaucoup mieux. Blesser les autres était sans aucun doute une excellente méthode pour se remonter le moral ! La tentative maladroite de Sinistra pour lui signifier d'une part qu'il avait une attitude stupide, d'autre part, qu'elle se souciait de son sort lui paraissait désormais légèrement pathétique. Ah, ces Poufsouffle ! Ils étaient encore plus sentimentaux que les Gryffondor…

Il arriva devant le bas-relief du Léviathan, et d'un ton joyeux, lui donna le mot de passe :

— _Jormungandr_ !

Le Léviathan, un peu surpris, de cette bonne humeur exceptionnelle, le regarda avec un air soupçonneux avant de le laisser entrer, finalement bien obligé de reconnaître que c'était bien le sinistre directeur de Serpentard qui s'adressait à lui.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_— Et de longs corbillards, sans tambours ni musique,  
Défilent lentement dans mon âme ; l'Espoir,  
Vaincu, pleure, et l'Angoisse atroce, despotique,  
Sur mon crâne incliné plante son drapeau noir._

Tout en soignant ses mains blessées — il s'était rendu compte avec surprise et dégoût des égratignures qu'il s'était infligées à lui-même sans s'en apercevoir —, Severus, pour la première fois de sa vie, envisagea l'avenir qui s'offrait à lui sans le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

On allait sûrement l'accuser d'avoir fait partie des Mangemorts. D'ailleurs, il pouvait compter sur ses chers « camarades » pour le dénoncer. Dumbledore arrangerait sans aucun doute les choses : il n'irait pas augmenter la population d'Azkaban. Par contre, selon toute vraisemblance, il ne pourrait pas quitter Poudlard. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver un travail correct à la fin de ses études, il ne rencontrerait pas plus de succès maintenant, avec les lourdes accusations qu'on aurait fait porter sur lui.

Mais l'enseignement ne lui déplaisait pas, et somme toute, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux qu'à Poudlard. Malgré les Maraudeurs, sa scolarité était la partie la plus heureuse de sa vie. Il avait acquis à cette époque tant de connaissances ! Il aimait tellement apprendre, étudier, expérimenter les théories qu'il mettait au point…

C'était aussi à Poudlard qu'on avait commencé à le respecter. Il avait dû gagner ce respect par la démonstration de ses talents, et il savait que les sorciers qui tenaient vraiment à la pureté du sang ne lui accorderaient jamais leur pleine estime, mais pour les autres, il était devenu quelqu'un de considérable. Quand les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas à proximité, personne n'osait se moquer ouvertement de lui. Maintenant qu'il était professeur, la peur qu'il inspirait avait encore augmenté, puisqu'il avait plus de pouvoir (et cette fois-ci, c'était un pouvoir légal !).

Il resterait donc à Poudlard, et d'ici quelques années, Dumbledore lui donnerait peut-être le poste qu'il désirait tant à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal…

Il eut un ricanement sinistre. Quelle ambition pitoyable que la sienne ! Que ses prétentions avaient diminué depuis sa jeunesse ! Mais il ne méritait sans doute pas mieux…

Pour s'occuper et éviter de retomber dans son deuil pathétique, il sortit les nombreuses notes qu'il avait prises au cours de ses recherches. Que devait-il en faire ? Tout ce qu'il avait inventé n'avait servi qu'à causer plus de malheur et de désespoir… Il eut envie de tout brûler. Mais c'était impossible : Lucius avait le double de tous les documents, il fallait conserver les descriptions des sorts et des potions, ainsi que leurs antidotes.

Severus prit un coffret de bois ouvragé et commença un tri méthodique. Il donnerait tout ce qui serait nécessaire à Dumbledore et brûlerait le reste. Certaines fiches étaient réellement obsolètes ou inutiles. En dix ans, il avait eu le temps de revenir sur ses premiers essais, pour les améliorer considérablement. Il avait créé plusieurs sorts plus ou moins nocifs, sans jamais oublier de développer le contre-sort correspondant. Il avait un peu moins de nouvelles potions : il avait toujours préféré les sortilèges, même si la beauté d'un chaudron où se constitue lentement une concoction aux effets puissants ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent.

Avec un soupir, il regardait ses notes disparaître dans le coffret : il ne les publierait pas, il ne deviendrait jamais un de ces enchanteurs renommés dont tous reconnaissent avec admiration et envie le talent… Il préférait l'anonymat à la honte d'avoir si bien servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Soudain, il aperçut dans la pile un vieux livre en assez mauvais état. Il le reconnut aussitôt. En apparence bien sûr, ce n'était que le manuel de potions de sixième année, par Libatius Borage. En réalité, il avait pour Severus une valeur inestimable. C'était le dernier cadeau de sa mère, son livre de prédilection, celui sur lequel il avait le plus travaillé.

Le jeune homme, serrant convulsivement l'ouvrage contre son cœur, se leva et se mit à marcher. Il ne voulait pas laisser ce livre n'importe où ! Il ne pouvait pas le montrer à Dumbledore, car trop de sorts dangereux y figuraient, mais il refusait de s'en séparer. Ses pas le portèrent vers sa salle de classe. Là, guidé par son souvenir, il ouvrit un placard et se pencha délicatement : il contenait bien des manuels oubliés et perdus. Severus posa le sien avec déférence. Personne ne le trouverait jamais dans une telle cachette !

Il regagna la pièce principale de ses appartements. Assis face au feu qui s'éteignait doucement, il se laissa à nouveau emporter par le deuil, et, immobile, il regarda toute la nuit sans les voir les braises rougeoyantes mourir l'une après l'autre.

* * *

Je suppose que je dois m'excuser : une si longue attente, un si long chapitre, et si peu d'événements... 

Juste pour votre gouverne, le Pausilippe est le mont italien où Virgile (le plus célèbre des poètes latins) est enterré.

Quant à _Jormungandr_, son nom signifie "la grande baguette magique" : c'est le serpent marin géant qui entoure le monde des hommes dans la mythologie nordique. Thor le tue à grand coups de marteau lors du Grand Comabt de la fin du monde (le_ ragnarök_) et lui tue Thor en le mordant de ses crochets venimeux.

Si vous trouvez Severus en deuil crédible, rassurez-moi : dites-le ! Si au contraire vous m'en voulez de l'avoir rendu ridicule, insultez-moi ! Si tout cela vous ennuie ou vous indiffère, plaignez-vous ! En un mot comme en cent : laissez-moi votre avis sur ce chapitre ! (siouplaît...)


	11. Pré au Lard

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à Madame Rowling. Les quelques vers (les quatre de l'épigraphe plus un plus tard dans le chapitre : saurez-vous le retrouver ?) sont l'oeuvre de Charles Baudelaire, que je détourne honteusement (puissent ses mânes me pardonner !).

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Pré-au-Lard

_Mais la tristesse en moi monte comme la mer,  
Et laisse, en refluant, sur ma lèvre morose  
Le souvenir cuisant de son limon amer. (…)  
Ne cherchez plus mon cœur ; les bêtes l'ont mangé._

Au matin, le deuil de Severus était fini. Il s'en voulait : depuis qu'il avait rejoint Dumbledore, il avait l'impression d'être redevenu la loque humaine qu'il avait été dans son enfance. Des années d'efforts et de froideur lui avaient permis de survivre au monde hostile qu'il connaissait. Il ne voulait pas réduire tout cela à néant pour laisser s'exprimer de manière ridicule une sentimentalité malvenue.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle, sa cape tourbillonnant derrière lui, l'air hautain et glacial. Il se sentit redevenu lui-même. Un léger rictus de satisfaction se dessina sur ses fines lèvres pâles. Sans accorder un regard aux élèves il s'assit à la Grande Table à côté du directeur qu'il salua poliment d'une voix vide de toute émotion.

— Bonjour, Monsieur. Quel plaisir de vous revoir enfin parmi nous !

— Bonjour, Severus. J'aurais voulu être à vos côtés hier, soupira le vieil homme, mais il y avait tant à faire !

— Je n'en doute pas, Monsieur le Directeur, répondit le jeune professeur sur le même ton froid en remplissant méthodiquement son bol de porridge. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir à mon chevet ! C'eût été parfaitement inutile, d'ailleurs.

— Je n'en suis pas si sûr que vous, Severus, répondit Dumbledore en le regardant d'un œil inquiet.

— Si vous voulez bien, Monsieur le Directeur, déclara le jeune homme sans prendre la peine de contredire son supérieur, j'aurais quelques documents à vous remettre.

— Oh ? fit simplement Dumbledore en levant un sourcil. Eh bien je passerai chez vous après le repas de midi, si vous le permettez. J'ai moi-même deux ou trois choses dont je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous en particulier.

— Très bien, dit Severus qui n'ajouta plus un mot tandis qu'il avalait avec une précision mécanique chaque cuillère de son frugal déjeuner.

Il sentait sur lui la sollicitude du directeur, et il avait décidé de lui montrer qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Le premier point de la démonstration consistait à bien se nourrir, puisque Dumbledore accordait tant d'importance à ce genre de détails !

Le second serait de retrouver un semblant de bonne humeur de temps à autre. Tout en avalent ses dernières cuillères de porridge, le Maître des Potions réfléchit à ce délicat problème. Qu'est-ce qui le mettait de bonne humeur ? Il s'aperçut avec surprise que la réponse était on ne pouvait plus simple.

Le premier cours de la journée fut donc particulièrement éprouvant… pour les élèves. Ils avaient cru qu'un Rogue déprimé serait plus malléable. Mais en fait, leur professeur ayant décidé de se reprendre en mains, ils subirent son esprit sarcastique d'une façon encore plus forte qu'à l'ordinaire. Severus les traita avec un mépris qui surpassait tout ce qu'ils avaient connu de lui jusque là.

Une malheureuse Serdaigle fondit en larmes au bout d'à peine une demi-heure et finit par devoir sortir, sous les moqueries méprisantes, injustes et particulièrement cruelles de son professeur. Celui-ci eut un rictus dédaigneux tout le reste de la matinée. Une joie mauvaise et fielleuse lui emplissait peu à peu le cœur et il se complaisait à la faire croître.

Severus se sentait de mieux en mieux. Passer ses nerfs sur les étudiants était un excellent moyen de reprendre goût à la vie ! Légèrement agacé ce matin-là en passant devant les sabliers qui comptabilisaient les points obtenus par chaque Maison, il fut enchanté de constater en allant déjeuner un rétablissement mérité de l'équilibre. Il savait qu'il favorisait éhontément ses propres élèves, et il avait du mal à admettre que malgré cela, Serpentard ne fût qu'à une modeste troisième place. Cela prouvait définitivement que ses collègues se montraient _très_ injustes…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après un repas rapide et silencieux entre Bibine et Tonks, il regagna ses appartements. Son déjeuner était loin de lui avoir déplu : il n'avait pour le moment aucune envie de se livrer à des conversations civilisées. Le sentiment de puissance qui lui envahissait l'esprit dans sa classe suffisait à la paix de son âme.

Dumbledore se présenta quelques minutes plus tard, et le jeune homme, averti de la visite par son Léviathan, lui ouvrit la porte.

— Severus, commença-t-il sans préambule, je sais combien cela doit être dur pour vous. Ça l'est pour nous tous, mais vous aviez mis tant de vous-même…

— Monsieur le Directeur, le coupa Severus, excusez-moi, mais je n'ai que faire de condoléances. Je suis directement responsable de la mort des Potter, je ne le sais que trop. Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me consoler.

— Severus… reprit le vieil homme, visiblement bouleversé par la froideur affichée de son jeune employé.

— Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, insista Severus. Ce n'est pas un sujet dont je souhaite discuter. Sauf si vous venez m'annoncer la mort de ce traître de Black…

Une haine sans limite s'inscrit sur les traits ingrats de Severus, lui donnant un air quasi démoniaque. Toute personne normale eût été effrayée de la violence contenue dans la voix dangereusement basse du jeune sorcier. Mais Dumbledore en fut seulement désolé : ce qu'il craignait s'était déjà produit. Son protégé, rejetant la douleur, le chagrin et la culpabilité au plus profond de son âme tourmentée, ne voulait plus laisser régner que la haine dans son cœur. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire dans l'immédiat, Dumbledore le savait pertinemment. Severus refuserait rageusement toute tentative de calmer ce sentiment terrible qui lui servait pour le moment de volonté de vivre.

Le vieil homme se sentit soudain très las. Une telle attitude ne pouvait pas permettre d'atteindre un véritable équilibre, une véritable sérénité. Il ne s'agissait que d'une protection éphémère contre la force d'un remords destructeur. Mais c'était le choix de Severus, et seul lui pouvait décider de s'en défaire. Il était bien trop renfermé et obstiné pour accepter une aide extérieure.

— Je voulais simplement vous dire, mon cher ami, dit Dumbledore avec une grande douceur, que vous êtes, à mon avis, en grande partie responsable de la chute de Lord Voldemort.

Le frisson qui parcourut l'échine de Severus à l'énoncé du nom de son ancien Maître lui rendit un aspect presque humain : la peur avait gardé une petite place dans son cœur. Il ne répondit pas au directeur.

— Voyez-vous, continua celui-ci, la seule raison logique que j'ai trouvée pour expliquer l'étrange phénomène qui a permis au petit Harry de survivre, c'est que sa mère se soit sacrifiée pour lui alors qu'elle aurait pu obtenir la vie sauve. Je suis presque sûr que Voldemort lui a proposé de ne pas la tuer, et qu'elle a refusé pour continuer à protéger son fils. Ainsi, Severus, en demandant à Voldemort d'épargner Lily, vous avez permis que soient réunies les conditions de sa chute. Et vous avez sauvé la vie de Harry.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? siffla le jeune homme dont la fureur était désormais à peine contrôlable.

— Je ne sais pas, Severus, répondit doucement le vieux sorcier. je pensais seulement que vous aimeriez savoir que vos efforts n'ont pas été complètement inutiles.

Severus eut envie de répondre que son seul objectif avait été de sauver Lily Evans et que par conséquent, ses efforts avaient bel et bien été inutiles. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, puisque la mort de James Potter l'affectait également. Plus encore, il en voulait à l'enfant d'avoir survécu. Il décida donc de se taire, ne pouvant avouer à voix haute que son vieil ennemi lui manquait ou qu'il eût préféré que le bébé aussi fût mort. Dumbledore s'en doutait d'ailleurs sûrement, avec sa manie de toujours comprendre tout mieux que tout le monde…

Se détournant brutalement, il décida de changer le sujet de la conversation pour revenir à des eaux moins dangereuses.

— Je vais vous donner les documents dont je vous ai parlé ce matin, Monsieur. Si vous voulez bien me permettre…

Il passa dans son bureau et saisit le coffret. Sans s'attarder, il entra à nouveau dans le petit salon, et le tendit au directeur.

— Voilà, Monsieur, commença-t-il. Ce sont toutes les conclusions auxquelles j'ai abouti au cours de mes recherches. Il y a plusieurs potions et quelques sorts peu recommandables, comme vous le savez. Je ne tiens pas à conserver cela ici.

— Mais si vous me donnez tout, comment allez-vous publier vos résultats, Severus ? interrogea Dumbledore en prenant le coffret. Vous avez fait des découvertes qui méritent que l'on vous considère comme un de nos meilleurs chercheurs.

Le vieil homme avait dit cela sur le ton de l'évidence, sans aucune douceur ni flatterie. C'est que c'était la vérité pure, ainsi que Severus lui-même en avait parfaitement conscience. En publiant simplement une version corrigée de l'ouvrage de Libatius Borage, le jeune professeur aurait pu devenir un des sorciers les plus renommés de son temps.

— Monsieur le Directeur, répondit le Mangemort repenti avec indifférence, je pense qu'il ne serait pas très habile d'attirer l'attention du Ministère sur certaines de mes… capacités, étant donné que nous allons entrer dans une phase de — ah — « chasse aux sorcières », comme diraient les Moldus. Il y a peu de chances que les Aurors ne s'intéressent pas à mon cas, et il serait malvenu qu'ils découvrent ces papiers… D'autre part, je ne désire pas avoir encore à traiter les questions qui m'ont… occupé ces dernières années.

— Je comprends, Severus. Ne vous inquiétez pas des Aurors, je m'en charge. Mais quand nous en aurons définitivement fini avec votre ancien Maître, j'espère que vous changerez d'avis, soupira Dumbledore.

— Vous croyez donc vraiment que nous ne sommes pas débarrassés de lui ? demanda-t-il, résigné.

— J'ai passé la journée d'hier à tenter de déterminer ce qui lui était arrivé, répondit le vieux sorcier d'une voix lasse. Il n'est pas mort, Severus. Je suis persuadé qu'il reviendra et qu'il nous faudra à nouveau l'affronter.

— Vous pourrez compter sur moi ce jour-là, Monsieur, dit Severus avec un regard étrange et voilé.

_Oui, bien sûr_, pensa-t-il intérieurement. _Je retournerai au casse-pipe pour tes beaux yeux, Dumbledore, et cette fois-là, je mourrai… Seule la mort me délivrera, n'est-ce pas ?_ _Et ce ne sera pas trop tôt…__C'est la Mort qui console, hélas ! et qui fait vivre… _

— Ne vous y croyez pas obligé, Severus. Vous avez déjà tant fait pour nous ! Enfin, nous n'y sommes pas encore… Je voudrais tant pouvoir vous épargner une seconde guerre, mon garçon ! Celle-ci ne vous a déjà que trop fait souffrir !

— J'ai su me défendre et rendre la monnaie de ma pièce, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme.

— Hélas, mon garçon, c'était sans doute votre seule option, mais ce n'était guère la plus heureuse… murmura Dumbledore dans un soupir.

— Ne me plaignez pas, Monsieur, je suis résistant, rétorqua fièrement Severus.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard eut enfin lieu, le samedi suivant. Les élèves, enchantés, ne pensaient plus qu'à s'amuser. Les professeurs, indulgents, partageaient leur joie. Severus, sans prendre part au bonheur général, tâchait de ne pas réprimander sans cesse tout le monde. Mais il était plus sarcastique que jamais. Après tout, il n'était pas mauvais que les étudiants prissent conscience que la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne signifiait pas que tout était devenu parfait… Un monde où le nom de Potter était prononcé avec tant d'admiration et de respect n'était de toutes façons pas fait pour plaire à Severus. Pourquoi aurait-il dû plaire aux autres ?

Malgré sa confiance en Dumbledore, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement inquiet. _La Gazette_ avait lancé une grande campagne contre les Mangemorts (_Quel courage de s'en prendre à nous maintenant…_ se disait le jeune homme avec mépris), et la haine s'étalait à longueur de pages dans des articles virulents qui réclamaient Azkaban ou la mort contre tous les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La menace n'était pas négligeable, car elle correspondait à un véritable désir de vengeance chez les « braves gens ». Comme il en avait désormais pris l'habitude, le professeur faisait payer à ses étudiants sa mauvaise humeur, qui résultait de cette ambiance désagréable

Le Maître de Potions décida donc de gâcher la journée du plus grand nombre d'élèves possible par sa seule présence dans le village en même temps qu'eux. Ce n'était pas difficile : la plupart d'entre eux éprouvaient un malaise évident rien qu'en l'apercevant…

Descendant la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard, il rabrouait sans cesse les pauvres malheureux qui avaient l'idée saugrenue de croiser son chemin, tout en jetant des coups d'œil un peu partout, comme un grand oiseau de proie à la recherche d'un gibier de choix. Ses robes se gonflaient sous les effets conjugués du vent et de la rapidité de sa marche, comme deux grandes ailes sombres et menaçantes.

Son œil se fixa soudain sur Miss Sinistra, qui tenait tendrement la main de son homologue Préfet en Chef, le bien fade Quirrell. Les deux tourtereaux se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux avec cet air particulièrement niais caractéristique des amours adolescentes. Enchanté, Severus se dirigea vers le jeune couple, bien décidé à punir cette petite insolente qui avait osé le conseiller et à lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié.

— Miss Sinistra, Quirrell, vous pourriez faire preuve d'un peu plus de décence tout de même !

Il constata avec mécontentement que ce fut le garçon qui lâcha la main de son amie, en rougissant. Ce gamin n'avait vraiment aucun cran, c'était d'une certaine manière encore plus agaçant que s'il s'était montré résolument impertinent. Severus avait beau haïr par principe les Gryffondor, il méprisait bien plus la lâcheté que l'excès de témérité.

— Pardon, Monsieur, murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

— Vous êtes pitoyable, Quirrell. Cinq points en moins pour Serdaigle. Quant à vous, Miss Sinistra…

— Professeur, s'exclama la jeune fille avec colère. Nous ne faisons rien que le règlement interdise ! Et nous ne sommes même pas à l'École !

— Vous m'avez coupé la parole, Miss Sinistra ? siffla Rogue dans une froide fureur parfaitement simulée (en réalité, il s'amusait beaucoup). Tss, quel manque de manières ! J'espère que les cinq points que j'enlève à Poufsouffle vous apprendront à savoir vous taire quand il le faut, à l'avenir…

Elle leva le regard vers lui, intriguée par le ton plein de sous-entendus de sa voix. Avec un léger soupir, elle baissa de nouveau la tête, et marmonna une excuse quelconque. _Bien_, songea Severus qui avait lu dans ses grands yeux clairs sans aucune difficulté, _elle_ _a compris que je voulais parler de sa petite sortie compatissante stupide. Elle ne m'ennuiera plus avec ça ! Un problème de moins !_

— Eh bien, avez-vous l'intention de passer la journée ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. Si vous n'avez rien à faire, je peux vous aider à vous occuper…

— Non, Monsieur, au revoir, Monsieur, dit à toute vitesse Quirrell qui partit aussitôt, suivie d'une Sinistra mécontente.

Severus eut un petit sourire mauvais en les entendant se disputer.

— Quirinius, tu es ridicule, disait la jeune fille. Il ne va pas te manger, quand même !

— C'est un Mangemort, Stella ! répondit son imbécile de petite amie. Ça ne fait aucun doute, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

— Dumbledore l'a engagé, bougre d'idiot !

— Il a très bien pu se faire avoir !

— Oh oui ! Toi, tu peux percer Rogue à jour et pas Dumbledore ! Non, mais vraiment ! Pour qui te prends-tu, Quirinius ?

— Bon, ça suffit, Stella, on ne va pas se disputer pour cet immonde tas de graisse… Viens, je t'offre une Bièraubeurre.

— Quirinius ! Parler ainsi d'un professeur !

Severus avait renoncé à les interrompre pour leur ôter des points : cette dispute le distrayait trop ! Il observa les deux adolescents entrer aux Trois Balais, et il se dit que le malheureux Quirrell allait avoir bien de la peine à regagner les bonnes grâces de sa chère et tendre… Bien imprudente, d'ailleurs, cette petite Sinistra, de supposer qu'un bon espion n'avait pas de moyen efficace de suivre des conversations à distance… À Poudlard, bien sûr, il était difficile d'utiliser ce sort, il y avait trop de conversations et trop de magie ambiante, mais dans une rue en plein air, il était parfait.

Severus soupira : c'était encore l'une des brillantes inventions qu'il avait mises au point au temps de sa lutte permanente contre les Maraudeurs…

Chassant les pensées nostalgiques qui cherchaient à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit, il décida d'aller inspecter quelques sombres allées qui, d'après ses souvenirs, constituaient des refuges pour les amoureux à la recherche de discrétion. Débusquer des gamins rougissant en pleine séances de baisers plus maladroits que fougueux était réellement très amusant : les élèves n'osaient plus croiser le regard de leur sévère professeur pendant des semaines, après ce genre d'incident…

Après deux tentatives stériles, il finit enfin par tomber sur des étudiants qui tentaient visiblement d'avoir une conversation discrète, voire secrète, au fond d'une impasse particulièrement obscure. Severus ne s'était pas fait repérer et il entreprit de profiter un peu de la conversation avant de les faire irruption. D'ailleurs, quel intérêt de surgir devant eux avant qu'ils aient commencé à s'embrasser ? Ç'eût été gâcher tout le plaisir de ce petit jeu cruel !

Mais il s'aperçut rapidement que la conversation n'avait rien d'amoureux, ni même d'amical.

— Alors, c'est ça, Rosier ? Tu te dégonfles ? disait une voix de garçon.

Severus reconnut aussitôt le mystérieux jeune homme qui voulait devenir Mangemort mais ne lui faisait pas confiance pour cela. Il avait essayé de le repérer dans ses différentes classes avant de parvenir à la conclusion que ce dangereux crétin ne devait pas étudier les potions. Comme il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'un Serpentard, il lui était pour ainsi dire impossible de découvrir qui il était vraiment. Bien sûr, les autres directeurs de Maison s'étaient indignés en apprenant qu'il soupçonnait un de leurs élèves, mais après « l'affaire Faustus O'Connor », le jeune diplômé de Poufsouffle tué dans le raid du mois de septembre chez les Dursley, ils avaient bien été obligés d'admettre que, même chez eux, pouvaient se dissimuler des moutons noirs. Cependant, personne n'avait réussi à identifier le garçon.

— Écoute, ça n'a rien à voir, répondit Rosier. Mais il n'y a plus rien à faire, le Maître est mort, tu m'entends, mort !

— Le Maître ne peut pas mourir !

— Mais tu es complètement fou, mon pauvre vieux ! Et ne parle pas si fort, on pourrait t'entendre !

— Très bien, Monsieur le soi-disant frère de Mangemort, je trouverai bien tout seul ! Cache-toi dans les jupes de ta mère si tu veux, mais quand le Maître se sera emparé du pouvoir, ne viens pas te plaindre !

Severus entendit les pas rapides du garçon en colère se rapprocher de lui. Par réflexe, il se dissimula dans l'ombre d'une porte de cave, derrière quelques tonneaux fort opportuns. Malheureusement, l'aspirant Mangemort avait relevé le col de sa cape et enfoncé le plus possible son chapeau sur sa tête, si bien que de là où il était, Severus ne put distinguer ses traits. Même la couleur de ses cheveux, en raison de l'obscurité intense de l'impasse, n'était pas facile à deviner.

Au lieu de passer devant Severus — et de se faire prendre par lui —, il tourna dans une ruelle minuscule quelques mètres avant d'atteindre le niveau de la cachette du professeur. Celui-ci, comme l'ombre silencieuse et inquiétante d'une chauve-souris sanguinaire géante, se glissa à sa suite mais quand il parvint enfin au niveau de la rue, il lui fut impossible de deviner lequel des jeunes gens rieurs et enthousiastes qu'il voyait désirait détruire sa vie et celle des autres.

Rosier ne tarda pas à passer, l'air boudeur. Il était inutile de l'arrêter pour l'interroger : Severus connaissait les Rosier et savait qu'Evaristus, comme son frère Evan, avait dû recevoir de solides leçons d'Occlumencie. La seule solution envisageable était de tenter de lui administrer du Veritaserum sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et les lois de protection des libertés individuelles promulguées par le Ministère au siècle précédent rendaient cette pratique parfaitement illégale.

_Ces gens du Ministère n'ont aucun sens des réalités_, pesta intérieurement le Maître des Potions. _Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls_, ajouta-t-il en suivant Rosier du regard.

Il était absolument furieux. Il aurait espéré que tous les Mangemorts confirmés et en herbe renonceraient à leurs activités après la chute de leur Maître. En fait, il n'avait guère réfléchi à la question, obsédé par ses propres problèmes. Mais Rosier avait simplement l'air dans l'expectative, et le jeune exalté était prêt à tout. Aussi, Severus se mit à craindre de recevoir un message de Lucius le convoquant à quelque réunion de crise… En y repensant, il était même étonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore été contacté.

Il se mit à descendre et remonter la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard, plein d'inquiétude et de frustration. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune imbécile non identifié s'obstinait dans son délire absurde. Ne voyait-il pas que s'engager auprès du Maître était gagner le droit à une vie de désolation et de haine ? N'avait-il pas d'autre perspective dans l'existence ?

Tandis qu'il commençait à s'intéresser à nouveau à ce qui l'entourait en se disant que prendre en faute quelques élèves lui ferait le plus grand bien, il entendit un son de voix familier qui le fit frissonner. _Bellatrix ? ici ?_ Un sentiment de peur mêlé d'urgence s'empara de lui et il se mit à marcher vivement vers l'allée d'où provenait le bruit d'une étrange conversation.

Seule Bellatrix parlait. Elle avait adopté un ton suraigu pour imiter une voix de bébé. Du point de vue de Severus, le résultat s'approchait plus de ce qu'on aurait pu attendre d'un hybride de troll et de sirène s'époumonant à l'air libre. C'était la façon dont elle s'adressait à ceux qu'elle avait l'intention de torturer et Severus se demanda qui pouvait bien être la malheureuse victime de cette furie, d'autant plus dangereuse maintenant que ses espoirs avaient disparu avec son Maître.

Il s'agissait d'une petite fille de huit ou neuf ans, dont les grands yeux gris laissaient paraître une certaine inquiétude, mais pas encore de peur. Severus fut soulagé : il arrivait à temps.

— Bellatrix ! Quelle heureuse surprise de te rencontrer ici ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Sev' ? Bellatrix se retourna, très étonnée. Viens donc voir qui j'ai rencontré…

— Bellatrix, comme tu sais, je n'ai aucun amour particulier pour les gamins de cet âge, dit froidement le jeune homme en s'approchant néanmoins de la petite.

Il lui fit un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant, mais l'enfant ne comprit pas son intention et une légère frayeur commença à se dessiner sur ses traits. Severus soupira intérieurement. Dans ce genre de circonstances, il se rappelait que son visage n'avait jamais rien eu de sympathique : il faisait peur même quand il avait les meilleures intentions du monde…

— Oh, mais, Sev', ce n'est pas n'importe quelle gamine, c'est ma chère petite nièce adorée que tu vois là…

Severus jura _in petto_. La fille de cette idiote de Tonks ! Bellatrix allait certainement vouloir la tuer, puisqu'elle considérait que cette malheureuse petite était une tache ignoble sur le nom si honorable des Black. Il fallait penser à quelque chose, et rapidement.

— Où est ta mère ? demanda-t-il à la fillette, profondément agacé de voir que Tonks avait confondu la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec la fin de toute menace.

_Quand je pense que Dumbledore lui a donné la Défense contre les Forces du Mal_, remarqua-t-il silencieusement pour lui-même.

— Elle est allée chez Scribenpenne, répondit-elle.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec elle ?

Son ton sévère de professeur eut le même effet que toujours : la jeune Miss Tonks donna une réponse complète et sincère.

— Maman n'a pas voulu que je l'accompagne parce que la dernière fois, j'ai renversé toutes les bouteilles d'encre, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

— Severus, tu as bientôt fini ? Je voudrais pouvoir commencer les réjouissances, maintenant…

Bellatrix s'impatientait. Le retour à son prénom complet était un signe certain de son énervement. Severus n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à cette folle si elle s'emportait vraiment. C'était la personne la plus dangereuse qu'il connaissait, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment la calmer ?

— En fait, Bellatrix, je pense que je vais m'occuper personnellement de cette petite. Je te rappelle que sa mère travaille avec moi, dit-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

— C'est _ma_ nièce, Severus ! Dégage de là, veux-tu ?

— Non, répondit simplement Severus en brandissant sa baguette et en se tournant rapidement pour faire face à l'adversaire.

Il avait plutôt bien manœuvré, se dit-il tandis que sa cape achevait de retomber avec un effet grandiose. L'enfant était derrière lui, donc à peu près à l'abri, et Bellatrix semblait très surprise de voir le « petit Sang-mêlé de rien du tout » lui tenir tête. Elle le fixa d'un air ahuri.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Sev' ?

— Elle est pour moi, murmura-t-il de sa voix la plus douce et la plus inquiétante, comme un velours soyeux d'où se dégagerait un parfum maléfique, empoisonné, mortel.

De la main gauche, il saisit l'épaule de la fillette et la plaqua contre lui, tout en continuant de regarder Bellatrix. Ses yeux noirs comme la mort ne quittaient pas la Mangemort. Il savait que tout allait se jouer très vite.

— Je te laisse une heure, finit par dire Bellatrix. Mais ne me l'abîme pas trop : je l'achèverai moi-même, entendu ?

— Comme il te plaira, ma chère, répondit Severus avec un rictus particulièrement hideux qui découvrit ses dents jaunes.

Bellatrix s'engagea dans un réseau de ruelles et disparut de son champ de vision. Il lâcha l'épaule de l'enfant, terrorisée quoiqu'elle n'eût pas vraiment compris le dialogue des deux adultes, et se contenta de la tenir par la main.

— Bon, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte, presque claire et joyeuse en comparaison de celle qu'il avait employée quelques instants auparavant. Maintenant, je te ramène à ta mère, et tu rentres à Poudlard, compris ?

— Mais la dame a dit qu'elle allait revenir ! protesta vigoureusement la petite.

— Écoute-moi, gamine, la reprit Severus avec son ton de professeur mécontent. Cette dame est ta tante Bellatrix et tu ne dois jamais, tu m'entends, _jamais_ rester seule avec elle.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tes parents ne t'ont-ils rien appris ? On dit « Pourquoi, _Monsieur _? » ! Et tu n'as qu'à demander la réponse à ta mère.

— Mais…

— Ça suffit !

Severus tirait la petite fille derrière lui sans aucune tendresse particulière. Il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Il n'aimait pas les enfants qui posaient des questions (autant dire qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants tout court, donc). Celle-ci avait fini par comprendre qu'il valait mieux se taire, mais elle gardait un petit air mécontent qui avait le don d'énerver le jeune homme au plus haut point. _Stupide gamine, incapable de comprendre que je viens de lui sauver la vie !_ songea-t-il. _Elle ne vaut pas mieux que sa crétine de mère ! Non mais vraiment, laisser une gosse de cet âge seule dans la rue ! Quelle inconscience !_

— ROGUE ! Lâche ma fille tout de suite !

Severus regarda la furie qui l'interpellait de la sorte, et, ayant constaté qu'il s'agissait bien de Tonks, il laissa la petite rejoindre sa mère. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il s'apprêta à faire face à sa « chère » collègue.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Tonks, visiblement hors d'elle.

— J'ai simplement interrompu la conversation que sa Tatie Bella avait avec elle, répondit froidement Severus.

— Comment ? s'étonna la jeune femme dont les yeux s'agrandirent de peur. Nymphadora, mon cœur, c'est vrai ce que dit le professeur Rogue ? dit-elle en se baissant vers sa fille qui semblait très surprise de la réaction maternelle.

— Oui, Maman : une dame est venue, elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Tante Bellatrix et qu'elle voulait me faire un cadeau, et elle m'a emmenée, et puis le monsieur est arrivé et il a dit de drôles de choses et la dame est partie et elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait et le monsieur a dit qu'il en fallait pas l'attendre et que tu me dirais pourquoi, débita l'enfant sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle.

Réprimant sans trop de difficultés une forte envie de rire (_Franchement,_ _Nymphadora ?_), Severus croisa les bras, attendant les excuses de Tonks.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as encore imaginé, Rogue ? siffla le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec une véritable haine dans la voix. Faire venir Bellatrix ici pour menacer ma fille ? Cette fois-ci, je vais te faire virer, crois-moi !

— Ma chère Andromeda (elle le tutoyait, il pouvait bien l'appeler par son prénom), votre fille n'aurait couru aucune risque si vous n'aviez pas commis l'erreur grossière de la laisser seule. Vous devriez pourtant savoir que tant que Bellatrix sera en liberté, votre famille sera menacée, Seigneur des Ténèbres ou non.

— Surtout si tu la fais venir, sale Mangemort !

— Professeur Tonks ! Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! Libre à vous de croire ce que vous voulez, mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'exprimer des opinions aussi insultantes à voix haute quand des élèves peuvent vous entendre. Ne vous étonnez si la prochaine fois, personne ne vient sauver votre chère petite _Nymphadora_ !

Il mit tout le mépris possible dans sa prononciation du prénom grotesque de l'enfant, toisant de toute sa hauteur la jeune femme agenouillée auprès de sa fille. Tonks se redressa, une lueur de triomphe venant se mêler à la haine qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

— Ah, tu nous menaces, hein ?

— Je ne vous menace pas ! dit Severus en s'énervant vraiment.

— Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore sera d'accord avec vous, cette fois, Rogue.

— Nous verrons bien, Professeur Tonks, nous verrons bien, répondit-il en se forçant au calme. Contrairement à vous, il ne se laisse pas aveugler par ses — _ah_ —sentiments. Je plains votre fille d'avoir une mère si peu lucide… Au revoir, professeur, au revoir, _Nymphadora_.

De nouveau, il avait chargé le prénom de l'enfant de tout le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait. Il fit un demi-tour impressionnant, sa cape tournoyant avec une élégance très recherchée et partit rapidement en direction de la petite boutique d'apothicaire de Pré-au-Lard. Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il y allait, mais il espérait ne plus avoir à parler à cette stupide harpie dégénérée, paranoïaque et complètement démente. Cependant, un sourire malveillant reparut sur ses lèvres en entendant la fillette demander à sa mère :

— Pourquoi vous m'avez appelée Nymphadora, Maman ? Ce n'est pas très chouette comme prénom, en fait…

* * *

Alors ? Que pensez-vous du retour du grand méchant professeur Rogue ? Un petit mot pour me dire "c'est nul", ou "passable", ou ce que vous voudrez, me ferait un plaisir intense...  



	12. Protecteur et protégé

Notes sans grand intérêt de l'auteur : - je ne suis pas JKR, et je ne suis pas riche (et je n'ai aucune chance de le devenir)

- je tiens à signaler une erreur factuelle dans un chapitre précédent : lors de l'attaque des McKinnon, un Mangemort dénommé Travers était présent (c'est ce que dit Karkaroff) ; il faut donc remplacer Macnair par Travers.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Protecteur et protégé

_C'est un univers morne à l'horizon plombé,  
Où nagent dans la nuit l'horreur et le blasphème.  
_

À la réunion des professeurs de la semaine suivante, Dumbledore exigea des directeurs de Maison une surveillance accrue des élèves susceptibles d'être liés aux Mangemorts. La présence de Bellatrix à Pré-au-Lard un jour de sortie des élèves alors que Severus n'avait prévenu aucun de ses « camarades » était pour le moins inquiétante. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce que les plus fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres allaient décider dans leur désespoir, et c'étaient en général les plus jeunes, les élèves encore en cours de scolarité, qui avaient la plus grande dévotion pour le Maître.

Severus l'avait bien expliqué au directeur : la fascination des jeunes Mangemorts s'apparentait à une sorte de mystique religieuse. Le Maître était leur dieu, leur idole, leur tout. Au bout de quelque temps à son service, la désillusion venait, et seule la peur, l'orgueil ou la folie les maintenait dans la communauté. Être un criminel, un assassin et un tortionnaire n'était pas facile à assumer et la cruauté égoïste du Seigneur des Ténèbres laissait la plupart de ces pauvres gosses dans un désarroi profond. Mais à Poudlard, les élèves séduits n'avaient pas encore de sang sur les mains : ils étaient pleins d'une foi naïve, sincère et profonde.

La situation au collège commençait à s'envenimer. Les incitations à la haine de _La Gazette_ portaient leurs fruits : les partisans de la « justice » et du « bon droit » insultaient ouvertement les enfants de Mangemorts (avérés ou supposés) et tous ceux qui avaient l'air d'apprécier un peu trop la face obscure de la magie. Chaque matin, Rita Skeeter jetait en pâture au désir de vengeance du public une nouvelle liste de noms. Severus s'attendait à tout moment à y découvrir le sien. En attendant, son animosité envers les « vertueux » Gryffondor ne faisait que s'accroître.

L'annonce du Bal de Nouvel An n'améliora que bien peu l'atmosphère de Poudlard. Dumbledore avait décidé de maintenir l'événement, pour fêter le retour de la liberté et la fin de la guerre. Il était enchanté de ne plus avoir à planifier pour la même occasion une grande bataille meurtrière et un peu d'amusement, après onze ans d'une guerre impitoyable, ne lui semblait pas superflu. Severus trouvait l'idée toujours aussi ridicule, mais puisqu'on ne lui demandait aucune participation active, il ne protesta pas.

Ce soir-là, il faisait une tournée d'inspection dans les couloirs, assez tard. Depuis Halloween, il dormait beaucoup moins. Des enfants au visage ensanglanté lui rendaient visite chaque nuit dans des rêves qui s'achevaient toujours sur les doux yeux de Lily le regardant avec tristesse tandis qu'il lui lançait un Avada Kedavra. Il se réveillait tremblant, couvert de sueur, et avait le plus grand mal à se rendormir. Il tâchait donc autant que possible de ne se coucher que lorsqu'il était dans un état de fatigue physique tel qu'un sommeil de brute, sans rêve, pouvait s'emparer de lui. Il avait en permanence un flacon de Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve sur sa table de chevet, mais il l'utilisait le moins possible : il aimait préparer les philtres qui lui assuraient le pouvoir sur les autres, pas se sentir soumis à ce genre de concoction.

Au détour d'un passage particulièrement sombre, il entendit des voix. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, il s'approcha, décidé à punir les élèves imbéciles qui gâchaient leurs précieuses heures de sommeil innocent pour se promener dans le château avec des buts aussi stupides qu'eux. La scène qu'il surprit le mit aussitôt hors de lui. Mais il décida d'observer un peu avant d'agir.

Il apercevait en effet le petit Philibert Jugson, un de ses Serpentard de première année dont le père avait été arrêté par les Aurors la veille, comme l'avait annoncé _La Gazette_ le matin même. Dos au mur, l'air terrorisé, le malheureux garçon était encerclé par trois Gryffondor de quatrième année.

— Alors, sale Mangemort, on fait moins le fiérot, maintenant ? demandait un des adolescents, que Severus reconnut sans surprise : Brutus Ombrage.

Le directeur de Serpentard constata avec fierté que Jugson avait gardé suffisamment de dignité pour se taire et ne pas supplier ses aînés de le laisser partir. Une fureur incontrôlable montait en lui, la situation lui rappelait tant de souvenirs douloureux…

— Tu ne trouves rien à dire, ordure ? insista un autre gamin, le meilleur ami d'Ombrage, un certain Draco Dawlish.

— On va te faire parler, crois-moi, menaça Ombrage en brandissant sa baguette.

Ce fut le moment que Severus choisit pour intervenir. Il avait attendu le flagrant délit, mais il était hors de question de laisser un enfant placé sous sa protection recevoir un sortilège.

— Ombrage, Dawlish, Macmillan, on menace à trois un gamin encore incapable de se défendre ? souffla-t-il dans un murmure terrifiant en s'avançant dans le fameux mouvement de cape à l'origine de son surnom de « chauve-souris géante ». Tsss, je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui a valu aux Gryffondor leur réputation de courage…

Un moment de silence inquiétant s'établit. Les trois fautifs n'osaient pas prendre la parole, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien à dire pour leur défense. Jugson, visiblement soulagé d'avoir été secouru à temps, gardait une prudente réserve devant le mystérieux et effrayant professeur Rogue. Severus était totalement maître des événements, et il aimait ça. Son sourire malveillant s'élargissait de seconde en seconde.

— Eh bien voyons… Ombrage, menacer un première année… après le couvre-feu… avec deux acolytes… je crois que je vais vous ôter — hum — soixante points… et encore… je me trouve bien peu sévère avec vous… Dawlish, Macmillan, trente points chacun, je suppose… Vous vous en tirez à bon compte, pour cette fois… Mais ne croyez pas que ça sera le cas la prochaine fois…

Il les examina longuement de son regard plus noir qu'une nuit sans lune. Les Gryffondor, mal-à-l'aise, se tortillaient légèrement, désirant plus que tout au monde échapper à ces yeux ténébreux comme la mort. Leur angoisse grandissait à vue d'œil, l'atmosphère dans le couloir était de plus en plus pesante.

Severus se redressa soudain, parcouru d'un frisson d'horreur envers lui-même. Il était en train de jouer une des scènes préférées des ses amis Mangemorts : l'art de distiller la peur dans le cœur des victimes avant de commencer les choses sérieuses. Il fut saisi de panique en voyant que ses habitudes les plus abominables lui étaient devenues si naturelles…

— Retournez dans vos dortoirs ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure et tranchante, en hurlant presque.

Les Gryffondor, complètement affolés par le changement brusque d'attitude du professeur, ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils maintinrent un pas normal jusqu'au tournant du couloir, mais dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, ils se mirent à courir de toute leur vitesse, comme l'entendit parfaitement bien Severus à la cadence rapide du bruit de leurs chaussures. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

Il se tourna vers Jugson qui n'avait pas bougé. Le petit n'avait pas l'air très rassuré, mais apparemment, la perspective d'errer seul dans Poudlard lui paraissait plus terrifiante que celle de rester avec l'incompréhensible personnage qui lui avait servi de protecteur.

— Qu'alliez-vous faire dans ce couloir ? lui demanda Severus sur un ton neutre.

— J'avais besoin d'être seul, Monsieur, répondit simplement l'enfant.

— La prochaine fois que vous aurez besoin d'être seul, Jugson, venez me voir. Il y a de la place dans mon bureau, et vous ne risquerez pas d'être dérangé.

— Merci, Monsieur.

Il n'était pas nécessaire d'en dire plus. Severus raccompagna en silence son élève jusque dans la Salle commune des Serpentard. Juste avant d'entrer, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon et le fit tourner pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien.

— Jugson, vous n'êtes pas un imbécile. Vous savez qui je suis. Ne l'oubliez pas.

— Bien, Monsieur.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la Salle commune. Severus regarda le première année monter les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir avec un air indéchiffrable. Il gagna ensuite ses appartements, sans accorder le moindre sourire aux élèves présents.

Le père de Philibert Jugson, Tantalus Jugson, ne faisait pas partie des amis proches de Severus (si tant est que les Mangemorts eussent des amis proches). Ils n'avaient pas été élèves en même temps à Poudlard et ne s'étaient rencontrés que très occasionnellement chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus connaissait de vue beaucoup de Mangemorts, par le biais de son rôle de préparateur de potions : ils venaient le voir dès qu'il leur fallait la moindre concoction, et ne mettaient pas toujours leur masque devant lui.

Dans le laboratoire, Severus lui-même portait rarement son masque. Presque tous les partisans des Ténèbres savaient qui il était. Leurs enfants étaient également au courant, il en aurait donné sa main à couper. Au fond, ses activités n'étaient pas réellement secrètes… En fait, il était de moins en moins sûr que la protection de Dumbledore suffirait à lui épargner de véritables ennuis avec le Ministère.

Ôtant sa lourde cape de professeur, Severus soupira. Il décida de ne pas repenser à la scène qui s'était déroulée dans le couloir. Ne suffisait-il pas de l'attribuer à l'arrogance insupportable des Gryffondor ? Sa réaction n'était peut-être pas si inquiétante que cela, après tout…

Tout en se servant une quantité généreuse de whisky pur feu, il ramena sa pensée vers Philibert Jugson, un sujet nettement moins perturbant. L'enfant avait visiblement du mal à accepter d'être le fils d'un criminel. On ne pouvait pas le laisser régler ce problème sans garder un œil sur lui, pour éviter qu'il fît le mauvais choix. Severus avala avec résignation la dernière gorgée de son verre. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de jouer les pères de substitution pour le petit Jugson, mais c'était sans doute ce dont le gamin avait besoin… Sans compter les autres Serpentard… Et qui d'autre que lui aurait pu assumer ce rôle ? Il grimaça : pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun intention de fonder une famille, voilà qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir bien des enfants à charge !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain, à la Table des professeurs, Severus buvait tranquillement son thé du matin, lorsqu'un hibou apporta _La Gazette du sorcier_ à Dumbledore. Le Maître des potions avait refusé de s'abonner et lisait donc toujours l'exemplaire du directeur. Il ne voulait pas cautionner le travail de Fitzgerald Lockhart et Rita Skeeter. Mais il avait tout de même besoin de se tenir au courant de ce que ces deux haïssables crétins répandaient comme croyances stupides au sujet des Mangemorts… Il leva donc un sourcil interrogateur vers le vieil homme, pour savoir si le journal contenait par extraordinaire une information intéressante.

Le visage de Dumbledore pâlit violemment. Il croisa le regard de Severus et celui-ci comprit aussitôt que leur pire crainte venait de se réaliser : cette fouine de Skeeter avait publié son nom au milieu de celui d'autres Mangemorts.

Tonks le regardait avec une jubilation mal dissimulée, alors que la plupart des professeurs avaient l'air légèrement horrifié. Il y avait parmi eux suffisamment d'abonnés à _La Gazette_ pour que toute la Table ait été mise au courant en quelques instants.

Un coup d'œil aux élèves apprit à Severus que cette feuille de chou inconsistante avait beaucoup de succès chez eux aussi. Tout le monde le fixait comme s'il avait été un monstre à deux têtes.

_Mais n'ont-ils pas raison, Severus ? N'es-tu pas un monstre à deux têtes ?_ lui souffla une petite voix intérieure bien mal à propos.

Il reporta son regard vers son petit déjeuner. _Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, mon vieux_, se dit-il pour s'encourager. Rassemblant toute sa détermination, il s'empara de sa cuillère, la plongea dans son porridge, la porta à sa bouche et se força à avaler. Il réitéra plusieurs fois l'opération dans le silence glacial qui l'enveloppait comme un linceul. Puis, il prit sa tasse de thé d'une main ferme, et but d'un seul coup le reste tiède de la boisson.

Sans un mot, il se leva de son siège, fit un signe de tête à Dumbledore et se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Il n'avait jamais reculé devant le pire Mage noir de l'époque contemporaine, il n'allait pas trembler face à une foule d'ignares sans cervelle !

Son intention était de rejoindre sa salle de cours et de ne rien changer au déroulement de sa journée de classe. Cependant, il pensa avec cynisme qu'il lui faudrait probablement laisser de côté l'étude des poisons durant quelque temps…

Mais il ne lui fut pas possible d'aller au-delà du Hall. En effet, il y rencontra un sympathique petit comité d'accueil qui n'attendait que lui et n'avait probablement pas l'intention de lui permettre de s'éloigner…

Il entendit et aperçut dès son entrée dans le Hall Rufus Scrimgeour, Alastor Maugrey et une demi-douzaine d'Aurors qui discutaient fiévreusement avec un Hagrid très mécontent.

— Hagrid, je vous en prie, si vous couvrez un Mangemort, vous risquez d'être considéré comme son complice, disait Scrimgeour avec agacement. Dites-nous où il est.

— Dumbledore lui fait confiance ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vous faut de plus ! grommelait le garde-chasse.

— C'est bon Rufus , voilà notre homme, dit tranquillement Maugrey en se tournant vers Severus.

Tout le groupe sortit ses baguettes et les pointa vers le professeur, tandis qu'Hagrid faisait un pas en avant comme pour le défendre.

— Laissez tomber Hagrid, soupira doucement Severus. Ne vous compromettez pas pour moi. Eh bien Scrimgeour, huit personnes pour m'arrêter ? reprit-il sur un ton plein d'ironie. Ma foi, vous allez me faire gonfler les chevilles de façon terrible…

— La ferme, Mangemort, grogna Maugrey. Lève les bras bien haut et reste immobile.

Levant les yeux au ciel devant cette demande grotesque, Severus obtempéra. Il n'allait pas se lancer dans un combat au milieu du Hall de Poudlard, au moment où les élèves sortaient en masse de la Grande Salle et seul contre huit ! Pourtant, un bon duel contre Maugrey ne lui aurait pas déplu. Severus aimait beaucoup se battre contre cet excellent adversaire, un des rares à son niveau, même parmi les Aurors. Il se souvenait de quelques rencontres remarquables au cours de ses expéditions au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Mais il n'était sans doute pas très judicieux de le provoquer dans ces circonstances ! Il soupira, et attendit la suite des événements.

— Messieurs, que se passe-t-il, s'il vous plaît ?

Severus, les mains en l'air, mécontent de la position ridicule dans laquelle il se trouvait, observa la Préfète en Chef marcher d'un pas décidé vers les Aurors.

— Miss, je ne crois pas que cela vous concerne, lui dit Scrimgeour, mal-à-l'aise.

— Je suis Préfète en Chef, Monsieur. Un groupe d'inconnus menaçant un professeur au sein même du collège, cela me concerne.

— Stella, sois raisonnable, intervint Maugrey. Nous sommes Aurors, tu le sais bien, et ce type n'est qu'un Mangemort.

Severus se souvint que l'Auror était un proche de la famille Sinistra. À vrai dire, voir la jeune fille accourir à son secours l'amusait plutôt. Cela mettait un peu de piquant à la situation. Il s'était rendu compte sans réelle surprise que l'issue de cette affaire lui était indifférente. Poudlard était certainement plus confortable qu'Azkaban, mais étant donné son état actuel, il ne voyait pas quel effet les Détraqueurs auraient sur lui : il n'avait aucune pensée particulièrement heureuse en ce moment…

— Le professeur Rogue a toute la confiance du directeur, oncle Alastor ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'une journaliste cherche absolument à nuire au plus de monde possible…

— Une journaliste ? interrompit Scrimgeour, l'air surpris.

— Skeeter a mis le nom du professeur Rogue dans sa liste de ce matin, expliqua Miss Sinistra. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

— Alors comme ça, quand on t'a vu, tu cherchais à t'enfuir, Mangemort ! s'exclama Maugrey en fixant Rogue.

— Non, Maugrey, répondit Severus avec mépris. Je m'apprêtais à faire cours. C'est une chose qui arrive assez souvent à un professeur, voyez-vous.

— Stella, comment peux-tu défendre une ordure pareille ? grommela l'Auror.

— Dumbledore lui fait confiance ! s'écrièrent en même temps Miss Sinistra et Hagrid.

— C'est parfaitement exact, dit à ce moment-là le directeur lui-même. Severus Rogue a toute ma confiance.

Severus jeta un regard au vieux sorcier. À la porte de la Grande Salle, Dumbledore venait d'apparaître, l'air particulièrement mécontent. Derrière lui, Chloe Greengrass arborait un grand sourire. Le clin d'œil complice qu'elle lança à Stella Sinistra n'échappa pas au Maître des Potions. Il se rendit alors compte que la Préfète en Chef avait simplement fait en sorte de faire perdre du temps aux Aurors pour laisser à sa camarade le temps de prévenir le directeur. Ce dernier était le seul à pouvoir empêcher l'arrestation prévue. Severus se demanda comment il avait fait pour obtenir une telle loyauté de la part de ces deux gamines : elles avaient même surmonté la rivalité inter-maisons pour lui ! Cela le mettait quelque peu mal-à-l'aise, car s'il savait gérer la haine et le mépris qu'on lui portait, les autres sentiments restaient pour lui un mystère…

— Dumbledore, nous avons de sérieuses indications sur Rogue, argumenta Scrimgeour. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce type dans une école ! C'est un criminel !

— Rufus , mon ami, Severus et moi-même répondrons volontiers à toutes les questions que vous vous posez, mais je prierais de ne pas vous mêler de la façon dont je gère cette école. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien, nous allons poursuivre cette conversation dans mon bureau. Comme vous l'avez bien fait remarquer, nous sommes dans une école, et ce genre de discussion n'est pas convenable en présence des élèves.

La plupart des étudiants et des professeurs se trouvaient maintenant dans le Hall, et observaient la scène avec attention. Tous étaient très impressionnés par la colère du directeur. Peu d'entre eux avaient eu l'occasion de le voir dans un tel état. Plus aucune lueur de malice ne venait animer ses yeux, pleins d'une fureur glaciale. Il semblait que la puissance magique émanait de lui comme une aura et le faisait apparaître plus grand et plus terrifiant que jamais. Personne n'aurait pu douter à ce moment-là qu'Albus Dumbledore était le mage le plus puissant de l'époque contemporaine. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Severus. Il avait déjà été témoin de ce phénomène deux fois dans son existence, mais cela provoquait toujours en lui des réactions physiques étonnantes. Comment rester indifférent à une telle manifestation de magie pure ?

Sans protester, les Aurors, suivirent le directeur, tout en continuant cependant à entourer de près leur suspect. Celui-ci était désormais parfaitement tranquille : puisque Dumbledore avait la situation en mains, tout irait bien. Il décida donc de se montrer un peu plus audacieux.

— Scrimgeour, pourrais-je baisser les bras, s'il vous plaît ? On finit par s'asphyxier dans cette position, vous savez, c'est ce qui rendait mortel le supplice de la crucifixion…

— Vous pouvez baisser les bras, Rogue, concéda le chef de la brigade. Mais ne vous croyez pas sorti d'affaire pour autant !

Severus, exaspéré, se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il ne voulait pas contrarier les plans de Dumbledore, et se forçait donc au calme. Les Aurors échangèrent un regard perplexe en entendant le mot de passe du vieux sorcier (« Sorbet citron »), ce qui consola complètement le jeune Mangemort de l'agacement que les choix pour le moins curieux de son supérieur suscitaient en lui d'ordinaire. Ils montèrent tous dans le bureau du directeur, qui fit apparaître des chaises pour tout le monde. Le Maître des Potions, en tant que suspect en état d'arrestation imminente, préféra cependant rester debout. Le phénix Fumseck, installé sur son perchoir, observait la scène avec curiosité. Severus croisa le regard de l'oiseau, et se sentit soudain parfaitement calme. _Les propriétés de cet étrange volatile sont vraiment extraordinaires_, se dit-il avant de s'intéresser à la dispute à peine aimable qui avait lieu à son sujet.

Il regardait Dumbledore le défendre vigoureusement et répondre à toutes les accusations des Aurors avec une énergie inhabituelle. Severus n'écoutait guère que d'une oreille, fasciné par la véhémence du directeur. Il tenait donc tant à lui ? Même maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tombé ? Une petite voix lui disait que Dumbledore ne voulait le garder que parce qu'il craignait le retour du mage noir, mais sa raison et son cœur savaient que ce n'était pas vrai. Le vieux sorcier voulait réellement le protéger. C'était un sentiment nouveau et merveilleux pour Severus.

Il nota cependant que la véritable raison de la confiance Dumbledore en lui ne fut pas révélée par le directeur. Severus en fut heureux : il était persuadé que ces imbéciles ne le croirait pas. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de la scène qui avait eu lieu dans ce même bureau, un peu plus d'un an auparavant. Elle avait changé sa vie.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Depuis trois jours, le Mangemort n'avait rien pu avaler. Il avait sans cesse retourné le problème dans sa tête en faisant un nombre incalculable de fois le tour de sa petite chambre misérable. Il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : il ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela. Mais maintenant qu'il faisait face à la gargouille qui défendait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, sa résolution faiblissait de plus en plus. Hagrid ne s'en aperçut pas et donna tranquillement le mot de passe (« caramel mou »). Il se tourna vers Severus, et lui dit en souriant gentiment :_

— _Voilà, Mr Rogue. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il comprend tout, Dumbledore. C'est un grand homme, oui, vraiment, un très grand homme. _

_Le jeune homme hocha la tête, la gorge sèche, incapable de dire un mot. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et fit un pas en avant, se laissant emporter par l'escalier en colimaçon. Une fois en haut, il se redressa. Il arborait un air sûr de lui et déterminé en frappant à la lourde porte._

— _Entrez ! dit une voix chaleureuse à l'intérieur._

_Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait plus reculer._

— _Mr Rogue ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Installez-vous, mon garçon ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda joyeusement le directeur en l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main._

_Severus s'assit sans rien dire. Il avait oublié le discours longuement préparé dans le réduit miteux où il logeait. Il se sentait perdu. Par où commencer ? _

— _Une tasse de thé, Mr Rogue ? lui demanda poliment Dumbledore._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

— Mais enfin, Dumbledore, ce garçon n'a jamais exercé le moindre métier honnête avant que vous l'engagiez ! s'exclamait Scrimgeour.

— Severus a eu quelques difficultés à trouver un emploi, en effet, répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Il n'a pas un caractère facile, je le reconnais volontiers, et lui aussi d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas, professeur Rogue ?

— Vous avez raison, Monsieur, approuva Severus. Je déteste avoir à me vendre à des médiocres qui n'ont pas la moitié de mon talent, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard glacial et méprisant à Scrimgeour pour bien lui montrer qu'il l'incluait dans la catégorie des vermisseaux sans intérêt.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

— _Oh, merci, je veux bien ! répondit le jeune homme avec empressement._

_Cela faisait des semaines qu'il avait renoncé au thé. Le bon thé était trop cher et le mauvais, trop mauvais. Quant au café, il était toujours infect en Grande-Bretagne. Severus avait tellement envie, tellement besoin d'une boisson chaude ! Il eut vaguement conscience que son attitude était profondément ridicule, mais il ne put s'empêcher de boire avidement le délicieux thé du directeur, parfaitement préparé par les elfes de maison._

_Quand il eut fini sa tasse, il se sentait à la fois beaucoup mieux et complètement pitoyable. Tout ingurgiter d'un coup ! Lucius aurait été furieux de voir négligées les leçons de bonnes manières qu'il avait données à son ami pour lui permettre participer aux « dîners en ville » des Mangemorts… Severus soupira. Il était en train de trahir Lucius, pourquoi se soucier de ce qu'il avait appris de lui ?_

— _Eh bien, Mr Rogue, je vois que vous partagez mon avis, dit Dumbledore en souriant tandis que Severus rougissait légèrement, le thé de Poudlard est infiniment supérieur à celui de la Tête de Sanglier._

_Le jeune homme ne fut pas vraiment surpris que le directeur connaisse sa nouvelle adresse. Tant qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui avouer qu'il avait emménagé à la Tête de Sanglier faute de pouvoir payer le loyer de son logement précédent…_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

— Sans Severus, Voldemort aurait réussi à trouver les Potter bien plus tôt, disait Dumbledore avec fermeté. C'est lui qui m'a permis de les sauver pendant plus d'un an. Si Sirius… si Sirius ne les avaient pas trahis, ajouta-t-il avec une grande tristesse dans la voix, Lily et James seraient encore en vie et c'est à Severus qu'ils le devraient.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

— _En parlant de la Tête de Sanglier, commença prudemment Severus, je suppose que vous vous souvenez de notre dernière entrevue ?_

_La curiosité bienveillante qui illuminait jusque-là les yeux bleus pétillants du vieillard fit place à une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse. Dumbledore hocha gravement la tête, en reposant distraitement le plateau de petits fours sur la table à thé, oubliant tout ce qui ne concernait pas le sujet de leur conversation._

— _Eh bien, continua un Severus horriblement mal-à-l'aise, ce que j'avais entendu… enfin… euh… disons que ce n'était pas… sans intérêt pour… euh… une certaine personne…_

— _Vous avez tout rapporté à Voldemort ? demanda Dumbledore avec douceur et tristesse._

_Severus, tout en frissonnant au son du nom tabou, incapable de gérer cette situation, fit un petit signe d'approbation, sans oser croiser le regard de son interlocuteur. Il s'était attendu à une colère terrible, comme celles du Maître, pas à la déception qu'il sentait dans la voix du directeur. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait l'avoir déçu : il n'avait jamais cru que Dumbledore attendait quoi que fût de lui. _

— _Qu'aviez-vous entendu exactement, Severus ? l'interrogea alors le vieux sorcier._

_L'interpellé releva les yeux. C'était la première fois que Dumbledore l'appelait par son prénom, et c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que ce prénom résonnait si doucement aux oreilles du jeune Mangemort._

— _Que celui qui aurait le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres naîtrait fin juillet chez ceux qui avaient défié trois fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit-il d'une traite._

— _C'est tout ce que vous aviez entendu, n'est-ce pas ? constata le directeur avec un certain soulagement. Je suis content que vous soyez venu me le dire, Severus._

— _Ce… ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu, monsieur, murmura-t-il._

_Il en arrivait à la partie délicate de sa confession. Il prit son inspiration et, toujours sans croiser le regard du vieil homme, finit de lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire._

— _Voilà, Monsieur, je suis venu vous dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a découvert deux garçons qui correspondent à ce que j'ai entendu. Ce sont le petit Londubat et le petit… Potter (une légère moue de dégoût se forma sur les fines lèvres de Severus en prononçant ce nom). Je ne sais pourquoi, mais c'est le petit Potter qui est la cible principale. Il sera mort dans le mois si vous ne faites rien. L'attaque est prévue pour le soir d'Halloween._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

— Mais enfin, Dumbledore, intervint Maugrey. C'est un Mangemort !

— Certes, Alastor, répondit calmement le directeur. C'est ce qui lui a permis de me donner des renseignements exacts.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

— _Vous êtes au courant de bien des choses, mon garçon, soupira Dumbledore, abattu._

— _Ce n'est pas très étonnant, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme en relevant sa manche gauche. J'ai un meilleur accès que vous à certaines informations…_

_Il sentit les yeux du directeur fixer longuement la hideuse Marque qui luisait d'un éclat maléfique sur sa peau claire. Severus lui-même préférait ne plus la regarder._

— _Oh, Severus, on me l'avait dit… mais j'avais espéré… Depuis quand ?_

— _Depuis l'été où j'ai quitté Poudlard, bien sûr ! s'exclama le Mangemort avec un certain dépit dans la voix. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Je n'avais rien à attendre de mieux ! Il est le seul à m'avoir offert un avenir !_

— _Mais vous ne voulez plus de cet avenir désormais… Pourquoi ? demanda doucement Dumbledore._

_Faisant redescendre sa manche pour couvrir à nouveau son bras, Severus eut un soupir. La question était légitime, et il devait répondre._

— _Il y a beaucoup de raisons… les choses qu'Il nous demande de faire… la mort de Regulus Black… sa volonté de tuer des nouveaux-nés… ma dispute avec Avery… le risque que Evans… murmura-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus basse. Et le fait que j'ai la preuve qu'il risque vraiment d'être vaincu, acheva-t-il sur un ton ferme et volontariste._

_Évidemment, le directeur sut tout de suite quel était le véritable motif du jeune homme. Un cœur aussi sensible que celui de Dumbledore avait un don pour repérer les sentiments des autres (et les interpréter un peu trop à sa guise du point de vue de Severus). Il eut cependant la décence de ne pas insister sur ce point._

— _Votre dispute avec Avery ? l'interrogea-t-il avec curiosité, comme si de toutes les raisons évoquées, c'était celle qui comptait._

— _Il est chargé de coordonner les opérations au sujet des Potter, expliqua Severus. Avant, Regulus et moi en avions la plus grosse partie, à cause de nos — euh — relations inamicales avec les Potter et leur entourage…_

— _Auriez-vous été inefficace dans cette mission, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore avec un soupçon d'amusement._

— _C'est cela, Monsieur, répondit le jeune homme tandis qu'une teinte rosée se répandait sur ses joues creuses. En fait, Regulus ne voulait pas réellement la mort de son frère, il était très ennuyé de toute cette histoire. Et moi… enfin, il y a cette dette envers Potter (il grimaça horriblement) et puis… bon… je n'ai jamais rien eu contre elle…_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

— Un Mangemort reste un Mangemort ! tempêta le farouche Auror.

Un trémolo indigné de Fumseck répondit à la violence de ce propos. L'intervention de l'oiseau apaisa un peu la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

— Alastor, croyez-vous vraiment que j'aurais engagé Severus s'il ne m'avait pas avoué lui-même qu'il s'était engagé au service de Voldemort ? lui demanda Dumbledore. Severus a pris la lourde et difficile décision de renier le Maître qu'il s'était choisi par erreur. Je connais peu d'hommes qui aient montré dans leur vie autant de courage.

Le jeune Mangemort regardait le directeur avec stupéfaction. Lui courageux ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé à se décrire de la sorte. Il n'était pas à Gryffondor, bon sang !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

— _Je vois, commenta le directeur avec douceur. Nous sommes tous assez intrigués par la mort de Regulus, savez-vous ?_

— _Moi aussi, à vrai dire, répondit Severus sans se rendre vraiment compte de la tournure étrange que prenait la conversation. Nous n'étions pas très proches, mais j'ai fini par lui parler de la prophétie… Comme moi, il était intrigué que le Maître ait choisi de tuer d'abord le jeune Potter. Il a découvert autre chose, je ne sais pas quoi… il ne m'a rien dit. Et puis, il a envoyé un hibou au Maître et un groupe a été lancé après lui…_

— _Ah, fit Dumbledore. Je comprends mieux maintenant. _

— _Vraiment ?_

— _Il a certainement découvert la raison pour laquelle votre Maître (un immense regret perçait dans la voix du vieux sorcier en prononçant ce mot) considère le petit Harry comme la menace principale._

— _Que pouvez-vous savoir des raisons du Maître ? demanda Severus avec aigreur._

— _Il a été mon élève, Severus, comme vous. Regardez, lui dit-il en faisant un geste de la main._

_Le jeune homme avait eu un mouvement brusque et inquiet. Mais seules quelques lettres dorées étaient apparues en l'air. Elles formaient un nom : Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il lança un coup d'œil perplexe au directeur. _

— _Vous ne jouez pas souvent aux anagrammes, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda bien mal à propos Dumbledore en faisant un autre geste._

_Les lettres se réassemblèrent pour former une phrase terrifiante qui fit trembler Severus dans son fauteuil : Je suis Voldemort._

— _Que… Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?_

— _Cela veut dire, comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, que le véritable nom de votre Maître est Tom Elvis Jedusor, brillant Serpentard, malheureux orphelin, Préfet en Chef de Poudlard il y a une trentaine d'années._

— _Mais… mais… ce nom, Jedusor ?_

— _Comme pour vous, Severus. C'était le nom de son père, un nom tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu. Tom craint le jeune Potter parce que c'est le jeune Potter qui lui ressemble le plus, qui est un Sang-mêlé, comme lui, comme vous._

_Un long silence s'installa. Severus n'en revenait pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un Sang-mêlé ? Quelle trahison ! Lui qui ne cessait de défendre l'importance de la pureté du sang… _

— _Il se sert de l'idéologie traditionaliste pour nous manipuler, alors, constata amèrement le Mangemort. En dehors de sa quête de l'immortalité, il ne croit en rien, n'est-ce pas ? Bon sang ! Regulus devait être horrifié en découvrant ça… Lui un Black, esclave d'un fils de Moldu ! acheva-t-il dans un rire sans joie._

_Une nouvelle idée lui vint. _

— _Dites-moi, Professeur, est-Il… responsable de… de la mort de son père ?_

— _Bien plus directement que vous, Severus. Il a tué son père et ses grands-parents moldus grâce au sortilège mortel. Il était encore élève ici, à ce moment-là._

— _Ainsi donc, murmura le jeune plus pour lui-même que pour Dumbledore, c'est lui-même qu'il croit voir en moi… Ça explique bien des choses…._

_De nouveau, tout fut silencieux. Severus serrait les poings, infiniment malheureux. Tout ce en quoi il avait cru, tout ce à quoi il avait donné sa vie, tout cela n'était que du vent, du mensonge. Il avait renoncé à son avenir, à sa liberté, à son honneur et à sa conscience pour un manipulateur qui se moquait de lui depuis le début. Il n'avait pas de véritable valeur aux yeux du Maître ; seule comptait la vague ressemblance entre leurs pitoyables existences. La colère et le désespoir luttaient pour prendre possession de son âme noircie par des crimes qui venaient de perdre toute justification._

— _Allez-vous faire venir les Aurors ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment._

— _Est-ce ce que vous voulez, Severus ? lui demanda Dumbledore avec une gentillesse inattendue._

— _Ma place est parmi les morts, avec ceux que l'on a tués, enterrés, répondit simplement le jeune sorcier._

— _Non, mon garçon, votre place est parmi les vivants. Vous avez le pouvoir de m'aider. Le ferez-vous ?_

— _Comment ?_

— _Vous tenez entre vos mains la vie de dizaines de gens, Severus. Je suppose que vous en êtes conscient ?_

— _Vous voulez que je devienne votre espion ? s'étonna le Mangemort._

— _Je ne peux pas vous demander cela, déclara Dumbledore. Mais ce que vous savez aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que vous m'en fassiez part, effectivement. Ni vous ni moi n'avons le pouvoir de modifier le passé, Severus. Seul l'avenir dépend encore de vous._

_Severus ferma les yeux un instant. En venant à Poudlard, il n'avait pas espéré en ressortir libre. Il avait imaginé se retrouver soumis à un interrogatoire musclé, sans doute moins que ceux que lui-même pratiquait, mais certainement plus proche de la torture que de la conversation. La réaction du directeur le laissait sans voix. Lui proposer un avenir ? Quelle étrange idée !_

— _Vous ne pouvez pas vous fier à mes informations, lui dit-il. Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas Lui qui m'a envoyé ici ?_

_Un simple sourire de Dumbledore lui répondit. Le vieil homme le fixait avec un regard bienveillant et doux, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Severus en fut bouleversé._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

— Vous prétendez que cet homme est devenu votre informateur, Dumbledore ? interrogea Scrimgeour.

— Si j'avais pu lui éviter de retourner là-bas, je l'aurais fait, dit le directeur. Mais, puisqu'il était volontaire, je ne peux qu'apprécier le travail qu'il a accompli et les risques qu'il a pris. Il faut bien reconnaître que l'aide de Severus en tant qu'espion a été une des contributions les plus précieuses dans cette guerre…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

— _Je serai votre espion, Monsieur, déclara soudain le jeune homme avec une résolution désormais inébranlable._

— _Severus, vous rendez-vous compte de ce dans quoi vous vous lancez ?_

— _Monsieur, c'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je sais parfaitement ce dans quoi je m'engage et que je n'en ai pas le moindre regret._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dumbledore dut batailler encore un certain temps avant de convaincre Scrimgeour de ne pas arrêter Severus. Finalement, le suspect fut placé sous la surveillance du directeur de Poudlard, en attendant son procès, qui aurait lieu d'ici quelques semaines ou quelques mois, quand son dossier serait constitué. Cela risquait de prendre plus de temps que prévu, puisque personne ne s'était attendu à ce que Rogue, pauvre, sans famille influente et connu pour son caractère solitaire (voire franchement antipathique), eût le moindre défenseur.

Le vieux sorcier raccompagna ses invités importuns jusqu'aux grandes portes de chêne du Hall. Il avait signe à Severus de l'attendre dans son bureau, et celui-ci, le cœur agité d'émotions diverses, avait été enchanté de s'asseoir seul au calme.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait aux événements, il laissa distraitement sa main caresser le plumage magnifique du phénix de Dumbledore, en écoutant la douce mélopée de l'oiseau venu se poser sur ses genoux. _Aussi aveuglément confiant que son maître_, songea-t-il…

* * *

Autres notes sans grand intérêt de l'auteur : 

- les vers en épigraphe sont de Charles Baudelaire, pas de moi

- il y a une paraphrase (une quasi citation) des _Fourberies de Scapin_ (au cas où vous vous demanderiez : "Qu'alliez-vous faire dans ce couloir ?" ; chez Molière, c'est une galère) et un demi verset du psaume 87 ("Ma place est parmi les morts, avec ceux que l'on a tués, enterrés") qui se promènent dans ce chapitre

- Tantalus (en français, Tantale) est un personnage mythologique grec qui a voulu mettre à l'épreuve les dieux en leur servant un ragoût dont le principal ingédient était son propre fils (les dieux n'ayant pas apprécié, ils ont ressuscité le fils en question et condamné Tantale à se tenir pour l'éternité, affamé et assoiffé, près d'une rivière et d'un arbre couvert de fruits sans jamais pouvoir atteindre ni la rivière ni l'arbre).

- Draco (en français, Dracon) est un personnage historique grec à l'origine des premières lois de la cité d'Athènes ; ces lois étaient dures et impitoyables, draconiennes, quoi... (bref, ce n'est pas à cause du jeune Malefoy que Dawlish a reçu ce prénom)

- Brutus est le nom de pusieurs personnages historiques romains ; l'un chassa les rois de Rome pour établir un régime républicain et fut un consul particulièrement sévère (condamnant son propre fils à mort pour complot royaliste), l'autre (son descendant) est un des assassins de César

- Chloe est un prénom grec signifiant "la verdoyante"

- pendant qu'on y est, _Alastor_ désigne en grec une divinité qui vient venger les meurtres et les crimes (en rendant fou le criminel en général)

- je remercie chaleureusement mes lecteurs et reviewers ; d'ailleurs, laissez-moi donc un petit mot, merci !


	13. Le vers rongera ta peau comme un remords

* * *

Rien à moi, tout à elle. Tout ? Non ! Le titre et les quatre vers de début de chapitre sont à Charles Baudelaire. Johann Wolfgang Goethe, Publius Vergilius Maro (Virgile, quoi) et William Shakespeare m'ont eux aussi fourni des vers, dans leurs idiomes respectifs. Non seulement je pique leurs oeuvres aux autres, mais en plus, je le fais même quand ce n'est pas en français...

Avertissement : j'ai écrit ce chapitre juste avant, pendant et juste après mes écrits de concours. Je crains que mon humeur (et donc l'état de Severus) n'ait subi de ce fait un sérieux coup. Moi y en a me venger sauvagement sur lui (et donc sur toi, pauvre lecteur) !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : — Et le ver rongera ta peau comme un remords

_Tout l'hiver va rentrer dans mon être : colère,  
Haine, frissons, horreur, labeur dur et forcé,   
Et, comme le soleil dans son enfer polaire,  
Mon cœur ne sera plus qu'un bloc rouge et glacé._

Dumbledore et Severus discutèrent longuement des mesures à mettre en place. Les parents d'élèves allaient être furieux d'apprendre qu'un présumé Mangemort était professeur à Poudlard. Fort heureusement, Dumbledore avait mis au point depuis plusieurs années un sortilège efficace contre les Beuglantes. C'était un accessoire bien utile à un directeur de collège… Il l'apprit donc à Severus, qui se réjouissait à l'idée de réduire au silence les lettres fulminantes de sorciers outragés. C'était déjà un problème de réglé !

Pour le reste, il était bien sûr hors de question que le Maître des Potions cessât de dispenser ses cours. Mais il était nécessaire de tenir compte des graves accusations portées contre le professeur, afin de montrer au Ministère et aux parents que Poudlard était convenablement protégé. Il était sans doute préférable que Severus renonçât à certaines de ses activités auprès des élèves, comme les accompagner à Pré-au-Lard, par exemple. De même, il confierait à d'autres le soin de faire travailler les étudiants qu'il aurait mis en retenue. Il imagina le sourire rayonnant de méchanceté qu'aurait Rusard en apprenant la nouvelle… À vrai dire, Severus ne songeait guère à se plaindre de cette situation. Son emploi du temps était très lourd et tout allègement de ses obligations était le bienvenu.

Jusqu'au procès, il resterait le plus possible à Poudlard. Hagrid pouvait se charger de ramener les ingrédients de base achetés par le collège en grande quantité et le directeur se proposa lui-même pour les commandes plus délicates qui demandaient un sorcier particulièrement compétent. Malgré son titre, le Maître des Potions faisait d'ailleurs peu de philtres complexes et ne cherchait pas à en créer. Il avait renoncé totalement à cet aspect de la magie, qui avait été sa seule passion de jeunesse et son principal travail auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'après-midi, après un rapide déjeuner dans ses appartements, Severus reprit les cours, comme si de rien n'était. Il savait que, comme convenu, Dumbledore avait expliqué la situation à tout le monde dans la Grande Salle, en embellissant beaucoup les choses. D'après lui, le professeur était accusé à tort d'être un criminel et l'enquête prouverait au contraire qu'il s'était rendu très utile pour faire triompher la justice et le bon droit. Severus se demandait si un seul étudiant serait suffisamment abruti pour gober un tel conte de fées… en dehors de Miss Sinistra et Miss Greengrass, évidemment !

Il dut ôter une quantité substantielle de points avant d'obtenir le silence auquel il était habitué, et les regards hostiles que les élèves lui envoyaient de tous côtés le confirmèrent dans son intention de repousser l'étude des poisons…

Il était particulièrement pénible de supporter ces accusations muettes. Ces enfants le détestaient avec raison. Il était bien le criminel qu'on le soupçonnait d'être. Pourtant depuis un an, il luttait pour eux, aussi, un peu… Mais cela ne suffisait pas à lui rendre son innocence perdue. Son âme était marquée, comme son bras, et même si la marque était désormais invisible dans les deux cas, sa présence était réelle. La condamnation qu'il lisait dans les yeux clairs des élèves était sans appel. Elle était juste, il ne pouvait le nier. Ses jeunes juges avaient le droit de le condamner : la droiture de leurs petits cœurs immaculés le leur permettait. Dumbledore se rendait-il compte que le regard d'un enfant peut être réellement insoutenable ?

Severus avait un éventail de réactions très limité à sa disposition. Il se réfugia donc dans le seul sentiment qui lui permettait de préserver un minimum d'amour-propre et d'équilibre psychique : la haine.

Ayant toujours eu de la facilité et de l'inclination à haïr son prochain, il n'eut pas de problème particulier pour développer cette attitude, dont les fondations étaient déjà bien en place depuis le début de l'année. Il haïssait les élèves de tout son cœur, et même s'il se plaisait à s'imaginer que c'était à cause de leur bêtise, de leur arrogance ou de leur grossièreté, il savait au plus profond de lui-même que c'était d'abord et surtout à cause de leur innocence.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Au grand embarras du Ministère et des Aurors (et au grand soulagement des coupables), la Marque était devenue presque indétectable depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'identification des Mangemorts prenait donc beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, puisqu'il fallait réunir d'autres preuves pour appuyer les accusations. Une longue période d'enquêtes et de procès s'annonçait…

De nombreux prisonniers furent relâchés dans les jours qui suivirent, y compris des gens que Severus avait souvent croisés chez son Maître. D'autres n'avaient même pas été interrogés : ainsi, d'après _La Gazette du sorcier_, ni les Lestrange ni les Malefoy n'avaient été inquiétés. Severus ne se demandait pas vraiment comment une telle chose était possible : il se doutait que la fortune du père de Lucius devait y être pour beaucoup. Il n'avait pas dû être facile au vieil Abraxas Malefoy de convaincre le Ministère au sujet de Bellatrix… Mais il ne pouvait guère laisser arrêter la belle-sœur de son fils, alors que la bonne entente entre les deux jeunes couples était de notoriété publique.

Les Serpentard enfants de suspects trouvaient régulièrement le chemin du bureau de leur directeur, à l'image du petit Jugson, qui y passait presque toutes ses soirées. Severus leur avait aménagé deux tables dans un coin de la pièce et acceptait leur présence, tant qu'elle restait silencieuse. Ceux-là, qui souffraient du crime de leurs pères et le portaient comme si ç'avait été leur propre faute, trouvaient grâce aux yeux du professeur.

Lui, évidemment, ne s'occupait que de ses Serpentard. Minerva, Pomona et Filius avaient dû prendre des mesures de protection dans leurs Maisons respectives pour les élèves persécutés par leurs camarades pour les méfaits de leurs parents : les enfants de Mangemorts se trouvaient partout, et Serpentard en avait à peine plus que les autres.

Cela tenait à la politique de recrutement pratiquée par le Maître dans les dernières années de son règne : il s'était un peu détourné de son cercle habituel de sorciers traditionalistes pour engager tous les jeunes gens plus ou moins déçus par le système. À vrai dire, comme Dumbledore l'avait appris à Severus, la nette séparation entre Serpentard et les autres maisons était relativement récente dans l'histoire du collège. C'était d'ailleurs Jedusor, du temps de sa scolarité, qui avait remis à la mode toutes ces vieilles légendes au sujet de la Chambre des Secrets et de l'Héritier de Serpentard. Auparavant, seules quelques rares familles liées à la Maison du Serpent, comme les Black, se souciaient des problèmes de pureté du sang. Elles avaient formé le premier noyau des serviteurs des Ténèbres, mais il fallait au Maître plus de disciples pour faire triompher sa cause.

Aussi, de nombreux étudiants de sang-mêlé pouvaient avoir été séduits : le Seigneur des Ténèbres savaient flatter l'ambition des Serpentard, le désir de connaissance des Serdaigle, la loyauté des Poufsouffle (les manœuvres indélicates du Ministère était un argument de poids), ou le courage des Gryffondor. L'inconvénient de cette méthode était que les petits nouveaux avaient souvent un caractère assez médiocre : ils se prenaient pour de grands sorciers et n'admettaient pas que la société ne se jetât pas à leurs pieds. Ils s'engageaient auprès du Maître avec un fanatisme nourri de ressentiment et quand ils se rendaient compte de ce que signifiait vraiment le fait d'être un Mangemort, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

Beaucoup de partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient donc en réalité infiniment soulagés de sa disparition. Dans un sens, il eût été absurde de les emprisonner, puisqu'ils ne demandaient pas mieux qu'à oublier cette erreur de jeunesse pour mener une petite vie bourgeoise tranquille. Severus ne pensait pas qu'il fût judicieux de chercher à tous les condamner : ils étaient plus faibles que criminels, et presque tous les braves gens qui voulaient les voir en prison ne valaient pas mieux qu'eux. De véritablement mauvais, il ne connaissait que le Maître lui-même. Et de véritablement bon, que Dumbledore.

En attendant, tout le monde soupçonnait tout le monde et l'on faisait participer les enfants à cette épouvantable atmosphère.

Severus, lui, regrettait parfois de ne pas être mort. Mais il ne ferait pas à ses élèves un tel plaisir ! Sa volonté de vivre malgré tout faisait de lui un mystère à ses propres yeux. Il ne pouvait que constater la présence en lui de ce désir profond de continuer à exister, alors même qu'il n'attendait plus rien de l'existence.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dans ses tournées interminables le long des couloirs de l'école, il était souvent suivi par l'une ou l'autre des victimes indirectes de la guerre. Jugson était le plus assidu. Severus se demandait comment il était possible que le gamin se fût tellement attaché à lui. Il arrivait souvent qu'il n'y ait pas un mot échangé entre eux de toute la soirée, et pourtant, le maître des potions pouvait lire une gratitude ridicule et injustifiée dans les yeux de son élève. Un soir, il n'y tint plus.

— Jugson, en ce qui me concerne, peu me chaut que vous passiez toutes vos soirées dans mon bureau pendant sept ans, lança-t-il soudain. Mais vous feriez mieux de vous intégrer à vos camarades. Même si vous les méprisez, vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous couper d'eux. Avoir des relations est indispensable dans le monde sorcier… Croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

— Vous avez vu de quoi on accuse mon père, Monsieur ? demanda le gamin avec plus de hardiesse que Severus n'en attendait de lui.

— Ce n'est pas pire que ce dont on m'accuse moi, répondit Severus avec un sourire narquois.

— Mais Monsieur, vous, vous avez le professeur Dumbledore pour vous défendre. Mon père, il n'a que moi. Mais… le problème, Monsieur… c'est que… enfin… vous comprenez… est-ce que je _dois_ le défendre, dites ?

Severus, malgré son impatience, avait laissé le garçon s'exprimer jusqu'au bout. Encore une fois, il lui semblait qu'il n'était pas la bonne personne à qui s'adresser : sa relation avec son propre père pouvait difficilement être considérée comme un modèle…

— Eh bien, Mr Jugson, examinons la situation, répondit-il doucement en posant son menton sur ses doigts entrelacés. Votre père est sous le coup de graves accusations, c'est certain. Que pensez-vous de ces accusations ?

— Ben… en fait… elles sont… vraies, murmura l'élève en baissant le regard, plein de honte.

— Votre père vous a-t-il demandé conseil avant de faire ce qu'il a fait ?

— Bien sûr que non ! s'étonna Jugson en jetant un coup d'œil incrédule à son professeur.

— Vous n'avez jamais participé aux activités de votre père, j'imagine ? continua froidement Severus.

L'enfant secoua simplement la tête, trop étonné pour formuler une réponse.

— Alors, pourquoi voulez-vous le défendre ? demanda le professeur avec une légère pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

— Mais, c'est mon père, Monsieur ! s'indigna le garçon. Est-ce qu'un fils ne doit pas être fidèle à son père ?

— Vous aurez du mal à trouver des arguments convaincants, Mr Jugson. S'il est prouvé que votre père a vraiment fait ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce dont on l'accuse, il vaut mieux que vous renonciez à le défendre. Ça ne changera rien pour lui, de toute façon.

— Quand même, Monsieur, insista Jugson, c'est mon père…

Severus commençait à trouver la loyauté du gamin parfaitement ridicule. Lui-même, bien sûr, n'avait jamais eu à défendre son père de la moindre accusation grave. Quant au reste, très vite, les gens avaient cessé de l'importuner en lui rappelant qu'il était fils de Moldu, car Severus avait su leur montrer que cela ne l'empêchait pas de lancer des sorts complexes et douloureux… Mais il pouvait difficilement conseiller à un de ses élèves de recourir à ce genre de méthode !

— Vous pouvez condamner l'acte sans condamner la personne, dit-il plutôt, en citant Dumbledore (il avait pour sa part un peu de mal à appliquer à ce principe du directeur).

— Vous croyez ? demanda Jugson sans conviction.

— C'est ce que dit le professeur Dumbledore, avoua Severus.

Le professeur et l'élève échangèrent un regard tout à la fois dubitatif et complice. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait vraiment adhérer à l'opinion de Dumbledore, et tous deux partageaient ce léger mépris des Serpentard pour les bons principes un peu trop idéalistes du vieux sorcier. Jugson sourit.

— Mais ça fait un bon argument pour les autres, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua-t-il.

— Exactement, approuva Severus.

— Je vais essayer avec ça, alors, conclut fermement Jugson en se levant. Bonsoir, Monsieur.

— Bonsoir, Mr Jugson. Ne traînez pas seul dans les couloirs, cependant. Certains de vos camarades auront toujours du mal à comprendre que vous n'êtes pas votre père et que Serpentard n'est pas une succursale de l'Enfer…

— C'est sûr, Monsieur. Ne vous en faites pas, répondit le garçon qui n'avait pas de doutes sur l'identité des « camarades » mentionnés par son directeur de Maison. Merci, Monsieur, ajouta-t-il en atteignant la porte.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il était cinq heures du matin. Severus soupira.

— Je hais les rêves, dit-il tout haut.

Il quitta son lit. Encore une fois, il s'était revu dans les séances de torture qu'il supervisait chez le Maître. Encore une fois, il avait ressenti ce plaisir pervers en voyant des malheureux se tordre de douleur sous l'effet des sortilèges qu'il leur lançait. Encore une fois, la vision s'était achevée sur les yeux suppliants de Lily Evans tandis qu'il lui lançait l'Avada Kedavra.

Comme chaque nuit depuis Halloween, il passa sa robe de chambre et gagna son salon. Il n'arrivait que très rarement à se rendormir. Cela faisait un mois maintenant que ses nuits duraient rarement plus de quatre heures. Son humeur s'en ressentait, bien que la différence ne fût pas perceptible pour un autre que lui. Même Dumbledore ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

— Ça devient lassant, soupira-t-il en se servant un verre de whisky pur-feu. À quoi bon ces rêves ! cria-t-il avec désespoir. Il est trop tard, désormais !

Assis dans un confortable fauteuil face à la cheminée où plus aucune braise ne rougeoyait, il laissa son esprit vagabonder dans des directions de plus en plus sombres. C'était en général dans ces moments-là que la mort lui paraissait toute belle, _Den Erlenkönig mit Kron und Schweif_, comme aurait dit Goethe. Le célèbre poème lui remit d'autres vers en tête. Il se mit soudain à réciter doucement :

— _To die: to sleep;  
No more; and by a sleep to say we end  
The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks  
That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation  
Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;_  
_To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;_  
_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come  
When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,  
Must give us pause: there's the respect  
That makes calamity of so long life…_

Cependant, il ne craignait guère l'au-delà, contrairement au prince du Danemark, et ce n'était pas la peur de l'inconnu qui le contraignait à vivre. D'autres angoisses le hantaient, celles de son passé trop bien connu et non celles de quelconques châtiments incertains qui l'attendaient peut-être après la mort. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses actions revenaient ainsi le tourmenter.

Quand diable avait-il commencé à avoir une conscience ? Autrefois, à l'époque où il avait reçu sa Marque et même bien après, quand il espionnait pour Dumbledore tout en continuant à tenir son rôle auprès du Maître, aucun remords ne venait jamais le déranger. Il avait choisi de sauver Lily sans être poussé par le moindre sentiment de noblesse ou de justice, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'un monde sans elle. Il avait eu besoin de savoir qu'elle existait et qu'elle était heureuse. Il l'avait perdue malgré ses efforts et voilà qu'il avait aussi perdu sa tranquillité d'esprit.

— Bien sûr, grommela-t-il, mon pauvre Rogue, comme si tu n'étais pas mis à pleurer comme une petite fille après l'expédition chez les McKinnon…

Il jeta rageusement son verre sur le sol. Avec fureur, il constata que le whisky s'était répandu sur le tapis mais que le verre lui-même n'était pas le moins du monde brisé. Évidemment : il avait ensorcelé le tapis pour amortir les chocs ! Un Maître de Potions n'hésite jamais à prendre une ou deux précautions supplémentaires, même s'il les croit inutiles…

Et en pour couronner le tout, tu t'es mis à boire, pauvre minable, souffla-t-il en regardant la sombre tache qu'il avait faite s'étendre peu à peu sur le la douce laine. Quel déchet tu fais ! Réciter du Shakespeare au beau milieu de la nuit… Lucius serait mort de rire s'il apprenait ça… Sans parler de Bellatrix !

Il se leva. Quelle distraction allait-il pouvoir trouver à cette heure ? Sans espoir de réussir, il alla se planter devant la grande glace qui lui permettait d'espionner la Salle commune de Serpentard. Le cobra qui l'ornait lui jeta un coup d'œil moqueur.

— _Qui legitissss floresss et humi nassscentia fraga_, siffla le reptile.

— _Frigidus, o pueri, fugite hinc, latet anguis in herbis_, répondit Severus.

La Salle apparut sous ses yeux, vide, comme il s'y attendait. Le mot de passe était assez ridicule à son goût, quoique bien adapté. Et si long qu'aucun élève ne pourrait jamais le retenir… Cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi Slughorn ne s'était jamais servi de cet intéressant dispositif : ce gros homme n'aimait que les mondanités et n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à s'intéresser à la poésie latine.

— _Flores, o puer, et lege humi nascentia fraga,  
Frigidus dormit serpens parvusque anguis in herbis_, murmura Severus pour redonner à la glace son aspect normal.

Le second mot de passe permettait au directeur de Serpentard de savoir si quelqu'un s'était servi de la glace à espionner : s'il était bien improbable de trouver un seul sorcier dans Poudlard capable de trouver le vers qu'attendait le cobra, il était impossible que l'un d'eux pût deviner les deux autres.

Severus regarda haineusement son reflet. De fait, il avait rarement vu quelque chose de plus laid que lui-même en cet instant. Sa peau naturellement olivâtre avait pris une teinte franchement cireuse qui ne faisait que traduire les désordres de son organisme. Il ignorait si c'était la trop grande quantité d'alcool qu'il avait absorbée ces derniers temps ou si son foie souffrait d'une quelconque maladie, et, pour dire le vrai, il s'en moquait. Des cernes violacés soulignaient ses yeux légèrement injectés de sang. Ses cheveux auraient donné des cauchemars à n'importe quel coiffeur. Il avait maigri, et, entre ses joues creuses, son long nez crochu paraissait encore plus protubérant. Il préféra ne pas examiner ses dents.

— Au fond, commenta-t-il en se détournant de ce triste spectacle, je devrais peut-être essayer le vampirisme… On dit que les vampires sont toujours beaux…

Cette pensée particulièrement stupide lui fit émettre un reniflement dédaigneux contre lui-même. Décidément, l'insomnie ne lui réussissait pas. Il s'installa à son bureau en soupirant. Il n'avait jamais su se distraire comme les autres. Une feuille vierge posée devant lui, il prit sa plume et caressa doucement ses lèves, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait en faire.

Bientôt, le seul bruit audible dans les cachots du Maître des Potions fut le grattement continu de la pointe acérée sur le délicat parchemin qui se couvrait rapidement d'une écriture en pattes de mouches presque illisible.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quand le journal arriva ce matin-là, une rumeur bruyante naquit presque aussitôt à toutes les tables. Severus continua tranquillement à rendre les diverses Beuglantes qu'il avait reçues inoffensives, sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore. Décidément, le sort du directeur était très utile… Il tendit l'oreille pour savoir quelle était la nouvelle qui agitait tant ses collègues et comprit vite de quoi il retournait.

— Treize Moldus ! s'exclamait avec horreur Pomona.

— Et il a éclaté de rire après… disait Madame Bibine en secouant la tête.

— Jamais je n'aurais cru Sirius capable de ce genre de choses, soupira Minerva les larmes aux yeux.

_Je dois dire que moi, ça ne me surprend guère_, pensa Severus. Il décida de ne pas s'exprimer à voix haute. Minerva était une des rares personnes aimables à son égard, il ne voulait pas la mettre hors d'elle par des commentaires désagréables sur un de ses anciens élèves préférés. Sa collègue était suffisamment bouleversée comme cela.

— Pauvre Peter ! se lamenta Hagrid en se mouchant bruyamment.

— Mais il ne croyait quand même pas en venir à bout tout seul ! dit Flitwick. Il n'avait aucune chance contre un Mangemort aguerri !

— Vous avez vu, on n'a retrouvé que son doigt, fit remarquer Madame Bibine.

— Sa pauvre mère ne s'en remettra pas, assura Pomona. Nous étions en classe ensemble, vous savez. Elle aimait tellement son petit Peter !

Les seuls professeurs qui ne commentaient pas la nouvelle du jour, l'arrestation mouvementée de Sirius Black, étaient Severus, Dumbledore et Tonks. Le directeur affichait cet air quasi désespéré qu'il avait lorsqu'il constatait son impuissance à sauver les autres.

Tonks semblait avoir le plus grand mal à accepter la traîtrise de son cher cousin, dont elle n'avait cessé de vanter les mérites depuis dix ans.

Severus, lui, avait du mal à déterminer précisément ce qu'il ressentait.

Potter et Pettigrow étaient morts. Black, enfermé à vie à Azkaban, sans même qu'on eût organisé de procès pour le juger. Ses plus grands ennemis n'avaient pas eu l'avenir brillant qu'on leur avait toujours promis… C'était même certainement lui qui s'en sortait le mieux, puisque Lupin n'avait aucune chance de jamais trouver un métier solide : aucun sorcier raisonnable ne voudrait jamais engager un loup-garou. Severus eut un regard en coin vers Dumbledore, car la pensée lui vint que le directeur, lui, pourrait se permettre cette excentricité. N'avait-il pas embauché un Mangemort mal repenti ? Mais Lupin refuserait sûrement de venir enseigner à Poudlard : par « noblesse d'âme », il craindrait de mettre en danger des vies innocentes…

Bref, la vengeance de Severus était complète. Et pourtant, quel goût amer elle lui laissait ! Quelle sensation d'inachèvement ! Comme si quelque chose manquait, n'était pas à sa place.

C'était très étrange. Depuis cinq ans, Severus savait que les soi-disant extraordinaires Gryffondor n'étaient que des meurtriers. Personne n'avait voulu le croire alors, et il en avait gardé une rancune pas encore complètement guérie contre Dumbledore. Qu'il s'était senti trahi, ce jour-là !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Cinq garçons, deux professeurs et le directeur étaient assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier regardait les quatre Gryffondor avec une profonde déception peinte sur tout le visage._

— _Bien, maintenant que MM. Rogue et Lupin ont quitté l'infirmerie, je crois qu'il est temps que vous me donniez une explication, dit-il d'une voix sévère._

— _Je… je suis tellement désolé, Monsieur, commença Lupin, je… je vais quitter le collège le plus tôt possible, murmura-t-il sur un ton pitoyable._

— _Remus ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Black. Il ne savait pas, Monsieur, James et Peter non plus, c'était uniquement mon idée._

_Severus renifla. Tout le monde savait que les quatre « Maraudeurs » partageaient tout. Ils avaient monté cette tentative de meurtre ensemble, c'était évident !_

— _Et d'où vous est venue cette idée particulièrement stupide, Mr Black ? demanda une McGonagall absolument glaciale._

— _Ben, c'est de sa faute ! répondit Black. Il est toujours à nous espionner, ce sale serpent de Servilus !_

— _Mr Black ! S'il vous plaît, un peu de retenue ! le réprimanda sa directrice de Maison._

— _Dites-moi, Mr Rogue, pourquoi avez-vous écouté la suggestion de Mr Black ? interrogea doucement Dumbledore._

— _Cette année, dit calmement Severus, tous les cours sont communs, Professeur. Je me suis rendu compte que Lupin était souvent malade, et même très souvent. Et je me suis demandé pourquoi. J'ai observé : je voulais comprendre. Mais je ne savais pas comment atteindre le tunnel sous le Saule Cogneur._

— _Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit que Mr Black risquait de ne pas avoir les meilleures intentions du monde à votre égard quand il vous a donné ce renseignement ?_

— _Eh bien, c'est-à-dire, Monsieur, j'ai échangé ce renseignement. C'était un marché._

_Il jeta un regard meurtrier à Black. Il n'avait pas menti. Il avait des informations compromettantes concernant Black. Mais, tout au fond de lui-même, la petite part de son esprit qui se doutait que Lupin était un loup-garou n'avait pas suffi à l'arrêter. Il n'oserait jamais l'avouer aux professeurs : il avait envisagé sa mort comme un moyen le plus efficace de faire renvoyer toute cette clique détestable qui lui rendait la vie infernale._

_Seulement, quand un loup-garou furieux s'était élancé vers lui, son envie de mourir avait disparu comme par enchantement… Il espérait pourtant encore que l'humiliation d'avoir dû être sauvé par Potter serait compensée par le renvoi des autres._

— _Mr Black, vous me décevez beaucoup, dit alors Dumbledore. j'imagine que vous vous rendez compte que cette histoire aurait pu s'achever de la pire des façons ? Et même si vous ne vous souciez pas du sort de Mr Rogue, ce qui est déjà une preuve de votre inconscience, vous auriez pu au moins songer aux conséquences que cette affaire aurait pu avoir pour Mr Lupin, qui est censé être votre ami._

— _Franchement Sirius, t'as vraiment déc… sur ce coup-là, souffla Potter en guise de commentaire._

— _Évidemment, je ne peux pas vous renvoyer, Mr Black, cela serait trop compromettant pour Mr Lupin. Mais je vous promets qu'à la première incartade, je n'hésiterai pas._

_Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce. Severus était effondré. Il avait failli mourir, et tout ce qui comptait pour Dumbledore, c'était la situation de ce loup-garou meurtrier ! Les yeux rivés au sol du jeune Serpentard brillaient d'une terrible lueur de haine. Il ne disait rien et n'avait pas l'intention de réclamer qu'on lui fît justice. C'était inutile : le directeur soutiendrait toujours ses précieux petits Gryffondor. Si Severus avait retenu une leçon de son père, c'était que le monde était injuste et que c'étaient toujours les mêmes, les richards et les gros qui en profitaient. _

— _Pour le moment, votre inconscience criminelle coûtera cent points à Gryffondor, Mr Black, ajouta Dumbledore. Quant à vous, Mr Rogue, vous comprenez que je dois vous demander de garder le silence au sujet de cette affaire._

— _Je comprends très bien, Monsieur, répondit-il d'une voix atone. Je saurai me taire, ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur._

_Que valait la vie d'un misérable Serpentard face aux études d'un loup-garou sanguinaire ? Cent points ? Severus songea que c'était déjà beaucoup…_

— _Mr Potter, reprit le directeur, je vous félicite de votre rapide intervention. Sans vous, les choses auraient sans doute très mal tourné._

Bof, je serais simplement mort, et ça, tu t'en fiches complètement_, se dit Severus. _Oh ! mais attends ! Le cher petit Lupin ne doit pas être compromis par la mort d'un déchet tel que Severus Rogue ! C'est ça, hein, Dumby ?

— _J'accorde donc cinquante points à Gryffondor, continua Dumbledore. C'est une excellente chose que vous soyez capable de passer outre vos différends avec Mr Rogue si nécessaire. Cela prouve que vous commencez à grandir._

Crétin, ils sont de mèche ! C'est si dur que ça à voir !_ pensa Severus avec une rage impuissante. Le directeur faisait redescendre la punition de Black à cinquante points… Un tarif bien plus adéquat pour évaluer la vie de Severus Rogue…_

— _Eh bien voilà, intervint soudain Slughorn. Mr Rogue, je crois que vous avez bien compris la leçon, n'est-ce pas ? Ne jamais faire confiance à un Maraudeur ! finit-il en éclatant d'un rire gras._

_Severus ne dit rien. Même le directeur de sa propre Maison refusait d'admettre la vérité. Il se souvint de tout ce que Lucius lui avait encore répété cet été-là. Et il commença à se décider fermement : puisque les « gens bien » le rejetaient, il se livrerait corps et âme aux Ténèbres. Il deviendrait un mage noir, « pour de vrai ». C'était le destin qu'on lui promettait depuis longtemps…_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dumbledore et lui n'avait jamais reparlé de l'incident. C'était inutile. Severus savait que le directeur avancerait toutes les bonnes raisons qu'il avait eues. Ne pas compromettre Lupin, ne pas renvoyer Black dont la vie n'était déjà pas facile depuis qu'il s'était sauvé de chez lui… Tout cela comptait bien plus que faire justice à un misérable comme Severus.

Au début de son engagement auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus avait plus ou moins espéré pouvoir se venger de ses ennemis. Il avait cru que cela serait facile quand la nouvelle de leur entrée dans le groupuscule dirigé par Dumbledore était parvenue aux oreilles du Maître. Mais il avait dû renoncer à ses petits intérêts particuliers pour se soumettre aux ordres qu'il recevait.

Tout en passant dans les rangs de sa classe de Gryffondor et Serpentard de quatrième année, Severus eut un rictus particulièrement affreux. Il venait de se dire que cela aurait été pour lui un grand plaisir, s'il avait pu se débarrasser des « Maraudeurs » avant de passer du côté de Dumbledore… Ce genre de réflexion était sans doute une preuve que son âme était restée ancrée quelque part dans les Ténèbres, mais le Mangemort ne croyait pas vraiment qu'on pût revenir des abîmes où le Maître l'avait fait plonger. Tant que sa noirceur restait confinée dans ces pensées sans réelles conséquences, ce n'était pas bien grave, n'est-ce pas ?

— Eh bien, murmura-t-il de cette voix douceâtre que les élèves avaient appris à redouter, votre potion est… _encore_… un échec complet, Dawlish. Parfois, moi aussi — ah —, j'aimerais que les Potions soient une simple option… Cela me permettrait de purger mon cours d'incapables de votre espèce. Oh ! Mais vraiment… Si je comprends bien les ingrédients que vous avez utilisés…, vous avez confondu les yeux de salamandre et les yeux de sangsue. Cinq point en moins pour Gryffondor, et encore, je suis bien — ah — généreux avec vous…

Le gamin avait l'air absolument terrorisé. Severus était enchanté. Ses petits discours, ponctués de pauses aussi subtiles qu'inquiétantes, avaient toujours l'effet désiré. Même McGonagall, du temps où elle était encore élève, aurait eu du mal à ne pas trembler devant le terrible Maître des Potions, il en était sûr. Il prenait donc un malin plaisir à punir à chaque cours Dawlish, Ombrage et Macmillan. Faire trembler de peur des Gryffondor était l'une des pires humiliations qu'il pouvait leur infliger, il le savait. Ces insolents petits défenseurs des bonnes causes y réfléchiraient désormais à deux fois avant de tenter d'imposer leur justice aux enfants de Mangemorts…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

En attendant, Severus passa la journée à se demander pourquoi son sentiment d'insatisfaction ne le quittait pas. Il ne pouvait quand même pas regretter la fin tragique des Maraudeurs ? Alors, pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à s'en réjouir ? Que c'était frustrant !

Il avait beau tâcher de se persuader que tout cela venait du fait qu'il ne les avait pas tués lui-même, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était sans doute encore un effet secondaire indésirable de la conscience qu'il avait gagnée sans le vouloir… Sa haine, impuissante, redoubla.

Le lendemain, la lettre de Lucius fut donc un soulagement, et, malgré l'imprudence, il décida de répondre positivement à son « ami ». Il avait besoin de quitter Poudlard et il était sûr que Dumbledore comprendrait. Le silence haineux dans lequel il se confinait depuis quelques jours n'avait pas manqué de lui attirer les regards pleins de sollicitude du vieux sorcier.

* * *

Alors, petite séance de traduction, puisque je vous impose des langues étrangères à tire larigot... 

_Den Erlenkönig mit Kron und Schweif _: "le Roi des aulnes avec couronne et traîne". Le "Roi des aulnes" est l'un des poèmes allemands les plus célèbres et ce personnage y est une représentation de la mort qui tente de séduire un enfant malade qui délire dans les bras de son père (et qui meurt d'ailleurs à la fin).

Après ça, _Hamlet_, de Shakespeare, un bout de la tirade la plus connue, _"To be or not to be..."  
To die: to sleep;_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Mourir : dormir ;_  
No more; and by a sleep to say we end_... ... ... ... ... ... ... Pas plus ; et par un somme dire que nous mettons fin_  
The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks_... ... ... Aux souffrances du coeur et aux milliers de chocs naturels_  
That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation_... ... ... ... ... ... Qui sont le lot de la chair, jusqu'à un achèvement_  
Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;_... ... ... ... ... ... ...A souhaiter ardemment. Mourir, dormir ;  
_To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;_... ... .Dormir : rêver peut-être : ah ! C'est là le problème ;  
_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come _.. ... .Car dans ce sommeil de mort, les rêves qui peuvent venir_  
When we have shuffled off this mortal coil, _... ... ... ... ...Quand nous nous serons débérrassés de cette enveloppe mortelle_  
Must give us pause: there's the respect _... ... ... ... ... ... ..Voilà qui doit nous arrêter : c'est cette réflexion_  
That makes calamity of so long life…_ ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Qui crée la calamité de cette si longue vie...

Et enfin, Virgile, _Bucoliques _III, 92-93 :  
_Qui legitis flores et humi nascentia fraga_, ... ... ... ... ... ... Vous qui cueillez des fleurs et les fraises qui naissent sur le sol,  
_Frigidus, o pueri, fugite hinc, latet anguis in herbis_... ... ... Fuyez d'ici, enfants, le froid reptile se cache dans les herbes.

Avec ma paraphrase, parce que je n'avais vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de la poésie latine...  
_Flores, o puer, et lege humi nascentia fraga, _... ... ... ...Enfant, cueille des fleurs et les fraises qui naissent sur le sol,  
_ Frigidus dormit serpens parvusque anguis in herbis_. ...Le froid serpent et le petit reptile dorment dans les herbes.

* * *

Et maintenant, à vous de me laisser un petit mot (dans la langue que vous vous voudrez) pour m'expliquer que vraiment là, j'ai dépassé les bornes... 


	14. We wish you a merry Christmas

Tout appartient à Rowling sauf Theophrastus Hegesippus Hoffmann von Hoffmanswaldau, qui porte le nom de famille d'un poète allemand mais qui est à moi (je peux vous le prêter si vous y tenez). Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre quelques vers de Baudelaire. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils s'accordent si bien au personnage de Severus Rogue !

Je remercie vivement tous ceux qui me lisent, et encore plus ceux qui me laissent un petit mot à la fin ! J'en profite pour dire à ceux qui me l'ont demandé (merci !) que mon concours s'est mal passé, mais ce n'est pas grave, puisqu'il s'est mal passé pour tout le monde...

* * *

Chapitre 13 : _We wish you a merry Christmas_

_Ô fins d'automne, hivers, printemps trempés de boue,  
Endormeuses saisons ! je vous aime et vous loue  
D'envelopper ainsi mon cœur et mon cerveau  
D'un linceul vaporeux et d'un vague tombeau._

Lucius l'invitait à passer au Manoir des Malefoy, non pas pour le réveillon de Noël lui-même, mais dans la journée du 24 décembre. Son père Abraxas avait organisé pour le soir une grande fête, afin célébrer la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et tous les sorciers de sang pur allaient s'y précipiter pour montrer leur grande joie d'être enfin débarrassés de ce criminel qu'ils avaient tous toujours détesté, cela allait de soi. Severus Rogue, le pauvre Sang-mêlé qui ne devait sa liberté qu'à Dumbledore, ce vieux fou dont on se demandait comment il pouvait être autorisé à diriger une école aussi prestigieuse que Poudlard, ne serait donc pas le bienvenu.

Le professeur ne s'en plaignait pas. Il n'avait jamais aimé la haute société, nourri de haine à son égard par son père depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Et malgré les sentiments de Severus envers son père, il savait que la morgue et l'arrogance des grands bourgeois moldus ne différaient guère de celles des sorciers de sang pur.

— Ouaip ! aurait dit Tobias Rogue, une chope de mauvaise bière à la main. Ch'est tout bonnets blancs pi blancs bonnets, ches foutus gros bourges ! Toujours qu'i s'en foutent plein leurs foutues poches quand c'est-y qu'nous-autes, pov'ed'nous, nous trimons comm' des foutus chiens !

Eileen aurait grimacé en entendant le vocabulaire grossier de son mari, mais sans oser rien dire, bien sûr. Elle aurait doucement rajusté son vieux châle, avec un petit soupir résigné. Elle aurait fait signe à Severus de regagner sa chambre, et lui aurait obéi sans rechigner, parce que le petit garçon qu'il était encore à l'époque où sa mère était en vie n'aurait pas voulu aggraver la peine de sa chère Maman. Il aurait attendu avec anxiété les cris de Pa', qui, après les « bourges », aurait fini par en venir à ces « foutues espèces ed'foutus charlatans » qui formaient selon lui la famille de Maman. Puis, il aurait crié encore plus fort contre Maman, cette « foutue bonne à rin qu'à poser sin gros c… sur une foutue chaise pi à dépenser tous ches foutus sous que j'gagne par min foutu boulot ». Pa' serait alors sorti pour rejoindre ses amis au pub, et Severus serait descendu rejoindre Maman et se blottir dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Bientôt dix ans que sa mère était morte, et il ne parvenait toujours pas à oublier les scènes familières qui s'étaient répétées tout au long de ses premières années… Il avait même l'impression que ses souvenirs étaient de plus en plus nets. Mais au moins, il avait retenu l'enseignement paternel. Qu'elles fussent sorcières ou moldues, les grandes familles ne considéraient pas un Rogue digne d'elles.

Lucius était une des rares exceptions. Il avait apprécié le talent de Severus. Bien sûr, il désirait surtout avoir un homme à lui, puissant et dévoué à son service, mais pour le malheureux gamin de onze ans, la bienveillance d'un Malefoy à son égard avait été comme une bénédiction du Ciel. Un cadeau empoisonné, en fait, mais comment l'aurait-il su ? D'ailleurs, Severus ne pensait pas vraiment que Lucius fût responsable de leurs choix désastreux à tous deux. La Magie Noire et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'auraient séduit de toute façon, il en était conscient.

Les derniers jours de classe de décembre furent donc consacrés à la préparation du court voyage que le Maître des Potions s'apprêtait à faire. Il n'allait pas transplaner : le Ministère ne manquerait pas de s'en apercevoir et ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'attirer l'attention sur ses déplacements. Hagrid accepta volontiers de lui prêter une des diligences de l'École pour le conduire à la gare moldue la plus proche : utiliser le chemin de fer sorcier était aussi risqué que transplaner. Dumbledore lui fit promettre de revenir pour le déjeuner de Noël. Severus fut bien obligé d'accepter, déjà heureux d'échapper quelques jours à l'atmosphère oppressante de Poudlard. À son retour, il serait encore tranquille. Il y aurait extrêmement peu d'élèves au château cette année : chacun rentrait chez soi pour profiter enfin du premier Noël d'après-guerre. Même les enfants de Mangemorts regagnaient leurs pénates. Leurs parents voulaient donner le change, comme les Malefoy, ou étaient simplement soulagés, comme tout le monde.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Dans cette grande plaine où l'autan froid se joue,  
Où par les longues nuits la girouette s'enroue,  
Mon âme mieux qu'au temps du tiède renouveau  
Ouvrira largement ses ailes de corbeau._

Ce samedi-là, Severus sortit donc de sa poche une vieille clef en mauvais état qu'il introduisit dans la non moins vieille serrure de la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Maison était un bien grand mot : le petit bâtiment, solidaire de son voisin, ne comptait guère que quelques pièces, petites ou minuscules. Il avait haï avec passion l'endroit durant toute sa jeunesse. Mais après avoir gagné son indépendance, il ne s'en était pas séparé. Il avait placé de nombreuses protections magiques, qui toutes dépendaient de la clef qu'il avait en mains. C'était assez puéril, et en même temps très ingénieux : qui aurait pu se douter que pour entrer chez l'un des plus puissants Mangemorts, il suffisait d'avoir la clef ?

La porte ouvrait directement sur la « salle de séjour ». Le mobilier devait dater des premières années de mariage de ses parents, peut-être même était-ce un héritage de famille. Severus l'ignorait et n'avait pas de moyen de le savoir. Le fauteuil de son père était toujours à la même place, sauf que maintenant, c'était lui qui s'y asseyait. En revanche, les étagères qui couvraient entièrement les murs et lui avait permis de ranger ses livres étaient, évidemment, une amélioration qu'il avait apportée lui-même au logement. Auparavant, l'impressionnante bibliothèque des Prince était restée dissimulée dans le grenier, où Tobias ne mettait jamais les pieds (il faut dire qu'il était rarement suffisamment sobre pour ne pas tomber de l'échelle nécessaire pour y monter).

La couche de poussière et de silence qui recouvrait l'ensemble lui sembla infiniment agréable. Enfin seul ! Un sentiment d'intense contentement s'empara de lui.

Il s'était installé Impasse du Tisseur assez vite après sa sortie de Poudlard. Il avait passé l'été chez les Malefoy et assisté au mariage grandiose de Lucius. Il était entré au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'était d'abord dit qu'il allait revendre la maison, pour acquérir quelque chose de plus convenable à sa nouvelle situation. Au lieu de cela, il avait simplement aménagé le lieu où il avait vécu pendant son enfance. C'était une incohérence inexplicable. Il l'avait mise sur le compte de sa pauvreté, et il avait déclaré à son Maître qu'il préférait consacrer son temps à la Cause et non à des problèmes immobiliers. De plus, le quartier était si délabré et abandonné qu'il s'y sentait en parfaite sécurité : la discrétion n'était pas difficile à assurer. Mais toutes ces excellentes raisons n'étaient que des prétextes. La vérité était qu'il voulait garder cette maison, sans bien savoir pourquoi.

Severus ouvrit une porte dérobée derrière l'une des bibliothèques et monta à l'étage. Il entra dans la chambre qui avait été celle de ses parents. La pièce où lui-même dormait autrefois était réellement trop petite pour mériter un autre nom que celui de « trou » par lequel son père la désignait. Il rangea ses affaires dans la petite armoire de bois blanc et, ôtant les habits moldus qu'il avait portés pour voyager, remit sa robe de sorcier avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

De retour dans la salle de séjour, il s'installa avec un soupir d'aise dans le fauteuil paternel, avec un verre de Bièraubeurre (il avait décidé de ne pas boire une goutte de whisky, moldu ou Pur Feu, pendant les vacances) et la _Vye très-estonnante & très-extraordinaire du grant Sorcyer Theophrastus Hegesippus Hoffmann von Hoffmanswaldau_. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec la bibliothèque des Prince, c'est qu'on y trouvait toujours matière à distraction ; en l'occurrence, les aventures largement romancées de ce sorcier allemand du XVIe siècle parvenaient parfaitement à remplir ce rôle.

L'Impasse du Tisseur : ce havre de paix. Qui l'eût cru ? Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les fines lèvres de Severus. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il s'acharnait à vivre : la vie avait tant de façons de retourner les situations et de se moquer des projets des hommes qu'il se demandait toujours avec curiosité quelle serait sa prochaine invention.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le 24 décembre, ce fut donc un Severus Rogue presque frais et dispos qui se présenta au Manoir Malefoy. Le voyage en train moldu l'avait distrait : il avait observé ses jeunes voisins en constatant que la mode changeait très vite (pour devenir de plus en plus grotesque, à son avis). Lui-même s'était senti assez stupide dans les vêtements qu'il portait, sa robe soigneusement rangée dans son sac ; il l'avait passée avant de sonner.

— Monsieur désire ? demanda une femme d'un certain âge en entrouvrant la porte.

Severus reconnut Urania Ombrage, la gouvernante. Faire répondre à la porte par un domestique humain était un signe de grande richesse dans le monde magique, et une marque de raffinement qui plaisait aux dames (cela leur évitait d'avoir à poser leurs yeux délicats sur les elfes de maison). Comme tous les sorciers de leur rang, les Malefoy possédaient des elfes pour les tâches ménagères et ils avaient engagé quelques humains pour les autres. À commencer par une lingère, évidemment. La gouvernante s'occupait de donner les ordres qu'il fallait à tout le personnel et veillait à la bonne marche de la maison. Abraxas avait de plus un secrétaire particulier et le petit Drago, une nurse. Ce dernier point était assez inhabituel mais Narcissa avait insisté pour ne pas laisser son fils aux mains des elfes, car elle disait garder de très mauvais souvenirs de ceux qui s'étaient occupé d'elle dans son enfance.

— Lucius doit m'attendre, Urania, répondit Severus froidement. Je suis Mr Rogue. Ai-je tant changé que vous ne me reconnaissiez plus ?

— Oh pardon, Monsieur, ma vue baisse, hélas. Entrez, Monsieur, je vous en prie, déclara la femme avec une légère hostilité dans la voix.

Ce n'était pas étonnant. Les domestiques de Malefoy étaient des Cracmols ou des sorciers pauvres de peu de talent, souvent issus de vieilles familles nobles ; ils trouvaient foncièrement injuste qu'un misérable Sang-mêlé de basse extraction comme Severus les traitât de haut. Le sachant, le jeune sorcier n'en était que plus méprisant. Il savait que sa mère aurait pu se retrouver à leur place : cette seule idée le révoltait au plus haut point, et, selon son habitude, il avait transformé cette révolte en haine.

Il suivit la gouvernante jusque dans le petit salon. Le Manoir Malefoy possédait plusieurs salles de réception, comme toute grande maison qui se respecte. Il y avait un grand salon, qu'on utilisait quand les invités étaient nombreux, une salle de bal, le petit salon pour les proches, le fumoir pour les conversations « entre hommes » d'après-dîner, le boudoir de Narcissa, le vaste et luxueux bureau d'Abraxas, celui de Lucius, sans compter les deux salles à manger et quelques autres pièces. Comme disait Lucius, « l'avantage, ici, c'est qu'on ne manque pas de place ».

Severus s'approcha d'une des fenêtres du salon où il était entré, tandis qu'Urania allait prévenir Lucius. Il s'agissait donc d'une simple visite de courtoisie : si ç'avait été une réunion de travail, il aurait été amené dans le bureau de son ami.

Le jardin du Manoir, recouvert d'une délicate couche de neige, avait une beauté féerique. La silhouette des arbres se détachait avec grâce sur le pâle ciel d'hiver et seules les traces de petits animaux avaient dérangé la surface lisse de la neige vierge. Severus aimait contempler ce genre de paysage, ce qui n'arrivait pas très fréquemment dans un collège plein d'adolescents enclins à se lancer des boules de neige dès la chute du premier flocon... La pure beauté de ce spectacle avait un effet apaisant sur son âme.

Entendant des pas dans le couloir, il se retourna. Un feu vif brûlait dans la belle cheminée de marbre. De nombreux bibelots étaient posés sur les meubles, chacun démontrant le goût parfait de la maîtresse de maison. Une bibliothèque présentait des volumes à la reliure coûteuse. Dans une vitrine, un service de porcelaine particulièrement ancien et ouvragé étalait ses splendeurs. Une pendule sorcière somptueuse donnait diverses indications. Une demi-douzaine de fauteuils confortables entourait une table basse sur laquelle se trouvait le journal. Severus soupira. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le luxe tranquille et aristocratique qui se dégageait de l'ensemble, mais il y était habitué.

La porte s'ouvrit et à sa grande surprise, il vit venir à lui non pas Lucius mais Narcissa elle-même.

— Severus, oh, Severus, que je suis contente de te voir ! s'écria-t-elle, des larmes dans la voix.

Elle se jeta presque sur lui et lui saisit les mains. Ses beaux yeux bleus plongeaient dans la noirceur indéchiffrable de ceux du jeune homme et elle le regardait comme elle eût contemplé le Sauveur du monde.

— Narcissa, je... euh...

Severus ne savait que dire. Jamais la délicate Narcissa ne lui avait accordé la moindre attention. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à la trouver dans un tel état et se sentait complètement incapable de gérer la situation. Le charme de son interlocutrice était immense, et elle en jouait avec un talent extrême. Qu'y avait-il de plus embarrassant pour un homme fermé comme Severus que de se retrouver avec une délicieuse jeune femme embellie par la détresse et par les larmes dans les bras ?

— Nous avons appris que tu avais failli être arrêté, reprit-elle. Oh, Severus, quelle horreur !

Elle tremblait de peur contre lui et lui serrait convulsivement les mains. Severus supposa que ses sentiments étaient réels, mais que son inquiétude concernait un autre que lui. En temps normal, il comptait si peu à ses yeux !

— Voyons, Narcissa, dit-il doucement en reprenant ses esprits. Dumbledore n'avait pas l'intention de laisser les Aurors m'embarquer. Il est inutile de s'inquiéter pour moi.

— Mais mon Lucius... Il n'a pas de Dumbledore pour le protéger !

Un grand soulagement envahit Severus. Il préférait nettement que Lucius fût au cœur des préoccupations de la jeune femme plutôt que lui-même.

— Narcissa, Lucius ne risque rien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

La capacité qu'il avait à calmer les gens par la douceur de sa voix était vraiment impressionnante. La jeune femme ne tremblait plus. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa jolie tête blonde sur la poitrine du sorcier.

— Mais j'ai si peur... Bella est ici, tu sais. Elle essaie de convaincre Lucius qu'il doit l'aider à retrouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Je suis sûre qu'ils vont se faire prendre !

Severus faillit jurer tout haut et ne se retint qu'au dernier moment. Bellatrix devait lui en vouloir à mort après leur dernière entrevue. Si seulement il pouvait éviter de la croiser...

Narcissa se détacha de lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Il fut saisi par la détermination qu'il y lut. Sans être précisément peureuse, la petite dernière des sœurs Black avait toujours été plus timorée que le reste de sa famille : enfant gâtée et choyée, elle savait parfaitement charmer et manipuler ; elle évitait en général les confrontations directes.

— Je ne la laisserai pas emmener Lucius ! affirma-t-elle avec force. Elle ne privera pas mon fils de son père !

— Je veux bien le croire, Narcissa.

— Tu dois convaincre Lucius, je t'en prie, Severus, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton suppliant qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

— Moi ? demanda-t-il avec surprise.

— Il t'écoutera, Severus ! Il sait que tu raisonnes toujours comme il faut !

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Narcissa, s'entendit-il répondre.

Il n'avait pas voulu céder aussi vite et aussi facilement. Mais il s'apercevait qu'il ne pouvait résister à la douceur de ces grands yeux bleus emplis de larmes qui le fixaient comme s'il eût été leur dernier espoir. Il sentit monter en lui une étrange émotion en voyant le sourire plein de reconnaissance de la jeune femme.

— Oh, merci, Severus ! Tu me sauves la vie !

— N'exagérons rien, Narcissa.

Elle s'éloigna enfin de lui et se laissa tomber gracieusement dans un fauteuil. Elle avait maigri, constata Severus. Son air soucieux la vieillissait un peu. Elle poussa un profond soupir et appuya sa tête contre ses petites mains blanches.

— Que cette guerre nous cause de soucis ! dit-elle dans un gémissement.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il avait un peu de mal à sympathiser avec Narcissa : les Malefoy étaient bien vus du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme du Ministère. Ils faisaient partie de ceux qui avaient couru le moins de risques ces dernières années.

— J'ai toujours conseillé à Lucius de rester en dehors de tout cela, continua-t-elle. Il est bien assez intelligent pour gagner les meilleures places quand tout aurait été devenu sûr ! Il n'avait aucun besoin de risquer sa vie ! Mais Bella l'a convaincu d'en être...

Il fallut au Mangemort toute sa capacité d'acteur pour ne pas afficher la surprise qu'il ressentait. Narcissa était en train de lui avouer qu'elle s'était opposée à l'entrée de Lucius au service du Maître ! Elle lui donnait une arme redoutable. Il continuait à se taire, observant avec intérêt son interlocutrice.

— Toi, Severus, tu as si finement joué ! dit-elle soudain en relavant la tête pour plonger à nouveau ses yeux clairs dans le regard du Maître des Potions. Tu as réussi à tromper Dumbledore !

— C'est un vieux sentimental, Narcissa, répondit-il. Il suffit de savoir par quel côté le prendre.

— Il n'est pas si bête qu'il en l'air, déclara la jeune femme. Tu n'as pas pu lui mentir sur toute la ligne, Severus.

— Les meilleurs mensonges sont ceux qui se rapprochent le plus de la vérité, se contenta-t-il de remarquer.

— Alors qu'il est beaucoup plus facile de manipuler le Seigneur des Ténèbres... murmura-t-elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

— Que veux-tu dire, Narcissa ? demanda Severus, inquiet de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

— Tu m'as très bien comprise, Severus. Je ne suis pas Mangemort, moi. Je ne suis pas aveuglée par le fanatisme de ma sœur. Je me souviens que le Seigneur des Ténèbres craignait Dumbledore. Si tu as réussi à tromper l'un des deux, tu n'as pu tromper que le moins bon des deux.

Calme, déterminée, elle le fixait sans ciller. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus eut peur de la jolie petite Narcissa que tous admiraient pour sa beauté en sous-estimant son intelligence. Comment avait-il pu la prendre pour une idiote ?

— Narcissa... commença-t-il.

— Ça m'est égal, Severus. Chacun pour soi, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, je ne pourrais convaincre personne. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est d'empêcher Lucius de prendre un risque stupide. Drago et moi, nous avons besoin de lui.

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer Lucius, avec son fils dans les bras. L'enfant pleurnichait. Severus fut encore une fois assez surpris. Voir son camarade tenir précieusement un gamin braillard sans s'énerver, et en arborant même un sourire tranquille, était un événement plutôt inattendu !

— Regarde, Drago, dit gentiment le jeune père au petit. Maman est là, tout va bien.

— Maman ! cria alors le bébé en tendant ses petites mains potelées vers sa mère.

— Mon canard, viens là, répondit Narcissa, en le prenant des bras de Lucius. Voilà, je suis là, tu vois, mon Dragounet ?

Drago se calma dès qu'il fut lové contre le sein maternel. Narcissa se rassit tranquillement et parut se consacrer entièrement à son fils, lui chantonnant doucement une vieille berceuse sorcière. Mais Severus était certain qu'elle écoutait attentivement la discussion. Il se promit de ne plus jamais négliger le rôle ou les pensées qu'elle pouvait avoir.

— Severus, quel plaisir de te revoir ici !

— C'est bien réciproque, Lucius, je t'assure.

— Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, on ne va pas tarder à nous apporter du thé.

— Merci, Lucius. Je suis ravi de constater que tout le monde va bien chez toi, ajouta-t-il en faisant un petit signe discret vers le tableau charmant que composaient Drago et Narcissa.

Babillant gaiement, le petit garçon tentait d'arracher le collier de perles de sa mère. Celle-ci, un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres, s'efforçait de détacher la poigne de l'enfant, sans le contrarier vraiment. Lucius eut un regard plein de tendresse pour cette petite scène, puis se tourna vers Severus avec des yeux nettement plus calculateurs et froids.

— On m'a dit que le Ministère avait renoncé à t'arrêter. Bravo, mon ami !

L'ironie et la menace présente sous ces mots étaient parfaitement perceptibles. Mais Severus connaissait son Lucius sur le bout des doigts. Cela faisait longtemps que le brillant aristocrate ne l'impressionnait plus !

— Comme tu le sais, je suis le petit protégé de Dumbledore. Il est si fier d'avoir pu me ramener du « bon côté » ! Il ne me laissera pas partir pour Azkaban...

— Au fond, tu dois être plutôt content de la tournure des choses, non ? Bien à l'abri dans la poche de Dumbledore, avec un bon boulot, et des dizaines de petites étudiantes...

— Lucius ! l'interrompit aussitôt le Maître des Potions. Je ne mange pas de ce pain-là, tu le sais bien. Et puis, ça, Dumbledore ne le laisserait pas passer !

Un elfe de maison apparut soudain, avec une petite table roulante où se trouvait le service à thé. Il disparut presque aussitôt. La nurse de Drago entra discrètement et prit l'enfant des bras de sa mère. Tandis que Narcissa préparait le thé, la nurse commença à donner son goûter au petit.

— Bella dit que tu es un vrai traître, tu sais, reprit Malefoy.

— C'est assez amusant en fait, répondit Severus sur un ton plein de sarcasme. Par certains côtés, elle a exactement le même caractère qu'Andromeda et maintenant, leur haine pour moi doit être égale.

— Comment va Andromeda ? demanda alors Narcissa en tendant une tasse d'un thé fort et brûlant à Severus.

— Merci, Narcissa, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme. L'incident de Pré-au-Lard a montré à ta sœur que tant que Bellatrix serait en vie, elle et sa famille seraient en danger. Ça n'a pas arrangé sa paranoïa...

— Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, remarqua Lucius, mais au départ, c'est Andromeda que je devais épouser. J'ai toujours su que j'avais gagné au change...

Le sourire complice qu'échangèrent les deux époux pendant que Narcissa donnait une tasse à son mari n'étonna guère Severus. Il était l'une des rares personnes à s'être rendu compte que les Malefoy avaient de véritables sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Il ignorait jusqu'où leur tendresse allait, mais il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple façade. Et puis, il y avait le petit Drago, que Lucius aimait réellement, bien qu'il fallût le connaître aussi intimement que Severus pour s'en apercevoir.

— En même temps, Lucius, je la comprends, finit par déclarer Narcissa d'un ton songeur en buvant doucement une gorgée de thé. Si Drago était menacé... Je serais prête à tout !

Un feu nouveau brillait dans les yeux de la jeune femme, qui avait posé une main protectrice sur le bras de son fils. Elle le reprit sur ses genoux et congédia d'un geste brusque la nurse. Et soudain, Severus pensa que Lily Potter avait dû ressentir exactement la même chose : elle aussi s'était montrée « prête à tout » pour protéger son enfant. Après un moment de silence, Lucius reprit la parole.

— Eh bien, Severus, je me demandais ce que tu comptais faire à présent. Vas-tu vraiment rester à Poudlard ?

— Je n'ai pas le choix, Lucius, répondit le professeur en choisissant ses mots avec prudence. Personne ne donnera un meilleur travail, personne ne m'assurera une meilleure protection. Il serait absolument suicidaire de quitter Poudlard.

— En es-tu sûr ? insista son ami. Parmi les camarades... insinua-t-il sans préciser sa pensée.

— Il vaut mieux ne pas attirer l'attention du Ministère sur certaines amitiés, dit simplement Severus. Par exemple, je suis venu ici par les moyens de transport moldus, vois-tu. Je préfère ne pas vous compromettre...

— C'est gentil à toi, fit Lucius sur un ton ironique.

— Lucius, il est inutile de prendre des risques pour rien, dit alors Severus avec le plus grand sérieux. Nous n'avons aucune piste sûre, nous ne savons même pas ce qui est arrivé exactement. Dumbledore lui-même n'a pas d'opinion certaine ! La seule chose à faire, c'est d'assurer nos arrières.

— Ce n'est pas ce que pense Bella, remarqua l'élégant aristocrate, l'air de rien.

Severus vit que Narcissa, apparemment concentrée sur la fin du goûter de Drago, avait légèrement pâli. Elle lui jeta un regard discret mais clair.

— Bellatrix n'est pas toujours de bon conseil, se contenta-t-il de dire. Elle se croit volontiers mieux renseignée que les autres, mais je sais avec certitude que c'est rarement le cas.

— Elle dit avoir une piste fiable...

— Lucius, mon ami, écoute-moi. Partir à l'aventure avec Bellatrix n'est vraiment pas une chose à faire, tu le sais bien. Si son plan fonctionne, nous retrouverons notre rang sans difficultés.

— Elle aura le premier, insista Lucius.

— Non, Lucius. Le zèle et le dévouement, c'est bien beau, mais ça ne remplace pas l'intelligence et le talent !

— Bella n'est pas stupide ! déclara Lucius.

— Ce n'est pas un modèle d'équilibre et de rationalité, Lucius. Excusez-moi de me montrer aussi franc, mais enfin... insista Severus avec un regard appuyé d'excuse envers Narcissa.

— Severus n'a pas tort, dit doucement celle-ci. Bella n'a jamais été capable d'obtenir la place de bras droit, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. _Il_ ne lui a jamais fait suffisamment confiance, elle est tellement impulsive !

— Vous avez sans doute raison, admit finalement Lucius. Mieux vaut attendre...

Narcissa eut un sourire soulagé et regarda Severus avec reconnaissance.

— Je dois vous laisser, s'excusa-t-elle en se levant, Drago toujours dans les bras. Il est temps que j'aille me préparer pour ce soir. Au revoir, Severus.

— Au revoir, Narcissa, répondit-il. Ce fut un plaisir de bavarder avec toi.

— Dis au revoir à Papa, mon cœur, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de son fils.

— Pa' ! 'Voir, Pa' ! dit l'enfant, en ouvrant et fermant sa petite main en guise de salut.

— Au revoir, mon grand, murmura Lucius. À tout à l'heure, mon ange, ajouta-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible à l'adresse de sa femme.

Il passa la main dans la chevelure blonde du petit, et caressa un instant la joue de Narcissa. Severus se tut, et les regarda sortir. Lucius attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

— Severus, je suis désolé pour ce soir, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, je ne pouvais vraiment pas t'inviter...

— Je t'en prie, Lucius, je comprends parfaitement. Tu dois songer à la sécurité de ta famille avant tout, c'est évident.

— Il y a plus, Severus. Enfin, je veux dire, plus que ce soir...

— Oh, je vois. Tu penses que nos relations devraient devenir plus... distantes, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suis désolé, Severus, répéta-t-il.

Lucius regrettait-il vraiment de devoir s'éloigner de lui ? Severus avait tendance à le croire, sans en être bien sûr. Ils étaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler des amis, malgré tout ce qu'ils se cachaient l'un à l'autre.

— Je ne peux pas risquer l'avenir de Drago, reprit Malefoy. Je ne veux pas laisser Narcissa l'élever seule. Mais quand même... Bella dit que c'est trahir, placer sa famille avant _Ses_ intérêts.

— Lucius, réfléchis. S'_Il_ revient un jour, il aura besoin de nous. Il ne pourra pas s'appuyer seulement sur les plus fanatiques. Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux et pas assez fiables. Et si _Son_ absence devait se prolonger, l'influence et les informations que nous aurons gagnées pendant ce temps _Lui_ seront précieuses. Tu sais, pour moi aussi, hélas, il vaut mieux que nous paraissions moins liés. Dumbledore aura moins de mal à me faire confiance, ainsi.

— Tu tiens à la confiance de ce vieux fou ?

— Pour le moment, il n'y a qu'elle qui me protège d'Azkaban. Et s'_Il_ revient, je suppose qu'_Il _ne sera pas mécontent d'avoir un espion à Poudlard...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Rien n'est plus doux au cœur plein de choses funèbres,  
Et sur qui dès longtemps descendent les frimas,  
Ô blafardes saisons, reines de nos climats,  
Que l'aspect permanent de vos pâles ténèbres._

La conversation s'était achevée assez rapidement après cela. Les Malefoy avaient encore beaucoup à faire avant leur réception de Noël et Severus avait un long trajet à effectuer pour regagner l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Tout en marchant dans les sombres rues mal entretenues de la petite ville misérable de son enfance, Severus ne cessait de songer à sa visite. Il venait de renoncer à la seule amitié qu'il eût jamais connue. Il continuerait cependant à voir Lucius de temps à autres, et il serait même invité parfois au Manoir. Cela dépendrait de l'issue de son procès : plus il serait noirci, plus il serait _persona non grata_ chez les Malefoy. Une légère mélancolie s'empara de lui.

Il aurait aussi aimé savoir ce que Bellatrix avait imaginé, mais Lucius lui-même n'en avait pas l'air très sûr. Il rentrait à Poudlard le lendemain : il jugea inutile d'envoyer un message à Dumbledore, la veille de Noël. Bellatrix n'avait pas agi au moment du solstice d'hiver, et elle attendait sans doute le Nouvel An ou peut-être même l'équinoxe.

L'atmosphère de son petit salon le réconforta. C'était vieux, sale, poussiéreux et inconfortable, mais c'était chez lui. Et il se sentait bien, dans cette pièce remplie de livres.

Installé dans son fauteuil, un verre de Bièraubeurre à la main, Severus poussa un léger soupir de contentement. Depuis qu'il avait fini ses études, Lucius et Narcissa l'avaient toujours invité pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Il songea qu'à l'avenir, il resterait probablement à Poudlard durant les vacances de Noël, car Dumbledore n'aimerait pas le savoir seul. C'était donc son premier Noël solitaire depuis quatre ans, et son dernier avant longtemps. Encore que la dernière fois, songea-t-il avec un mauvais sourire, il n'avait pas commencé les vacances seul...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

C'était la septième année de Severus à Poudlard. Il était majeur depuis presque un an dans le monde magique, il allait l'être d'ici quinze jours chez les Moldus. Il n'aurait donc pas besoin de tuteur. Aussi, avait-il décidé d'en finir. L'été l'avait mis hors de lui. Son père n'était plus qu'une loque, une outre à bière incapable de rester sobre plus de deux heures par jour. Il avait l'ivresse violente et il lui fallait plus d'alcool qu'il n'avait les moyens d'en acheter pour sombrer dans l'inconscience. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Severus ne pouvait jeter le moindre sort sans être immédiatement repéré par le Ministère : il avait déjà reçu un avertissement à ce sujet. Il avait donc dépensé la plus grande partie de sa bourse d'études, comme chaque année, à acheter du whisky bas de gamme : s'il voulait survivre, il lui fallait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, mettre Tobias Rogue hors d'état de nuire. Puisqu'il ne pouvait l'ensorceler, il s'était résigné à l'abrutir.

Jusqu'à présent, il était rentré à chaque Noël. Il avait supporté l'ivresse et les coups de son père sans broncher. Il n'avait de toute façon jamais réussi à trouver la force de s'opposer directement à lui. Tobias lui ordonnait d'être là à Noël, probablement parce qu'il n'avait personne à insulter et à frapper lorsque Severus était absent. Il avait toujours obéi, malgré sa haine et sa peur. Le jeune homme avait un stock de potions de guérison diverses à la maison ; personne à Poudlard ne savait ce qu'il vivait. Mais cette fois-ci, ce serait la dernière.

Quand il était arrivé, son père s'était jeté sur lui en le traitant de tous les noms. Il avait réclamé son argent et, sans protester, Severus lui avait remis la quasi-totalité de la partie de sa bourse qu'il touchait au moment des vacances de Noël. Il n'avait pas compris grand'chose au discours paternel, tant les mots étaient confus. Entre l'accent outrageusement prononcé de Tobias et les effets de la boisson, c'était un bredouillement mêlé de grognements et d'onomatopées rageuses qui ne ressemblait que de très loin à de l'anglais. Les coups pleuvaient, et, comme s'il était redevenu un tout petit garçon, Severus n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait simplement tenté de protéger son visage, bien inutilement.

Recroquevillé à terre, il avait fini par perdre connaissance. Il lui avait fallu des heures pour atteindre son stock de potions. Il avait bu un peu de tout, incapable de savoir quels dommages il avait subis exactement. Durant deux jours, il avait cru qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Son père se contentait de passer la tête dans le « trou » où il logeait, et il l'insultait encore et toujours, fustigeant sa faiblesse et sa paresse. Le soir, quand il revenait du pub, Tobias n'était pas en état de monter les escaliers, ce qui sauva sans doute la vie du jeune homme.

La veille de Noël, Severus put enfin se déplacer normalement dans la maison. Impassible, son visage tuméfié ne laissait pas transparaître la haine profonde qui lui rongeait le cœur. Il sortit de son stock une bouteille de potion. Il la regarda longuement, hésitant encore un peu. Il imagina le commentaire de son père en le voyant ainsi.

— Aussi bon à rin qu'ta foutue mère !

Il frissonna. Il descendit l'escalier, plaça la bouteille bien en vue sur la misérable table de la salle de séjour, et regagna sa chambre. Sortant ses livres, il se mit à étudier tranquillement, quoique son cœur battît un peu plus fort que d'ordinaire.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer violemment quand son père revint. Il entendit son exclamation de joie en voyant un litron plein sur la table. Il entendit le bouchon s'ouvrir, il se leva, prêt à descendre avant qu'il ne fût trop tard mais il perçut soudain le bruit que son père fit en buvant le liquide, en entier probablement. Il entendit le bruit du verre cassé lorsque Tobias lâcha la bouteille. Il entendit finalement le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe à terre. Il se rassit, tremblant légèrement. Il eut alors un sourire particulièrement hideux.

— Joyeux Noël, Pa'. Salue l'Enfer de ma part.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Slughorn était arrivé très vite après avoir appris la mort de Tobias. Il avait réglé la situation juridique de Severus avec les autorités moldues, afin de le proclamer majeur avant la date officielle, ce qui était encore la solution la plus simple. Le jeune Serpentard lui avait assuré que tout irait bien et qu'il préférait rester chez lui pour arranger ce qui devait encore l'être, et son directeur de Maison était reparti à Poudlard, heureux de pas avoir à passer la nuit dans cette affreuse petite maison, sale et inconfortable.

Severus avait erré en ville plusieurs jours, dans un état second. Il avait vu quelques films au cinéma, traîné chez les disquaires en écoutant avec surprise les musiques à la mode. Il ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Le 31 décembre, Lucius était venu le chercher ; il avait passé le reste des vacances au Manoir Malefoy, et il avait promis de revenir l'été suivant.

Il était rentré à Poudlard, et la vie avait repris son cours normal. Il avait fini par accepter l'idée qu'il était un meurtrier.

Tout le monde avait admis la thèse de l'accident domestique. Pourtant, les regards de ses camarades prouvaient qu'ils soupçonnaient la vérité. Mais de fait, il n'avait pas forcé son père à boire le contenu de la bouteille : techniquement, rien ne permettait de l'inculper. Dumbledore avait compris que cet « accident » était intentionnel, mais il s'était contenté d'essayer de faire parler Severus, sans l'accuser ni le condamner explicitement. Le jeune homme était resté enfermé dans son mutisme ordinaire. À cette époque-là, il haïssait le directeur avec presque autant de force que son père. Il pensait que le vieillard voulait le coincer, il n'avait même pas songé qu'il eût avant tout l'intention de l'aider.

Severus soupira. Quel jeune crétin il avait été ! Si seulement il avait confiance à Dumbledore... Oh, il ne regrettait pas la mort de son père, non. Il estimait même s'être montré particulièrement généreux, voire lâche, en lui laissant la possibilité de ne pas mourir. Mais il se disait que le directeur l'aurait empêché de passer d'une vengeance compréhensible à des activités impardonnables. Il y a une différence entre le meurtre de l'homme qui a causé votre malheur et l'assassinat de pauvres innocents...

Il se leva en soupirant et jeta un coup d'œil à la vieille pendule moldue qui trônait sur la cheminée.

— Joyeux Noël, Severus, murmura-t-il.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain, Severus retrouva avec plaisir Poudlard. Près de la gare moldue, Hagrid l'attendait, avec une des diligences de l'École.

— Joyeux Noël, Professeur ! s'exclama le demi-géant en l'apercevant.

— Joyeux Noël, Hagrid, répondit-il doucement.

Il constata avec surprise que pour une fois, il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait. Il se laissa bercer par le mouvement du véhicule sur le trajet qui menait à Poudlard et se dit qu'il serait content de revoir le vieux fou. _Comme tu deviens tendre, mon cher !_ songea-t-il, plein de dérision pour lui-même.

Dumbledore l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

— Severus ! Joyeux Noël ! Je vois que ces vacances vous ont fait le plus grand bien !

— Joyeux Noël à vous, Monsieur. Oui, j'avais vraiment besoin de prendre l'air, je crois. J'aurais deux mots à vous dire en particulier, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

— Après le déjeuner, Severus ! Pour le moment, venez donc fêter Noël avec nous !

* * *

Noël au mois de mai, c'est cool, non ? 

Je sais que Lucius aura paru trop gentil à beaucoup. Mais la plupart des dirigeants nazis étaient des maris et des pères charmants (même Goebbels et sa femme, qui ont pourtant tué leurs enfants avant de se suicider à la fin de la guerre), en même temps que d'horribles monstres dans leurs activités. Lucius est pareil : ce serait trop facile, s'il était haïssable et inhumain tout le temps. Il ne me semble pas être aussi fanatique que Bellatrix, après tout. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, dites-le ! (si vous êtes d'accord aussi, d'ailleurs)


	15. And a happy New Year!

Après une longue absence (occupée à préparer les âneries que j'ai racontées à un jury de concours, pour tout vous avouer, et si ça vous intéresse, cette histoire-là s'est bien terminée), un nouveau chapitre !

Voilà un chapitre que j'aime assez (mais en général, j'aime assez quand je viens de finir, et plus ça va, plus je trouve ça mauvais). N'oubliez pas que ce pauvre Severus n'a pas fini de souffrir et que les dix ans qui séparent cette histoire de notre rencontre avec lui chez Rowling ne vont pas forcément être des années d'épanouissement pour lui. Bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est que Severus peut sembler un peu trop sympa par moments ici, mais excusez-le : c'est encore un jeune homme !

Une nouvelle extraordinaire : le monde de _Harry Potter_ appartient à J. K. Rowling, et ce n'est pas moi ! Quant aux vers, encore une fois, ce sont ceux de Baudelaire.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : And a happy new Year!

_Ma jeunesse ne fut qu'un ténébreux orage,  
Traversé çà et là par de brillants soleils ;  
Le tonnerre et la pluie ont fait un tel ravage,  
Qu'il reste en mon jardin bien peu de fruits vermeils._

Severus remit ses bagages à un elfe de maison et suivit le directeur dans la Grande Salle. Cette année-là, pour la première fois depuis des années, les professeurs étaient entièrement seuls à Poudlard. Tous les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, ainsi d'ailleurs qu'une bonne partie des enseignants. Autour de la petite table, un peu ridicule au milieu de l'immense espace de la pièce, ne se trouvaient que Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Rusard, Flitwick et Chourave. Severus fut le dernier à entrer et se demanda si le vieux sorcier choisissait les directeurs de Maison pour leur absence de vie de famille...

Il les salua le plus poliment qu'il put, mais les décorations fantaisistes et le chapeau grotesque de Dumbledore n'étaient pas vraiment de nature à le mettre de bonne humeur. Il passa le repas en silence, écoutant les bavardages ineptes de ses collègues. Son esprit revint à son entrevue avec les Malefoy.

Narcissa n'avait pas tout compris. Elle préférait croire que Bellatrix était responsable de tous les méfaits de Lucius, ce qui était absurde. Lucius n'avait besoin de personne pour savoir où se trouvait le pouvoir. Il avait cru, comme Severus, que servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres était la meilleure option pour devenir puissant, et désormais, il était un peu tard pour revenir en arrière. Il fallait seulement espérer que les tentatives de cette pauvre folle fanatique de Bellatrix n'aboutiraient à rien. L'absence du Maître offrait à ses anciens disciples une liberté et une sécurité inespérées.

— Eh bien, Severus, content de votre petite virée ? lui demanda soudain McGonagall.

— Oh, oui, Minerva, merci, dit-il seulement.

— Votre gaieté et votre sens de la fête nous ont manqué, savez-vous ? lui dit alors la directrice de Gryffondor, avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Je le vois, Minerva, répondit-il sur le ton le plus sérieux. Pas un seul crêpe noir pour orner les fenêtres de la Grande Salle, vraiment, on se croirait presque à Noël !

— N'est-ce pas ? J'avais bien dit à Filius de vous attendre pour la décoration, votre goût est si sûr !

— C'est vrai, Minerva, intervint le petite voix aiguë du professeur de Charmes, mais si Severus a des idées pour le Bal du Nouvel An...

— Tiens, cette histoire m'était complètement sortie de la tête, soupira le Maître des Potions.

— Ah, Severus, vous voyez, je sais tenir ma parole ! dit Dumbledore les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Je vous avais promis que vous n'auriez pas à vous occuper des préparatifs, et j'ai même réussi à vous faire oublier toute l'affaire !

— Eh bien, si voulez mon avis, reprit Severus, je vous conseillerais de n'éclairer la Salle qu'avec une demi-douzaine de cierges noirs, en recouvrant les fenêtres de voiles noirs, quelques guirlandes noires deçà delà... Pour la musique, rien ne vaut une bonne marche funèbre, je crois...

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Severus lui-même eut un sourire amusé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se prêter ainsi aux moqueries, mais d'une certaine manière, cela lui plaisait. Dans ce petit cercle, au milieu des fidèles de Dumbledore, il se sentait en confiance : tous aimaient trop le vieil homme pour douter de son jugement, même quand il portait sur une personne aussi inquiétante que Severus Rogue.

— Je pense pourtant que cela donnerait à ces festivités une plus grande dignité..., ajouta-t-il sur le même ton pince-sans-rire.

— Ah ! Vous avez bien raison, Severus ! s'exclama alors McGonagall, un sourire dans la voix. Les bals de fin d'année ont toujours quelque chose de tellement... échevelé ! J'ose espérer que vous daignerez m'aider à maintenir l'ordre !

— Avec plaisir, ma chère, avec plaisir, répondit-il en montrant son plus dangereux sourire carnassier.

— Albus ! s'écria Flitwick. Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser faire ! Ils vont gâcher toute la joie de ces pauvres enfants !

— À deux contre toute l'école ? demanda le directeur d'un air enchanté. Je dois dire que ça m'étonnerait un peu, Filius...

— Monsieur le Directeur ! intervint Severus. Je croyais que nous vivions une période de retour au calme et à l'ordre ! Il me semble que Poudlard est le premier endroit où faire régner cet ordre...

— Eh bien, Severus, Minerva et vous ferez sans aucun doute un merveilleux travail pour empêcher que nos chers élèves aillent trop loin... Peut-être Argus consentira-t-il à vous aider ?

— Bien sûr, Monsieur, répondit Rusard sur le ton obséquieux qu'il adoptait systématiquement pour parler à un des membres de l'équipe enseignante.

— Je n'arrive pas y croire, murmura Severus à voix basse. Vous avez quand même réussi à m'impliquer dans cette mascarade !

— Ah, Professeur, dit alors Hagrid. C'est un grand homme Dumbledore, vous savez. Personne ne peut lui résister !

De nouveau, toute la table partit d'un grand rire. Il était rare que les professeurs pussent se permettre une telle gaieté : les élèves auraient été outrageusement choqués de les entendre se moquer ainsi les uns des autres. Jamais Severus n'aurait cru qu'il apprécierait autant ce moment simple et heureux. Pendant un instant, il avait oublié ses remords et sa culpabilité, il avait profité de l'ambiance joyeuse et cela lui avait fait un bien fou.

Il regagna ses appartements avec un air apaisé qui adoucissait quelque peu ses traits ingrats. Hagrid avait raison, Dumbledore était vraiment un grand homme... Severus songea soudain qu'il aurait aimé avoir l'innocence et la simplicité du demi-géant. Il se savait incapable de renoncer à ses pouvoirs et à son précieux savoir, mais en toute objectivité, il devait bien reconnaître que la vie du garde-chasse était préférable à la sienne. Il se demanda ce que Hagrid penserait de cette opinion et eut de nouveau un léger sourire.

— _Tirésias_, annonça-t-il au Léviathan.

Celui-ci, tiré de sa torpeur, grommela et ouvrit le passage. Le sourire de Severus se figea aussitôt. Le miroir qui donnait sur la Salle Commune de Serpentard était en mode espionnage : quelqu'un était entré chez lui !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après deux heures d'une fouille intense, le Maître des Potions se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, épuisé. La personne qui avait osé pénétrer dans ses appartements avait deviné son mot de passe et sut quoi répondre au cobra du miroir, c'était évident. La seule chose qui lui avait manqué était la formule pour refermer la glace-espion. L'inconnu avait fait preuve d'une grande prudence et sans l'avertissement du miroir, Severus pensait qu'il ne se serait aperçu de rien.

Il se releva, faisant les cent pas tout en réfléchissant.

Il n'avait pas les moyens de retrouver la baguette à l'origine des divers sorts lancés par l'intrus : pour cela, il fallait avoir accès aux fichiers du Ministère. Il devrait découvrir la vérité seul.

Qui étaient ses suspects ? Les élèves étaient partis de Poudlard avant lui, et, de toute façon, aucun n'aurait pu parvenir à un tel degré de prudence et de méticulosité. Severus décida de les écarter de sa liste. Parmi le personnel, Rusard et Hagrid étaient d'emblée exclus, évidemment. Tous les autres par contre...

Severus secoua la tête. Dumbledore était également hors de soupçon : s'il avait voulu examiner le logement de l'un de ses professeurs, il aurait pu le faire sans laisser la moindre trace, car Poudlard obéissait toujours à son directeur : aucun des sortilèges plus ou moins liés au château ne fonctionnait contre lui. D'ailleurs, le vieux sorcier était capable de venir à bout de n'importe quel enchantement ou presque. Surtout, Severus savait que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais trahi ainsi sa confiance. C'était à son avis d'une rare stupidité, mais c'était bien dans la personnalité du directeur.

— Missy ! appela-t-il.

Une elfe de maison de l'École apparut aussitôt devant lui. C'était celle qui s'occupait plus particulièrement des appartements de Severus, Dumbledore l'avait choisie pour sa grande discrétion et son efficacité.

— Quelqu'un est-il venu dans mes appartements en mon absence, Missy ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Oh oui, Monsieur ! s'exclama l'elfe.

— Qui ?

— Missy ne sait pas, Monsieur. Ils étaient plusieurs, Monsieur. Ils ont passé longtemps chez Monsieur, mais ils n'étaient pas contents, Monsieur, pas contents du tout.

— Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna Severus.

— Ils n'ont pas trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient, Monsieur. Missy ne sait pas ce qu'ils voulaient.

Elle avait pris un air désespéré et le Maître des Potions craignit de la voir se jeter contre un mur pour se punir. Il supportait mal l'attitude grotesque des elfes de maison et évitait à tout prix d'avoir à faire à eux.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Missy, affirma-t-il. Ce sera tout, ajouta-t-il pour la faire partir.

Severus jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans le foyer dès que Missy eut disparu de la pièce. Il voulait maintenant avoir la version de Dumbledore...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cela faisait deux heures que Severus était à nouveau seul. Il fulminait. Des Aurors ! des Aurors étaient venus interroger Dumbledore à son sujet ! et pendant ce temps-là, une autre équipe avait fouillé ses appartements, sans l'accord du directeur !

Le vieux sorcier était dans une fureur noire, lui aussi. Il était rare que qui que ce fût parvînt à le duper, mais en l'occurrence, Alastor Maugrey avait dépassé toutes les attentes ! Dumbledore était bien décidé à se rendre au Ministère pour obtenir une solide explication au sujet de cette tromperie inacceptable, mais Severus savait déjà ce qu'on lui répondrait : les dangereux Mangemorts devaient être surveillés, on ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre risque, aucun criminel ne devait en réchapper...

Severus Rogue n'avait plus droit à la moindre vie privée. Cela le faisait enrager. Pourtant, il aurait dû être heureux, il le savait : Dumbledore avait réussi à faire croire à Maugrey que le Maître des Potions était au cœur de la Forêt Interdite, à chercher des ingrédients. Ainsi, sa petite escapade chez les Malefoy était restée ignorée du Ministère, ce qui était une bonne chose. Lucius était à l'abri de toute poursuite grâce à son père mais il ne pouvait s'amuser à se compromettre avec des gens aussi suspects que Severus. Dumbledore s'était porté garant de son employé et il aurait été très maladroit d'avouer qu'il l'avait laissé partir à l'autre bout du pays. Le jeune professeur quant à lui espérait ne pas trop attirer l'attention des autorités. Si son comportement paraissait vraiment louche, il n'échapperait pas à la prison et la perspective d'un séjour à Azkaban ne l'enchantait guère...

Mais tout cela ne répondait pas à la question que se posait le Maître des Potions : qui parmi les Aurors du Ministère pouvait bien connaître les mots de passe des appartements et de la glace-espion du directeur de Serpentard ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Désormais, même son tranquille petit chez-lui ne lui assurait plus aucune sécurité. Severus était sans cesse dans un état de nervosité et d'inquiétude terribles. Il se croyait revenu des années en arrière, quand il tremblait de frayeur en attendant le retour de son père Impasse du Tisseur. Ne serait-il donc jamais délivré de l'angoisse qui l'habitait depuis cette sinistre époque ?

Il se rappelait précisément le jour où la peur était devenue sa fidèle compagne, même si la date lui échappait. Il avait alors trois ou quatre ans, guère plus. C'était un de ses plus anciens souvenirs.

— _Regarde, Verus, disait Maman. On va mettre l'étoile en haut du sapin. Tu vas voir comme ça va être beau !_

— _Papa revient quand ? demanda le gamin, plein d'impatience._

— _Bientôt, mon cœur, répondit Maman. Là, voilà, dit-elle en plaçant enfin l'étoile. C'est beau, hein ?_

— _C'est vrai que je vais avoir des cadeaux ? fit l'enfant les yeux brillants, sans s'intéresser le moins du monde à l'esthétique des décorations._

— _Bien sûr que c'est vrai, Verus. Tu ne crois pas que ta Maman te dirait des mensonges, quand même ?_

— _Non Maman, pardon, Maman, murmura le petit garçon tout en allant embrasser la main de sa mère._

— _C'est rien, Verus, c'est rien, dit Maman en riant. Tu es un amour de petit bonhomme, toi, tu sais ? ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant la tête avec affection._

— _Je t'aime, Maman, je t'aime très fort d'amour ! s'exclama Severus de tout son cœur._

_La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment et Tobias Rogue rejoignit sa petite famille. Il avait plutôt mauvaise mine, sans doute, et Maman en fut tout de suite inquiète, alors que l'enfant n'avait encore rien remarqué._

— _Papa ! cria-t-il joyeusement. Est-ce que le Père Noël t'a donné des cadeaux pour moi ?_

— _Dégage, toi ! Vins pas m'chercher maint'nant ! répondit avec rudesse Tobias._

— _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tobias ? Il y a un problème ? demanda Maman._

— _Toi, le monstre, ch't'ai rin d'mandé ! grommela Papa en se laissant lourdement tomber dans son fauteuil._

_Severus avait ouvert de grands yeux inquiets. Pourquoi Papa se montrait-il aussi méchant ?_

— _Tobias ! avait dit Maman, sur un ton très mécontent. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu... tu empestes l'alcool !_

_Maman s'était alors tourné vers Severus, probablement pour lui dire de remonter dans sa chambre, mais Papa s'était levé d'un bond et lui avait saisi le bras avec une force telle qu'il lui faisait certainement très mal. Maman avait poussé un cri de douleur et de surprise et dans le regard qu'elle lançait sur son mari, l'enfant avait lu une terreur qui l'avait paralysé d'angoisse. Il avait toujours cru que Maman était plus forte que tout ce qui faisait peur !_

— _T'veux savoir quoi, Eileen ? Ch'suis viré ! Viré, tu m'entends ! Comme un bon à rin ! Et ch'est ta faute ! Sale garce !_

_Papa criait très fort. Maman s'était recroquevillée derrière le fauteuil, toute tremblante. Et le pauvre petit Severus, les joues ruisselant de larmes dont il n'avait même pas conscience, observait la scène sans rien y comprendre. La diatribe de Papa s'était prolongée pendant des heures._

Severus n'avait jamais pu saisir le raisonnement de son père, qui faisait de sa mère la responsable de son licenciement et du fait qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé le moindre emploi par la suite. Tout ce qui en découlait était qu'il avait décidé que tous ses malheurs étaient de la faute de son épouse et de sa nature de sorcière. Chaque fois qu'elle rapportait un peu d'argent, durement gagné à préparer de complexes potions pour des sommes misérables, il s'en emparait en hurlant contre elle, allait le boire, revenait en la maudissant et le plus souvent, finissait par la battre. Très vite, l'enfant s'était lui aussi retrouvé dans le camp des accusés, et en avait subi les douloureuses conséquences physiques.

Maman le consolait toujours en murmurant que tout allait s'arranger, qu'il fallait comprendre Papa, qu'il était malheureux, et qu'il ne fallait pas le contrarier. Au fond, elle croyait tout ce que lui disait Tobias, si absurde que ce fût. Severus avait accepté cette version des choses et sa propre culpabilité pendant des années.

Le jeune homme observa tristement son confortable petit salon. N'importe qui d'autre que lui l'eût trouvé sinistre, mais il l'aimait ainsi : les murs couverts de bibliothèques lourdement chargées de livres de toutes sortes, de vieux fauteuils dont les teintes rouges s'étaient assombries au point d'offrir une jolie évocation de sang séché, un vieux tapis délavé, une petite table basse d'acajou, quelques meubles anciens marqués par la patine du temps... Ce qu'il préférait, c'était sa table de travail, que sa mère lui avait donnée pour son premier Noël comme étudiant à Poudlard : entièrement grise, d'une simplicité monacale, avec une chaise recouverte d'un tissu tout aussi gris. Le gris était sa couleur, non pas l'argent brillant de la Maison qu'il dirigeait, mais le gris bien terne. Il se drapait de noir par amour-propre, mais il pensait que la grisaille lui convenait mieux. Il y avait de fait une nuance qu'on ne pouvait trouver nulle part dans ses appartements, celle qu'il haïssait le plus au monde : l'ironie du sort avait bien évidemment voulu que ce fût la seconde couleur de Serpentard, le vert, hideux symbole de l'espérance !

Maintenant, même ce petit havre de paix qu'il s'était ménagé ne lui offrait plus aucune protection. Il se sentait profondément atteint pas cette intrusion chez lui, encore plus que par une véritable agression physique. Il se mit à frissonner de manière incontrôlable.

— Suffit ! s'écria-t-il soudain. Severus Rogue ! tu ne vas pas laisser cette bande de crétins ignares te terroriser ! Tu as passé l'âge de ces craintes puériles ! Et tu n'as pas à redouter Azkaban : tu n'as pas un seul souvenir heureux qui ne soit pas gâché par ce que tu as fait à ceux que tu aimais...

Un rictus ironique réapparut sur les lèvres. Il venait de gagner cette bataille contre lui-même, et il en était plutôt satisfait.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les préparatifs pour le bal allaient bon train. Severus discutait avec Minerva des endroits où les étudiants dissipés avaient l'habitude de se réfugier pendant ce genre de réjouissances, fort rares d'ailleurs à Poudlard. Il n'y avait eu aucun bal du temps où lui-même était élève, ce qui était une excellente chose : les Maraudeurs n'auraient pas manqué de transformer la soirée en enfer pour leur ennemi de toujours. Et même sans eux, le Severus de ce temps-là, aussi laid que l'actuel, mais sans la moindre prestance, n'aurait guère pu échapper aux moqueries de tous les charmants petits couples impitoyables.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, Severus était passé de l'autre côté de la barrière, et c'était lui qui pouvait se permettre de railler les pauvres petits enfants pas sages... Vengeance injuste et mesquine, qui le nierait ? Mais c'était la seule à sa portée...

La veille du grand événement, le Poudlard Express ramena presque tous les élèves jusqu'à leur chère école. Les couloirs retentirent à nouveau des rires et des cris des jeunes gens, dans une ambiance joyeuse et bon enfant. Les vacances avaient fait du bien à tout le monde, et personne ne voulait plus entendre parler d'arrestations ou de procès. « La trêve des confiseurs », voilà quelle était d'après Dumbledore l'expression ridicule des Moldus pour cette période. Severus ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà entendue, ce qui n'était guère étonnant, puisqu il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à comprendre le monde d'où venait son père. Il n'allait cependant pas se plaindre de la légèreté de laquelle tout Poudlard était imprégné. Même lui avait parfois besoin de véritable détente !

Le stress commença cependant à monter fortement le lendemain. Le château bruissait d'une agitation inhabituelle. Severus ne s'y était pas intéressé, ayant autre chose en tête à ce moment-là, mais depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la nature de la fête avait été modifiée par ses organisateurs : il n'était plus question de préparer un piège pour le Mage Noir et ses partisans, il fallait fêter la victoire de Harry Potter et, comme prévu, le millénaire de Poudlard.

Les familles les plus endeuillées avaient préféré ne pas venir à la fête. Severus en était rassuré : saluer courtoisement des gens qui se demandaient s'il avait lui-même torturé leurs proches aurait été une épreuve redoutable et douloureuse.

Cependant, tous les officiels importants étaient conviés, ainsi qu'un grand nombre d'anciens élèves. Bref, une grande partie du monde magique britannique était attendue dans l'enceinte du collège. Manqueraient les ennemis notoires de Dumbledore, dont — quelle surprise ! — les Malefoy, les Black, les Lestrange, et presque tous les Mangemorts. Les grandes familles de sang pur étaient invitées, mais elles avaient poliment décliné. Ce refus montrait à quel point elles se sentaient à l'abri de toute action du Ministère contre elles...

Toute la journée, Severus croisa des elfes de maison frénétiques, des élèves affolés, et des professeurs au bord de la crise de nerfs. Personne ne prenait le temps de s'arrêter pour lui lancer un regard hostile, ce qui était vraiment très agréable. Il se promena donc la plus grande partie de l'après-midi, avec un air guilleret, tout réjoui qu'il était à l'idée de gâcher les plaisirs enfantins et stupides de ces imbéciles. Son visage était celui d'un fauve qui s'apprête à bondir sur sa proie, et cette façon d'exprimer sa joie ne risquait pas de nuire à sa réputation de prof le plus détestable jamais vu à Poudlard de mémoire de sorcier !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Avant le dîner proprement dit, il y avait un cocktail destiné seulement aux adultes. Severus, ayant enfin revêtu sa tenue de cérémonie, s'y fit le plus discret possible. Il y avait bien des gens à qui il ne savait que dire, et qui n'auraient pas su faire autre chose que l'insulter. Au bout d'un moment, il rejoignit Hagrid, qui semblait lui aussi un peu isolé.

— B'soir, Professeur ! le salua le demi-géant.

— Bonsoir, Hagrid, répondit Severus. Beaucoup de beau monde à cette soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oh oui, Professeur ! Tous des hypocrites, hein ? ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Il y a encore deux mois, la moitié d'entre eux traitait Dumbledore de fou et pensait que personne ne pourrait jamais vaincre Vous-savez-qui, et maintenant, ils sont tous là à lui faire des courbettes !

Severus eut un fin sourire. Hagrid savait toujours comment dire les choses comme elles étaient. Ce n'était pas un génie, loin de là, mais il atteignait souvent le cœur des problèmes avec une acuité étonnante.

— C'est tout à fait ça, Hagrid, dit-il en hochant doucement la tête. Je suis même sûr qu'ils sont persuadés d'avoir toujours soutenu le directeur au long de ces dernières années...

— Mais ils ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec des gens comme vous et moi, pas vrai ? Ils ont trop peur !

— Qu'ils me détestent, Hagrid, c'est assez compréhensible, vous savez. Mais vous ! Comment est-ce qu'un ancien élève de Poudlard peut vous craindre ?

Severus était réellement étonné par les propos du garde-chasse. Bien sûr, quand sa loyauté allait tout entière à son Maître, il avait méprisé Hagrid de tout son cœur. Cependant, depuis qu'il travaillait souvent avec lui, il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Aussi curieux que cela pût paraître, Hagrid lui rappelait beaucoup ce qu'il avait le plus aimé chez Lily Evans. Ils avaient la même honnêteté foncière, la même gentillesse. Mais pour le reste, leurs différences étaient telles que Hagrid n'éveillait qu'une douce nostalgie lointaine, sans réelle souffrance, dans le cœur de l'ancien Mangemort. En tout état de cause, il n'avait jamais eu peur d'Hagrid : il avait assez appris auprès de son père pour reconnaître sans se tromper qui représentait un vrai danger pour lui. C'était pourquoi, dès leur première rencontre, il s'était senti si petit, si insignifiant et si craintif face au Seigneur des Ténèbres...

— Bah, vous savez, toutes ces histoires avec les géants et Vous-savez-qui... grommela Hagrid, interrompant les pensées de son interlocuteur. Mais vous savez, Professeur, vous avez tort. Dumbledore répète à tout le monde que vous avez été un vrai héros dans cette guerre. Ils devraient vous adorer !

— Hagrid, franchement, s'ils vous détestent à cause de géants avec qui vous n'avez jamais eu de contact, je vois mal comment ils pourraient m'adorer ! Les sorciers dans mon genre, on ne commence à apprécier leur travail qu'une fois qu'ils sont morts, quand ils ne peuvent plus trahir... et encore... pas tout le monde...

— C'est injuste, Professeur, vraiment. Vous avez été formidable.

— Hagrid, je vous en prie, ne dites pas n'importe quoi, le coupa sèchement Severus.

Il salua rapidement le garde-chasse et s'éloigna. C'était le problème de ce brave homme : il était ridiculement sentimental et absolument convaincu de tout ce que racontait Dumbledore. Même Minerva faisait preuve d'un meilleur sens critique !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tandis qu'il marchait vers la Grande Salle de son pas habilement calculé pour faire voltiger sa cape de la manière la plus impressionnante possible, il fut soudain arrêté par la main d'un inconnu. Il bondit brusquement en arrière et sortit sa baguette, prêt au combat.

— On n'a pas perdu ses réflexes, je vois, Mangemort ? commenta alors la voix d'Alastor Maugrey.

— Oh, Maugrey, c'est vous, parvint à siffler Severus sans trop perdre son calme.

Il rangea sa baguette, avec une lenteur ostentatoire.

— On n'est jamais trop méfiant, vous savez, reprit-il doucement. Je suis prudent, voilà tout. C'est une attitude que vous êtes à même de comprendre, je crois.

_Dans les dents, crétin !_ pensa-t-il en jubilant.

— J'ai un ou deux mots à te dire, Mangemort, gronda l'Auror avec animosité. Dumbledore a dû t'en informer ?

— En effet, Monsieur Maugrey, en effet, répondit calmement Severus. Mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait malvenu de procéder à ce genre de — hum — conversation, hic et nunc ? Je suis à votre disposition à tout autre moment, mais ce soir, mes obligations de Directeur de Maison m'interdisent...

— C'est bon, Mangemort, pas la peine de m'infliger tes discours sirupeux ! On t'a à l'œil, tu sais, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours, tout le monde sait ça.

— Eh bien, Monsieur Maugrey, je ne le savais pas quand je suis allé voir Dumbledore pour devenir son espion, murmura le jeune homme d'un voix sans timbre tant il avait de peine à contenir sa colère. Et lui non plus ne semblait pas au courant... L'avez-vous prévenu ?

— Tu riras moins quand tu seras à Azkaban, Mangemort ! grogna Maugrey. Tu veux que je te dise ? Quand tu as fait ce que tu as fait aux enfants McKinnon, tu étais censé être fidèle à Dumbledore, mais ce soir-là, ta vraie nature a repris le dessus, pas vrai ?

Severus avait considérablement pâli en entendant l'Auror mentionner cette terrible nuit. Que pouvait-il dire pour sa défense, alors même qu'il partageait au fond l'opinion de son adversaire ?

— Tu ne dis rien ? Ton copain Yaxley a été très bavard, tu vois, insista cruellement Maugrey. Je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu reçoives ce que tu mérites, Mangemort.

— Alastor ! Severus ! Que faites-vous ici ? entendirent-ils soudain.

_Dumbledore !_ eut envie de hurler Severus. _Si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir !_

— Oh, trois fois rien, Dumbledore, répondit l'Auror. Je me rappelais seulement au bon souvenir de votre petit protégé.

— Comme si on pouvait oublier quelqu'un comme vous, déclara Dumbledore en souriant sans sa chaleur habituelle. Allons, Alastor, venez ! Le festin va bientôt commencer et vous ne voudriez pas manquer le discours de notre cher Ministre !

Tout en entraînant Maugrey, le directeur jeta un regard en arrière et lança un sourire réconfortant à Severus. Celui-ci, cependant, ne fut qu'à moitié rassuré. Il ne pensait pas que les quelques informations qu'il avait fournies rachetaient les atrocités qu'il avait commises. Maugrey était du même avis. Et ses juges le seraient aussi, selon toute vraisemblance. Seul Dumbledore (et donc ses plus fidèles groupies comme Hagrid ou McGonagall) imaginait qu'il ne méritait pas Azkaban.

_Mais même si je le mérite mille fois, Merlin sait que je n'ai pas envie de m'y retrouver_, songea-t-il en gagnant discrètement sa place dans la Grande Salle, sans pouvoir empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir l'échine.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le dîner fut aussi ennuyeux que possible, puisque les longs discours de divers représentants du monde sorcier l'occupèrent entièrement. Personne ne se privait de continuer discrètement à parler avec ses voisins, sauf Severus. Il était assis entre Tonks et Chourave, ce qui ne l'aurait guère incité au bavardage en temps normal, mais encore moins ce soir-là. Il devait passer inaperçu, et ce n'était pas facile : sa tenue clinquante de Directeur de Serpentard et sa place au centre de la table (Dumbledore était en effet entouré par ses quatre directeurs de maison) attiraient l'attention de beaucoup. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manifester le moindre ennui au cours de la soirée, car ses ennemis espéraient des erreurs de ce genre. Il devait à tout instant prouver sa joie d'être débarrassé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et son respect profond pour le Ministère.

Severus se sentait terriblement jeune et inexpérimenté. Il détestait les mondanités, et les seules qu'il connaissait étaient celles que pratiquaient les Mangemorts. Il avait assisté à des soirées très huppées chez les Malefoy, et, malgré les leçons de Lucius pour lui apprendre à se tenir en société, il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à acquérir la grâce et l'aisance nécessaires. C'était la première fois qu'il participait à une réception officielle remplie de gens « bien ». Une hostilité générale pesait sur lui, il n'avait pas besoin de faire d'effort pour le sentir.

Il avait entendu des bribes de conversation à son sujet au cours du cocktail, les braves gens ne réalisant pas qu'il savait parfaitement comment espionner les autres sans en avoir l'air. On lui reprochait son âge (« Vous avez vu comme il est jeune ! Dumbledore exagère, tout de même ! »), son attitude (« Et pour qui se prend-il ? Il est plus snob que Narcissa Malefoy, ma parole ! »), son physique (« Quel épouvantail ! Il va donner des cauchemars aux petits, ne croyez-vous pas ? »), ses origines (« Rogue ? Je ne connais aucun autre sorcier de ce nom... Mais s'il est fils de Moldu, comment peut-il être directeur de Serpentard ? C'est insensé ! »). Toutes ces critiques le faisaient sourire : c'étaient les mêmes que celles des Mangemorts...

Le public ne connaissait pas les détails de son dossier judiciaire. Tout ce qui concernait ses faits et gestes restait donc très vague (« Son nom est paru dans _La Gazette_... », « Mon beau-frère, qui a un ami bien placé au Ministère, m'a dit qu'il avait participé à l'attaque contre... », « Mais enfin, un vrai Mangemort ? Engagé à Poudlard ? Par Dumbledore ? C'est difficile à croire ! »).

Bref, gardant toujours son mauvais sourire effrayant de fausseté, Severus attendait désespérément le départ de tous ces imbéciles. Il fallait encore patienter quelques heures, jusqu'à la fin du bal...

Le Ministre parla pendant une éternité de la gloire désormais millénaire de Poudlard, de ses Fondateurs, des sorciers britanniques et du Ministère de la Magie. Quelques élèves s'étaient endormis, mais fort heureusement, aucun Serpentard : Severus leur avait fait comprendre qu'il ne tolèrerait pas de comportements irrespectueux. Tous avaient bien reçu le message. Soupçonnés d'être des Mangemorts en puissance, il leur fallait marquer plus que les autres leur loyauté au camp des vainqueurs.

Le bal commença enfin. Avec un soupir résigné, Severus se leva. Minerva lui sourit avec compassion. L'ouverture du Bal du Millénaire ne pouvait être quelconque, et le Ministère avait exigé quelque chose d'extrêmement traditionnel et protocolaire.

Dumbledore devait entamer la danse avec la femme du Ministre. Celui-ci avait pour cavalière Minerva, la directrice-adjointe, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de Mrs Dumbledore. Chourave et Flitwick avaient eux aussi des partenaires issus du Ministère. Les Préfets en Chef étaient également invités à participer. Quant à Severus, il se trouva face à une charmante vieille dame, en qui il reconnut Griselda Marchebank. Cette sorcière dont tout le monde avait oublié l'âge exact dirigeait les instances éducatives du Ministère et Severus avait passé devant elle son ASPIC de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

— Oh, mais je me souviens de vous ! s'exclama-t-elle en examinant le visage du jeune homme. Severus Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? Le fils de la petite Prince ? Brillant, oui, brillant, pas autant que le petit Dumbledore, bien sûr, mais brillant quand même.

— Madame, c'est un honneur que vous me compariez à un sorcier tel que Dumbledore !

— Et poli avec ça ! Ah, vous savez, mon petit, je suis contente de voir que vous avez bien tourné ! J'avais un peu peur, quand je vous ai vu, vous ressembliez tellement à ce pauvre Jedusor...

— Ce pauvre Jedusor ? répéta Severus, interloqué.

— Très brillant, lui aussi, et charmant avec ça... Plus que vous, si vous me permettez de dire une telle chose. Mais il a complètement perdu les pédales... Tss... Horace en raffolait, il l'a trop gâté, sûrement... Enfin, ce n'est pas le soir où parler de tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils se mirent en place, attendant les premières mesures de la musique. Dumbledore s'élança d'abord, suivi de près par le Ministre et les Préfets en Chef. Les directeurs de maison laissèrent un peu plus de temps, comme il était convenable.

La seule chose que Severus appréciait dans les bals, c'étaient les amples mouvements des longues robes de cérémonie. Les légères traînes et les manches qui atteignaient presque le sol étaient enchantées pour suivre les évolutions du danseur sans le gêner. Les vives couleurs qu'affectionnaient tant les sorciers se mélangeaient plus ou moins harmonieusement, et l'ensemble avait une joyeuse allure, correspondant au rythme vif de la musique. En toute objectivité, le Directeur de Serpentard devait bien reconnaître l'élégance de sa propre tenue, une somptueuse robe d'un beau vert foncé, dont les galons, passementeries et autres boutons étaient d'argent. Pourtant, ses noirs vêtements lui manquaient cruellement, et il espérait ne plus jamais avoir à porter un habit qui lui rappelait à la fois les beaux yeux de Lily Evans et la lueur d'un Avada Kedavra.

Severus ne dansait pas très bien. Il se concentrait pour ne pas commettre d'impair et sa façon de faire avait quelque chose de beaucoup trop froid, de beaucoup trop technique et mécanique. Cependant, Madame Marchebank ne s'en plaignait pas.

— Eh bien, mon petit Rogue, je vous félicite ! Horace me marchait toujours sur les pieds, dans ce genre d'occasion !

— Vraiment, Madame ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui !

— Oh, mais si, mon cher ! Il était beaucoup trop occupé à rechercher ses précieuses relations pour regarder ce qu'il faisait... D'ailleurs, vous voyez ? Il est là-bas, avec deux ou trois de ses amis, ravi d'être dispensé de danser, pour une fois !

La vieille dame eut un joyeux petit rire. Severus lui sourit presque gentiment. Il n'avait pas aimé l'idée de danser avec une de ses anciennes examinatrices, mais au bout du compte, Madame Marchebank se révélait plus que supportable. Cependant, comme les règles l'exigeaient, il fallait maintenant changer de partenaire.

Severus se vit donc contraint de faire tourner Minerva et Pomona. Minerva fut charmante, et Pomona, polie. Vint ensuite Miss Sinistra (qui rougissait comme une petite fille prise en faute, ce qui amusa son professeur au plus haut point). Elle paraissait encore plus embarrassée que lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras de Dumbledore, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Severus soupira.

— Je ne vais pas vous manger, Miss Sinistra. Si je vous impressionne plus que le Directeur, c'est que vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de curieux.

Elle rougit encore plus et baissa les yeux.

— C'est que le professeur Dumbledore a une façon de mettre les gens à l'aise... finit-elle par murmurer d'une toute petite voix timide.

— Que je n'ai pas le moins du monde, Miss Sinistra, c'est ce que vous voulez dire, je suppose ? Votre peur n'en est pas moins infondée : je ne suis pas assez stupide pour m'attaquer à vous au milieu d'une telle foule, alors que je serais déjà mort depuis longtemps si le regard de votre cher oncle Alastor pouvait tuer.

La jeune fille eut un coup d'œil pour le vieil Auror qui fulminait visiblement. Sa rage était d'ailleurs ce qui permettait à Severus de trouver quelque agrément à la situation. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer faire souffrir les autres pour se venger de ses propres souffrances !

La femme du Ministre se tordit fort opportunément la cheville juste avant d'accepter le bras que lui tendait obligeamment l'ancien Mangemort. Il échangea un regard rapide avec Dumbledore. Un tel affront public était mauvais signe pour le procès à venir...

La première danse était une obligation. Severus quitta donc la piste dès qu'elle fut finie, heureux d'échapper à cette torture un peu trop subtile pour lui. Il décida de sortir faire un tour dans le parc, au cas où quelques élèves seraient déjà dissimulés dans les plus sombres recoins.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus revint rapidement dans la Grande Salle. Il arborait un air calme et indifférent, mais Dumbledore sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après s'être courtoisement excusé auprès du Ministre, il rejoignit le Maître des Potions, un peu à l'écart de la foule.

— Severus ?

— Je ne voudrais pas vous inquiéter pour rien, Monsieur le Directeur, dit le jeune homme le plus bas qu'il put, mais j'ai vu, enfin, j'ai cru voir, quelqu'un transplaner depuis l'entrée de l'École.

— En êtes-vous sûr ?

— Non, Monsieur. J'ai entraperçu une ombre, et j'ai entendu une sorte de « pop ». Mais si près de la Forêt Interdite...

— Vous avez bien fait de m'avertir, Severus. Je vais envoyer Hagrid vérifier les abords de la Forêt et prévenir les Aurors. Nous ne sommes pas encore vraiment en paix, ajouta-t-il dans un soupir.

— En effet, Monsieur. Tant que Bellatrix Black sera libre de ses mouvements...

Les heures qui suivirent, toujours aussi joyeuses et insouciantes pour les élèves et la plupart des invités, furent assez angoissantes pour toute l'équipe chargée de la sécurité de la soirée.

Tandis que les douze coups de minuit sonnaient, marquant l'apogée de ce Bal de Nouvel An, on entendit soudain des pas rapides dans le Hall. La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit brutalement et Scrimgeour apparut entre ses battants, hors d'haleine.

— Monsieur le Ministre ! appela-t-il. Monsieur le Ministre ! Les Mangemorts ! Une attaque !

Des hurlements horrifiés s'élevèrent dans toute la pièce, couvrant les sorts qui se déclenchèrent au douzième coup de la grosse horloge pour lancer à tue-tête des cris de « Bonne année ! » que personne n'entendit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

* * *

Peu de notes savantes à ajouter, me semble-t-il. Quand même, un mot sur Tirésias : c'est un célèbre devin grec qui eut des problèmes avec un couple de serpents et les dieux (il fut transformé un temps en femme, le malheureux ! Et rendu aveugle pour avoir avoué que les femmes avaient bien plus de plaisir que les hommes dans certaines activités que je vous laisse deviner). 

_Hic et nunc_ veut dire en latin "ici et maintenant", et je vous assure qu'on peut employer cette expression en parlant français, à condition d'être un peu snob, évidemment.

Et une dernière chose : Eileen surnomme son fils "Verus", non seulement pour faire original par rapport à "Sev'" ou "Sevy", mais aussi parce que _verus_ signifie "vrai", "authentique", "sincère". Un dénommé Lucius Verus fut un temps co-empereur de Rome avec Marc-Aurèle.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à exprimer votre opinion ! Avez-vous aimé Severus au bal ? Que pensez-vous de Hagrid ? Quel est selon vous l'avis de Rogue au sujet des elfes de maison ? Etc., etc., etc...  



	16. Happy Birthday to you

Saviez-vous que Joanne Rowling n'était pas française et n'écrivait pas en français ? Oui ? Alors, pourquoi préciser que ce n'est pas moi ?

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Happy Birthday to you!

_« Qu'ils périssent, le jour qui m'a vu naître  
et la nuit qui a déclaré : "Un homme vient d'être conçu !" _»

Une pâle aube d'hiver éclairait doucement le parc de Poudlard. Les invités étaient enfin partis, et les élèves avaient été envoyés au lit. Une nouvelle année commençait, dans la désolation générale.

Severus soupira tristement. Apaiser l'hystérie collective qui s'était emparée de la salle de bal alors que Dumbledore avait accompagné le Ministre sur les lieux de l'attaque avait été épuisant. Quand le nom des victimes avait enfin été connu, au retour du directeur, les professeurs avaient réussi à convaincre chacun de regagner son lit, mais cela avait encore pris des heures.

Franck et Alice Londubat n'étaient pas morts, ils étaient dans une unité de soins magiques intensifs à Sainte-Mangouste. Leur petit garçon, qu'on avait retrouvé, apparemment indemne, caché au fond du panier à linge, avait été confié à sa grand-mère, la vieille Augusta Londubat.

Dumbledore avait cependant une mine sombre qui ne présageait rien de bon. Severus ne se faisait aucune illusion : les Londubat étaient le dossier de Bellatrix et c'était certainement elle qui les avait attaqués. Leur survie n'était donc pas un bon signe. Ils devaient être dans un état considéré par la terrible Mangemort comme pire que la mort. D'après les premières analyses, de puissants Doloris avaient été lancés sur le jeune couple, de manière répétée et prolongée. Dans les cachots du Maître, les Moldus ainsi traités étaient devenus fous, leur cerveau ayant subi de graves lésions. Cependant, les Guérisseurs espéraient encore pouvoir soigner les deux sorciers, au moins partiellement.

Severus frissonna. Perdre la raison, même seulement en partie, quelle atroce perspective ! Privé de tout avantage physique ou social, n'ayant rien d'autre que son intelligence, le Maître des Potions trouvait cette seule idée insupportable. Il avait d'ailleurs exécuté les malheureux prisonniers du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour mettre un terme à leur déchéance, en prétextant qu'ils ne servaient plus à rien. Il regrettait de ne pouvoir rendre ce service aux Londubat.

— Severus, vous avez un instant à m'accorder ?

Le jeune homme se retourna, saluant Dumbledore d'un rapide mouvement de la tête.

— Je vous en prie, Monsieur le Directeur.

— Vous pensez que c'est Bellatrix Lestrange, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, Monsieur. C'est la seule suffisamment stupide et suffisamment renseignée pour avoir organisé cette attaque.

— Mais pourquoi, Severus ? lui demanda presque plaintivement Dumbledore. Que voulait-elle ?

— Je n'en sais rien, Monsieur. D'après Narcissa Malefoy, elle cherche un moyen de retrouver son Maître adoré. Sans doute imaginait-elle que les Londubat savaient où il était. Bellatrix ignorait complètement la raison pour laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéressait aux Londubat. Elle a dû croire que c'étaient des Aurors particulièrement au courant des choses, ou des membres importants de votre fameux Ordre du Phénix.

— Vous devez avoir raison, Severus, répondit Dumbledore. Je ne vous cache pas que cette histoire risque de vous causer beaucoup de tort, ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence, avec un air grave. Les Londubat sont à l'origine de nombreuses arrestations, c'est le couple vedette mis en avant par le Ministère. Ce sont les Aurors les plus populaires et les plus connus, le public exigera une punition exemplaire.

— Et Rita Skeeter suggérera qu'on mette tous les Mangemorts attestés sous les barreaux. Ça va être encore pire qu'avant Noël, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Severus avec fatalisme.

— Exactement, répondit le directeur. Les gens ne voudront plus risquer de voir leur tranquillité menacée à nouveau. Et puis, d'après les Guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste, il y a une potion dans l'histoire...

Severus se pinça les lèvres. Une potion ? On allait donc certainement l'accuser, cela ne faisait pas de doute. Son esprit cherchait à déterminer quel genre de mixture Bellatrix avait utilisé lorsque soudain, l'horrible vérité s'imposa à lui.

— Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il. La Potion de Mégalesthésie !

— Que voulez-vous dire, Severus ?

— Quand elle a rendu visite à Lucius, Bellatrix n'est pas repartie les mains vides, évidemment... Que je suis bête ! Lucius lui a donné la Potion de Mégalesthésie pour avoir la paix, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, quand on y pense !

— Non, Severus, voyons, vous devez vous tromper, dit Dumbledore avec plus de force que nécessaire.

— Certainement pas, Monsieur, insista le jeune homme. C'est exactement le genre de cadeau susceptible de plaire à Bellatrix. Lucius le sait pertinemment, et c'était sans aucun doute le meilleur moyen pour lui de s'excuser vis-à-vis d'elle. Les pauvres Londubat, reprit-il au bout d'un moment, par tous les dieux, ils ont dû souffrir au-delà de l'imaginable...

Un silence pénible s'installa entre les deux hommes. Severus, blanc comme un linge, commençait à penser qu'il méritait vraiment Azkaban. Un Doloris « normal » pouvait rendre fou, mais si l'on multipliait la douleur grâce à la potion qu'il avait inventée... les Londubat n'avaient vraiment aucune chance de s'en remettre. Pour se détourner de ces sinistres pensées, le jeune sorcier se remit à parler.

— Vous savez, Monsieur le Directeur, à mon avis, le pire de tout, c'est que l'un des attaquants est certainement à Poudlard. Cet élève sympathisant des Mangemorts que nous n'avons toujours pas repéré...

— Et qui a très bien pu rencontrer Bellatrix Lestrange lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard... ajouta Dumbledore avec une voix douloureuse.

— C'est ce que je crains, Monsieur le Directeur. En dehors de Rodolphus et Rabastan, personne, même parmi les Mangemorts, n'est assez fanatique pour se laisser convaincre par Bellatrix. Mais un gamin inconscient et plein d'idéaux absurdes...

— Severus, un enfant encore élève ici ? Je voudrais tant que ce soit impossible !

Le désespoir du vieil homme toucha profondément Severus. Si seulement il avait pu le consoler ! Mais il savait que la responsabilité du directeur dans le sort de tous ceux que cette guerre avait frappés, bourreaux comme victimes, était un fardeau personnel. Le vieux sorcier voulait le porter seul, et la plupart du temps, ses interlocuteurs ne voyaient pas la souffrance qui l'habitait. Severus la sentait, parce que la tristesse qui voilait parfois les yeux de Dumbledore lui rappelait étrangement celle de sa mère.

— Monsieur le Directeur, finit-il par dire. Vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde. Vous ne pouvez pas empêcher les gens d'agir comme ils le veulent, même quand vous savez qu'ils courent à leur perte. Rien de ce que vous m'avez dit quand j'étais élève n'a pu me freiner dans la voie que j'avais choisie. Je ne vous ai jamais compris, et même jamais écouté. Je n'ai commencé à vous respecter que quand vous êtes devenu mon ennemi. Vous êtes un adversaire terrifiant, vous savez ?

— Vous êtes bien aimable de réconforter un vieil incapable comme moi, Severus, répondit doucement Dumbledore. Je dois dire que le sort d'Alice et Franck me fait une peine immense. Après Lily et James, j'aurais tant voulu que tout cela s'arrête ! C'est dur de voir partir tous ces braves jeunes gens...

Mal-à-l'aise, Severus ne trouva rien à dire. Il n'aimait pas voir le directeur dans un tel état de faiblesse. Personne d'ailleurs, ne pouvait supporter l'idée que le grand Dumbledore, le vainqueur de Grindelwald, le plus puissant sorcier de son temps, eût des moments de découragement. L'ancien Mangemort fit donc appel à son souvenir le plus impressionnant du farouche combattant que pouvait être le vieillard assis à côté de lui, par ce froid matin d'une nouvelle année sans joie.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Severus était en alerte, attentif aux moindres bruits. L'attaque de Pré-au-Lard devait être rapide et efficace, car le Maître désirait obtenir un objet précieux dans les plus brefs délais. C'était le vieux Rosier qui devait le lui ramener, et lui seul savait de quoi il s'agissait. Les autres étaient seulement là pour faire diversion et servir d'escorte._

_Cependant, les Aurors arriveraient au plus vite sur les lieux, et l'on pouvait s'attendre à ce que Poudlard envoyât aussi du renfort. C'était donc une mission délicate et le jeune homme gonfla sa poitrine d'orgueil à l'idée qu'il avait l'honneur d'y participer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait reconnu sa valeur, lui. Bientôt, il serait son bras droit, son conseiller le plus proche, le plus puissant des Mangemorts, il ferait ramper devant lui tous ceux qui l'avaient méprisé, cela ne faisait pas de doute..._

_Soudain, Rosier réapparut à la porte de la maison où il était entré. Il tenait en mains un petit coffret et fit le léger signe de tête qui signifiait qu'il avait réussi sa mission. Mais dans le même temps, des cris particulièrement forts s'élevèrent depuis l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le système d'alarme avait fonctionné, ce qui n'était guère étonnant : les gens étaient nettement plus prudents depuis que les attaques de Mangemorts se multipliaient._

_En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, la rue se trouva bondée d'Aurors et de simples particuliers désireux de se battre pour défendre ceux qu'ils aimaient. Les badauds et les curieux ne se montraient plus depuis longtemps quand une alarme se déclenchait : c'était trop dangereux._

_Severus entama une série de duels faciles contre de malheureux adversaires qui n'avaient pas la moindre chance face à lui. Il aimait le combat, il maniait sa baguette avec une grande dextérité et il envoyait les gens au tapis comme il le voulait. Il ne sut jamais s'il tua certaines de ses victimes, ce soir-là. Les sorts qu'il lançait n'étaient pas mortels directement, mais plusieurs nécessitaient des soins rapides..._

_Au bout de quelque temps, il se trouva enfin face à un ennemi digne de lui. Alastor Maugrey se défendait comme un beau diable et Severus se vit contraint d'adopter à maintes reprises une attitude plus prudente que d'ordinaire. Les yeux brillants, entièrement concentré sur son combat, il ne prêtait qu'une attention très limitée à ce qui se passait autour de lui. _

_Les Mangemorts, ayant créé suffisamment de désordre pour brouiller les pistes et dissimuler la véritable raison de leur assaut, commençaient peu à peu à transplaner. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux se sentait en mauvaise posture, il appliquait la « procédure d'urgence », qui activait le pouvoir de la Marque des Ténèbres apposée sur son bras. Il arrivait ainsi directement près de l'endroit où se trouvait son Maître, à la limite de la zone de protection que créait systématiquement le Seigneur des Ténèbres autour de ses repaires._

_Severus parvint enfin à atteindre l'Auror à la cuisse droite. Maugrey siffla sous l'effet de la douleur, sans relâcher sa garde, et il jeta un sortilège de Bouclier pour contrer l'attaque suivante, évitant ainsi de recevoir un _Sectumsempra_ qui lui eût été fatal._

— _Alastor, reculez-vous ! Vous êtes blessé ! s'écria tout à coup une voix sonore._

_Maugrey obéit rapidement, traînant sa jambe hors de portée de la baguette de Severus, protégé par un Bouclier extrêmement solide lancé par le sorcier qui venait de l'appeler. Triomphant mais frustré, le jeune Mangemort chercha du regard celui qui l'avait ainsi privé d'une victoire définitive sur l'Auror._

_Dans l'obscurité de cette nuit sans lune, une haute silhouette se détachait nettement, nimbée d'une clarté qui semblait émaner des vêtements mêmes de l'homme. Severus recula instinctivement. Une aura de puissance magique comme il n'en avait jamais sentie, auprès de personne, se dégageait clairement du nouvel arrivant. Pour la première fois, le jeune Mangemort éprouva un sentiment de peur sur le champ de bataille._

_Il se ressaisit rapidement et se mit à lancer maléfice sur maléfice au directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci esquivait avec une facilité déconcertante et répliquait paresseusement, sans avoir vraiment besoin de faire attention au déroulement du combat._

— _Vous ne pouvez pas gagner contre moi, jeune homme, déclara tranquillement le vieux sorcier._

_Severus ne répondit pas. Il devait rester concentré s'il voulait s'en sortir._

— _Où croyez-vous que tout cela va vous mener ? lui demanda son adversaire. Vous êtes devenu l'esclave d'un maître impitoyable qui se moque de vous comme de ses premières chaussettes. Même s'il s'emparait du pouvoir, vous continueriez à vivre à son ombre, dans une peur continuelle. Vous en êtes conscient ?_

_Serrant les dents, Severus refusa de répondre à la provocation. Il ne voulait pas admettre que Dumbledore ne faisait qu'énoncer à voix haute les doutes que son esprit formait, parfois, tout bas, dans les tréfonds de son âme, après des séances particulièrement douloureuses auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne voulait pas non plus être reconnu du directeur. Il continuait à se battre avec obstination, plein d'une rage meurtrière._

— _Mon garçon, tous vos amis sont partis. Je crois que nous allons devoir vous capturer._

Alors, là, tu peux toujours rêver_, songea Severus, sans rien dire. Sans cesser de mener un des duels les plus acharnés qu'il eût jamais connus, il se prépara à activer sa Marque des Ténèbres, guettant l'occasion favorable._

— _Rappelez-vous seulement que votre destin n'est pas fixé par un autre que vous-même, insista une dernière fois Dumbledore. Vous pouvez encore quitter Voldemort et regagner votre honneur._

_Severus flancha légèrement en entendant le nom interdit, mais il parvint _in extremis _à parer le sortilège du vieux sorcier en se jetant à terre. Touchant sa Marque, il transplana aussitôt, sentant un dernier sort le frôler au moment même où il disparaissait_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

— M'aviez-vous reconnu, lors de cette attaque nocturne pendant la soirée d'Halloween à Pré-au-Lard, il y a deux ans ? demanda le professeur au vieil homme toujours assis auprès de lui.

— C'était donc vous ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Je n'en étais pas tout à fait sûr, vous aviez l'air beaucoup plus confiant que du temps de votre scolarité. Et quand je vous ai revu dans mon bureau... ma foi... vous n'étiez pas venu pour vous battre, finit-il avec une voix douce.

— Vous espériez vraiment ce soir-là que je me jetterais à vos pieds en implorant votre pardon ?

— Bien sûr que non, Severus, bien sûr que non. Je voulais semer le doute dans votre esprit en espérant qu'un jour, vous vous décidiez enfin à changer de camp. C'est ce que j'ai toujours essayé de faire, avec tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés...

— Eh bien, cette fois-là, vous n'avez pas complètement perdu votre temps, vous savez. Ce que vous m'avez dit au cours de ce combat... Je n'ai jamais pu me le sortir du crâne !

Dumbledore se tourna vers Severus et lui fit un grand sourire sincère, comme le sinistre Maître des Potions en recevait peu.

— Je vous remercie de tout cœur, Severus. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer quel bien cela me fait d'entendre une telle chose. Je suis tellement content de vous avoir à mes côtés !

Severus se trouva dans l'incapacité complète de prononcer le moindre mot. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un, en dehors de sa mère, lui avouait qu'il était « content » de sa présence en pensant vraiment ce qu'il disait. Le directeur se leva, son optimisme retrouvé et regarda longuement le parc de Poudlard s'éveiller dans la lumière du soleil levant.

— Allons-y ! s'exclama-t-il. Je crois que cette école a encore besoin de nous !

Et, prenant le bras de Severus en lui faisant un clin d'œil, il le reconduisit vers le château.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Malgré l'ambiance pesante qui s'était de nouveau abattue sur tout le monde, Severus allait bien mieux qu'avant les vacances. Il avait repris les cours avec la même froideur et la même sévérité qu'auparavant, mais il ne se sentait plus le moins du monde déprimé. Il avait décidé une bonne fois pour toutes que ses élèves étaient des crétins décervelés, de véritables cornichons sans le moindre brin d'intelligence. Or, qui se soucie de l'opinion des imbéciles, sinon ceux qui sont encore plus bêtes qu'eux ? Armé de cette certitude, le professeur ne se laissait plus toucher par les murmures hostiles qu'il percevait presque systématiquement derrière lui.

La bave de la blanche colombe n'atteint pas le crapaud !

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que Miss Sinistra et Miss Greengrass le surveillaient du coin de l'œil, ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là, trop enfermé dans son désespoir. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'elles aient réagi si vite lors de son arrestation manquée ! Severus ne savait pas quoi penser de l'attitude de ces jeunes filles. Au fond, elles lui semblaient aussi stupides que les autres, mais en même temps, il appréciait le souci qu'elles semblaient se faire pour lui. C'était agréable de savoir que tout le monde ne souhaitait pas le voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Il avait cependant une véritable cause de plaisir : le petit Jugson était rentré à Poudlard en ayant perdu la honte et la peur qui l'habitaient avant les vacances. D'autres enfants de Mangemorts restaient prostrés, incapables de faire face, mais celui-là, ainsi que la plupart des jeunes Serpentard, affichait désormais un air déterminé. Severus s'en rendit compte en surprenant, au détour d'un couloir, une nouvelle altercation entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

— Alors, le Mangemort, ton salaud de père t'as pas trop manqué à Noël ? demanda Dawlish d'une voix mauvaise.

— Surveille ton langage, Dawlish, répondit le jeune Jugson avec fermeté.

— Pour qui tu te prends ? intervint Ombrage. Ton père, c'est la pire des ordures ! On peut l'appeler comme on veut !

— Mon père, il n'est pas encore jugé ! répliqua furieusement Jugson.

— Et alors ? Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a fait ! lança le troisième Gryffondor du lot, Macmillan.

— Et ben pas moi ! dit Jugson avec force.

— Menteur ! hurla Ombrage.

— Ah ouais ? fit Jugson. Parce que ton père à toi, il te dit tout ce qu'il fait, peut-être ?

— Mon père, c'est pas un assassin !

— Qu'est-ce t'en sais ? Si c'était un assassin, tu crois qu'il te le dirait ? demanda Jugson d'un ton glacial.

— C'est pas un assassin ! Je le sais, c'est tout !

— Et comment tu peux savoir ce qu'il fait quand tu es à Poudlard ?

— Mais t'es taré, Jugson ! C'est mon père ! Je le connais ! C'est pas un assassin !

— Tu vois ? insista le petit Serpentard. Tu n'as aucune preuve.

— Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre ! cria alors Dawlish en sortant sa baguette pour apporter un soutien direct à son camarade.

— Calme-toi, Draco, s'exclama un de ses camarades de Gryffondor. On a déjà perdu assez de points comme ça !

— Macmillan a raison, renchérit le grand qui accompagnait Jugson. Je suis préfet, vous savez. Vous feriez mieux de vous calmer.

Severus reconnut Peter Parkinson, un de ses plus brillants éléments de cinquième année. Il fut content de constater que Jugson avait l'intelligence de ne plus rester seul en terrain hostile.

— Pff... fit crânement Ombrage. De toute façon, mon pauvre Jugson, ton père, il va être condamné, et tu seras bien obligé de reconnaître la vérité !

— Si tu veux parler du fait que tu n'es qu'un crétin obtus et borné, crois-moi, ça, je l'ai déjà reconnu, répliqua froidement Jugson. Bonsoir, ajouta-t-il sur le ton le plus désagréable qu'il put tandis que Parkinson l'entraînait vers les cachots de Serpentard.

Severus aurait pu jurer que le préfet lui avait lancé un bref coup d'œil avant de partir. Il décida donc de mettre la touche finale à ce petit affrontement.

— Dawlish, Ombrage, Macmillan, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse en surgissant derrière eux. Ne savez-vous toujours pas que les élèves doivent rester dans leur Salle Commune le soir ? Combien de points vais-je être contraint de vous enlever pour faire entrer le règlement dans vos cervelles d'oiseau ?

Cependant, son petit discours n'eut pas l'effet qu'il attendait. Les trois Gryffondor le regardaient avec hostilité, sans peur réelle. Leur haine était flagrante, et c'est à peine s'ils ne l'insultaient pas ouvertement.

— Je vous ôte vingt points à chacun, déclara le Maître des Potions sur un ton glacial. Et soyez bien assurés que le professeur McGonagall entendra parler de votre obstination. Maintenant, regagnez votre Maison, et plus vite que ça !

Toujours silencieux, les trois élèves partirent sans vraiment se presser. Les lèvres pincées, Severus les regarda s'éloigner de lui. Ils avaient montré plus d'audace que la dernière fois. L'ancien Mangemort frissonna. À ce rythme, il allait finir par se faire injurier en classe avant les vacances de Pâques...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Rita Skeeter signait chaque jour des articles de plus en plus virulents, soutenant l'idée que le seul moyen d'éradiquer la magie noire était d'exterminer jusqu'au dernier tous les sorciers qui montraient quelque intérêt pour elle. La journaliste lançait de pathétiques appels au nom du pauvre petit Neville Londubat, des malheureux enfants McKinnon et de toutes les victimes de la guerre. Le directeur de _La Gazette_, Fitzgerald Lockhart, publiait de surcroît de nombreuses lettres de soutien à ce souhait extrême.

À Poudlard, on voyait tous les matins des jeunes filles fondre en larmes en lisant le récit des horreurs commises par les Mangemorts et Dumbledore recevait un nombre considérable de missives l'appelant à la plus grande sévérité. Comme il était à la fois directeur du collège et président du Magenmagot, son influence serait déterminante dans l'issue des procès, tout le monde le savait et voulait lui expliquer ce qu'il devait faire. Le vieux sorcier n'avait pas l'intention de se soumettre à l'opinion publique, mais il accueillait les requêtes avec patience, comprenant la douleur et la crainte de ces pauvres gens.

Severus, pour sa part, se contentait de neutraliser la montagne de Beuglantes qui atterrissaient devant lui tous les jours. Sa haine et son mépris pour le genre humain grandissaient un peu plus à chaque fois. La capacité de son supérieur à garder son calme face à une telle hystérie lui paraissait tenir du miracle. Il le lui dit un jour au petit-déjeuner, et Dumbledore eut un petit rire amusé.

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, Severus, vous savez, finit-il par expliquer. C'est mon côté « papy-gâteau », vous voyez. Les vieux gâteux comme moi sont toujours pleins d'indulgence...

— Vraiment Dumbledore, intervint Minerva, il y a des gens qui seraient prêts à tout pour avoir ne serait-ce que la moitié de votre intelligence et de votre vitalité ! Tout le monde reconnaît que vous êtes le plus grand sorcier de notre époque !

— Minerva ! Je vous en prie, cessez de me faire rougir comme ça, répondit le directeur en souriant. C'est un vrai problème en fait, reprit-il sur un ton sérieux. Même moi, je me trompe parfois. Il n'est pas bon que tant de sorciers prétendent se fier aveuglément à mon jugement... Et que feront-ils le jour où je n'y serai plus ?

Ni Minerva ni Severus ne trouvèrent rien à dire. C'était exactement le genre d'idées auxquelles ils ne voulaient penser ni l'un ni l'autre. Le Maître des Potions se décida enfin pour une réplique assez provocante :

— Je suppose qu'ils vous enterreront, Monsieur le Directeur. À moins que vous ne préféreriez être momifié et exposé à la dévotion publique dans quelque mausolée...

Dumbledore éclata de rire et Severus lui-même ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en voyant l'air profondément choqué de la directrice adjointe.

— Je ne me vois pas en momie, déclara le vieux sorcier, une étincelle joyeuse dansant dans ses yeux. C'est sans doute l'influence de ce bon Fumseck, mais je préférerais nettement un bûcher funéraire...

— Dumbledore ! l'interrompit soudain MacGonagall. Regardez, vous avez reçu une lettre du Département de la Justice Magique !

Le directeur ouvrit aussitôt la missive. Il allait devoir faire de nombreuses allées et venues entre le collège et le Ministère afin d'assister à tous les procès des Mangemorts, et Minerva avait besoin d'en être prévenue, afin de pouvoir assurer les tâches nécessaires.

— C'est curieux, murmura Dumbledore plus pour lui-même que pour ses voisins. Pourquoi Scrimgeour a-t-il voulu mettre cette réunion demain ? Ce n'était pas si urgent que cela...

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Minerva.

— Rien de bien grave, Minerva, rien de bien grave, heureusement. La réunion entre le Magenmagot et les Aurors vient d'être avancée d'une semaine, c'est tout. Peut-être ont-ils des informations nouvelles sur le dossier Londubat ?

Severus ne dit rien, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Il croisa le regard de Dumbledore et lut dans les yeux du vieux sorcier la crainte qu'il éprouvait lui-même : on convoquait probablement le directeur pour le convaincre de ne plus s'opposer à l'arrestation de son Maître des Potions.

Cependant, Severus ne se sentait pas inquiet en quittant la Grande Salle. Il savait que le directeur ne l'abandonnerait pas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain, la journée commença on ne peut plus normalement. Severus était en cours avec les élèves de septième année et constatait avec surprise les progrès de la petite Sinistra, dont la potion était presque parfaite. Il ne lui fit donc aucun commentaire, partant du principe que les élèves devaient toujours vouloir s'améliorer et qu'il ne fallait pas bloquer leur progression en les félicitant trop. À vrai dire, Severus poussait l'idée un peu loin, puisqu'il ne faisait en fait jamais de compliment (sauf à ses Serpentard)...

— Quirrell, qu'est-ce que vous avez dans votre chaudron, exactement ? demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse au préfet en chef.

— Ben... euh... enfin... c'est-à-dire... euh...

— Voilà qui manque singulièrement de précision, jeune homme, le coupa-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

— C'est la Goutte du Mort Vivant, déclara finalement Quirrell avec aussi peu d'assurance que possible.

— Vraiment ? fit Severus en haussant exagérément un sourcil. Ça, la Goutte du Mort Vivant ? On dirait plutôt que vous avez confondu le robinet d'arrivée d'eau avec la conduite d'évacuation des eaux usées, mon garçon.

Les Serpentard ricanèrent méchamment, soutenant comme toujours leur directeur de Maison. Les autres élèves avaient plutôt l'air de compatir avec Quirrell, d'autant plus que Severus avait tendance à l'épingler dès qu'il le pouvait. Le préfet en chef était une véritable chiffe molle, ce qui horripilait l'ancien Mangemort au plus haut point. Il aurait préféré le voir s'énerver contre les injustices qu'il subissait, au lieu de s'écraser platement en tremblant comme une petite fille prise en faute à chaque fois. Avec un soupir résigné, le Maître des Potions constata encore une fois la nullité du caractère de son élève et se résigna à terminer là l'épisode.

— Evanesco, lança-t-il négligemment pour faire disparaître le contenu du chaudron dont l'odeur était réellement incommodante. Eh bien, Quirrell, encore un zéro... Vous pouvez toujours essayer de remonter votre lamentable moyenne en me rendant trente centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés de l'armoise en fonction de la qualité de sa préparation. Vous allez me faire ça pour le... voyons... quel jour sommes-nous ?

— Le neuf, Monsieur, répondit obligeamment Evaristus Rosier.

Severus, interloqué, resta stupéfait un court instant. Le neuf ? On était le neuf janvier ? Il fêtait donc aujourd'hui ses vingt-deux ans... Dans l'indifférence générale d'ailleurs, car il était vraisemblable que personne ne connaissait sa date de naissance en dehors de Dumbledore, parti avant l'aube pour Londres. Il se ressaisit rapidement, et ordonna à Quirrell de lui remettre son devoir pour le douze du mois. Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir à son bureau, car il avait besoin de quelques instants de calme solitude.

Il venait en effet de songer que cela faisait dix ans... dix exactement. Il hésitait un peu entre « dix ans seulement ! », tant cette époque lui semblait maintenant lointaine, et « dix ans déjà ! », tant le souvenir de ce jour était resté vivant dans sa mémoire. C'était hélas sûrement un des moments les plus importants de sa courte vie, ce fameux anniversaire de ses douze ans...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Le petit Severus tournait tristement sa fourchette dans son assiette. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il aurait bien voulu aller pleurer dans un coin, mais il avait trop peur de se faire remarquer par un des grands, ou pire, par Potter et ses amis. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait les détester, ceux-là !_

_Ce n'était pas son jour : ce matin, il n'avait pas reçu de lettre, alors que Maman avait promis de lui écrire pour son anniversaire. Du coup, pour ne pas entendre de remarques pénibles (qui d'autre que lui n'avait pas le moindre mot de ses parents pour ce genre d'occasion ?), il n'avait dit à personne qu'il avait douze ans. _

_En cours de Potions, Black avait jeté un Pétard mouillé du Docteur Flibuste dans son chaudron. Tout le monde, même le professeur Slughorn, avait beaucoup ri quand Wilkes s'était retrouvé couvert d'une étrange mixture, mais Severus savait qu'il allait se faire sérieusement punir dans le dortoir pour avoir autant manqué de déférence à l'égard d'un sorcier de sang-pur. Il avait beau apprendre le plus de sorts possibles pour imposer un respect qu'il ne pouvait obtenir que par la force, quand il dormait, il n'était plus qu'un enfant aussi vulnérable qu'un autre. Les sortilèges de protection qu'il tâchait de mettre autour de son lit n'étaient pas très efficaces : pour le moment, il avait consacré la majeure partie de son temps à améliorer son attaque et avait donc de ce fait négligé sa défense._

_Si seulement il avait eu cette lettre de Maman ! Elle ne lui avait pas écrit depuis la rentrée, et le jeune sorcier n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Les vacances de Noël s'étaient très mal passées. Papa était très mécontent, il criait sans cesse que Severus et Maman n'étaient que des incapables, des bons à rien qui ne savaient qu'agiter en tous sens leur misérable bout de bois, sans provoquer autre chose que le malheur de Papa. Maman, encore plus triste, pâle et fatiguée que d'habitude, avait tenté de rassurer Severus, en lui expliquant que Papa avait failli retrouver un vrai travail, que cela avait raté à presque rien. C'était normal qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur. Mais au fond de lui, bien sûr qu'il aimait très fort son petit garçon !_

_Severus commençait à douter des paroles de sa mère : ses bras couverts de bleus et son dos de traces de ceinture l'incitaient plutôt à remettre en question le soi-disant amour paternel. Il se sentait pourtant coupable. Il n'était pas un bon fils, il n'aimait pas assez son Papa, il n'avait pas assez confiance en sa Maman, c'était pour ça que tout allait mal._

_Oui, vraiment, c'était de loin son pire anniversaire._

_Soudain, un oiseau noir pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Les conversations s'interrompirent : tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Deux ou trois ans plus tard, l'entrée de ces sinistres choucas porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles allait devenir presque quotidienne à Poudlard, mais en ce début de l'année 1972, c'était encore un spectacle inhabituel._

_Enfin, le volatile aperçut le destinataire de la lettre qu'il portait et il se posa devant lui. Très surpris, Severus détacha l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit, hésitant entre l'espoir qu'il s'agissait du message tant attendu de sa mère et la peur que lui inspirait l'aspect funèbre de l'oiseau._

_Il dut relire plusieurs fois la missive avant de commencer à comprendre de quoi il retournait._

Monsieur,

Nous sommes au regret de vous informer que Mrs Eileen Virginia Bláthnat Prince, épouse Rogue, est décédée ce matin, 9 janvier 1972, suite à une mauvaise chute dans l'escalier de son domicile. Nous vous prions d'accepter toutes nos condoléances dans cette triste occasion.

Mr Tobias Rogue, Moldu et conjoint de Mrs Eileen Virginia Bláthnat Prince, épouse Rogue, nous a priés de vous informer que la messe d'enterrement de Mrs Eileen Virginia Bláthnat Prince, épouse Rogue, sera célébrée ce vendredi 13 janvier, à 10h30, en l'église Sainte-Marie de New Mills, High Peak, Derbyshire.

Nous vous présentons encore une fois toutes nos condoléances,

Atropos Pince,

Service de liaison avec les Moldus.

_Severus continuait à fixer stupidement la feuille, refusant d'admettre l'horrible réalité. Le professeur Slughorn était arrivé derrière lui et avait lu la lettre par-dessus son épaule._

_Le directeur de Serpentard emmena le jeune sorcier dans son bureau où il lui fit un long discours compatissant auquel Severus ne prêta pas la moindre attention._

_Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Maman ne pouvait pas être morte ! Et pourtant, il savait que c'était vrai, qu'il n'avait plus de mère, qu'il était désormais seul au monde._

_Immobile, blanc comme un linceul, son petit visage fermé et inexpressif, l'enfant avait atteint le sommet du désespoir._

_Slughorn ne se rendit compte de rien, prenant le silence de Severus pour de la force d'âme. Il le laissa sortir de son bureau en lui promettant de l'accompagner aux funérailles._

_Severus se réfugia derrière une des serres, et tenta de pleurer, car il avait honte de ne pas verser de larmes pour sa propre mère. Il fut surpris par Black, qui ignorait ce qui s'était passé et éclata de rire :_

— _Quel pleurnichard tu fais, Rogue ! Un vrai bébé à sa Maman !_

_Il ne répondit pas, essayant de lancer le maléfice le plus puissant qu'il connaissait, tandis que deux petites larmes finissaient de couler sur ses joues au teint cireux._

_Il rata sa cible. Mais la colère qui était montée dans son cœur s'empara définitivement de lui. Il ne voulait plus laisser personne le blesser ! Cela faisait déjà un certain temps que Severus ne croyait plus que la gentillesse était une qualité essentielle pour un enfant. Il venait maintenant d'en avoir la preuve : Maman était gentille, elle était morte._

_Quelques jours plus tard, tandis qu'il suivait le lugubre cortège funéraire, Severus se promit de se venger. Il savait que son père avait tué sa mère : Maman disait toujours qu'elle était tombée quand elle ne parvenait pas à dissimuler les traces des coups de Papa. Maman ne voulait pas qu'on fasse des ennuis à Papa : il en avait déjà suffisamment comme ça._

_Elle n'avait pas su le protéger, ni se protéger elle-même, elle avait eu tort de croire qu'il pouvait exister quelque chose comme de l'amour véritable ou un « Bon Dieu ». Papa était un incapable qui s'en prenait aux plus faibles que lui._

_Severus Rogue, lui, serait quelqu'un de grand, de respecté, de craint._

_Et le monde entier paierait les souffrances qu'il avait subies._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Avec un soupir, le professeur de Potions songea que la mort de sa mère lui avait fait quitter l'enfance. C'était aussi à ce moment-là qu'il avait fermé soigneusement son cœur. Il ne le regrettait pas. Avoir des sentiments, les exprimer, c'étaient autant de faiblesses qui pouvaient se révéler mortelles. L'erreur qu'il avait commise, c'était d'être devenu l'esclave d'un autre.

Il fit sortir les élèves dès que la cloche sonna et rangea rapidement la salle, avant d'aller déjeuner. Mais en arrivant dans le Hall du château, il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il se retrouva pieds et poings liés, à terre.

Il entraperçut des Aurors surgir de tous les recoins de la pièce, Maugrey en tête, et l'évidence lui apparut : on avait appelé Dumbledore à Londres non pour le convaincre de laisser arrêter Rogue, mais pour pouvoir se saisir de lui sans que le directeur ne puisse intervenir.

Avant qu'on ne le fasse transplaner vers Azkaban, il entendit les protestations indignées et vaines de Miss Sinistra. Il eut une ébauche de sourire.

Au fond de lui, son cœur affolé battait follement. Il lui fallut toute son énergie pour réussir à se raisonner et à se calmer un tant soit peu. Il avait besoin de ses capacités d'Occlumens pour résister à Azkaban, dont l'atmosphère pesante commençait à l'envelopper, alors qu'il était allongé au fond de la barque qui l'emmenait à la prison.

On le redressa rudement pour le faire monter sur la berge. Tandis que les lourdes portes métalliques s'ouvraient en grinçant devant lui, Severus eut une dernière pensée ironique : _Quel bel endroit pour une réception d'anniversaire ! Le Ministère se surpasse !_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

* * *

En épigraphe, un extrait du livre de Job (dans la Bible), chapitre 3, verset 3. 

Les prénoms d'Eileen sont de mon invention : "Virginia" est une jeune fille romaine que son papa tua pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe aux mains du vilain Appius Claudius, ce qui déclencha une révolution à Rome. "Bláthnat" signifie "petite fleur" en irlandais et est un personnage de la mythologie irlandaise, tuée par un des serviteurs de son mari (il l'avait épousée de force et s'était lui-même fait tuer).

Atropos Pince tire son prénom d'une des trois Moires (si vous préférez les Grecs) ou Parques (si vous penchez plutôt pour les Romains). C'est celle qui tranche le fil de la destinée des mortels (que Clotho file et que Lachésis mesure).

J'ai piqué le nom de la ville des Rogue dans un éditorial de Cl. Jordan sur le site du HP Lexicon . C'est une petite ville industrielle du nord de l'Angleterre.

* * *

La preuve de mon sadisme est faite, me semble-t-il. En même temps, vous savez tous que Rogue ne va pas rester longtemps à Azkaban... Mais moi, j'avais quand même envie qu'il y passe !

Et vous, que pensez-vous de tout cela ? De mon petit Severus ? De mon Mangemort Severus ? De mon Severus repenti ? Au moins, cette fois-ci, vous avez le choix !


	17. Il faut sauver le soldat Rogue

Je remercie tous les gentils lecteurs et les encore plus gentils commentateurs. Les méchants aussi d'ailleurs !

Rien n'est à moi, sauf la personnalité de quelques élèves. Le titre du chapitre est parodié d'un célèbre film récent (que je n'ai pas vu, mais ça, c'est un truc habituel de ma part, citer et commenter les oeuvres que je ne connais que de seconde main...)

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Il faut sauver le soldat Rogue

Minerva McGonagall était dans un état de fureur rare.

— Alastor ! Je veux une explication tout de suite !

— Voyons, Minerva, répondit l'Auror d'une voix conciliante.

— Pas de « Voyons, Minerva » qui tienne ! C'est un scandale, Alastor, un scandale ! Dumbledore va vous passer un de ces savons !

— Mais Minerva, ce n'est qu'un Mangemort...

— Alastor ! C'est un allié de Dumbledore ! Vous feriez bien de vous mettre cela en tête ! Et vous avez intérêt à nous aider pour le faire sortir d'Azkaban !

— Ah non ! Qu'il y reste, qu'il y pourrisse ! Minerva, enfin, un Mangemort...

— Taisez-vous, Alastor ! Si vous ne voulez pas vous rendre utile, ce n'est pas la peine de rester ! Au revoir !

Et Minerva fit demi-tour, les narines toujours frémissantes de colère. Elle avait bien l'intention de faire libérer Severus au plus tôt. Alastor Maugrey grommela, mécontent. Que Dumbledore fût un éternel optimiste toujours prêt à voir le bien partout, c'était déjà pénible. Mais que même des gens raisonnables comme Minerva le suivissent sans réfléchir, c'était vraiment incompréhensible !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore était connu pour sa gentillesse et sa jovialité. Mais ce jour-là, son regard était particulièrement sévère, privé de la sympathique lueur de malice qui le caractérisait d'ordinaire. Aussi, les deux préfets en chef n'en menaient pas large et se sentaient comme pris en faute, bien qu'il n'eussent rien à se reprocher.

— Eh bien, Miss Sinistra, Mr Quirrell, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

— Euh… c'est-à-dire, Monsieur… commença Quirinius.

— Les Aurors sont venus arrêter le professeur Rogue ! le coupa Stella. C'était au moment du déjeuner, on était déjà tous à table, et puis soudain, on a entendu du bruit dans le Hall, alors le professeur McGonagall s'est précipitée, mais il ne restait plus qu'oncle Alastor.

— Et où sont-ils partis ? demanda le directeur.

— Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répondit dit la jeune fille. Je n'avais jamais vu le professeur McGonagall dans une telle colère ! Elle était furieuse, et elle est sortie du château sans dire où elle allait. Oncle Alastor l'a suivie, mais comme ils ont transplané…

Stella regardait Dumbledore avec espoir. Sûrement lui, il allait savoir ce qu'il fallait faire ! Flitwick et Chourave avaient tâché de calmer tout le monde, aidés des autres professeurs et des préfets. Mais l'ambiance de Poudlard était devenue terrible : entre ceux qui se réjouissaient sans vergogne de l'arrestation de Rogue et ceux qui en étaient attristés (ils étaient d'ailleurs bien moins nombreux que les précédents), la tension était à son comble. Les Serpentard montraient un front uni, et ils étaient décidés à défendre l'honneur de leur Maison la baguette à la main s'il le fallait.

— Cela n'explique pas l'état dans lequel j'ai trouvé le Hall en rentrant, Miss Sinistra, remarqua Dumbledore.

— Oh, euh… bredouilla Stella en rougissant.

— C'est quand les choses se sont emballées, Monsieur, dit Quirinius d'une toute petite voix.

— Comment cela ? insista le vieux sorcier.

— Euh… ben… enfin… c'est-à-dire… quand le professeur Tonks a voulu ramener le calme… murmura le jeune Serdaigle.

— Les Serpentard l'ont très mal pris, Monsieur, compléta Stella.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Eh bien, répondit la préfète en prenant enfin sa résolution, en fait, ils ont dû se sentir provoqués, vous voyez. Le professeur Tonks n'a pas été très diplomate… enfin, je veux dire qu'elle avait l'air plutôt contente, et alors, évidemment, quand elle a dit…

Stella se tut, toute rouge. Vraiment, le professeur Tonks était allée trop loin ! Mais il était toujours délicat de faire part de ce genre de problèmes…

— Qu'est-ce que le professeur Tonks a dit ? demanda patiemment Dumbledore.

— Ce que tout le monde pense, Monsieur, déclara alors Quirinius. Que c'est une bonne chose qu'on soit débarrassés de ce satané Mangemort et que Poudlard n'y perdra rien.

— Quirinius ! s'écria Stella en se tournant vers son camarade. Tu devrais avoir honte de dire des choses pareilles ! Tu sais très bien…

— Miss Sinistra, un peu de calme, s'il vous plaît, l'interrompit le directeur. Quant à vous, Mr Quirrell, je vous prierais d'éviter à l'avenir d'exprimer en ma présence de tels jugements sur vos professeurs. Vous leur devez le respect, quoi que le Ministère ait décidé à leur égard.

Les deux étudiants, honteux, gardèrent le silence. Stella était furieuse. Comment Quirinius osait-il encore penser du mal de Rogue ? Elle lui avait pourtant expliqué qu'il était un espion au service de Dumbledore ! Mais son petit ami pouvait être tellement borné… il lui avait dit qu'il ne croyait pas possible qu'un Mangemort pût se repentir : « On ne cesse d'être Mangemort que quand on est mort. » Oncle Alastor était du même avis, comme la plupart des sorciers. Évidemment, ils n'avaient jamais vu Rogue tremblant, blessé, désespéré, au retour de ses missions pour Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir compris ce que Stella avait compris. Et elle n'avait osé en parler à personne : elle avait la très nette impression qu'elle aurait trahi Rogue en dévoilant à d'autre ses moments de faiblesse. Mais quand même ! Ils auraient pu au moins faire un minimum confiance à Dumbledore !

Elle leva les yeux vers le directeur. Le vieil homme paraissait plongé dans ses propres pensées, il avait oublié les élèves qui étaient dans son bureau. Stella frissonna. Dumbledore avait l'air si vieux tout à coup !

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudain avec fracas et McGonagall entra, visiblement toujours aussi énervée.

— Ah, Dumbledore ! Vous voilà enfin ! C'est absolument ridicule ! Non seulement ils n'ont jamais voulu libérer Severus, mais ils ne m'ont même pas accordé cinq minutes pour le voir ! C'est inadmissible !

— Vous êtes donc allée à Azkaban… Que vous ont-ils dit ?

— Que son procès aurait lieu dans un mois et qu'il fallait laisser la justice faire son travail. La justice ! Peuh ! Quelle mascarade ! Comme si ce pauvre Severus n'était pas déjà condamné avant même d'être jugé !

— Oh, Professeur, vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont le condamner ? intervint Stella.

— Hélas ma pauvre enfant, les choses s'annoncent plutôt mal… Mais, Dumbledore, dites-moi, qu'est-ce que les préfets en chef font là ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je vais vous expliquer cela, Minerva, répondit le directeur. Miss Sinistra, Mr Quirrell, je vous remercie. Miss Sinistra, pourriez-vous prévenir le professeur Tonks que je désire la voir le plus vite possible ?

— Oui, Monsieur, bien sûr, répondit Stella, en jetant un regard désapprobateur sur Quirinius qui s'était rapidement glissé hors du bureau.

— Ah, Miss Sinistra, si vous voulez nous aider à défendre le professeur Rogue, tâchez donc de rassembler quelques témoignages chez les élèves majeurs, suggéra McGonagall.

— C'est vrai ? Vous pensez que ça peut être utile ? demanda la jeune fille avec espoir.

— Ça ne peut pas faire de mal, dit Dumbledore. À condition bien sûr que vous ne recueilliez pas seulement le soutien des Serpentard…

Stella sortit du bureau en affichant un air déterminé. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand'chose, mais le peu qu'elle pouvait faire, elle allait le faire !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dumbledore et Minerva discutèrent un petit moment. Il fallait trouver un remplaçant pour le poste de Potions, un avocat talentueux et fiable pour défendre Severus, un discours uni et raisonnable à adresser aux élèves. Le mois qui venait s'annonçait donc très chargé.

Minerva sortit envoyer un hibou à Slughorn, qui avait les compétences et sans doute le temps nécessaires pour enseigner quelque temps à Poudlard.

Andromeda Tonks se présenta.

— Andromeda, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, dit Dumbledore sans chaleur particulière.

— Professeur Dumbledore, le salua-t-elle en prenant un siège.

— On m'a dit que vous vous étiez réjouie de l'arrestation de Severus en présence des élèves, Andromeda. Est-ce vrai ?

— Monsieur le Directeur, répondit-elle, vous ne pouviez tout de même pas vous attendre à ce que je pleure sur son sort ! C'est un Mangemort, vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

— Andromeda, je connais votre opinion sur le sujet. Mais je vous ai déjà demandé plusieurs fois de ne pas l'exprimer devant les élèves. Je suis très déçu.

Dumbledore la fixait d'un air grave. Il aimait bien la jeune femme, et comprenait son attitude : menacée de mort régulièrement par sa propre famille, elle avait toutes les raisons d'être inquiète et tendue. Cependant, il avait vraiment espéré qu'elle saurait se montrer respectueuse de son collègue.

— Mais Monsieur, puisque le Ministère l'a arrêté, tout le monde est au courant, maintenant ! Pourquoi devrais-je faire semblant de respecter un criminel reconnu ?

— Andromeda ! Severus n'a pas encore été jugé !

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— De plus, reprit Dumbledore, je vous rappelle que Severus, depuis plus d'un an, est un homme à moi au sein des Mangemorts. Il a risqué sa vie à plusieurs reprises pour nous donner des informations vitales. C'est sûrement le sorcier qui en a fait le plus contre Voldemort. Il me semblait avoir été clair sur ce point quand je vous ai expliqué son rôle exact au cours de la guerre, après la première tentative d'arrestation.

Andromeda ne répondit pas, mais son regard hautement dubitatif laissait bien voir ce qu'elle pensait de l'action de Severus.

— Severus n'est pas un homme agréable, continua le directeur, je le sais. Mais son aspect cassant n'est pas le reflet exact de sa personnalité, Andromeda. La sincérité de son repentir ne fait aucun doute, vous pouvez me croire.

— Vraiment, Dumbledore, je ne vous comprends pas ! finit-elle par exploser. Ce sorcier est un assassin et un bourreau ! Tous les Mangemorts font des choses abominables, Bella ne cessait de s'en vanter à la maison ! Vous ne pouvez quand même pas penser qu'un vague regret peut le racheter de tous ses crimes ? Ce n'est pas pour rien que les Impardonnables sont ainsi qualifiés : il n'y a pas de rédemption possible pour ceux qui les ont utilisés. Réussir un tel sortilège prouve qu'on a une âme noircie de manière définitive et irrémédiable : on ne peut pas revenir en arrière après ça !

Dumbledore soupira. Andromeda n'avait pas réellement tort. C'était l'opinion la plus commune, et dans la plupart des cas, elle était vraie. Le nombre de Mages Noirs revenus à la lumière était extrêmement faible.

— Je sais tout cela, Andromeda. Mais voyez-vous, Severus est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Andromeda ! Je ne suis pas un complet imbécile, vous savez. J'ai vu passer plus de Mages Noirs que vous ne croyez, et je m'autorise à penser que mon expérience me permet de juger correctement de leur cas. Severus n'est plus un Mangemort. J'en suis sûr comme de ma vie.

— Très bien, Monsieur, déclara alors le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je ne dirai plus un mot contre Rogue avant son jugement. Mais permettez-moi de vous dire qu'en attendant, je ne vais pas me plaindre de son absence !

Elle sortit rapidement, manifestement mécontente. Dumbledore secoua doucement la tête, attristé sans être surpris. On ne pouvait pas demander à tout le monde de passer outre ses convictions pour pardonner à un garçon comme Severus... Pourquoi tant de gens avaient-ils du mal à concevoir que l'agressivité haineuse du jeune sorcier était intimement liée à son sentiment de culpabilité ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Stella n'était pas contente. Elle avait du mal à obtenir des signatures de soutien à Rogue. Oh, bien sûr, Greengrass lui avait promis de les récolter chez les Serpentard, et les deux jeunes filles savaient que ce ne serait pas très difficile. Sauf évidemment qu'il fallait expliquer avec diplomatie aux enfants de Mangemort que leurs louanges de Rogue risquaient plus de nuire au professeur que de lui apporter l'aide dont il avait besoin...

Quirinius avait refusé de signer. Stella commençait à être franchement agacée par son attitude. Quirinius était un garçon brillant, gentil, plutôt mignon, il embrassait divinement bien et se disputer régulièrement avec lui à cause de Rogue, qui était désagréable, méchant, et terriblement laid, était parfaitement ridicule. Mais tout de même, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ainsi accuser son professeur sans rien faire !

Son père avait toujours soigné tous les blessés qui arrivaient à Sainte-Mangouste. Il disait que même les criminels les plus infâmes devaient recevoir les soins qui leur étaient nécessaires. Once Alastor protestait que c'était du temps perdu, mais Stella avait bien compris de quoi il retournait : il ne fallait pas tomber aussi bas que ses ennemis en les traitant comme eux-mêmes traitaient leurs prisonniers.

Il en allait de même pour la justice : il fallait assurer à tous un procès équitable. Rogue n'était pas, n'était plus, un partisan de Voldemort : il était insupportable de penser qu'il pouvait être condamné.

On frappa à a porte du bureau des préfets. Stella invita son visiteur à entrer. C'était Greengrass.

— Salut Sinistra, dit-elle. Je t'apporte les signatures des Serpentard.

— Merci Greengrass. Combien y en a ?

— Pas tant que ça, j'ai peur. Une fois qu'on a enlevé les mineurs et les enfants des sorciers pas très nets, il ne restait pas beaucoup de potentiel, de toute façon... et de ton côté ?

— Pas très brillant non plus. J'aurais peut-être celle de Quirinius si j'arrive à bien mener mon chantage affectif, mais ce n'est même pas sûr... Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver, parfois !

— Vraiment Sinistra, remarqua la jeune Serpentard sur un ton que n'aurait pas désavoué Rogue, je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais avec ce type. Il est d'un ennui ! Il m'endort à coup sûr chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche !

— Ça va, Greengrass, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, répondit sèchement Stella. Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on écrive un témoignage plus complet ?

— Oui, fit-elle simplement en gardant une lueur moqueuse dans le regard. On en écrit un chacune de notre côté, et on essaye d'inciter les autres signataires à en faire autant.

— J'aimerais être sûre que ça va vraiment servir à quelque chose, soupira Stella.

— Ça, ma vieille, faut pas trop rêver non plus. Personne ne tiendra compte de ce qu'on aura écrit. Mais si aucun élève ne témoigne pour Rogue, ça jouera contre lui, donc, en témoignant, on les empêche d'utiliser cet argument, tu vois ?

— Tu dois avoir raison... Enfin, heureusement que Dumbledore est là ! Sans lui, Rogue serait fichu !

— Tu sais, Sinistra, tu devrais te méfier, les gens vont finir par croire que tu as le béguin pour Rogue, tu prends sa défense tellement à cœur !

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! C'est ridicule ! s'exclama Stella en rosissant légèrement. D'accord, il a la confiance de Dumbledore, mais enfin, ça n'empêche que c'est quand même un Mangemort… Aussi bien, c'est lui qui a tué mon père ! Et en plus c'est un prof ! Et puis, il est loin d'être canon… Vraiment, faut être pervers pour imaginer un truc pareil !

— T'énerve pas, Sinistra, dit Greengrass avec un grand sourire. Tu sais, à Serpentard, certaines filles seraient prêtes à tout pour devenir préfètes, et d'ailleurs c'est pareil pour les garçons… Et comme personne ne sait comment persuader efficacement Rogue, tout le monde cherche ce qui peut lui plaire. Du coup, tu es devenue un sujet de conversation dans notre Salle Commune…

— Vous n'avez pas très bien choisi votre modèle, dans ce cas ! À moins que je vous serve de contre-exemple !

— Pourquoi ? fit innocemment la Serpentard. Je te rappelle que tu es la seule élève à avoir dansé avec lui, ça alimente les rumeurs…

— C'est uniquement parce que je suis préfète en chef, Greengrass, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'est malin ! ajouta Stella en frissonnant. Je vais avoir des cauchemars toute la nuit, avec tes histoires ! Brr… Rogue ! Vous n'êtes pas dégoûtées, vous autres, à Serpentard…

Stella avait un peu exagéré. Rogue ne provoquait pas en elle une telle répugnance. Mais il ne l'attirait pas du tout non plus : il lui faisait peur et il l'intriguait. Quirinius était jaloux, les autres, d'après ce que disait Greengrass, étaient soupçonneux. C'était absolument grotesque. Elle se demanda un instant si elle ne devait pas laisser tomber son entreprise pour le défendre. Elle se reprit rapidement : tant pis pour les rumeurs, elle continuerait à faire ce qu'elle estimait juste, elle se montrerait digne de son père et de Rogue qui, eux, n'avaient pas hésité à risquer leur vie !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les Malefoy, tranquillement installés dans la petite salle à manger du matin, prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans un relatif silence. Ils aimaient tous deux le calme du moment et de l'endroit. Mais Lucius fronçait les sourcils en lisant le journal. Narcissa s'inquiéta.

— Mauvaises nouvelles, Lucius ?

— Ils ont arrêté Severus, répondit-il sombrement. Pauvre vieux !

— Quelle horreur ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment ont-ils osé faire ça ? Dumbledore va tous les ensorceler jusqu'à la dix-huitième génération !

— Tous ces crétins... Ils étaient morts de peur devant le Maître et maintenant qu'Il est parti, ils se croient tout permis... Ah, si seulement on pouvait leur rabattre leur caquet une bonne fois pour toutes !

— Lucius, mon chéri, sois raisonnable. Tu vois bien que Bella n'a pas réussi à retrouver la trace du Maître, et maintenant, elle a tous les Aurors aux trousses. Je ne veux pas que cela t'arrive !

Le Mangemort leva les yeux vers sa femme et lui sourit gentiment. Il n'avait pas l'intention de courir le moindre risque stupide, même pour retrouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien sûr, c'était pénible d'avoir à supporter les imbéciles du Ministère, mais cela valait nettement mieux que les gardiens d'Azkaban...

— Ne t'en fais pas, Narcissa, lui dit-il avec douceur. Tu sais bien que je suis prudent ! D'ailleurs, je ne vais rien pouvoir faire pour Severus. Quel monde pourri ! Severus est l'un de mes plus fidèles alliés, et je ne peux même pas lui apporter d'aide quand il en a le plus besoin !

— Tu es sûr que tu ne peux rien faire pour lui ?

— C'est beaucoup trop risqué, pour lui comme pour moi, Narcissa. Père a déjà beaucoup de mal à me garder à l'abri des Aurors...

— Justement, fit-elle avec son regard de fine mouche. Ton père ne peut-il pas graisser quelques pattes bien placées au Ministère ?

— Pour Severus ?

— Lucius ! Combien de fois m'as-tu dit que Severus était comme un frère pour toi ?

— Un frère bâtard, alors, l'interrompit son mari avec un léger rictus de mépris.

— Et donc dépendant de toi, Lucius, continua la jeune femme. Il te doit tout, il ne peut rien te refuser. Il serait stupide de le perdre maintenant, alors que nous ne savons pas encore comment les choses vont tourner ! Un homme qui a l'oreille de Dumbledore, ça ne peut pas nous être inutile, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu as raison, mon ange, comme toujours. Je vais en parler à Père. En passant par un ou deux hommes de paille, nous devrions pouvoir nous assurer discrètement de la coopération de plusieurs membres du Magenmagot. Et je suppose que nous devrons compter sur Dumbledore pour obtenir les voix des honnêtes gens...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Minerva, assise dignement sur une des grossières chaises de Hagrid, rapportait au demi-géant les faibles progrès de leur action pour Severus.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Professeur, tentait de la rassurer le garde-chasse. Dumbledore va trouver le moyen de le sortir de là !

— Je l'espère, Hagrid, je l'espère… Je ne vais pas vous apprendre combien Azkaban doit être pénible pour lui, c'est surtout ça qui m'inquiète, vous savez.

— Ah ça, je comprends bien, répondit-il avec un frisson. Pauvre professeur Rogue ! Il n'est pas très solide, hein ? Il va avoir du mal…

— Pas très solide ? s'étonna Minerva. Vous exagérez un peu, tout de même ! Il ne m'a jamais l'effet d'une petite chose sensible !

— Bah, Professeur, vous savez bien que c'est juste la façade, ça. Il a toujours voulu passer pour un dur, mais au fond, il est pareil que sa mère, pas vrai ?

Minerva ne répondit pas, se réfugiant dans l'absorption du thé infâme préparé par son collègue. Elle n'avait jamais songé à rapprocher les caractères d'Eileen Prince et de son fils, au contraire.

Dans sa toute première année d'enseignement, elle avait développé un agacement permanent contre la jeune Poufsouffle, « Miss Prince, une vraie chiffe molle, Monsieur le Directeur ! Elle m'insupporte ! Si elle ne s'intéresse pas à la magie, qu'elle rentre chez elle, à la fin ! » Elle finissait presque toujours par dire une phrase de ce genre à Dumbledore, chaque fois qu'il lui demandait si ce n'était pas trop difficile de lui succéder comme professeur de Métamorphose et directeur de Gryffondor. Eileen Prince était gentille, certes, mais sa seule passion dans la vie semblait être le jeu le plus ennuyeux du monde magique, les Bavboules. Elle ne faisait aucun effort dans ses études, elle paraissait toujours plongée dans des rêveries plus ou moins idiotes. C'était vraiment le genre d'élève que Minerva ne parvenait pas à comprendre, surtout à cette époque où elle avait encore la fougue et l'intransigeance de la jeunesse...

Plus tard, elle avait constaté avec réprobation la date de naissance du petit garçon, un peu trop près de celle du mariage de ses parents. Son estime pour Eileen avait encore baissé.

Par la suite, elle n'avait pas été tendre avec « Mr Rogue, un sournois, Dumbledore. Il faut s'en méfier, croyez-moi ! »

Oui, elle s'était montrée dure, tant avec la mère qu'avec le fils. Minerva McGonagall avait des principes stricts. Sauf bien sûr quand il était question de ses chers Maraudeurs…

Par Merlin, comme elle avait été injuste ! Potter et Black l'avaient amusée, avec leur bonne humeur à toute épreuve. La guerre commençait à peser lourdement sur le quotidien des membres de l'Ordre : Dumbledore et elle avaient apprécié de pouvoir se détendre innocemment (du moins, c'est ce qu'ils avaient cru à l'époque) grâce aux farces de ces étudiants brillants.

Severus, lui, n'avait pas bénéficié de la même indulgence. Il était trop sérieux, trop renfermé. Il était excellent élève mais sans cette petite touche particulière qui fait la différence entre l'excellence et la brillance. Et il était vraiment sournois. Il fallait considérablement prendre sur soi, surtout quand on était comme elle une Gryffondor pur jus, pour ne pas le trouver parfaitement antipathique. Elle n'avait pas fait cet effort.

Désormais, elle tâchait de réparer son erreur avec le sorcier adulte. Mais n'était-il pas trop tard ? Même si Dumbledore parvenait à lui faire éviter Azkaban, dans quel état reviendrait-il ?

Et n'était-il pas un ancien Mangemort ? Pouvait-on vraiment croire qu'il était comme par miracle devenu quelqu'un de bien ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ce soir-là, Dumbledore, fatigué, soupirait doucement en caressant les belles plumes de son phénix. Le vieux sorcier se sentait terriblement coupable. Il avait, encore une fois, fait défaut à Severus Rogue. Depuis la première fois où il l'avait aperçu, il savait que cet enfant était malheureux. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le moyen de l'aider et l'avait vu peu à peu sombrer dans les Ténèbres. D'une certaine manière, c'était encore pire que pour Tom Jedusor : Jedusor avait beaucoup de force de caractère, il n'avait jamais eu l'air de souffrir de sa solitude, n'avait jamais cherché à se faire de véritables amis. Severus Rogue, lui, était beaucoup plus sensible aux attaques. Il s'était défendu, quand Jedusor avait tout de suite cherché à s'imposer.

Et, alors que Severus avait fini par trouver le courage de venir à lui, Dumbledore, loin d'être à la hauteur, le laissait de nouveau sombrer. Il ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Il _fallait_ qu'il sorte le jeune Mangemort d'Azkaban ! C'était déjà assez lourd de vivre avec la certitude qu'il aurait pu, qu'il aurait dû venir à son aide bien plus tôt…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Dumbledore se promenait tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Comme chaque été, de nombreuses familles sillonnaient l'artère commerciale en tous sens, pour fournir leurs précieux bambins en matériel scolaire et en gadgets de toutes sortes. Soudain, le vieux mage aperçut un curieux tableau et l'examina le plus attentivement qu'il le pouvait._

_Une jeune femme à l'air fragile, un petit châle sur ses frêles épaules, observait un enfant, planté devant la boutique de Quidditch. Le petit, comme tous les sorciers de son âge, semblait absolument fasciné. La sorcière, qui devait être sa mère, n'avait cependant pas l'air légèrement exaspéré de toutes les femmes devant les passions incompréhensibles de leur mari ou de leurs fils. Elle regardait au contraire avec une tendresse extrême le garçon, et Dumbledore se sentit tout attendri devant une telle douceur maternelle._

_L'enfant finit par se retourner et par la rejoindre._

— _L'année prochaine, Verus, tu pourras peut-être avoir le tien, tu sais, lui dit-elle gentiment. Si on fait assez d'économies…_

_Dumbledore reconnut alors son ancienne élève et, content de la revoir après toutes ces années, décida d'aller la saluer._

— _Eileen ! Eileen Prince ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! s'exclama-t-il._

— _Oh, euh… Professeur Dumbledore ! Bon… bonjour, répondit-elle, apparemment un peu gênée._

— _Oh, mais excusez-moi, Eileen. Vous êtes mariée, bien sûr, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du nom de votre époux. Bonjour bonhomme, fit-il à l'adresse du petit garçon. Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

— _C'est normal, répondit Eileen doucement. Mon mari est Moldu, vous ne pouvez pas le connaître. Il s'appelle Tobias Rogue. Et lui, c'est mon petit Severus. Dis bonjour au professeur Dumbledore, Severus._

_Dumbledore regardait le visage de l'enfant. Il avait rarement vu autant d'hostilité dans le regard de quelqu'un qu'il croisait pour la première fois, encore moins dans celui d'un enfant. Quand ce dernier entendit le nom de son père, son visage se ferma encore plus. Mais Severus finit par obéir à sa mère._

— _Bonjour, Professeur, dit-il sans enthousiasme._

_Le directeur était désolé. La douceur d'Eileen avait quelque chose de pathétique : c'était celle d'une femme épuisée, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Quant au garçon, il se protégeait de ce qui détruisait sa mère par une solide carapace d'antipathie. Cette double attitude, jointe à leur pauvreté matérielle évidente (livres, chaudron, vêtements : tout avait été acheté d'occasion), fit se serrer le cœur de Dumbledore._

— _Eh bien, Eileen, Severus va honorer Poudlard de sa présence cette année, je vois ! Ah, mon petit, je suis sûr que tu seras un excellent sorcier ! Bien sûr, s'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, Eileen !_

_Ni l'enfant ni sa mère n'avait répondu. Le regard accusateur du gamin semblait défier le vieillard qui lui faisait face. Dumbledore se promit de le surveiller de près : sans aucun doute, c'était un garçon qui aurait besoin de beaucoup d'attention pour s'épanouir..._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il y avait eu, quelques jours plus tard, la seconde série de meurtres signés d'une sinistre Marque des Ténèbres. Les dix années qui avaient suivi n'avaient pas laissé de répit à Dumbledore. Il avait dû se concentrer sur sa lutte contre Voldemort, et le jeune Severus, comme tant d'autres, en avait fait les frais. Le vieux sorcier avait négligé l'emprise des Ténèbres à Poudlard. C'était une terrible erreur, et il ne se la pardonnait pas.

Il était donc hors de question d'abandonner à nouveau Severus à son triste sort.

Avec un soupir, le vieil homme reprit le dossier qui se trouvait sur son bureau. La défense de Severus devait être impeccable et haute volée !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le jeune homme ricanait en lisant le journal.

— Rogue, sale traître, tu vas en crever, j'espère ! Bien fait ! Bien fait ! Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! Ah, si le Maître était là, je lui montrerais, moi, ce que c'est que la fidélité...

Il ne savait pas que Bellatrix Lestrange, depuis la planque où elle s'était réfugiée après l'inutile attaque contre les Londubat, faisait à peu près la même réflexion à son mari et à beau-frère.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

* * *

Me pardonnerez-vous l'absence de Severus ? Bon, quand même, vous avez le petit Severus de onze ans... Et je vous promets que la suite ne devrait pas mettre trop longtemps à arriver, elle est déjà écrite en fait.

Pour me rappeler qu'il faut la mettre en ligne au plus tôt, envoyez-moi plein de messages, plein de reviews par exemple.

Et dites-moi un peu ce que vous pensez du point de vue des autres sur Severus. Ce n'est pas souvent que je leur laisse la parole !


	18. Hello Darkness, my old friend

Gentils lecteurs, gentils commentateurs, merci à vous !

Ce chapitre n'est pas joyeux. On pourrait même aller jusqu'à dire qu'il est sinistre, glauque, morbide et malsain. Vous êtes prévenus...

Moi, c'est moi, elle, c'est elle.

Les versets en épigraphe viennent de la Bible : psaumes 87 et 142, livre de Job (chapitre 3), livre d'Isaïe (chapitre 38).  
La chanson est _The Sound Of Silence_, par Simon et Garfunkel._  
Acta est fabula_ était la conclusion traditionnelle des pièces de théâtre à Rome. Cela veut dire "La pièce est jouée". On dit que ce furent les derniers mots de l'Empereur romain Auguste (signalant ainsi la vanité du pouvoir et de l'existence dans l'idée que ce monde n'est qu'une scène où chacun joue plus ou moins bien le rôle que le Destin lui a attribué).

* * *

Chapitre 17 : _Hello darkness, my old friend_

_Je disais : Au milieu de mes jours,  
je m'en vais ;  
j'ai ma place entre les morts  
pour la fin de mes années._

Severus avait déjà souvent réfléchi aux moyens de garder sa raison à Azkaban. Sa pratique de l'Occlumencie avait de grandes chances de l'aider. Cependant, il fallait procéder un peu différemment : on pouvait vider son esprit de certaines pensées, voire d'à-peu-près toutes durant une intrusion de Legilimens, mais il était impossible de le faire en permanence.

Quant au _Patronus_, il n'en était pas question : le convoquer de manière continue dépassait les forces humaines, et sans baguette, il valait mieux ne même pas y songer. De toute façon, c'était l'un des sorts que Severus réussissait le moins bien.

Les lectures moldues du jeune homme lui avaient fourni une autre solution : il avait en effet lu que les déportés dans les camps de concentration avaient eu recours à la récitation de tous les textes qu'ils connaissaient pour occuper leur temps sans se laisser envahir par l'angoisse. Severus avait décidé de suivre cet exemple.

Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de poèmes par cœur, car il s'était longtemps persuadé que l'art, la littérature et tout ce genre de choses, c'était pour les faibles et les incompétents incapables d'agir en véritables sorciers. Il avait en revanche un vaste répertoire musical : il retenait facilement les airs qu'il entendait, ayant une excellente oreille, et il mémorisait en même temps les paroles.

Si les Détraqueurs s'étaient intéressés aux occupations de leurs prisonniers, ils auraient ainsi pu remarquer une petite voix douce et obstinée qui luttait contre le silence de plomb de la prison.

Ce qui lui revenait le plus souvent en tête, c'était une chanson qu'il avait entendue constamment à la radio chez lui, Impasse du Tisseur, et que sa mère fredonnait doucement quand elle se sentait particulièrement déprimée.

— _Hello Darkness, my old friend_, … … … … Salut, Ténèbre, ma vieille amie  
_ I've come to talk with you again_ … … … … … Je suis revenu parler avec toi  
_ Because a vision softly creeping,_ … … … … … Parce qu'une vision se glissant doucement  
_ Left its seeds while I was sleeping,_ … … … … A laissé ses germes pendant que je dormais  
_ And the vision that was planted in my brain_ … … Et la vision qui a été plantée dans mon cerveau  
_ Still remains_ … … … … … … … … … … … Y reste encore  
_ Within the sound of silence._ … … … …… … Dans le son du silence

Étant donné le lieu où il se trouvait, il était assez facile de se rappeler ces paroles... Severus n'avait jamais spécialement travaillé ses capacités lyriques, qui ne lui auraient d'ailleurs pas servi à grand'chose dans le monde magique. Lily Evans lui avait dit un jour en riant qu'il était baryton, et qu'avec ce type de voix et son physique, il pourrait postuler à tous les rôles de traître à l'opéra. Mais au bout du compte, il n'avait pas eu besoin de jouer un personnage imaginaire : la réalité lui avait offert le rôle de sa vie.

Pour le moment, il se concentrait uniquement sur la musique, les mots, et l'agencement des deux. C'était un travail qui requerrait toute son énergie, il s'empêchait de penser à quoi que ce fût d'autre. Mais tout au fond de lui, l'idée qu'il était encore seulement en prison préventive, avant son jugement, le glaçait de terreur. Car s'il avait déjà du mal à rester lui-même ici, comment supporterait-il les nombreux Détraqueurs qui gardaient les quartiers de haute sécurité où il allait passer le reste de jours ?

_Ma demeure m'est enlevée, arrachée, comme une tente de berger.  
Tel un tisserand, j'ai dévidé ma vie : le fil est tranché._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Le jeune garçon avançait prudemment. On n'y voyait rien, et le sol était très inégal. Son cœur battait un peu trop vite. Les mains moites, il serrait convulsivement sa baguette._

_Il était presque sûr de ce qu'il allait trouver, oui, presque sûr. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était ce qu'il allait faire de la confirmation qui lui serait donnée ce soir. De toute façon, il trouverait un moyen d'en profiter, il s'en servirait pour se venger. Ah ! Douce vengeance... _

_Il eut un rictus ironique : quand on avait des amis, ils vous trahissaient toujours, même si c'était parfois involontaire. Lui n'avait d'affection pour personne : il était protégé._

_Finalement, il aperçut une lueur, sous une porte. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre. Le garçon s'arrêta, tremblant comme une feuille. Qu'il avait peur ! Il était absolument tétanisé, tout son corps tremblait de manière incontrôlable._

_Les grognements se transformèrent en jappements, puis en cris. La porte se mit à vibrer, et le garçon, tout au fond de lui, eut la vague intuition que quelque chose ou quelqu'un essayait de la forcer à s'ouvrir. Mais il ne réagissait toujours pas._

_Soudain, une main se posa sur son bras._

— _Rogue ! Grouille-toi ! Allez, viens !_

_Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, Severus obéit, suivit la voix qui l'avait interpellé et se mit à avancer derrière elle. Avait-il reconnu Potter ? Lui-même n'aurait pas su le dire tant son esprit était confus. Ses foulées s'allongèrent et bientôt, il courait à perdre haleine, saisi d'une terrible panique. Il avait la mort aux trousses, ce qui lui donnait des ailes._

_Il dépassa son camarade. Il était trop affolé pour songer à autre chose qu'à sa fuite, tandis que son oreille percevait loin derrière les pas rapides du monstre qui les suivait. En voyant la sortie, il accéléra encore l'allure._

_Mais à peine avait-il commencé à s'extraire du tunnel qu'une branche d'arbre le frappa violemment en plein visage. Il retomba lourdement en arrière. Sa chute fut amortie par Potter, et il roula sur le côté, le nez en sang, incapable de se relever._

— Impedimenta_ ! hurla la voix de Potter sur un ton quasi hystérique. _

_On entendit tomber un corps lourd dans l'obscurité du couloir. Severus se trouva alors captivé par deux lueurs jaunâtres devant lui. Il devina peu à peu la forme du museau, les oreilles dressées, et finalement, le reflet d'un rayon de lune sur les crocs qui brillèrent soudain dans les ténèbres. C'en était trop : le jeune sorcier perdit connaissance._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Du jour à la nuit, tu m'achèves ;  
j'ai crié jusqu'au matin.   
Comme un lion, il a broyé tous mes os.  
Du jour à la nuit, tu m'achèves._

Severus se redressa soudain sur son misérable grabat de prisonnier. Il tremblait, la sueur coulait sur son front. Il n'avait pas poussé de véritable cri, malgré son épouvante, mais à peine un sourd gémissement : cela faisait bien des années qu'il avait appris à se taire en toutes circonstances, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son père. Quel cauchemar abominable ! Il détestait profondément ce souvenir. Jamais, de toute son existence, il n'avait connu une angoisse pareille à celle qui l'avait envahi ce soir-là. C'était en grande partie ce qui l'empêchait d'en finir, les soirs où la vie lui était trop dure : l'idée de sa propre mort était beaucoup trop liée à cet épisode terrifiant. Il se sentait incapable de l'affronter à nouveau.

Il secoua la tête. Non seulement cette première confrontation avec la mort avait été un désastre, mais en plus, il s'était entièrement ridiculisé dans les minutes qui avaient suivi. Et devant Potter, bien sûr, pour couronner le tout…

Quand il avait retrouvé ses esprits, il était de nouveau à l'air libre, et un Potter apparemment très inquiet lui secouait doucement l'épaule.

— Eh, Rogue, ça va ?

Il s'était dégagé brutalement. Severus détestait qu'on le touche. Ses pensées étaient encore plongées dans une confusion extrême. Il continuait à trembler, et, accroupi, il se balançait machinalement, entièrement dominé par sa peur. Potter avait envoyé Pettigrow chercher l'infirmière. Madame Pomfresh avait dû prévenir Slughorn et McGonagall, certainement alarmée par l'état de choc extrême de Severus. Bref, tout ce dont se souvenait le jeune homme, c'était le moment où Dumbledore était arrivé dans le parc.

Quand le directeur s'était approché, fulminant, rayonnant littéralement de magie et de colère, Severus, affolé, avait bondi en l'air. Il était sûr qu'il allait être puni. Il s'était mis à bredouiller des excuses incohérentes en tâchant de protéger son pauvre visage, sur lequel le sang continuait à couler, des coups qu'il pensait recevoir, réagissant comme il l'aurait fait devant son père. Madame Pomfresh l'avait emmené rapidement jusqu'à l'infirmerie, pour lui donner une Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve et le mettre au lit.

C'était ce soir-là que son nez, en plus d'être naturellement trop long et crochu, avait acquis son caractère particulièrement difforme. Madame Pomfresh lui avait proposé de le redresser mais il avait refusé : il se moquait d'être encore un peu plus laid et il n'était pas mécontent d'arborer en permanence la trace de cette soirée. En quelque sorte, c'était le signe visible qu'une limite avait été franchie cette nuit-là. Désormais, une haine mortelle l'opposait aux Maraudeurs, il ne s'agissait plus seulement de facéties d'étudiants.

À vrai dire, Severus savait que lui seul avait ainsi interprété l'événement. Les Gryffondor, après leur punition, avait simplement cru que l'incident était clos. Dumbledore avait bien perçu qu'il n'en allait pas de même pour le jeune Serpentard, mais il était resté impuissant face au mutisme et à la froideur de son élève.

Et maintenant, dans l'humidité glaciale de sa cellule, Severus frissonnant murmurait le nom de Dumbledore comme si ç'avait été la plus puissante formule magique de protection à sa disposition, tandis que ses terreurs les profondes rodaient autour de lui, prêtes à la faire sombrer dans la folie.

_Comme l'hirondelle, je crie ;  
je gémis comme la colombe.  
À regarder là-haut, mes yeux faiblissent :  
Seigneur, je défaille ! Sois mon soutien !_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_J'en arrive à souhaiter qu'on m'étrangle :  
la mort plutôt que mes douleurs !  
Je suis à bout de patience, je ne vivrai plus longtemps ;  
laisse-moi donc : mes jours ne sont qu'un souffle !_

Severus essayait de se souvenir de la suite de la chanson. Il n'y arrivait pas. Même le premier couplet lui échappait parfois. En revanche, des bribes de textes sans suite envahissaient sa mémoire. Il s'y raccrochait, conscient qu'il lui fallait absolument continuer à réciter des mots pour maintenir son esprit hors des abîmes terrifiants de ses pires souvenirs. Mais il sentait que ses récitations perdaient de plus en plus leur cohérence. Il avait l'impression de voir les ténèbres se refermer sur lui.

Il décida soudain de mettre un terme à cette dérive insupportable. Promenant son regard sur les murs de sa cellule, il calcula froidement ses possibilités.

Les barreaux de la fenêtre étaient suffisamment hauts. En poussant le grabat qui lui servait de lui contre le mur, il parvint à les atteindre et à passer autour la ceinture miteuse de sa robe de prisonnier.

Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour réussir le nœud coulant. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en faire auparavant : reconstituer la logique du fonctionnement du nœud pour comprendre comment procéder lui demanda donc un gros effort de réflexion.

Severus se sentit content : il s'y prenait à temps, car son état mental empirait rapidement et le nœud coulant serait bientôt tout à fait hors de sa portée.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire presque sincère en glissant la ceinture autour de son cou.

— _Acta est fabula_, murmura-t-il doucement.

Et il renversa du pied sa paillasse.

Cependant, Severus aurait dû se méfier : l'administration pénitentiaire n'est pas connue pour sa générosité, aussi, les vêtements qu'il avait étaient-ils passablement usés. La ceinture céda sous son poids, et il se retrouva assis par terre. La douleur de la chute le fit grincer des dents.

Il réinstalla son lit, défit soigneusement le nœud qui enserrait son cou et celui qui était resté autour du barreau. Il reconstitua la ceinture à partir des deux morceaux qu'il avait. Il se rassit sur son grabat. Puis, la tête dans les mains, il pleura.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A peine couché, je me dis :  
« Quand pourrai-je me lever ? »  
Le soir n'en finit pas :  
je suis envahi de cauchemars jusqu'à l'aube._

Immobile, silencieux, Severus observait les fantômes qui l'entouraient de toutes parts. Il espérait que s'il était bien sage, ils s'en iraient. C'était curieux, tout de même, que tous ces gens fussent là. Il y avait Lily et James Potter, il y avait les frères Prewett, la petite Iphigenia McKinnon et sa mère, quelques Moldus dont il ignorait le nom, et plusieurs sorciers dont la dernière vision avait été la lueur de l'Avada Kedavra sortant de sa baguette.

Ils étaient tous là, dans sa cellule, chaque nuit. Bien sûr, Severus ne pouvait pas dormir en leur présence, c'eût été beaucoup trop dangereux. Ramassé sur lui-même en position fœtale, il les observait avec inquiétude.

Parfois, les fantômes finissaient par le remarquer. Ils s'assemblaient tous autour de lui. Severus se mettait à trembler, se recroquevillait encore plus. Il n'arrivait pas à les quitter des yeux. Si seulement il avait osé clore soigneusement ses paupières et boucher ses oreilles !

Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il les écoutait, fasciné, terrifié, impuissant. Les fantômes l'accusaient. Ils lui disaient qu'il était un monstre indigne de vivre, que même sa mort ne pourrait jamais racheter toutes les vies qu'il avait ôtées, toutes les souffrances qu'il avait infligées. Severus était d'accord. Comment aurait-il pu croire que ce qu'il avait fait et vu faire à la petite Iphigenia pouvait être racheté ?

L'enfant ne disait rien. Ses grands yeux innocents le fixaient avec étonnement, avec déception, avec une douleur incommensurable. Il ne supportait pas ce regard. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en détacher. Il avait l'impression que la petite voulait comprendre pourquoi elle avait subi ce qu'elle avait subi. Il n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner. Il ne savait pas. Il se souvenait de ses cris de douleur, de ses appels désespérés au secours, de ses hoquets et de ses sanglots. Et puis, elle s'était tue, bien avant de mourir. Tout à coup, elle avait cessé de lutter ou de se plaindre. Son regard avait longuement croisé celui de Severus ce soir-là. Et dans la nuit d'Azkaban, ils avaient repris leur silencieuse confrontation.

Au matin, quand un pâle rayon de soleil venait apporter une lueur à peine perceptible dans la cellule, les fantômes disparaissaient. Severus sentait les Détraqueurs s'éloigner de lui pour commencer leurs activités matinales.

Mais, toujours convulsivement blotti sur son lit, il continuait à trembler doucement pendant des heures.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_L'ennemi cherche ma perte,  
il foule au sol ma vie ;  
il me fait habiter les ténèbres  
avec les morts de jadis._

Severus n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, même dans la journée. Son esprit confus errait d'un souvenir à un autre, il tremblait en permanence. Il était épuisé. Chaque fois que le sommeil s'abattait sur lui, d'atroces cauchemars le réveillaient en sursaut, si bien qu'il ne pouvait se reposer. De plus en plus de choses oubliées lui revenaient en mémoire. Il revivait les coups que lui avait donnés son père, il revoyait dans le détail chacun des crimes qu'il avait commis. Tout se confondait.

Son imagination échauffée lui procurait souvent aussi des souvenirs fantasmés. Il n'avait jamais tué Lily Evans ! Et pourtant, il commençait à en douter lui-même.

Parfois, il sursautait, effrayé par un gémissement qu'il avait entendu, et puis, il se rendait compte que c'était lui qui geignait.

— Je ne veux pas devenir fou, je ne veux pas devenir fou, je ne veux pas devenir fou !

Même formuler ce genre de phrase simple commençait à devenir difficile, tant il était perturbé. Les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas beaucoup de bonheur à lui voler, mais ils étaient attirés par son désespoir et passaient volontiers du temps devant sa cellule. Il les sentait venir, recroquevillé sur son lit, frissonnant de froid et de peur. Mais il ne pouvait plus lutter contre eux. Il perdait tous ses moyens. Le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'habitait était comme un faille dans ses barrières d'Occlumens : persuadé qu'il méritait son châtiment, il n'avait pas la capacité de s'en défendre. C'était exactement comme dans son enfance, lorsque son père s'en prenait à lui : il n'avait jamais pu ériger la moindre protection magique, même spontanée et involontaire, dans ces moments-là, car, accusé par Tobias, il s'était cru coupable, et il avait accepté les coups qu'il recevait comme une juste punition de ses torts (dont le plus grand était d'après les propos paternels sa simple existence).

Quand les sinistres créatures s'éloignaient enfin, il retrouvait un peu de lucidité. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait déjà passé dans la prison, mais au moins, il se souvenait qu'il était à Azkaban, en préventive, qu'il allait être jugé — et condamné. Il se rappelait que ses parents étaient morts, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tué Lily Evans. Il n'était plus très sûr de la suite : le Maître avait-il disparu ? Ou au contraire, avait-il pris le pouvoir ? Il n'en savait plus rien.

Parfois, le nom de Dumbledore s'imposait à son esprit. Il le répétait inlassablement pendant des heures, mais il avait oublié ce que cela signifiait. Un très vague reste d'espérance était lié à ce nom, mais comment ? pourquoi ? C'était impossible à dire.

_Le souffle en moi s'épuise,  
mon coeur au fond de moi s'épouvante_.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Mon âme est rassasiée de malheur,  
ma vie est au bord de l'abîme ;  
on me voit déjà descendre à la fosse,  
je suis comme un homme fini._

Une fois, il réussit à sommeiller plusieurs heures de suite sans que les Détraqueurs ne vinssent le déranger. Il parvint alors à reconstituer un peu plus précisément la réalité. Craignant de retomber dans l'incertitude dès le retour des terribles gardiens d'Azkaban, il entreprit d'écrire ce dont il était réellement sûr.

Évidemment, le Ministère ne se souciait pas de fournir les prisonniers en parchemin et en encre. Severus recourut donc au procédé classique de tous les romans d'aventures : il se mordit le doigt jusqu'au sang et traça sur sa chemise de dessous les quelques mots qui devaient le rassurer quand sa mémoire défaillerait à nouveau :

_Dumbledore sauve  
Maître vaincu  
Pas tué Evans_

L'écriture n'était certes pas très nette, mais Severus était convaincu que ces quelques mots pouvaient le protéger.

Le soir même, les yeux fixés obstinément sur ces lignes, il put tester leur puissance. Et en effet, il parvint à rassembler suffisamment de concentration pour les déchiffrer, se laissant bercer par eux, comme s'ils étaient sa seule planche de salut.

Constatant que les émotions de leur victime étaient moins violentes, les Détraqueurs se détournèrent un peu de lui. À vrai dire, ils n'étaient pas censés harasser de la sorte un prisonnier, surtout en préventive, mais qui se souciait du confort des Mangemorts supposés ? Les gardiens d'Azkaban ne respectaient les conventions signées avec le Ministère que dans la mesure où on les empêchait d'outrepasser leurs prérogatives. Ils avaient bien compris que les conditions de détention des Mangemorts ne susciteraient l'indignation de personne, et ils en profitaient.

_Ma place est parmi les morts,  
avec ceux que l'on a tués, enterrés,   
ceux dont tu n'as plus souvenir,  
qui sont exclus, et loin de ta main._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Tu m'as mis au plus profond de la fosse,  
en des lieux engloutis, ténébreux ;   
enfermé, je n'ai pas d'issue :  
à force de souffrir, mes yeux s'éteignent._

Mais quelques jours, semaines, ou mois plus tard — à moins que ce ne n'eût été qu'une heure : le temps n'avait plus guère d'importance à Azkaban —, Severus avait perdu tout espoir. Personne ne le sortirait jamais de cet enfer, il le savait. Personne ne se souciait de lui, il en était certain. Il avait dissimulé sa chemise ensanglantée sous sa paillasse : il ne croyait plus que Dumbledore viendrait à son aide. Il refusait désormais de laisser ce nom entrer dans son esprit. Plus d'illusions !

Son désespoir était désormais dénué d'angoisse. Il était comme vidé, incapable de plus rien ressentir. Immobile, un rictus particulièrement inquiétant sur le visage, il fixait le mur d'en face pendant des heures. Il était d'un calme épouvantable.

Le seul mouvement qu'on lui voyait était une légère caresse mécanique de son doigt sur ses lèvres ; c'était le doigt qu'il avait mordu pour écrire sur sa chemise. Les mots avaient fini par perdre leur pouvoir face à la puissance des Détraqueurs, mais la sensation des petites croûtes pas encore complètement cicatrisées était encore une chose agréable. Severus n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi. Ce doigt mordu était tout ce qui lui restait d'espoir.

Il ne pensait plus à rien. Ce n'était pas une grande réussite de l'Occlumencie, c'était la sclérose complète de son âme. Il n'était pas loin de l'état d'un homme embrassé par un Détraqueur. Les gardiens ne se souciaient plus du tout de lui, son cas ayant perdu tout intérêt de leur point de vue. Si Severus avait encore été capable de réfléchir, il se serait sans doute dit que cet éloignement des Détraqueurs l'aidait à maintenir son état catatonique, et que cet état était l'ultime protection de son esprit contre la folie.

Combien de temps ces barrières naturelles allaient-elles tenir avant un nouvel accès d'angoisse ? Ou bien, risquaient-elles de le bloquer définitivement dans ce simili-coma ? Heureusement pour lui, il était trop abruti pour se poser de telles questions.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Malheureux, frappé à mort depuis l'enfance,  
je n'en peux plus d'endurer tes fléaux ;  
sur moi, ont déferlé tes orages :  
tes effrois m'ont réduit au silence._

Lorsque des employés du Ministère vinrent faire leur visite d'inspection, ils constatèrent donc que le prisonnier numéro M013 paraissait supporter particulièrement bien la détention. Il ne manifestait aucune crise d'hystérie, il ne tenait pas de propos incohérents, il ne hurlait jamais dans la nuit.

— Bah, expliqua le vieux Cerberus Pettigrow à son jeune collègue, c'est normal. Ils ne sont pas vraiment humains, ces Mangemorts. Ils n'ont pas des sentiments normaux, comme nous autres. Ça ne leur fait rien d'être ici, ils sont aussi sensibles que des pierres tombales !

Severus entendit leurs propos mais ne réagit pas. Non seulement il resta aussi impassible que d'habitude, mais même intérieurement, il n'y eut pas la moindre émotion soulevée par cette réflexion absurde. Pas le moindre sentiment d'exaspération. Quand ils partirent, et que l'obscurité revint dans la cellule, une sorte d'étrange contentement s'empara de lui. Cette sensation d'une douce nuit l'enveloppant maternellement, voilà qui lui ne lui était pas encore complètement indifférent.

_Ils me cernent comme l'eau tout le jour,  
ensemble ils se referment sur moi.  
Tu éloignes de moi amis et familiers ;  
ma compagne, c'est la ténèbre._

* * *

Je vous avais dit que c'était sinistre... Mais peut-être aimez-vous le sinistre ? 

Allez, un petit mot pour me pousser à le faire sortir de là au plus tôt !


	19. Le Procès

Bonne année, cher lecteur ! Très bonne année, cher commentateur !

Voici un chapitre un peu bavard, c'est normal, c'est un chapitre judiciaire (sans offense pour nos amis juristes, qui verront vite que je n'y connais rien)...

* * *

_La justice, c'est quand on gagne le procès._  
Samuel Johnson. 

Chapitre 18 : Le Procès

La veille du procès, un Auror vint chercher Severus et le conduisit au parloir de la prison.

En le voyant entrer, Dumbledore sentit son cœur se serrer. Severus n'avait jamais été un garçon attirant, mais le voir dans un tel état, terriblement amaigri, hagard, un peu tremblant, le regard vague, des loques en guise de vêtements, arborant un air d'enfant perdu, c'était insupportable.

— Severus, mon garçon ! Comment allez-vous ? demanda le vieil homme avec angoisse.

Le prisonnier leva lentement la tête et regarda étrangement le directeur durant un long moment. Il passa pensivement son doigt sur ses lèvres, et fronça les sourcils.

— Dum... Dumbledore ? souffla-t-il enfin d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop peu servi.

Une légère lueur d'intelligence semblait s'être allumée dans son regard.

— C'est bien moi, Severus, s'exclama Dumbledore. Je vais vous sortir de là, ayez confiance ! Vous allez revenir à Poudlard, vous y serez bien.

— Pou-de-lard ? fit Severus sans avoir l'air de comprendre. Poudelard... Poudelard, Poudelard, Poudelard...

Il répétait le mot en chantonnant, comme une litanie, une formule magique. Il eut un fantôme de sourire.

— Poudelard ! affirma-t-il enfin avec force.

— Oui, Severus, Poudlard, confirma Dumbledore des larmes dans la voix.

Le vieux sorcier était bouleversé de la faiblesse du jeune homme, visiblement brisé par son séjour à Azkaban. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas déjà trop tard, mais il craignait le pire. Si jamais l'ancien Mangemort devait rester dans cette condition lamentable, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Il avait laissé mourir Lily et James, il avait d'une certaine manière perdu Alice et Franck, il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir s'en aller aussi Severus !

— J'étais venu vous parler de votre défense, Severus, mais je ne crois pas que vous soyez en mesure de discuter de cela maintenant. Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous amène au tribunal très en avance, et je vous donnerai quelques potions revitalisantes à ce moment-là. Elles devraient pouvoir vous remettre d'aplomb pour le procès lui-même, et ensuite, vous aurez tout le temps de reprendre vos forces à Poudlard.

L'expression ahurie du Maître des Potions signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait pas le moins du monde suivi le discours du vieillard. Il eut cependant un éclair de compréhension en entendant le nom du collège. Dumbledore était horrifié. Il savait que Severus aurait du mal à garder ses esprits dans la prison, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il serait autant affecté ! Même lui, le plus grand sorcier de l'époque contemporaine à en croire la rumeur publique, ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'armure de froideur et de sarcasme du jeune homme n'était qu'une frêle façade. Severus avait plus d'orgueil que de force d'âme. Il avait appris à faire semblant d'être solide et indépendant, mais cette apparence était trompeuse : en réalité, il n'était qu'un petit garçon fragile trop vite grandi.

Dumbledore fit venir la directrice d'Azkaban. Madame Bathsheba Smith était une femme solide et sérieuse, qui ne supportait pas l'idée que des criminels en liberté fussent en mesure de s'attaquer à des enfants innocents. Elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de changer un présumé Mangemort de section. Mais Dumbledore pouvait se montrer convaincant, et elle finit par céder. Sa fibre maternelle avait en effet quelque peu réagi à la vue de Severus. Il était difficile de voir en ce pauvre garçon un dangereux criminel et Madame Smith savait faire la différence entre un prisonnier qui simulait l'abattement pour obtenir une amélioration de son sort et un malheureux qui ne savait vraiment plus où il en était.

On emmena donc Severus dans un quartier de basse sécurité de la prison, où les Détraqueurs ne circulaient presque jamais, et toujours en nombre très restreint. Les lits y étaient meilleurs, la nourriture et les vêtements aussi. On y enfermaient les petits délinquants qui repartaient en général avec des souvenirs qu'ils trouvaient pénibles mais dont ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient rien à côté de ce qu'enduraient les autres. Il y avait peu de récidive chez les sorciers.

Severus se moquait éperdument de tout cela. Il était content de la nette amélioration de ses conditions de vie et ne se souciait pas le moins du monde du lendemain. Dumbledore, Poudlard, c'étaient des mots auxquels il pouvait de raccrocher. Il savait que c'était bien. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il dormit d'un bon sommeil sans rêves.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_La justice humaine, qui ne voit que les actions, n'a qu'un pacte avec les hommes, qui est celui de l'innocence ; la justice divine, qui voit les pensées, en a deux, celui de l'innocence et celui du repentir._  
Montesquieu, _De l'esprit des lois_.

Le lendemain, il se laissa conduire hors de la prison à l'aube sans réagir. La traversée du bras de mer qui isolait Azkaban ne suscita pas de peur, ni de bonheur chez lui. Il était entouré de trois Aurors spécialement affectés à son escorte, mais il ne paraissait pas les remarquer.

Alastor Maugrey se tourna vers le jeune Shacklebot.

— Tu vois un peu quel acteur il fait, celui-là ?

— Tu es sûr qu'il fait semblant, Alastor ?

— Crois-moi, je le connais, ce loustic-là, Kingsley. C'est un des pires.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore tient tellement à lui, soupira Scrimgeour. Un ancien Mangemort n'est pas quelqu'un de fiable !

— Je partage ton avis, Rufus, grommela Maugrey. Mais le vieux Dumby reste persuadé que Rogue est réellement repenti... C'est totalement absurde !

— Pourquoi donc ? demanda Shacklebot, intrigué.

— C'est dans la nature même de la Magie Noire, répondit son aîné. Pour réussir un sortilège de Magie Noire, il faut avoir l'esprit dans un sale état, il faut avoir _envie_ de le réussir. Tous ces maléfices impliquent les émotions du sorcier, ses désirs, ses appétits les plus profonds. Seul un tueur dans l'âme peut lancer un _Avada Kedavra_. Et j'ai vu Rogue envoyer de ces saletés... Je préfère ne pas les décrire, tu vois ?

Les trois hommes retombèrent dans le silence, les yeux fixés sur leur prisonnier. Ils le firent débarquer puis transplaner dans une salle spéciale du Ministère, réservée aux suspects en attente de jugement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore pénétra dans la pièce.

— Bonjour, Severus ! s'exclama-t-il chaleureusement. Alastor, Rufus, Kingsley, tout s'est-il bien passé ?

— Très bien, Monsieur, merci, s'empressa de répondre Shacklebot, enchanté que le directeur l'ait reconnu.

— Bon, tant mieux, fit distraitement Dumbledore en regardant Severus avec inquiétude. Severus ? Vous m'entendez ? lui demanda-t-il.

Le prisonnier se tourna lentement vers lui et le regarda fixement un long moment. Finalement, il sourit. C'était un sourire abominable : un grand sourire sincère comme le Maître des Potions n'aurait pas dû en faire, comme Severus Rogue n'en faisait certainement plus depuis sa tendre enfance. Il montrait à quel point le pauvre garçon était affaibli, désemparé. Dumbledore n'aurait pas cru qu'il regretterait la personnalité sombre et désagréable de son Maître des Potions, mais de fait, c'était bien pire de le voir si misérablement réjoui.

— Tenez, Severus, buvez-moi ça, dit-il en lui tendant un flacon. C'est une potion revigorante pour les sorciers en état de choc. Pompom est allée la chercher spécialement pour vous à Sainte-Mangouste. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Severus regarda la potion d'un air soupçonneux quelques instants. Il releva les yeux sur Dumbledore et sembla examiner le vieil homme. Finalement, ayant décidé qu'il pouvait se fier à lui, il avala d'un coup tout le contenu du flacon.

L'effet était assez rapide. Ses idées s'éclaircissant peu à peu, Severus se redressa progressivement, tandis que son expression habituelle de mépris et de dégoût lui revenait sur le visage. Il ne se souvenait plus en détail de ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrestation, mais il savait qu'il s'était ridiculisé et il se sentait profondément humilié.

— Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— Le 2 février, Severus, répondit doucement Dumbledore. C'est aujourd'hui que se tient votre procès, et je serai votre défenseur.

— Vous n'êtes pas président du Mangenmagot ? s'étonna Scrimgeour.

— Pour les procès des supposés Mangemorts, c'est Bartemius Croupton qui a reçu cette charge, expliqua le vieux sorcier. J'ai demandé spécialement à pouvoir défendre Severus. Après tout, c'est moi qui connais le mieux son dossier !

— Dumbledore, vous êtes un manipulateur, accusa Maugrey. Vous savez que personne n'osera voter contre vous. Vous allez sauver ce salaud en jouant sur votre prestige !

— Alastor, mon cher, je crois que vous avez parfaitement raison ! répondit Dumbledore en riant. Sauf bien sûr, que vous jugez fort injustement Severus !

Severus ne dit rien, il était encore trop fatigué. Mais il partageait plus l'avis de l'Auror que celui du directeur. Cependant, il voulait à tout prix éviter de retourner à Azkaban. Il laisserait dire n'importe quoi à Dumbledore, pourvu qu'il retrouve la liberté !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_« Mais même s'il s'est montré méchant, continua Rose, songe à sa jeunesse, songe qu'il n'a peut-être jamais connu l'amour d'une mère ou le réconfort d'un foyer, et que les mauvais traitements et les coups, ou le manque de pain ont pu le conduire à s'associer à des hommes qui l'ont poussé à la faute. Ma tante, ma chère tante, au nom de la miséricorde, songe à cela avant de les laisser traîner cet enfant malade dans une prison qui sera certainement le tombeau de toutes ses chances d'amélioration. »_  
Charles Dickens, _Oliver Twist_.

Assis sur la chaise des accusés, Severus tâchait de bien comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait. Il répondait au plus près de la vérité, bien que Dumbledore et lui eussent décidé de taire un certain nombre de choses. La prophétie, par exemple. Severus avait également refusé obstinément d'expliquer à cette bande d'abrutis les raisons de son revirement. C'était tellement complexe ! Il ne voulait pas que Skeeter s'emparât de cette histoire : au mieux, elle le transformerait en gamin sentimental, jaloux et amoureux, devenu Mangemort par dépit et rentré dans le rang pour sauver sa bien-aimée. Au pire, elle ferait de lui un abominable pervers prêt à tout pour s'approprier la femme sur laquelle il avait des vues, y compris à passer sans scrupules d'un camp à l'autre.

Même Dumbledore n'avait pas saisi la nature exacte de ses sentiments pour Lily. Alors, qu'y avait-il à espérer de tous ces imbéciles ?

Il n'avait jamais été amoureux de Lily. Il l'avait aimée, sans doute, mais d'une façon très particulière (d'ailleurs, il n'était pas bien sûr de savoir aimer « normalement »). Elle avait été plutôt un sorte de sainte, ou de déesse, ou de princesse, bref un être inaccessible et supérieur, qui l'avait ébloui et qu'il n'aurait jamais osé toucher, car il n'était qu'un misérable monstre indigne. Il l'avait idéalisée de plus en plus après leur cinquième année, quand ils avaient complètement cessé d'être des amis. Plus il sombrait dans les ténèbres, plus il la faisait monter sur un piédestal de lumière. Il avait conscience que c'était absurde de sa part, que Lily n'était sûrement pas aussi parfaite qu'il se plaisait à se le représenter, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait besoin de croire qu'elle existait comme il l'imaginait.

Tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait reporté l'amour qu'il avait eu pour sa mère sur Lily. Puis, ç'avait été le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et désormais, c'était Dumbledore. Traumatisé par la violence de son père et la faiblesse de sa mère, il avait essayé de leur trouver des remplaçants, en quelque sorte. Il regrettait tant cette tendance qu'il avait à toujours se chercher quelqu'un à aduler !

Severus s'était livré à cette profonde introspection juste avant d'entrer dans la salle où ses juges l'attendaient. Il était rare qu'il fît preuve d'une telle humilité et d'une telle lucidité, mais son séjour à Azkaban l'avait obligé à être honnête envers lui-même : il n'était pas l'homme fort qu'il rêvait d'être. Il était plein de faiblesse et de désir d'affection. C'était à son avis pitoyable, ridicule, méprisable, et donc, inavouable. D'ailleurs, qui le croirait ? Il fallait être aussi tordu que Dumbledore pour voir en lui plus loin que la muraille rigide et glacée derrière laquelle il se protégeait. Lui-même en général refusait de regarder au-delà...

— Accusé Rogue, niez-vous avoir fait partie de l'organisation connue sous le nom de « Mangemorts » ? demanda Croutpton.

— Non.

Sa voix était très faible, à peine audible. Un sortilège avait été lancé pour en augmenter artificiellement le volume.

— Dans le cadre de cette organisation, avez-vous commis les crimes suivants : viol, torture, meurtre, Sortilèges Impardonnables ?

— Oui.

La réponse était nette et sans hésitation. Severus n'était pas d'humeur à tergiverser.

— Qu'avez-vous à avancer pour votre défense ?

— Je demande au tribunal de bien vouloir écouter ce que j'ai à dire sur ce point, dit alors Dumbledore en se levant.

— Il a reconnu les faits, Dumbledore, je ne vois pas ce que vous avez à ajouter ! grommela Croupton. Enfin, si vous y tenez...

— Merci, Bartemius. Severus Rogue a certainement commis un grand nombre d'erreurs, et même de crimes. Mais, en courant de grands risques personnels, il a lui-même pris l'initiative de payer ses fautes : il est devenu un espion au sein des Mangemorts, il tâché de se racheter en participant activement à la lutte contre Voldemort.

Un frisson parcourut la salle.

— Ne dites pas son nom ! s'écrièrent plusieurs personnes.

— La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose. C'est totalement irrationnel ! répondit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. Severus Rogue a trahi Voldemort, il l'a espionné et il a été un des héros de cette guerre.

Des cris de protestation s'élevèrent. Severus lui-même eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Lui, un héros ? Non mais vraiment...

— Severus Rogue n'est pas plus un Mangemort que moi ! reprit Dumbledore d'une voix forte. Sa condamnation n'a pas lieu d'être !

— Rogue, interrogea alors Croupton, pourquoi avez-vous changé de camp ?

C'était la question que Severus attendait depuis le début. Il fixa le président du tribunal dans les yeux.

— Entrer au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres a été une terrible erreur, déclara-t-il en parlant toujours d'une voix qui n'était qu'un murmure rauque. Je croyais qu'il m'aiderait à maîtriser la Magie Noire mais il ne la maîtrisait pas, il se laissait posséder par elle. Personne ne peut maîtriser la Magie Noire. J'ai eu peur d'être détruit.

— Mais vous ne regrettez pas ce que vous avez fait...

— Si.

Des émotions violentes se bousculaient dans le cœur de Severus. Sa fierté et son caractère les empêchaient cependant de se manifester. Plus il était ému, plus il se fermait, passant ainsi pour encore plus froid qu'il ne l'était.

— Ça ne se voit guère !

— Je ne suis pas d'un naturel très expansif.

Il n'était pas prêt à montrer ses faiblesses à quiconque, et certainement pas à un homme comme Croupton.

— Azkaban ne semble pas avoir eu beaucoup d'effets sur vous...

— Je lui ai donné une potion revigorante de classe delta, intervint Dumbledore. Il n'aurait pas été en mesure de vous répondre sans cela.

Un murmure parcourut la salle. Tout le monde savait que Dumbledore était un grand alchimiste et qu'il n'employait pas les potions n'importe comment. S'il en avait utilisé une de classe delta, c'est que le jeune Mangemort devait vraiment avoir été dans un triste état.

— Vous auriez mieux fait de le faire examiner par un Guérisseur agréé par le Ministère, grommela Croupton. Je veux bien reconnaître que vous savez ce que vous faites, Dumbledore, mais il y a quand même des procédures à respecter !

— Vous avez raison, Bartemius, dit doucement Dumbledore. Je suis désolé. J'ai réagi dans l'urgence.

— En attendant, vous demandez l'acquittement d'un criminel qui avoue lui-même ses méfaits !

— Bartemius, tout dépend de l'exemple que vous voulez montrer. Severus Rogue a risqué sa vie sans aucun espoir de reconnaissance. J'ose même dire qu'il ne pensait pas survivre à cette guerre. En le condamnant, vous condamneriez aussi tous ceux qui se sont laissés abuser par Voldemort et qui ne demandent rien d'autre que leur réintégration dans notre société. Peu d'entre eux méritent autant que Severus notre pardon, et même notre gratitude.

Il s'agissait d'une allusion assez claire aux Malefoy et autres Mangemorts qui plaidaient l'innocence en rejetant leurs fautes sur le compte d'un _Imperius_. Le Ministère avait renoncé à les poursuivre, alors que cette défense ne valait pas grand-chose. Croupton lui-même était furieux de ce laxisme, mais il n'y pouvait rien : il devait se conformer aux consignes officielles.

— Dumbledore, vraiment, vous vous portez garant de cet individu ? demanda Croupton en mettant dans sa question tout le mépris qu'il pouvait.

— Oui. Je me porte garant de Severus Rogue sur ma propre vie, sans hésitation.

Dumbledore souriait à l'accusé pour lui donner confiance, mais l'effet de la potion commençait à s'affaiblir. Severus se recroquevillait sur lui-même en silence. Il espérait retrouver une calme solitude au plus vite. Il n'écouta ni le discours incendiaire de l'accusation ni le plaidoyer passionné du directeur qui suivirent son interrogatoire.

On l'emmena à l'écart, tandis que les membres du jury se retiraient de leur côté pour délibérer. Il se laissa reconduire dans la salle de tribunal et s'assit sur la chaise des accusés, totalement indifférent à ce qui allait se passer.

Il n'eut aucune réaction quand le résultat du vote fut annoncé : il y avait autant de voix pour l'acquitter que pour le condamner. En vertu de la très ancienne tradition qui s'appliquait dans ce cas, il serait acquitté.

Au milieu des protestations qui émanaient du public, des appels au calme de Croupton et de l'agitation générale qui s'était emparée de tous à l'énoncé du verdict, Severus, légèrement tremblant, fut entraîné fermement par un Dumbledore inquiet et pressé jusqu'à la salle de transplanage du Ministère.

Soutenu par le directeur, Severus traversa le parc de Poudlard en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

— Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il.

— Nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, Severus, je vous emmène chez vous, lui répondit Dumbledore.

— Oh... Poudlard ? C'est vraiment Poudlard ?

— Mais oui, mon garçon, regardez !

Dumbledore décida de s'attarder devant le château, puisque la seule vue du bâtiment semblait faire du bien à son jeune protégé.

— Vous voyez, là-bas, dit-il en lui montrant d'un geste l'endroit, c'est la Grande Salle. Vous reconnaissez ses hauts vitraux, n'est-ce pas ?

— La Grande Salle ? Ah, peut-être...

Soudain, Hagrid apparut au sortir de la Forêt Interdite et s'approcha rapidement d'eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Monsieur le Directeur ! Professeur Rogue ! Ah çà, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, Professeur !

Severus regardait le demi-géant avec circonspection.

— Severus, c'est Hagrid, lui souffla Dumbledore. Hagrid est votre ami, et c'est le mien aussi, d'ailleurs.

— Hagrid ?

Le nom évoquait un très ancien souvenir dans la mémoire du Maître des Potions. Il fit un pauvre sourire au garde-chasse.

— Ah, vous n'êtes pas bien, Professeur, hein ? Pas étonnant ! C'est horrible, cette fichue prison...

Hagrid frissonna et Severus sut soudain qu'il avait lui aussi séjourné dans ce lieu de cauchemar. Les deux hommes échangèrent un simple regard de reconnaissance, mais aucun mot supplémentaire n'était nécessaire. Le demi-géant prit le relais de Dumbledore pour soutenir Severus jusqu'au château.

En arrivant à la porte, ils trouvèrent Minerva McGonagall.

— Severus ! Vous voilà enfin de retour !

De manière étonnante, la voix de son ancien professeur fit un effet extraordinaire sur l'esprit fatigué de Severus. Il se redressa tout à coup, se dégagea des bras de Hagrid, et, très digne, s'inclina révérencieusement devant la directrice de Gryffondor.

— Minerva, dit-il d'une voix qui, tout en n'étant qu'un écho de celle qu'il faisait habituellement résonner à Poudlard, était déjà plus que le murmure rauque et affaibli qu'il avait eu toute la journée.

Suivi par trois collègues attentionnés, il entra dans le Hall. Il n'aperçut pas Andromeda Tonks, immobile en haut d'une volée d'escaliers, les lèvres pincées, furieuse.

— Professeur ! Oh, professeur Rogue ! Vous êtes revenu !

La préfète en chef accourait rapidement. Dumbledore lui fit signe de modérer son enthousiasme, tandis que le Maîtres des Potions l'observait comme il l'eût fait d'un animal particulièrement exotique.

— Au nom de tous les élèves de Poudlard, je vous présente mes félicitations pour l'issue heureuse de votre procès, Monsieur. Nous espérons pouvoir bientôt reprendre l'étude des potions sous votre conduite, Professeur.

Stella acheva sa tirade par un salut poli. Elle avait débité son petit discours rapidement, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Elle avait tant craint de jamais avoir l'occasion de prononcer ces quelques mots qu'elle avait passé des heures à préparer !

Severus lui rendit son salut, bien qu'il n'eût pas compris de quoi il retournait exactement. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait dire, et il fut infiniment reconnaissant à Dumbledore de prendre la parole.

— C'est très gentil de votre part, Miss Sinistra. Le professeur Rogue vous est très reconnaissant de toute la peine que vous avez prise en sa faveur, mais la journée qui s'achève a été bien longue pour tout le monde, et je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller dîner...

Stella n'était pas idiote : elle comprit que le directeur lui demandait de se retirer. Après avoir salué les professeurs qui lui faisaient face, elle partit vers la Grande Salle. Il était évident que Rogue avait besoin de repos : la robe d'extérieur qu'il portait était visiblement beaucoup trop large pour lui, et ses joues formaient désormais des creux profonds entre ses pommettes et sa mâchoire. Dans cet état, il ressemblait plus à un squelette qu'à un vampire !

Severus regagna ses appartements d'un pas ferme et mécanique. Il était absolument épuisé. Il se serait sans doute laissé tomber sur la confortable banquette de son salon si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas suivi. Mais, aidé de l'infirmière qui les avait rejoints, le directeur procéda à un examen attentif du jeune sorcier, avant de le mettre bien au chaud sous les épaisses couvertures de laine de son lit. Tandis que Madame Pomfresh glissait une bouillotte dans les draps, le vieillard fit apparaître une petite boule lumineuse au bout de sa baguette et la tendit à Severus.

— Tenez, mon garçon. Prenez ça pour la nuit. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez très envie de dormir dans un noir d'encre, me trompé-je ?

Severus regarda la boule se coincer dans son ciel de lit avec un léger sourire. Que c'était bon de sentir autour de soi tant de présences bienveillantes !

Madame Pomfresh et Dumbledore quittèrent la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, après avoir refermé délicatement les rideaux du baldaquin sur un Severus déjà profondément endormi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_La mémoire de la plupart des hommes est un cimetière abandonné, où gisent sans honneurs des morts qu'ils ont cessé de chérir._  
Marguerite Yourcenar, _Mémoires d'Hadrien_.

Les jours suivants, Severus resta tranquillement chez lui, revenant peu à peu à la vie normale. Ses appartements auraient sans doute parus ternes à n'importe qui d'autre que lui, mais il les aimait ainsi. Il se sentait à l'abri, rassuré.

Dumbledore venait fréquemment lui rendre visite. Il était le seul à avoir cette audace mais comme il était aussi le seul que Severus avait envie de voir, c'était plutôt une bonne chose.

Le reste du temps, encore trop fatigué pour lire, le Maître des Potions regardait ses vieux albums photo. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus jeté le moindre regard à ces images et le directeur lui avait conseillé de les feuilleter : il pensait que cela l'aiderait à se souvenir des moments les plus heureux de sa courte et misérable existence.

Severus avait failli lui rire au nez. Il doutait qu'aucun moment de sa vie pût être qualifié d'« heureux ». Mais il avait suivi le conseil et se trouvait fort surpris du résultat : Dumbledore avait raison, ces albums gardaient la trace d'instants de bonheur que Severus avait oubliés depuis bien longtemps.

Ce qui étonnait le plus Severus, c'était l'expression de bonheur de ses parents sur leur photo de mariage. S'étaient-ils réellement aimés ? Il avait toujours cru le contraire, persuadé, comme un bon nombre de gens, que son père avait été contraint de pérenniser une idylle éphémère et superficielle en épousant la femme à qui il avait fait un enfant. Mais peut-être avait-il eu l'intention d'en faire de toute façon son épouse ? Peut-être la venue un peu trop rapide de Severus n'avait-elle rien changé aux projets des deux tourtereaux ? Maintenant qu'ils étaient morts, ces questions resteraient sans réponse.

Pourtant, toutes les images où sa mère souriait franchement, un bébé apparemment heureux de vivre dans les bras... Severus supposait que ces années-là avaient été les meilleures qu'eût connues sa famille. Même son père avait l'air plein de joie !

Il avait du mal à se reconnaître dans le nourrisson grassouillet et bafouillant qui s'agitait plus ou moins sur les photos, selon qu'elles étaient sorcières ou moldues. Il n'avait aucun souvenir lié à cette période, évidemment, et elle s'était achevée sans qu'il eût été assez âgé pour en conserver la mémoire. Un amer regret naissait en lui : si seulement son père n'avait pas été licencié...

Il préférait regarder les photos prises plus tard. Même au sein de leur misère, ils avaient eu de bons moments. Ceux-là, il s'en souvenait.

À la fin de son primaire, Severus avait été récompensé, on lui avait donné un livre ! Il avait reçu un prix d'excellence : il était de loin le meilleur élève de sa classe. Il y avait eu une petite cérémonie sans prétention, et une photo pour immortaliser l'événement.

On y voyait Severus, très fier, portant sa récompense bien en évidence, entouré de ses parents, eux aussi fiers et souriants. Papa était sobre ce jour-là, et Maman rayonnait de ce bonheur dérisoire qui lui était caractéristique. Bien sûr, quelque chose dans le teint et la figure de Tobias signalait son alcoolisme déjà ravageur, la fragilité d'Eileen faisait peur à voir, et Severus connaissait dès cette époque toute une série de sorts peu recommandables qu'il apprenait dans le secret et vain espoir de pouvoir un jour défendre sa mère, mais enfin, dans l'ensemble, ç'avait vraiment été une des meilleures journées de son enfance.

Le Maître des Potions se leva et se mit à inspecter les rayonnages de ses bibliothèques. Il devait encore avoir ce livre quelque part...

— Ah, le voilà ! s'exclama-t-il avec un certain contentement.

Il se rassit dans son confortable fauteuil et feuilleta l'ouvrage avec grand soin. C'était un Dickens, évidemment. Pour une raison obscure, il paraissait très important aux éducateurs anglais moldus de faire lire Dickens à tous leurs jeunes concitoyens. Severus avait beaucoup aimé son livre, et l'état du volume le prouvait. Le parchemin des grimoires de Poudlard était heureusement plus résistant que le papier industriel de mauvaise qualité qui avait servi à imprimer son édition d'_Oliver Twist _!

Le jeune sorcier soupira. Oui, les heures passées à lire _Oliver Twist_ comptaient elles aussi comme de bons moments. Il avait eu des difficultés à dissimuler le livre dans son dortoir, mais il y était parvenu, et, caché sous ses couvertures, derrière les rideaux méticuleusement fermés du baldaquin, il avait constamment relu le roman tout au long de sa scolarité.

Petit, il s'était attaché au personnage d'Oliver. Il avait espéré que son père mourrait et que quelque riche parent finirait par s'enticher de lui. Il avait vite renoncé à ce rêve absurde, cependant. Les autres personnages, ceux qui n'avaient ni la chance ni la santé vacillante du héros, lui avaient alors paru plus intéressants. Il se demanda s'il prendrait le même plaisir à la lecture de ces aventures romanesques après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Aussi, Dumbledore le trouva-t-il plongé dans Dickens, quand il vint le voir quelques heures plus tard.

— Ah, Severus, je vois que vous vous êtes remis à lire ! dit le vieil homme.

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, Monsieur, répondit-il. Je connais ce livre presque par cœur, ça ne me fatigue guère...

— C'est un ouvrage moldu, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet. La littérature moldue est bien plus abondante et bien mieux fournie que celle du monde magique, ajouta-t-il en soupirant. Il est dommage que les livres eux-mêmes soient de si médiocre qualité ! Voyez mon exemplaire : il a tout juste une dizaine d'années et il est déjà en bien piteux état...

— Il y a de belles éditions moldues, tout de même, Severus !

— Sans doute...

— Tiens, au fait, auriez-vous dans votre bibliothèque _La Vie et les aventures de Nicolas Nickelby_ ? demanda alors le directeur sans pousser plus loin la discussion sur les mérites comparés des techniques éditoriales magiques et moldues.

— Je ne pense pas, Monsieur. Je n'ai pas tant d'ouvrages de Dickens que cela, vous savez.

Severus avait levé un sourcil, perplexe.

— Ils ne l'ont pas non plus chez Fleury et Bott, dit Dumbledore d'un air contrarié. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir l'offrir à Argus pour son anniversaire. N'êtes-vous pas d'avis que cela lui plairait ?

Le jeune sorcier fut secoué d'un rire silencieux. Rusard apprécierait sûrement beaucoup certains passages du roman... ceux où les malheureux pensionnaires de l'orphelinat se faisaient fouetter sans pitié par le directeur par exemple !

— Ne croyez-vous pas que ce serait cruel, Monsieur ? finit-il par demander. Ce pauvre Rusard serait tellement tenté de mettre en pratique quelques uns des principes d'éducation exposés... Mais vous l'en empêcheriez !

— Argus sait bien que je ne lui permettrai jamais de réaliser ses souhaits les plus chers, répliqua Dumbledore. C'est bien malheureux, d'ailleurs : s'il renonçait à sa haine des élèves, il serait absolument charmant !

Cette fois, ce fut un véritable rire, bref mais sincère qui se fit entendre de la bouche de Severus. Rusard, charmant ? Quelle idée absurde !

— Par Merlin, Severus, si vous saviez comme je suis heureux de vous voir rire ! s'écria Dumbledore.

— Vous avez tort de tant vous inquiéter pour moi, Monsieur, répondit Severus. Je pense pouvoir reprendre mes fonctions lundi, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, ajouta-t-il pour empêcher le vieux sorcier de lui imposer encore une fois son insupportable sentimentalité.

— Très bien, Severus, dit gentiment Dumbledore. Le professeur Slughorn sera ravi de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. C'est une chance qu'il ait bien voulu vous remplacer durant votre absence, mais je dois avouer que je serai très content de vous voir à nouveau à votre poste.

— Vous serez sans doute le seul...

— Allons, Severus, n'avez-vous pas vu tous les témoignages écrits en votre faveur ? Beaucoup d'élèves se félicitent de votre enseignement. Ils vous trouvent un peu... hum... sévère, dirons-nous, mais ils savent bien que vous les faites avancer à grands pas sur les chemins de la connaissance.

— Si vous le dites, Monsieur, répondit Severus sur un ton hautement dubitatif.

La conversation dura encore un certain temps. Dumbledore partit et le jeune homme, fatigué, décida d'aller se coucher. Une dure semaine s'annonçait : Slughorn avait certainement laissé les étudiants n'en faire qu'à leur tête, la reprise en mains serait difficile.

Cette nuit-là, Severus eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il était somnolent et une sorte de rêve le troublait. C'était plutôt un souvenir qui venait s'imposer à lui, alors qu'il l'avait délibérément négligé chaque fois qu'il avait entraperçu la photo qui en gardait obstinément la trace.

Il avait une quinzaine d'années. Il était seul avec son père. Il y avait un mariage dans leur paroisse. Le fils du pasteur épousait une jeune fille qui, comme lui, faisait des études pour devenir dentiste. Tobias était obligé de s'y rendre : la femme du pasteur l'avait pris en pitié depuis la mort d'Eileen et venait régulièrement (et gratuitement) remettre la maison en état. Elle aimait beaucoup Severus qui la trouvait laide, stupide et sans intérêt (mais il pensait cela d'à peu près tout le monde à l'époque — et il faut avouer que le passage des années n'avait pas changé grand-chose à sa façon de voir).

Cette brave femme avait pris en photo Severus et son père. Le garçon ne souriait pas vraiment, mais l'homme affichait une expression satisfaite. Il avait un rendez-vous en vue d'une embauche le lundi suivant. Il avait l'espoir de retrouver enfin un véritable emploi. Ce week-end-là, il n'avait bu que de l'eau, il s'était soigneusement rasé, il s'était même intéressé à ce que faisait Severus à l'école. Surpris par ce changement d'attitude, le jeune sorcier s'était lui aussi pris à espérer que les choses pourraient s'arranger. Maman n'avait-elle pas toujours dit que dès que Papa aurait à nouveau un travail, tout irait bien ? Elle avait été trop faible pour survivre jusque là...

Severus méprisait profondément sa mère à ce moment de son existence. Papa n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'elle était une pauvre incapable et le jeune homme, très fier de ses capacités magiques, s'en était lui-même convaincu. Comment une sorcière avait-elle pu se laisser dominer de la sorte par un Moldu ? C'était inacceptable. Qu'un enfant ait peur de son père, passe encore, mais qu'une femme adulte armée d'une baguette magique n'ait pas pu opposer la moindre résistance à son mari ! La condition féminine avait toujours été bien meilleure dans le monde magique que chez les Moldus : les compétences en sortilèges et maléfices ne sont pas liées aux capacités physiques ni diminuées en cas de grossesse. Eileen aurait dû pouvoir imposer sa volonté et protéger son fils. Severus ne lui pardonnait pas sa faiblesse.

Il haïssait toujours autant son père mais il le respectait encore un peu. Malgré ses quinze ans, malgré sa magie, malgré sa haine, il avait peur de lui. Si Tobias retrouvait un métier, il deviendrait plus clément à l'égard de son fils. Severus désirait vraiment ne plus avoir à trembler devant cet infâme Moldu. Aussi, ce week-end avait été une trêve bienvenue dans leurs relations. Ils avaient tous deux pris part au déjeuner qui suivait la noce, ils avaient fait des commentaires plus ou moins désagréables sur le menu, sur les tenues des invités, sur le physique de la mariée, sur l'air béat du pasteur et de sa femme... Le jeune sorcier s'était rendu compte à cette occasion qu'il tenait son esprit sarcastique du côté paternel. À vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise car on ne pouvait guère imaginer la pauvre Eileen en train de faire du mauvais esprit !

Ce n'était pas une réelle complicité qui s'était installée entre eux, mais c'était sans doute ce qui pouvait le plus s'en rapprocher. C'était comme une fenêtre ouverte sur une autre vie possible. Severus avait aidé son père à éviter toute boisson alcoolisée au cours du banquet. En fait, un léger sortilège avait résolu facilement le problème.

— Pour une fois qu'ça sert, on va pas s'priver ! avait déclaré Papa d'un ton guilleret.

Bien sûr, cette parenthèse s'était vite refermée : l'entretien d'embauche n'avait rien donné (la figure bouffie par l'alcool de Tobias n'y était certainement pas pour rien...), et les vieilles habitudes étaient vite revenues. Severus avait encore plus haï son père après cela. Il avait commencé à le mépriser aussi. Fuir les difficultés dans l'alcool, c'était une preuve de faiblesse. Avant cet épisode, il avait considéré l'ivrognerie paternelle comme une donnée naturelle : il neigeait en hiver, le soleil se levait à l'est, Papa était saoul. Mais il avait constaté que son père pouvait ne pas être ivre, quand il le voulait, et c'est avec dédain qu'il l'avait vu sombrer à nouveau.

Au bout d'un moment, le Maître des Potions sortit de son lit. Il détestait ce souvenir. Comment avait-il pu être suffisamment stupide pour espérer quelque amélioration que ce fût dans le comportement de Tobias Rogue ? Il soupira. À vrai dire, il avait été tout aussi stupide de se laisser attirer par les promesses fallacieuses du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

— Tu es un imbécile, Severus Rogue, annonça-t-il solennellement à son reflet dans le miroir. Quand te décideras-tu à admettre qu'il ne faut jamais rien espérer de personne ?

— Hum, fit le miroir. Es-tu bien sûr qu'il n'y ait rien à espérer de Dumbledore ?

Severus poussa un nouveau soupir et ne répondit pas. C'était de toute façon un peu idiot de discuter avec un objet. Et c'était franchement humiliant de s'apercevoir que l'objet en question pouvait le contredire à juste titre.

Il se remit au lit et finit par s'endormir. Il passa la nuit à rêver d'_Oliver Twist_. Le cruel Fagin, le voleur sous la coupe de qui le malheureux orphelin tombait, avait les yeux rouge sang et le visage d'un ivrogne dans son songe. Le brave Mr Brownlow, qui venait au secours d'Oliver, avait lui une longue barbe blanche et des yeux bleus qui pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune...

* * *

Une seule note savante (vu que j'ai laissé les noms des auteurs auprès de leurs citations) : l'antique tradition en vertu de laquelle l'accusé est acquitté en cas d'égalité du nombre des voix remonte (dans mon esprit du moins) à la pièce d'Eschyle (auteur grec du Ve siècle avant J.-C.) appelée _Les Euménides_ (ce qui veut dire "les Bienveillantes", et désigne en réalité d'horribles divinités très anciennes de la vengeance qu'Apollon et Athéna amènent à plus de clémence). 

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Au fait, vous avez tous deviné quel est le nom du pasteur, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne l'ai pas mis noir sur blanc (et je ne le ferai pas), pour garder à cette fic un minimum de vraisemblance dans l'univers où elle s'inscrit...


	20. Retour à la normale ?

Je ne suis que moi-même (c'est déjà bien assez).

L'épigraphe est de Baudelaire, bien sûr.

La réponse à la question du chapitre précédent (quel est le nom du pasteur ?) commence par G. Il ne devrait plus y avoir d'hésitation, maintenant !

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Retour à la normale ?

_Le silence et la nuit s'installèrent en lui,  
Comme dans un caveau dont la clef est perdue._

Quand Severus reparut dans la Grande Salle le lundi suivant, il sentit aussitôt tous les regards se fixer sur lui et une vague de murmures se propager. Il décida de ne pas l'ignorer. Prenant son air le plus menaçant (et avec son aspect encore cadavérique, l'effet était décuplé), il parcourut longuement l'assistance de ses yeux noirs.

Il fit délibérément traîner son attention sur les fauteurs de trouble ainsi que sur les élèves les plus impressionnables. Les premiers recevaient de cette façon un avertissement et les seconds, par leurs tremblements, leur rougissement ou toute réaction qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir, assuraient sa réputation. La rumeur se calma. Satisfait, Severus adopta une expression de souverain mépris et se dirigea à grands pas vers la table des professeurs.

Dumbledore, le regard pétillant, l'accueillit d'un immense sourire.

— Severus ! Quelle entrée remarquable ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous.

— Monsieur le Directeur, salua-t-il poliment sans relever le commentaire. Hagrid, Minerva.

Il se contenta d'un signe de tête aux autres. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'Azkaban ait eu un effet positif sur son caractère, de toute façon...

Son petit-déjeuner fut silencieux. Il écouta soigneusement les derniers ragots (« Miss Sinistra a refusé d'adresser la parole à Mr Quirrell ! Avez-vous vu cela, Rolanda ? », « Dites-moi, Pomona, pensez-vous que le pull du petit Weasley a été tricoté par sa mère ? », « Miss Brown est encore en train de manquer le petit-déjeuner, Minerva ! Vous devriez faire quelque chose, elle va finir par être malade ! »). Il surveilla attentivement les élèves, repérant ceux qui avaient l'audace de le regarder, ceux qui le défiaient du regard, ceux qui baissaient les yeux aussitôt, ceux qui n'osaient pas lever la tête dans sa direction, et ceux qui avaient à l'esprit des préoccupations bien plus importantes que le retour de la Chauve-Souris Géante des cachots. Aucun ne manifesta le moindre signe de bienvenue, pas même Miss Sinistra ou Miss Greengrass.

Severus se sentit profondément satisfait. Il avait réussi à inquiéter des dizaines de jeunes crétins en quelques instants. Il les avait tous mis mal-à-l'aise, y compris ceux qui lui étaient a priori favorables ! Oh oui, le métier d'enseignant procurait bien des joies !

Sa première journée de cours fut donc un cauchemar absolu — pour les élèves.

— Miss Brown, êtes-vous sûre de vous trouver dans la bonne classe ?

— Euh... oui, Monsieur, répondit la pauvre petite Gryffondor de cinquième année d'une voix hésitante.

— C'est curieux, Miss Brown, reprit Severus de sa voix doucereuse. Si l'on se fiait à votre niveau, abyssal, en Potions, c'est à peine si l'on oserait vous croire en première année... J'espère que vous ne comptiez pas continuer cette matière l'année prochaine.

Elle rougit stupidement. C'était vraiment tendre les bâtons pour se faire battre. Et Severus, en parfait gentleman, ne voulut pas lui faire défaut.

— Oh, dit-il en levant un sourcil étonné. Vous vouliez garder les potions ?

Elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait bien qu'elle réponde quelque chose. Et dans son état de nerfs, elle ne pensa même pas à inventer un mensonge. Ces gamines stressées par les examens, quelles proies faciles !

— En fait... je, enfin, j'avais pensé... c'est que... pour être Auror...

— Ha, ha, ha, fit-il d'un faux petit rire glacial et méprisant. Vous, Auror ? Miss Brown, cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. Vous devriez savoir que les élèves n'ont pas à infliger leur douteux sens de l'humour à leurs pauvres professeurs. Nous avons déjà suffisamment à faire avec vos devoirs nullissimes à corriger !

Le temps de comprendre à quel point la remarque était blessante, Miss Brown changea plusieurs fois de couleur. De grosses larmes ne tardèrent pas à perler au coin de ses yeux, et un violent tremblement la saisit quand elle s'efforça de les retenir. Quel spectacle ! Severus attendait non sans impatience le moment où elle éclaterait en sanglots et où il pourrait lui demander de sortir se calmer dans le couloir. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui se produisit. La petite Gryffondor devint soudain toute pâle et perdit connaissance.

Severus avait une longue expérience de combattant. Il réagit donc sans réfléchir et rattrapa la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Il la déposa doucement au sol et alla chercher une potion revigorante absorbable par inhalation.

— Je ne veux entendre personne dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, annonça-t-il à la classe de son ton le plus menaçant.

Il ne fit pourtant aucun reproche à ses Serpentard, qui riaient ouvertement.

Miss Brown fut vite réanimée et aussitôt envoyée à l'infirmerie, accompagnée de la préfète de Gryffondor. Severus avait tout de même eu un moment d'inquiétude en la voyant tomber. C'était la première fois qu'un de ses élèves s'évanouissait, après tout. Mais il avait suffisamment fréquenté la souffrance et la maladie pour être sûr qu'elle n'était que surmenée, certainement pas malade. Elle n'avait pas supporté qu'il ait brisé son rêve. _Eh bien il est grand temps qu'elle apprenne que les rêves sont inutiles ! Il faut avoir des projets bien construits pour préparer son avenir, les rêves de grandeur ne mènent à rien. Ou à bien pire que rien_, songea-t-il en frottant distraitement son avant-bras gauche.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Severus avait de la fièvre. Beaucoup. Il suait continuellement à grosses gouttes et il tremblait sans relâche. Il était vraiment malade. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne quittait pas le lit, si toutefois son misérable grabat méritait ce nom._

C'est ce qui se passe quand on n'a pas les moyens de se loger ou de se nourrir normalement_, pensa-t-il avec amertume._

_Il n'avait plus la moindre Noise sur lui. Si sa logeuse de l'Allée des Embrumes ne l'avait pas encore chassé de la soupente infâme où elle le faisait dormir, c'est qu'elle devait se dire que personne d'autre que lui n'en voudrait. Elle avait sûrement raison._

_Severus pesta. Sa maison impasse du Tisseur était trop loin de Londres. Y vivre aurait impliqué de transplaner sur grande distance deux fois par jour, ce qui était interdit, car trop fatigant et donc trop dangereux. D'ailleurs, il devait consacrer une bonne partie de ses nuits à accomplir dans Londres ce que son Maître lui demandait. Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait bien qu'il habite dans la capitale !_

_Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un emploi stable. Au bout de quelques semaines, de quelques mois, il finissait toujours par accumuler les absences injustifiées. Et injustifiables. _

— _Désolé, patron. J'étais de sortie avec mes potes Mangemorts hier, on s'est fait coincer par les Aurors, le résultat n'a pas été joli-joli et j'ai dû passer la matinée à tâcher de trouver le moyen de tenir debout ! Mais, j'en parlerais au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne vous en faites pas. Il comprendra bien que l'aider à conquérir le monde ne doit pas empiéter sur le boulot absolument pas-sion-nant que je fais chez vous..._

_Ce n'était pas exactement le genre d'excuse qu'on pouvait avancer. Severus finissait donc systématiquement par se faire virer. Au début, il avait tenté de chercher des alibis. Mais comme ses absences avaient la fâcheuse manie de coïncider avec des lendemains d'attaques signées de la Marque des Ténèbres, ça n'avait jamais duré très longtemps. Les gens avaient beau être stupides et avoir trop peur pour l'accuser ouvertement (un sorcier qui dénonçait un Mangemort au Ministère voyait son espérance de vie drastiquement réduite), ils découvraient toujours un moyen de se débarrasser d'un employé aussi louche que lui._

_Résultat, il vivait dans la misère la plus crasse et lui qui n'avait jamais été malade durant son enfance, il avait attrapé une saleté de mauvaise grippe qui ne voulait plus le lâcher, et Merlin savait quoi encore._

_Ah çà ! On l'attendait encore, la gloire sans mesure qui devait revenir nécessairement aux partisans du Maître !_

_Severus se mit une claque. Comment osait-il penser de pareilles insanités ? Sous prétexte que son petit confort personnel connaissait quelques déboires, il remettait en question son engagement ! Il devait être plus malade qu'il ne le croyait..._

_Cela faisait un an qu'il vivait d'expédients. Grâce à certaines potions pas franchement légales mais très appréciées de sa clientèle, il arrivait à s'en sortir. Il n'avait pas tardé à découvrir que la lie du monde magique n'avait rien à envier à celle des Moldus._

_Il passait son temps en compagnie de marginaux : des Cracmols rejetés par leur famille l'été de leurs onze ans, des sorciers sans diplôme, des loups-garous et autres hybrides privés de toute ressource, des gens ruinés, drogués, désespérés... Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Et le Ministère ne faisait rien ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui au moins, proposait un grand nettoyage. Severus trouvait que c'était une bonne idée. Si ça lui permettait par la même occasion d'accéder enfin à une position de pouvoir et de richesse, ce ne serait que justice rendue à ses talents. Eux n'étaient que des déchets, lui, il était un sorcier puissant et doué qui mettrait le monde à ses pieds (enfin, à ceux de son Maître)._

_C'était une bonne chose qu'il eût à fréquenter ce milieu. Son mépris pour les faibles et les incapables y trouvait de quoi se nourrir, et il en avait besoin : tout au fond de lui, et bien qu'il refusât de l'admettre, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les atrocités commises au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait parfois un peu de mal à supporter le sang qu'il avait sur les mains. Mais en général, une seule sortie dans l'Allée des Embrumes lui redonnait confiance : le Maître avait raison, certains êtres ne méritaient pas de vivre !_

_Le jeune homme poussa soudain un gémissement. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Sa Marque brûlait ! Il se leva en titubant, et après une brutale quinte de toux, transplana. On ne faisait pas attendre Celui qu'il allait rejoindre._

_Il ignorait encore qu'il ne reverrait pas soupente, que sa nouvelle mission serait d'espionner la clientèle de La Tête de Sanglier, à Pré-au-Lard, et que son existence en serait à jamais bouleversée._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le Maître des Potions surveillait ses septième année d'un œil critique. Assis à son bureau (il n'était pas encore au mieux de sa forme), le menton posé sur ses doigts entrecroisés, il constatait leur absence de progrès. Slughorn leur avait plutôt fait prendre du retard. L'ASPIC de potions était très difficile, et Severus avait eu lui-même le plus grand mal à briller quand il avait passé l'examen. Il avait travaillé comme un forcené toute l'année pour s'en sortir !

Pour être franc, il se demandait si le jeu en avait valu la chandelle. Ses notes exceptionnelles en potions avaient attiré l'attention de Lucius. Le jeune sang pur avait donc dès ce moment considéré son protégé comme LE préparateur de philtres qui conviendrait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'enseigner cette matière qu'il était un des rares à si bien connaître.

Et tout cela alors que sa véritable passion, c'était la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! Mais il suffisait de regarder sa promotion pour comprendre son destin : un très grand nombre de O en Défense (beaucoup de sorciers aimaient cette matière et en temps de guerre, personne n'hésitait à la travailler d'arrache-pied) contre un nombre très réduit en Potions (ils n'avaient été que deux cette année-là : Lily Evans et lui ; sur le moment, Severus avait ressenti une des plus grandes fiertés de sa vie : il avait enfin réussi à dépasser Black et Potter !). Il était logique que ses capacités en philtres et poisons aient paru plus intéressantes...

— Miss Sinistra, dit-il soudain sur un ton faussement innocent, pourriez-vous m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle le contenu de votre chaudron est en ébullition ?

Elle bafouilla, rougit considérablement et entreprit de réparer les dégâts. Severus décida de ne pas la forcer à parler : il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait le regard fixé sur lui et non sur sa potion depuis au moins cinq minutes, et il ne tenait pas à informer les autres étudiants de ce fait. Mais il allait sévir de façon exemplaire.

— C'est inutile, Miss Sinistra. Votre potion est irrécupérable. _Evanesco_ !

Un bref mouvement de baguette, et un sort formulé pour accentuer l'humiliation, voilà qui devait faire bon effet.

— De toute façon, reprit-il de sa voix la plus soyeuse, ce n'est pas un zéro de plus ou de moins qui changera grand-chose à votre moyenne catastrophique.

La pauvre jeune fille n'osa pas lui faire remarquer que sa moyenne était en fait plutôt bonne. Severus faillit ajouter encore une méchanceté, sur le thème « Mais pourquoi venez-vous encore encombrer mon cours de votre présence ? ». Il se retint cependant : il était sûr que s'il disait cela, un des Serpentard ferait une allusion au supposé béguin de la gamine pour le sombre professeur.

Il avait suffisamment observé ce qui se passait dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard depuis son retour pour être au courant des rumeurs qui couraient sur le compte de la petite Sinistra. Lui-même se souciait comme d'une guigne de la réputation de la jeune Poufsouffle. Le problème était ailleurs : ses élèves ne se rendaient pas compte que ce genre de chose était non seulement humiliant pour leur camarade mais dangereux pour leur directeur. Severus était jeune, son statut de Mangemort venait d'être discuté sur la place publique. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à être soupçonné dans une affaire de mœurs ! Il se contenterait donc d'être cruel et injuste envers Miss Sinistra, en évitant le plus possible tout commentaire laissant prise à des sous-entendus.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

S'éloignant au plus vite des cachots, Stella Sinistra était dans une rage folle. Dans ces moments-là, elle était heureuse que Poudlard eût tant de couloirs et d'escaliers : ça donnait le temps de se ressaisir. Pour l'instant, elle fulminait : elle ne comprenait pas Rogue, mais vraiment pas ! Il était odieux avec elle, alors qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui. Ce type avait un sacré problème, oui !

Évidemment, si elle avait évité de le contempler longuement au lieu de regarder ce qui se passait dans son chaudron, il n'aurait pas eu de raison pour la punir... Mais bon, elle s'était inquiétée pour lui pendant un mois, elle avait quand même le droit d'essayer de deviner s'il allait bien ! Et il était hors de question de se faire remarquer de tout le collège en observant Rogue pendant un repas dans la Grande Salle. D'ailleurs, elle était beaucoup plus près de lui en classe, son examen était bien plus complet.

La cruauté de Rogue était d'autant plus pénible qu'elle s'ajoutait aux ricanements quotidiens d'élèves stupides qui la croyaient amoureuse de lui. Amoureuse de Rogue ! Le gars qui trouve toujours à dire un truc encore plus méchant que ce que vous craigniez qu'il dise... Tu parles d'un Prince Charmant !

Il sortait de prison, qu'y avait-il de plus normal que de vouloir vérifier sa condition ? Tous ces idiots ignoraient qu'il y avait à Sainte-Mangouste une salle spéciale pour les sorciers qui venaient de quitter Azkaban, et que les malades y restaient parfois plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs années. On parlait même de gens qui n'avaient jamais retrouvé suffisamment de santé pour en sortir... Alors, oui, Stella s'était inquiétée. Rogue ne méritait pas de finir ses jours comme un légume dans une chambre d'hôpital. Et vu l'état dans lequel il s'était mis après l'attaque contre les McKinnon, la jeune fille avait eu des raisons de craindre le pire.

Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'Azkaban était une honte pour le monde magique, et Stella voulait bien le croire : Rogue semblait très affaibli, même après une semaine de repos complet. Les autres ne voyaient guère la différence. Pour eux, le directeur de Serpentard n'était que l'horrible vampire des cachots, l'être le plus laid et le plus graisseux de tout Poudlard. Ce n'était pas un être humain, ils étaient incapables de voir qu'il avait perdu du poids, qu'il était légèrement voûté, que son regard était encore plus vide qu'auparavant... Il avait l'air d'avoir une bonne cinquantaine d'années, alors qu'il ne devait avoir que dans les vingt-deux ans.

C'était terrible de voir à quel point cette guerre lui avait pris sa jeunesse. Pourquoi Stella était-elle la seule à en avoir conscience ?

— Hé, Sinistra !

— Quoi !

— Oh, du calme, c'est bon, ce n'est que moi ! s'amusa Greengrass. Alors, comment il va, le cadavre ambulant ?

— Greengrass ! Tu ne devrais pas parler de ton directeur de Maison comme ça !

— Pourquoi ? Tu l'as reconnu, donc c'est une description adéquate, non ?

— Tu es impossible, Greengrass ! Enfin, si ça te rassure, je peux te dire qu'il est pareil à lui-même : injuste, odieux, donnant à Serpentard les points qu'il enlève aux autres...

— Ouh là ! On dirait qu'il t'a énervée...

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! J'ai un peu ratée ma potion, il m'a collé un zéro et plein de petites remarques à deux balles pour faire rire les Serpentard. J'ai aucune raison de lui en vouloir, à cette immonde chauve-souris graisseuse !

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'il fasse ?

— Je... je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune Poufsouffle prise au dépourvu.

— Il n'allait quand même pas te sauter au cou et te remercier les larmes aux yeux de tout ce que tu as fait pour lui avant de tomber à genoux devant toi pour te déclarer son amour éternel et te demander ta main...

— Arrête ! Je vais avoir des cauchemars pendant dix ans !

— Bon, ben, tu vois bien. Si tu veux que toute l'école cesse de spéculer sur la date de votre mariage, il vaut mieux qu'il ne se montre pas trop gentil avec toi.

— Ça m'étonnerait qu'il se soucie des spéculations de toute l'école...

— Moi aussi, mais du risque d'un procès pour abus de position dominante, par contre...

— Hein ?

— Réfléchis deux secondes, Sinistra ! Si qui que ce soit avait l'impression qu'il profite de ton petit faible pour lui, il serait dans une panade monstrueuse. Tu penses ! Un Mangemort ! Ils seraient trop contents de le renvoyer à Azkaban !

— Je n'ai pas le moindre faible pour Rogue, soupira Stella avec résignation. Mais je comprends ton raisonnement. C'est sûrement ça...

Greengrass lui fit un petit sourire condescendant mais sans mépris ni méchanceté.

— Merci, Greengrass, reprit Stella. C'est précieux d'avoir une amie Serpentard pour m'expliquer comment vous fonctionnez. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas comme nous !

— C'est vrai. Les Serpentard sont plus subtils et plus stratèges que tous les autres réunis...

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire. Elles se séparèrent, chacune se dépêchant vers sa salle de classe. Stella avait retrouvé son calme. Rogue était sans aucun doute un sale type odieux et aigri, mais au moins maintenant, elle ne le trouvait plus complètement incompréhensible. Il était même probable qu'il lui était reconnaissant, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'exprimer, à la fois parce que ç'aurait été imprudent et parce qu'il ne devait savoir manifester ce genre d'émotion.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus était très content de sa journée. Il aimait faire perdre leurs illusions à ses étudiants. Miss Brown allait devoir changer ses plans de carrière et Miss Sinistra avait compris que les bonnes actions n'étaient pas récompensées, surtout quand elles étaient d'une stupidité sans nom. Ça n'avait pas de sens de se compromettre ainsi pour le défendre ! Elle n'avait rien à y gagner. Severus n'aimait pas se sentir redevable, et il aimait encore moins ne pas comprendre l'attitude qu'on adoptait envers lui. Miss Sinistra semblait avoir agi de manière parfaitement désintéressée : le directeur de Serpentard trouvait un tel comportement absurde et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où était le piège. Il était plus déstabilisé par sa gentillesse que par la haine de tous les autres, et il lui en voulait donc plus qu'à tous les autres.

Il préférait encore la fureur dissimulée de Tonks. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces de Mal ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis son retour. Mais il sentait souvent son regard sur lui. Elle le haïssait encore plus qu'auparavant. Il la comprenait : il avait été pardonné de crimes impardonnables. Rien ne pouvait le racheter, rien ne pouvait effacer ce qu'il avait fait. La justice aurait voulu qu'il fût condamné. Le voir en liberté était certainement un calvaire pour tous ceux qui tenaient au respect de cette valeur.

Il songea soudain qu'il lui fallait envoyer un mot à Lucius. Certains des membres honorables du Magenmagot n'avaient voté en faveur de son acquittement que parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Lucius leur avait savoir que cela lui plairait.

_Sauvé par l'alliance de Malefoy et de Dumbledore ! Voilà qui mériterait d'être mentionné dans les livres d'histoire !_ se dit-il.

C'était aussi la preuve que Tonks avait raison : ce jugement reflétait l'influence de deux sorciers haut placés et n'avait aucun rapport avec la justice.

Il prit sa plus belle plume, et, après un temps de réflexion, commença à écrire avec grand soin sa missive.

_Cher Monsieur,_

_Veuillez accepter mes humbles remerciements pour vos vœux de début d'année. Certaines circonstances m'ont empêché d'y répondre plus tôt, mais je suis très honoré de le faire à présent. Je vous prie d'accepter en retour l'expression sincère de mes souhaits les meilleurs pour vous-même et votre famille._

_Soyez assuré de ma profonde gratitude,_

_Votre serviteur,_

_S. Rogue._

Severus eut un petit sourire de contentement. La lettre était suffisamment formelle pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'un tiers. Par ailleurs, les Malefoy faisant partie depuis des générations du conseil d'administration du collège, il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce qu'ils échangeassent des vœux. Mais Lucius et son père comprendraient facilement le sens réel du message.

Après avoir cacheté la lettre, il sortit, désirant l'envoyer le plus vite possible. Il avait déjà pris suffisamment de retard comme cela !

Montant tranquillement vers la volière, il tendit l'oreille, espérant surprendre quelque élève amateur de promenades nocturnes.

Percevant le son d'une discussion, il s'approcha silencieusement. Malheureusement, il s'agissait des préfets en chef, et tant qu'ils ne se livraient pas à une activité réellement répréhensible, comme s'embrasser passionnément dans le couloir, Severus ne pouvait rien faire. Il se glissa subrepticement derrière une imposante tapisserie. Il savait qu'il y avait un petit trou dans la trame, au travers duquel il pourrait tout voir sans être vu.

— Stella, disait Quirrell de sa petite voix exaspérante, tu vois, j'avais raison : Rogue est un sale type.

— Écoute, Quirinius, répondit la jeune fille sur un ton exaspéré, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de lui. Je sais que c'est un type odieux ! Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! Voilà, tu es content ?

— Je ne te comprends pas, Stella. Pourquoi est-ce que tu le défends, si tu le trouves odieux ?

— Oh, Quirinius ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes ? Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que ce n'était pas pour sa charmante personnalité que je le défendais, mais à cause de ce qu'il avait fait.

— Ce qu'il a fait, c'est participer à des crimes monstrueux, Stella !

— Justement ! Tu crois que c'est courant, toi, les gens qui arrivent à reconnaître leurs crimes pour ce qu'ils sont et qui mettent toutes leurs forces à lutter contre les Forces de Mal ?

— Ne me dis pas que tu crois vraiment qu'il se soit repenti !

— Dumbledore le croit !

— Dumbledore est un vieil idéaliste ! Il est toujours prêt à croire du bien de tout le monde !

— Bon, ça suffit, déclara alors Miss Sinistra avec un soupir de pure exaspération. Si ça t'amuse de penser que Dumbledore est un vieux crétin et moi une pauvre Poufsouffle sentimentale, très bien ! Je m'en fiche ! Mais ni Dumbledore ni moi n'avons l'intention de changer notre façon de voir les choses, alors, soit tu me prends comme je suis, soit on arrête tout tout de suite.

Severus eut un rictus ironique en voyant la mine déconfite du jeune sorcier devant cet ultimatum. À sa place, il savait bien ce qu'il aurait répondu : les gamines sentimentales qui croient à la rédemption des âmes tourmentées, très peu pour lui ! Mais Quirinius Quirrell était un imbécile et il céda rapidement. Le Maître des Potions secoua la tête avec dédain.

_Eh bien ! Il n'a pas fini de se faire marcher sur les pieds, le pauvre idiot ! Si jamais ils se marient, elle l'écrasera complètement avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive..._

Hélas, avant que la réconciliation des deux jeunes gens les aient amenés à entreprendre une action susceptible de leur faire perdre des points, un pas décidé se fit entendre dans le couloir et Tonks surgit.

_Tiens, voilà qui promet d'être intéressant_, se dit Severus. Il ne serait pas mécontent de savoir exactement dans quel état était Tonks. Il faut toujours surveiller ses ennemis...

— Miss Sinistra, dit le professeur de Défense avec hargne. Vous êtes contente de vous, je suppose ?

— Pourquoi ça, Professeur ? demanda la préfète, intriguée.

— Votre _cher_ Maître des Potions est de retour, répondit Tonks en la regardant méchamment.

— Ce n'est pas « mon cher Maître des Potions » ! répliqua vivement Miss Sinistra. Et comme ce n'est pas grâce à moi qu'il a été acquitté, je n'aurais de toute façon pas de quoi être contente de moi !

— Vous êtes bien impertinente, jeune fille ! s'emporta l'enseignante. Voilà qui coûtera cinq points à Poufsouffle !

Miss Sinistra n'osa rien dire mais ses yeux brillaient d'indignation. Quirrell avait l'air très gêné, il aurait certainement voulu se trouver n'importe où ailleurs. Quant à Severus, bien qu'il fût content que son élève ne le considérât point comme « son cher Maître des Potions », il ne pouvait qu'approuver la décision de sa collègue : le ton de la petite était réellement insolent.

— Laissez-moi vous dire une chose, Miss Sinistra, reprit Tonks. Pour le moment, vous vous croyez admirable d'avoir pris la défense de ce Mangemort prétendument repenti. Mais un jour, vous le regretterez amèrement ! On ne fricote pas impunément avec la Magie Noire, ma petite, cela finit toujours avoir des conséquences catastrophiques.

— Je vous remercie de me prévenir, Professeur, répondit Miss Sinistra d'une voix glaciale.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de la moindre compétence en Légilimencie pour deviner ce qu'elle pensait sans avoir l'audace de l'ajouter : « Avez-vous aussi prévenu le professeur Dumbledore ? Je suis sûre qu'il vous en serait infiniment reconnaissant ! »

— Miss Sinistra, insista Tonks. Contrairement à vous, j'ai vécu pendant des années avec des Mages Noirs. Aucun de ceux qui y avaient touché n'en est revenu indemne. Et le seul moyen de s'en protéger, c'est de cesser tout contact avec eux.

— Bien, Professeur, dit la jeune fille. Mais rassurez-vous : je n'ai pas de contact avec le moindre Mage Noir. Et je suis sûre que le professeur Rogue sera enchanté de ne plus jamais entendre parler de moi après la fin de l'année.

_Voilà en effet qui ne fait pas de doute_, approuva Severus _in petto_.

— Je l'espère pour vous, Miss Sinistra, vraiment, déclara gravement Tonks. Bonsoir, Miss Sinistra, Mr Quirrell.

— Bonsoir, Professeur, répondirent-ils en chœur, manquant de faire éclater Severus de rire.

Il regarda sa collègue et ses élèves s'éloigner sans bouger de sa cachette. Il n'était pas fâché de comprendre un peu mieux la haine de Tonks : ce n'était pas seulement qu'elle le détestait personnellement, c'était qu'elle craignait son influence sur les jeunes sorciers encore naïfs et impressionnables. Le raisonnement était tout à fait logique. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient fait exactement le même quand il avait entrepris de recruter massivement : un ou deux Mangemorts parmi les élèves pour distiller un peu de sa noirceur et il était sûr de pouvoir en attirer facilement un grand nombre dès leur sortie du collège, au moment où les premières déceptions professionnelles (le sort des apprentis et jeunes employés n'était guère enviable dans le monde magique) donnaient à leurs ambitions une saveur amère.

Le pire était sans doute que la fille de Tonks entrerait d'ici quelques années à Poudlard. La jeune femme redoutait probablement que la petite ne fût envoyée à Serpentard, comme tous les membres de la famille Black à l'exception, notable mais unique, de Sirius. Severus comprenait parfaitement que sa collègue ne voulût point lui confier sa fille. Lui-même n'aurait jamais fait confiance à un Mangemort pour s'occuper de ses enfants et pourtant, son sens de la paternité n'était pas particulièrement développé...

Severus gagna la volière et envoya sa lettre. Il resta un long moment à contempler les oiseaux, perdu dans ses pensées. Dans dix ans, ce serait au tour du petit Drago Malefoy de marcher sur les traces de ses parents à Serpentard. Serait-il le portrait de son père ? Severus ne le croyait pas : Narcissa avait eu peur pour son mari et pour l'avenir de son fils, elle était devenue de ce fait une vraie mère poule, comme sa sœur Andromeda à vrai dire, ce que la mère de Lucius n'avait jamais été. Drago allait avoir une enfance choyée, tant matériellement qu'affectivement. Severus se demanda ce que cela pourrait donner. Il ignorait s'il serait encore à Poudlard pour voir cet étrange spectacle. _Probablement_, songea-t-il, _comment pourrais-je aller ailleurs ? Qui d'autre que Dumbledore voudrait m'embaucher ?_

Il frissonna soudain. La ressemblance entre les sœurs Black était parfois terrifiante : l'idée qu'Andromeda était prête à en faire autant pour sa fille que Narcissa pour Drago ou Bellatrix pour son Maître adoré avait de quoi lui faire craindre pour sa vie.

Severus regagna ses cachots avec une mine soucieuse. Il avait tendance à oublier qu'Andromeda Tonks était d'abord et avant tout Andromeda Black. Elle était dangereuse, intelligente et ne reculerait devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Peu importait le camp qu'elle avait choisi : elle ferait passer les intérêts de sa famille, de son clan, avant toute considération morale. Et si elle estimait que l'intérêt de Nymphadora était que Severus ne fût plus professeur à Poudlard...

_Vigilance constante, mon vieux !_ s'admonesta-t-il silencieusement en arrivant devant le bas-relief du Léviathan qui gardait ses appartements.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain matin, Severus remarqua une agitation inhabituelle de hiboux. Haussant un sourcil, il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

— Sauriez-vous ce qui se passe, Monsieur le Directeur ? La Grande Salle semble être devenue une véritable volière, ce matin !

— Enfin, Severus ! s'exclama le vieux sorcier. Nous sommes le 14 février...

— Et alors ? demanda le professeur.

— Je pense que le concept d'amour vous est étranger, Rogue, mais peut-être avez-vous entendu parler de la Saint-Valentin ? lança alors Tonks sur un ton sarcastique.

Severus poussa en profond soupir en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Par Merlin ! La Saint-Valentin... Il avait toujours détesté cette soi-disant fête. Et non, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait que Lily Evans recevait chaque année une quantité impressionnante de cartes ! Il ne lui en avait d'ailleurs jamais envoyé, contrairement à certains de ses condisciples de Serpentard.

C'était encore pire vu de la table des professeurs : tous ces adolescents rougissants qui se faisaient de petits signes sans aucune discrétion, qui guettaient la réaction de leur dulcinée ou de leur prince charmant, qui poussaient de petits cris de plaisir en ouvrant des cartes toutes plus laides les unes que les autres...

— Je n'ai plus faim, déclara-t-il en prenant une expression d'écœurement et de dégoût.

Il se leva pour sortir, sentant les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore sur lui.

Mais au même moment, Rusard entra dans la Grande Salle et s'approcha rapidement du directeur. Il avait l'air profondément perturbé. Severus se rassit, devinant que l'affaire devait être d'importance.

— Monsieur le Directeur, murmura le concierge une fois arrivé juste sous le nez de Dumbledore, un groupe d'Aurors est dans le Hall.

— Que veulent-ils ? demanda le directeur en fronçant les sourcils.

Rusard se pencha et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Dumbledore. Celui-ci devint très pâle et ouvrit grand les yeux, comme choqué. Les professeurs échangèrent des regards inquiets. Severus se mit à trembler. Non ! Pourvu qu'on ne vînt pas l'arrêter à nouveau !

La semaine précédente, son nom avait de nouveau été prononcé dans l'enceinte du tribunal, lors du procès de ce lâche de Karkaroff. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il était intervenu pour calmer les choses avant qu'elles ne s'enveniment, mais cela avait été peut-être insuffisant. Severus se sentit faiblir : s'il n'avait pas été assis, il serait tombé. Son esprit était obnubilé par l'idée d'Azkaban et il était bien incapable de la moindre réaction. Il avait l'impression que les Détraqueurs s'étaient déjà saisis de lui.

Rusard repartit, emportant la réponse du directeur, que Severus n'avait pas entendue. Dumbledore lui posa soudain une main sur le bras.

— Severus, détendez-vous, lui souffla-t-il. Ce n'est pas pour vous, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Tâchant de reprendre ses esprits, le Maître des Potions regarda curieusement le vieux sorcier : Dumbledore avait parlé avec un ton absolument lugubre. Qu'est-ce cela signifiait ?

La porte de la Salle s'ouvrit soudain avec fracas. Une équipe d'Aurors envahit aussitôt l'espace.

Les élèves se mirent à crier, les professeurs se levèrent, l'air outragé. Seules trois personnes restèrent immobiles, comme si rien ne se passait : Dumbledore, Rogue et un garçon à la table des Poufsouffle.

L'attention du professeur de Potions fut donc attirée vers ce jeune sorcier, d'autant plus que Dumbledore le fixait avec une tristesse insondable.

Durant quelques instants qui parurent une éternité à l'ancien Mangemort, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Severus ne détourna pas la tête, fasciné par la haine absolue qu'il lisait dans le regard de cet inconnu.

Une évidence s'imposa alors à son esprit : ce garçon était sans aucun doute le fils de Croupton, dont les traits hargneux étaient restés gravés dans la mémoire de Severus depuis le procès.

Les Aurors avaient très vite encerclé les Poufsouffle et le jeune Croupton avait été violemment saisi et entraîné. Miss Sinistra tourna la tête vers le directeur, incapable de déterminer ce qu'elle devait faire. Dumbledore comprit sa détresse et se leva.

— Silence ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte.

Severus fut surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle le calme revint. Tout le monde regardait Dumbledore à présent, même les Aurors qui continuaient à tenir fermement leur prisonnier.

— Votre camarade est accusé d'avoir fait partie des Mangemorts et d'avoir participé à l'attaque contre les Londubat, annonça le directeur d'une voix sépulcrale. Veuillez vous rasseoir dans le calme, s'il vous plaît. Les cours sont annulés. Vous passerez la journée dans vos Salles Communes.

— Je suis innocent ! hurla soudain Croupton. Ne les laissez pas m'emmener ! Pitié ! non ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Professeur Chourave ! Professeur Dumbledore ! Au secours ! Non ! Je suis innocent ! Innocent !

Il continua à crier pendant que les Aurors l'emmenaient sans ménagement vers la sortie. Ses cris se transformèrent en sanglots désespérés dont le volume baissait peu à peu tandis qu'on le faisait s'éloigner.

Un silence de mort était tombé sur la Grande Salle. Quelques filles pleuraient. Chourave était très pâle, encore sous le choc. Dumbledore avait l'air abattu. Severus continuait à frissonner imperceptiblement.

Ce fut une des journées les plus sinistres de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et dix mille fois plus merci de me laisser un petit commentaire ! 

Que pensez-vous d'Andromeda ? Et de la façon dont Severus enseigne ?


	21. Serpentard, mon ami

Je suis Mme Rowling, et comme j'ai fini d'écrire _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, je me mets à la fanfic...

_Mode chevilles gonflées et ego surdimensionné_  
J'ai dépassé les cent reviews ! Youpi-da ! Hourra, hourra, hourra !

_Mode normal_

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de laisser un commentaire !

Comme ness l'a intelligemment fait remarquer, les Aurors ont eu autorisation d'utiliser les Impardonnables à une époque. Etant de très mauvaise foi, je dirai simplement que détester les Mangemorts au point de pouvoir leur lancer un sortilège impardonnable, beaucoup de gens trouveront que c'est très bien...

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Serpentard, mon ami

_Le monde est iniquité ; si tu l'acceptes, tu es complice, si tu le changes, tu es bourreau.  
_

Jean-Paul Sartre, _Le Diable et le bon Dieu._

.·.

·.·

Severus se fichait complètement du sort du jeune Croupton : l'élève n'étudiait pas sa matière et ne faisait pas partie de sa Maison. Il était plutôt content que le collégien fanatique fût enfin sous bonne garde, et une joie de mauvais aloi l'avait même saisi à l'idée que son juge haineux, Croupton père, allait devoir condamner sa propre chair. La seule image nette qu'il gardait de son procès était ce regard plein de haine posé sur lui. Oh, bien sûr, il savait qu'il méritait cette haine, mais enfin, dans son état de faiblesse ce jour-là, se voir damné dans les yeux du juge avant même que le procès n'ait commencé ne lui avait pas fait particulièrement plaisir.

Il n'aimait pas ces petits pères-la-vertu dont le cœur était presque aussi noir que le sien et qui ne restaient dans le droit chemin que parce qu'ils n'avaient ni l'imagination, ni l'audace, ni l'occasion d'en sortir. D'ailleurs, Rita Skeeter partageait son avis, pour une fois. Ses articles étaient pleins de venin contre le président des tribunaux spéciaux et la campagne de Croupton pour devenir ministre de la Magie s'annonçait plus délicate que prévue.

Chourave avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de cette affaire. La mort du Mangemort Faustus O'Connor, un brillant gamin de vingt ans, avait été très dure pour elle au début de l'année. Voir un autre de ses chers Poufsouffle, bien pire, un élève encore sous sa responsabilité, être arrêté sous ses yeux pour un crime abominable la rendait malade. Elle ne cessait de répéter à longueur de journée : « C'est impossible, c'est impossible... pas le petit Bartemius, voyons ! Sa mère est une sorcière délicieuse, délicieuse, oui... Non, c'est impossible... »

Le doute était général : Croupton niait fermement, aucun de ses camarades n'avait remarqué la moindre tendance meurtrière chez lui, et Severus lui-même n'était pas capable de l'identifier avec une certitude absolue.

De plus, il n'était vraiment pas sûr d'avoir entendu quelqu'un transplaner lors du Bal de Nouvel An. Il était de toute façon hors de question qu'il témoigne devant le tribunal. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter à nouveau le Magenmagot. Dumbledore ne voulait pas l'y forcer : la parole de Severus n'avait guère de valeur devant la justice et son témoignage n'apporterait aucune donnée essentielle.

Severus était donc ce soir-là tranquillement installé à son bureau en train de corriger des copies, lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

— Entrez ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton désagréable, mécontent d'être dérangé.

— Bonsoir, Monsieur, dit une toute petite voix.

— Miss Sinistra ? demanda Rogue, un peu étonné. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je... je voulais juste... vous...vous demander...

— Quoi donc ? finit-il par l'interrompre, agacé.

Il la regarda plus attentivement. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien : le teint pâle, les traits tirés, les yeux rougis et fortement cernés... Severus se rappela qu'elle était de la même année et de la même Maison que Croupton. Elle devait le connaître très bien et, sentimentale comme elle était, elle avait dû avoir un sacré choc.

— Est-ce que... est-ce que vous saviez, pour Barty, Monsieur ?

Décontenancé, Severus ne savait que dire. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle témérité ! Il renonça à la renvoyer brutalement en refusant de lui répondre : elle n'en serait pas affectée, elle ne réagissait plus aux remarques acerbes de son professeur depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, il prit enfin la parole, tandis que la préfète fixait obstinément le bout, d'ailleurs un peu sale, de ses chaussures.

— Miss Sinistra, croyez-vous qu'il serait prudent d'imposer un tatouage à des élèves vivant à Poudlard ?

— Non, Monsieur, répondit-elle après un instant de réflexion.

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres préférait avoir des recrues bien formées, continua-t-il froidement. Il n'acceptait pas de sorciers sans diplôme. Votre camarade n'a jamais fait officiellement partie des Mangemorts, c'est certain.

— Il est innocent, alors ?

Son ton prouvait qu'elle ne croyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait.

— Je n'en sais rien, Miss Sinistra, avoua Severus. Il est tout à fait possible que Bellatrix Lestrange l'ait engagé, faute de volontaires. Elle a toujours mis le dévouement au-dessus de la compétence.

Le Mangemort se tut, furieux contre lui-même. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il n'allait pas disserter sur le caractère de Bellatrix avec Miss Sinistra ! La petite le regardait avec des yeux ronds, très surprise elle aussi du bavardage intempestif du taciturne Maître des Potions. Elle n'osait rien dire, c'était encore à lui de briser le pesant silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

— Miss Sinistra, vous ne devriez pas vous laisser émouvoir ainsi. Il n'y a rien de tellement surprenant à trouver un Mangemort près de vous : tout le monde a au moins une bonne raison de devenir Mangemort. Même les sorciers les plus ordinaires... surtout les sorciers les plus ordinaires...

Il pensa à ses anciens camarades. Beaucoup n'étaient que des enfants naïfs le jour de leur entrée au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce pauvre Regulus Black, par exemple ! Severus, lui, avait suivi son propre chemin d'obscurité, mais il était l'un des rares. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il avait été capable d'emprunter une autre route ensuite : il avait toujours choisi consciemment la voie dans laquelle il s'engageait. Il connaissait la haine, la vengeance, et le goût du sang avant de recevoir sa Marque, il ne s'agissait pas pour lui de fantasmes malsains d'adolescent immature.

— Vous croyez que moi aussi, j'aurais pu...

La voix de son élève le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Elle ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée, horrifiée.

— Évidemment, Miss Sinistra, que vous aussi, vous pourriez. Vous êtes si niaise et si manipulable ! Vous n'auriez pas le temps de vous rendre compte de ce qui vous arrive que vous vous retrouveriez plongée dans la Magie Noire et dans le sang jusqu'au coup.

Elle frissonna, saisie d'horreur. La voyant reculer vers la porte, terrifiée et fascinée, Severus eut un rictus ironique. Son ton doucereux, presque inaudible et léger comme la plus fine soie, provoquait toujours des réactions intéressantes chez ses victimes. Son Maître s'en était beaucoup amusé, autrefois.

— Vous avez de la chance, Miss Sinistra. Je n'ai jamais été chargé de fournir les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres en chair fraîche. Vous n'avez pas à craindre que je cherche à vous attirer dans la Magie Noire. Vous pouvez partir avec votre petite âme pure et nette.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit rapidement, sans le saluer. Severus caressa doucement ses lèvres de son doigt, habitude qu'il avait prise à Azkaban et dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Il était assez fier de lui : il venait probablement de lui coller la plus belle peur de sa vie ! Et il était certain que ses mots la hanteraient encore longtemps. C'était une bonne chose : quand on est certain d'être trop bon pour toucher au mal, on risque plus que jamais de sombrer dedans.

Cependant, lui-même ne se souvenait pas de s'être un jour cru « bon ».

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tard cette nuit-là, Severus, confortablement installé devant sa cheminée, un verre de Bièraubeurre à la main (il se méfiait de l'alcool), tentait de se souvenir de ses jeunes années de Mangemort.

Il s'était montré dévoué, inventif, cruel, terriblement sadique parfois. Cela lui avait plu. Et pourtant... il était toujours resté un peu en recul.

Encore un héritage de son père, sans doute. Tobias n'en voulait pas seulement à sa femme et à son fils. Il en voulait à la terre entière. Aussi s'en prenait-il régulièrement à toutes les institutions qu'il connaissait, tournant en ridicule les bourgeois, la bourgeoisie et les bonnes manières d'une société qui l'excluait. Severus suivait la tradition en méprisant ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir. Il avait très tôt appris à moquer les croyances les plus chères des autres, et à railler leur solennité pompeuse. Le cérémonial grandiloquent qu'affectionnait son Maître l'avait donc toujours laissé de marbre, même au moment de son initiation.

Pourtant, elle était belle, la cérémonie du Marquage ! Chaque détail était étudié pour impressionner les esprits et renforcer la gloire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus l'avait trouvée un peu ridicule. Il s'était soumis, car il avait des ambitions à l'époque. Il voulait être reconnu, accepté, honoré et couvert d'or au milieu des Mangemorts. Surtout, il était en réelle vénération pour son Maître.

Severus sourit en songeant à la façon dont Lucius l'avait prévenu, peu de temps avant le grand jour :

— Tu verras, Severus. C'est un peu kitsch et nouveau riche, tout ce tralala. Mais c'est nécessaire, évidemment, pour les petits esprits, comme Wilkes ou Goyle. Il leur faut du clinquant. Je sais que tu as des goûts plus épurés, mon vieux, c'est moi qui t'ai formé, mais que veux-tu... Les âmes d'élite sont rares, même chez nous...

De cette nuit-là, Severus gardait peu de souvenirs précis. Son face-à-face avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait éclipsé tout le reste. Quand le Maître avait plongé son regard dans le sien et lui avait demandé son âme, il l'avait offerte sans hésiter, avec un élan de gratitude et d'affection comme il en éprouvait peu. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à son âme et le lui disait. C'était la première fois qu'il échangeait un tel regard avec qui que ce fût. C'était la première fois que son cœur battait aussi violemment. C'était encore à ce jour le moment le plus intense de sa vie.

Perturbé, Severus se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Sa trahison lui pesait. Il se demandait parfois s'il n'eût pas mieux valu rester fidèle à Lucius et au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'avait-il gagné à se tourner contre eux ?

— Tu as évité Azkaban et gagné la confiance de Dumbledore, fit-il remarquer à son reflet. C'est le contraire de ce que tu méritais, et c'est exactement ce que pouvait souhaiter n'importe quel Serpentard digne de ce nom.

Il eut une moue dubitative : obtenir la confiance de Dumbledore ne faisait certainement pas partie des désirs du moindre Serpentard... Mais il savait qu'il avait gagné au change. Son Maître n'éprouvait ni affection ni confiance, les Mangemorts étaient pour lui de simples esclaves. Severus était heureux d'avoir trouvé ces sentiments chez le directeur. C'était sûrement son secret le plus honteux : il avait envie d'être aimé.

— Espèce de crétin sentimental, dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux à l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir.

Avec un soupir, il alla se coucher. Décidément, il pensait trop.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le procès des Lestrange fut très mouvementé. La femme de Croupton intervint pour demander la grâce de son fils, obtenant un refus féroce de la part de son mari.

Severus se félicitait de ne pas avoir assisté à ces scènes pénibles. Mais sa méfiance pour sa collègue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il savait par Dumbledore que Mrs Croupton était une petite sorcière terne en adoration devant son brillant époux. Pour l'amour de son fils, elle avait trouvé le courage de s'opposer publiquement à lui. Andromeda Tonks, au contraire, avait toujours eu un caractère bien trempé : on pouvait se demander avec une inquiétude légitime jusqu'où elle irait pour sauver sa fille des griffes d'un Mangemort dont le repentir lui paraissait plus que douteux.

C'est pourquoi Severus se sentit menacé en voyant Tonks s'asseoir à côté de lui au déjeuner. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête, plus ironique que réellement poli, auquel elle répondit de manière tout aussi glaciale. Le début du repas se déroula dans un silence de mort, chacun des deux enseignants jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil discrets et profondément hostiles à son voisin.

— Dites-moi, Rogue, demanda soudain Tonks. Vous auriez pu signaler la présence d'un Mangemort au sein des élèves. C'est le rôle d'un espion, non ?

— Professeur Tonks, répondit-il sur le ton le plus fielleux qu'il pouvait prendre, permettez-moi de vous rappeler que les renseignements que j'ai pu fournir ont été directement transmis à Dumbledore. S'il n'a pas trouvé bon de vous avertir de tout, je n'y puis rien. D'ailleurs, le jeune Croupton n'était-il pas dans votre classe ? J'aurais cru que la brillante spécialiste de la défense contre les forces du mal que vous êtes était en mesure de détecter les mages noirs parmi ses étudiants...

— Vos sarcasmes ne me touchent pas, Rogue. Je suis sûre que vous étiez au courant et que vous avez couvert ce criminel. Comme vous avez couvert tous vos petits camarades ! Un espion qui ne livre pas un seul nom au cours de son procès... Ça montre bien de quel côté vous êtes !

— Vous savez, Professeur Tonks, dit Rogue d'une voix basse très douce (ce qui traduisait chez lui un état d'agacement extrême), il est assez rare qu'on révèle à tout un chacun des actions dont le principe est d'être secrètes. Mon rôle dans cette guerre ne vous regarde pas.

— Vous ne vous en sortirez pas toujours aussi facilement, Rogue. Un jour, vous serez bien obligé de choisir votre camp !

— Professeur Tonks, excusez-moi, je ne vous comprends pas bien. La guerre est finie, que je sache. Il est un peu tard pour choisir son camp.

— On ne peut pas éternellement faire semblant d'être autre chose que ce qu'on est, Rogue. Paix ou pas, vous finirez nécessairement par révéler votre véritable nature.

— Je vous comprends de moins en moins, Professeur Tonks. Si c'est une question de nature, comment pourrais-je être en mesure de _choisir_ mon camp ?

Severus s'était levé tout en disant cette dernière phrase et il n'attendit pas la réponse de sa collègue. Sans saluer personne, il sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle. Il était troublé. Tonks n'avait peut-être pas tort : la Magie Noire faisait partie de lui, désormais. Lui serait-il toujours possible de repousser la tentation de s'en servir ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Stella Sinistra était bouleversée. Pendant près de sept années, Barty avait été un bon camarade, toujours gentil, toujours prêt à rendre service. Ils étaient même sortis ensemble un moment, quand elle était en cinquième année ! C'était à peine une amourette, et elle s'était lassée de l'entendre parler sans cesse de son père, mais quand même...

Elle avait espéré, un peu stupidement, que Rogue l'aiderait à y voir clair, lui dirait si oui ou non Barty était un mage noir. N'était-il pas bien placé pour les reconnaître ? Au lieu de cela, il lui avait pour ainsi dire expliqué qu'il considérait tous les sorciers comme des monstres potentiels !

Stella essayait depuis deux jours de se convaincre qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu devenir Mangemort. Les Mangemorts avaient tué son père qu'elle adorait, sa mère était une Moldue, il était évident qu'elle n'était pas une candidate idéale, non ? Pourtant, elle savait bien ce qu'elle avait ressenti en découvrant la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de Rogue au début de l'année. Elle s'était sentie trahie par le professeur, elle l'avait profondément haï et il lui avait fallu toute sa force d'âme pour se résoudre à le soigner plutôt qu'à l'achever avec un sort aussi mortel que douloureux.

Si quelqu'un avait cultivé soigneusement le désir de vengeance qu'elle avait ressenti après la mort de son père, si on l'avait habilement manipulée jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'éprouve plus que de la haine pour ceux qui auraient dû le protéger et qui l'avaient laissé mourir... que serait-elle devenue ?

Le professeur Tonks aussi disait que les mages noirs pouvaient être partout. Elle n'effrayait pas ses élèves en prétendant qu'ils étaient tous des Mangemorts en puissance, mais on pouvait logiquement déduire cela de son discours.

Alastor Maugrey avait pour devise : « Vigilance constante ! » Stella se dit que cette vigilance devait s'exercer autant sur soi que sur les autres. Le danger ne venait pas seulement des inconnus, il venait de ses propres amis, de sa propre famille, de son propre cœur.

La jeune fille méditait ces sombres pensées sans relâche. Elle dormait mal, elle avait perdu le sourire, elle ne mangeait plus grand-chose. Ses amis ne la reconnaissaient plus. Les mauvaises langues prétendaient que Rogue l'avait larguée, ayant obtenu d'elle tout ce qu'il désirait, et qu'elle ne s'en remettait pas. Dumbledore et Chourave s'inquiétaient pour leur préfète en chef et Quirinius ne comprenait rien à l'attitude de sa petite amie.

— Mais enfin, Stella, commença-t-il un soir dans le bureau des préfets, pourquoi es-tu si morose ? Croupton est en prison, nous ne risquons plus rien !

— Quirinius, si Barty était un Mangemort, ça veut dire que n'importe qui peut l'être ! Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il n'y en a plus dans Poudlard ?

— Voyons, Stella, un élève, c'était déjà invraisemblable, plus c'est impossible. Sauf si ton cher Roguichounet en recrute, bien sûr.

— Ce n'est pas « mon cher Roguichounet », soupira la jeune sorcière.

Elle décida de ne pas aborder les autres questions concernant le Maître des Potions. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de lui.

— Et puis, ajouta-t-elle pour changer de sujet, tu te rends compte : si jamais Barty était innocent... On lui aurait pris sa vie entière pour rien !

— Il n'est pas innocent, lui assura Quirinius. On n'envoie pas les innocents à Azkaban !

— Les erreurs judiciaires, ça existe, insista Stella.

— Mais c'est pas possible, ça ! s'énerva le Serdaigle. Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de prendre systématiquement partie pour ces salauds de Mangemorts ? T'as un problème !

— C'est quand même normal de ne pas condamner les gens si on n'est pas sûr qu'ils soient coupables ! répliqua-t-elle.

— C'est ça, grommela Quirinius. Et après, tu vas venir m'expliquer que Sirius Black est un brave type accusé à tort lui aussi... Non mais vraiment, Stella ! Tu crois que Croupton aurait envoyé son fils en prison sans être sûr à cent pour cent ?

— Oui, répondit-elle simplement. C'est exactement ce qu'il a fait. Personne n'a pu prouver la culpabilité de Barty.

— J'en ai par-dessus la tête ! Si ça t'amuse de flasher sur des criminels, tant mieux pour toi, mais moi, je m'en vais !

Stella regarda son petit ami sortir en claquant la porte. Elle était désolée. Soudain, elle éclata en sanglots. Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne capable de comprendre ses angoisses ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus s'ennuyait ferme. Le Quidditch ne présentait vraiment aucun intérêt... Tous les élèves criaient, pleins d'énergie, enchantés de profiter d'une des premières belles journées de l'année. Les joueurs s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Serpentard menait mais Poufsouffle avait pour une fois une très bonne équipe.

Autant les matchs contre Gryffondor étaient amusants, puisqu'ils étaient l'occasion d'échanges courtois mais vifs avec Minerva, autant celui-ci manquait cruellement de piquant. Serpentard était en tête de la compétition, pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, et Severus avait fait comprendre à ses joueurs qu'il n'accepterait pas d'excuse en cas de défaite. Il n'ignorait pas que Chourave aurait bien eu besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral, mais il n'était pas connu pour sa compassion, et il voulait gagner.

Gagner, certes, mais passer deux heures à frissonner dans la fraîcheur d'un mois de mars écossais... Severus ne supportait plus le froid depuis son retour d'Azkaban. Il se couvrait soigneusement de vêtements modifiés magiquement pour être plus chauds et il faisait toujours brûler des feux de bataille dans les cheminées de ses appartements. Malheureusement, les potions réclamaient une température basse constante : il ne pouvait chauffer sa salle de classe sous peine de provoquer des catastrophes.

Enfin, l'Attrapeur de Serpentard consentit à remplir son rôle et se saisit du Vif d'Or. Sous les exclamations enthousiastes de ses camarades, il atterrit et se vit entouré aussitôt des autres membres de l'équipe. Affichant un air plein de morgue et de suffisance, Severus fit un signe de tête approbateur pour le capitaine. Serpentard était la seule Maison à avoir remporté trois fois la victoire : la Coupe de Quidditch lui reviendrait nécessairement, sauf score exceptionnel des Serdaigle à leur dernier match.

Ce soir-là, il y avait fête dans les cachots. Severus avait soigneusement fermé sa glace-espion, bien décidé à ne pas participer aux festivités. Quand l'heure deviendrait franchement tardive, il interviendrait, mais en attendant, il laissait aux préfets la responsabilité de surveiller la horde d'étudiants ravis et surexcités.

Il décida de se promener un peu dans les couloirs : il ne tenait pas à ce qu'un autre professeur aperçoive ses Serpentard éméchés.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Stella errait dans Poudlard, déprimée. Immobile devant une fenêtre, elle ne vit pas approcher sa camarade et sursauta quand elle l'aperçut.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Greengrass ?

— Je prends l'air, répondit la jeune Serpentard. Baddock et Rosier sont insupportables quand ils ont un verre dans le nez. Et toi, Sinistra ?

— Je patrouille. Ça fait partie de mes obligations.

— Je croyais que tu devais patrouiller avec l'autre préfet en chef... Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes encore disputés !

— Je ne te le dirai pas, alors. D'ailleurs, ça ne te regarde pas.

— Non, c'est vrai. Mais c'est tellement marrant, la vie privée des préfets en chef !

— Super drôle, dit Miss Sinistra d'une voix lugubre.

— C'est à cause de Croupton, cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? Baddock m'a dit que tu étais sortie avec lui.

La jeune Poufsouffle poussa un profond soupir.

— Tu vois, Greengrass, dit-elle, entre les gens qui refusent de considérer que Barty puisse être innocent et ceux qui ne trouveraient pas étonnant que tous les sorciers deviennent Mangemorts, je commence à en avoir ma claque...

— À qui t'as parlé, exactement ? Si tu cherches le sens de la vie auprès du cadavre ambulant ou de ton Flanby personnel, t'es pas sortie de l'auberge !

— Greengrass ! s'indigna la préfète en chef. Tu devrais avoir honte de parler comme ça !

— Pourquoi ? demanda la rusée Serpentard d'un ton faussement innocent. Tu as vraiment mal choisi tes sources de renseignement, c'est un fait !

— Eh bien, vas-y, alors, puisque tu es si maligne ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire sur le cas de Barty ?

— Je connais mal l'affaire, avoua Greengrass, mais je dirais que le père Croupton est un drôle de type, tu ne crois pas ? Raide comme la justice et tout... Tu as bien vu ce que dit le journal : il a envoyé son propre fils à Azkaban sans le moindre problème !

— Tu fais confiance à _La Gazette du Sorcier _?

— Ce n'était pas un article de Skeeter... se contenta-t-elle de commenter.

— Mais quel est le lien entre les rapports de Barty avec son père et le fait qu'il soit devenu Mangemort ?

— C'est simple : avec un père pareil, il n'y a rien d'étonnant que Croupton ait été déséquilibré. Surtout que c'était un Poufsouffle !

— Et alors ? fit Miss Sinistra, vexée.

— Alors, vous autres, à Poufsouffle, vous êtes tous des sentimentaux au grand cœur. Croupton avait sûrement besoin d'un père différent du sien.

— C'est vrai qu'il avait un problème avec son vieux, concéda la préfète en chef. Il en parlait tout le temps, c'était saoulant...

Stella se plongea un instant dans ses souvenirs. Barty était obsédé par le désir de plaire à son père. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle ne deviendrait vraiment sa petite amie que si elle obtenait l'agrément de Mr Croupton. Cela l'avait horripilée !

— Et Rogue ? demanda-t-elle soudain. Tu penses que Rogue aussi, il a un problème avec son père ?

— Maintenant que tu le dis... Il y a eu de drôles de rumeurs, non ? répondit Greengrass.

— Quelles rumeurs ? interrogea Stella, pas très renseignée sur les histoires que l'on se racontait en murmurant dans les dortoirs des cachots.

— Son père est mort, il me semble, il était en dernière année. Evaristus a toujours laissé entendre que Rogue avait gagné ses galons de Mangemort le jour de la mort de son père...

— Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que Rita Skeeter avait raison quand elle a écrit que...

— C'est une rumeur qu'elle n'a pas inventée. J'étais gamine à l'époque, ça m'a sacrément foutu les jetons, mais je ne sais rien de plus.

— Et ça nous amène où, tout ça ?

— Tu vois, Sinistra, ton problème, c'est que tu penses que les mages noirs ne sont pas des gens normaux. Moi, j'en connais plein, et tu veux que je te dise ? Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Au mieux, ils ont eu une vie un peu bizarre, c'est tout.

— Un peu bizarre ? s'indigna Stella. Bon sang, tu es en train d'insinuer que Rogue a tué son propre père ! C'est carrément hors du commun...

— Mesdemoiselles, je peux savoir ce que vous faites à une heure aussi tardive dans les couloirs ? demanda soudain la douce voix soyeuse du Maître des Potions avec une froideur menaçante à faire trembler les plus braves.

Les deux filles rougirent terriblement, persuadées que le professeur avait entendu leurs propos. Miss Greengrass reprit ses esprits la première, étant de loin la plus hardie.

— Oh, Monsieur ! Je suis désolée, mais les cachots de Serpentard étaient vraiment trop bruyants ! J'avais besoin d'un peu de calme, à cause de ma migraine, vous savez...

Severus regarda la jeune fille d'un air plus que dubitatif : il ne croyait pas un instant à son excuse, mais il n'avait pas envie d'enlever des points à un membre de sa Maison.

— Et vous, Miss Sinistra ? Ne me dites pas que vous aviez encore décidé de patrouiller seule !

— Euh, non, Monsieur, répondit-elle. En fait, euh, vous voyez, euh, j'ai patrouillé avec Quirinius et puis, on a rencontré Chloe et comme Quirinius devait remonter à Serdaigle et que nous deux au contraire, on devait descendre, eh bien, on s'est séparés...

Elle était rouge comme une pivoine et la mention « Je suis en train de mentir à un professeur, par Merlin, c'est affreux ! » semblait être écrite en caractères lumineux sur son visage embarrassé. Severus se demanda s'il allait la faire craquer. Certainement, elle éclaterait en sanglots et ce serait très amusant. Mais il décida que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle : la gamine était dans un état de nerfs épouvantable, il risquait de se retrouver avec une grave crise d'hystérie à gérer, et c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'il désirait.

— Regagnez vos dortoirs, Mesdemoiselles, dit-il au bout d'un long moment. Je vous attends mardi prochain dans mon bureau après le dîner. Puisque vous aimez tant sortir de vos Salles Communes, autant que vous vous rendiez utiles...

Elles obéirent rapidement, soulagées de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Severus, avec un profond soupir, regagna ses appartements ; il était temps de mettre fin à la petite fête des Serpentard. La discussion des jeunes filles, qu'il avait entendue en grande partie, ne le dérangeait pas vraiment : il savait qu'elles ne lui voulaient pas de mal et que la petite Sinistra était effrayée par sa noirceur mais décidée à le comprendre avant de le haïr. Son histoire personnelle avait été largement commentée dans _La Gazette_ lors de son procès, et tout le monde la connaissait. Heureusement, les élèves avaient désormais trop peur de lui pour que cela pût lui nuire...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le procès des Lestrange n'en finissait pas d'être commenté. Bientôt, le nom de Malefoy apparut dans la presse et Severus eut peur pour Lucius. Il avait trahi la confiance de Lucius en devenant l'espion de Dumbledore, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à considérer le jeune Malefoy comme un ami. D'ailleurs, il savait que Lucius voyait les choses de la même façon : un Serpentard fait toujours passer ses intérêts en premier et aucun de ses camarades ne peut lui en tenir rigueur.

Le jour où le grand Lucius Malefoy lui avait adressé la parole restait un des plus beaux de sa vie, un de ceux où il avait cru que sa misérable existence finirait un jour par valoir la peine d'être vécue...

_C'était le mois de novembre de sa première année à Poudlard. Severus marchait, seul, comme d'habitude, en jetant de petits regards inquiets autour de lui. On se moquait un peu moins de lui, ces temps-ci, mais on risquait d'autant plus de l'attaquer par-derrière..._

_Il faut dire que le sort qu'il avait jeté au préfet en chef lui avait permis d'accéder à une certaine notoriété : Ted Tonks avait passé trois jours à l'infirmerie et Serpentard avait perdu cinquante points. Ses camarades lui en voulaient, surtout Andromeda Black, la préfète en chef. L'ambiance déjà pénible de son dortoir était devenue insupportable et les humiliations quotidiennes qu'il subissait lui mettaient les nerfs à fleur de peau._

_Severus ne regrettait pas son geste. Il fallait bien montrer que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait un père moldu qu'il aimait particulièrement les Moldus ou leurs enfants. Tonks voulait le punir pour une dispute avec cet abruti fini de Sirius Black, Severus s'était défendu, voilà tout._

_En arrivant dans le Hall, le petit Serpentard s'arrangea pour passer discrètement le long du mur. Il craignait les représailles. Depuis le début de l'année, Sirius Black ne cessait de s'en prendre à lui, pour montrer à tout le monde comme il était un gentil vaillant Gryffondor qui luttait contre les vilains mages noirs en puissance de Serpentard. Apparemment, Severus était l'incarnation parfaite du vilain mage noir en puissance... C'était d'autant plus dur à supporter que le jeune Sang-mêlé était sans cesse pris à parti à cause de son père par les élèves de sang pur de sa Maison. _

_Il commençait à penser qu'il n'avait de place nulle part dans le monde._

_Soudain, une ombre imposante surgit devant lui. Severus leva la tête, très inquiet. Il reconnut aussitôt le préfet de sixième année, Lucius Malefoy. C'était le membre le plus honoré de tout Serpentard et c'était aussi le fiancé d'Andromeda Black, à ce qu'on disait. Severus était terriblement intimidé et angoissé : allait-il encore se faire réprimander ?_

— _C'est bien toi, le petit Sang-mêlé qui s'en est pris au Sang-de-Bourbe qu'on nous a collé comme préfet ? demanda Malefoy avec la voix traînante pleine de dédain qui le caractérisait._

— _C'est moi, répondit simplement Severus._

— _Ça n'a pas beaucoup plu à cette chère Andromeda, tu sais ?_

— _Je me suis défendu, c'est tout, protesta le petit._

— _Oh, mais, tu vois, moi, ça me plaît plutôt, ce que tu as fait. Tu n'es qu'un Sang-mêlé, mais au moins, tu sais te servir de la magie comme il faut. Qui est ta mère ?_

— _Eileen Ro... Prince, dit Severus en se corrigeant de lui-même._

— _Les Prince sont une grande famille, murmura Lucius sur un ton approbateur. Eh bien, petit, tu as beau n'être qu'un demi Prince, tu te débrouilles pas mal. Viens avec moi !_

À partir de ce moment-là, Severus s'était retrouvé sous la protection de Malefoy. Pendant deux ans, il l'avait suivi comme son ombre, accomplissant de menues tâches pour lui rendre service et apprenant tout ce que Lucius voulait bien lui enseigner. Le jeune aristocrate l'avait traité avec un mépris terrible en réalité, comme un chien savant plus que comme un être humain. Mais Severus, le cœur gonflé de fierté, avait été enchanté de se pavaner aux côtés d'un si grand personnage. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait enfin pu s'intégrer un minimum à Serpentard. Lucius était le premier à l'avoir rendu fier et heureux. Il lui en serait toujours profondément reconnaissant, malgré les faux-semblants et les conséquences fâcheuses de leur inégale amitié.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il sollicita donc un entretien avec le directeur, pour lui demander la grâce de son camarade Mangemort. Dumbledore avait à nouveau une influence considérable au sein du Magenmagot, en raison de la forte polémique contre Bartemius Croupton.

— Severus, vous m'en demandez beaucoup, soupira le vieux sorcier.

— Je sais, Monsieur. Cependant, vous savez comme moi que certaines des voix qui ont permis ma relaxe sont dues aux Malefoy. Je voudrais pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

— Je comprends, Severus, je comprends. Je n'aime guère les Malefoy, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. À vrai dire, Abraxas est un ami intime du ministre, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter : ils sont certainement un train de chercher un moyen honorable d'arrêter les enquêtes.

— Les enquêtes des Aurors sont une chose, Monsieur le Directeur, celles des journalistes en sont une autre. Rita Skeeter aimerait sans aucun doute faire tomber une famille aussi influente.

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il était visiblement mécontent. Il finit par prendre sa décision et déclara :

— La justice exigerait que tous les criminels soient jugés. Et Malefoy mérite moins d'indulgence que vous... Mais je vous promets de ne pas entraver les efforts du ministre pour le tirer d'affaire.

Severus remercia son supérieur avec sincérité. Il en coûtait à Dumbledore de ne rien entreprendre contre Lucius, mais la curieuse conscience de son espion avait besoin que l'arrogant aristocrate soit laissé en liberté. Et puis, de toute façon, Abraxas réussirait à éviter la condamnation à son fils : tout ce que risquait d'obtenir Dumbledore en agissant ouvertement contre Lucius, c'était que le petit Drago fût envoyé à Durmstrang le temps venu. Cela faisait plusieurs générations que le vieux professeur espérait voir un jour un Malefoy délaisser le snobisme des sorciers de sang pur, il ne voulait pas que l'éducation de celui-là lui échappe !

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque le Magenmagot examina le cas de Lucius, Dumbledore ne contesta pas l'expertise médicale. Pourtant, il avait des doutes importants sur l'honnêteté du guérisseur qui avait trouvé les traces d'un _Imperium_ expliquant l'attitude du jeune Malefoy au cours des dernières années.

Lucius, toujours aimable, remercia poliment les membres de l'honorable confrérie. Le directeur de Poudlard trouva que son sourire ressemblait plus à celui d'un escroc qui vient de réussir une arnaque particulièrement délicate qu'au soulagement d'un innocent...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

— Entrez, grommela Severus sur le ton le moins aimable qu'il avait à sa disposition.

Il regarda méchamment l'élève qui ouvrait timidement la porte. Il avait du travail, bon sang ! Pour quoi le dérangeait-on sans cesse ?

— Que voulez-vous, Mr Smith ? demanda-t-il avec impatience au quatrième année.

Severus était intrigué. Smith était un Serpentard relativement doué mais dont les résultats n'étaient pas vraiment exceptionnels. Il était assez sournois, sans être particulièrement rusé ou vindicatif. Ce n'était pas le genre de garçon à venir réclamer auprès d'un professeur. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir ?

— Je voulais savoir si je pouvais vous rendre service, Monsieur, dit-il.

— Me rendre service ? répéta Severus sans comprendre où Smith voulait en venir.

— Oui, Monsieur. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail à cette période de l'année, alors, je me suis dit que je pourrais vous apporter un peu d'aide. Je sais faire un tas de choses, vous savez, ajouta-t-il sur un ton suggestif.

Soudain, Severus comprit. Smith voulait le badge de préfet et tâchait de l'obtenir en se mettant à la disposition de son directeur de Maison. Du temps de Slughorn, chacun savait comment procéder : il fallait bien sûr faire partie du « Club de Slug », se débrouiller en potions et rendre sans cesse de petits services au vieux. Comme Severus n'avait pas constitué de groupe d'élèves favoris (il aurait eu bien du mal : il n'aimait aucun de ces morveux insipides), qu'il était très exigeant en classe et qu'il ne demandait jamais rien d'extrascolaire, les jeunes Serpentard devaient se sentir désemparés. Smith était prêt à tout pour satisfaire sa médiocre ambition, même à se vendre corps et âme à un sinistre Mangemort. Le professeur eut envie de lui envoyer une paire de claques magistrale.

— Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi, Smith, répondit-il froidement. Je n'ai que faire de votre aide. Sortez d'ici.

— Mais Monsieur…

— Sortez ! Vous passerez la soirée de vendredi en retenue avec M Rusard et vous pouvez annoncer à vos camarades que votre minable tentative de corruption d'un professeur a fait perdre un point à votre Maison.

Smith ouvrit encore la bouche, puis la referma, comprenant qu'il avait été percé à jour. La tête basse, il quitta le bureau du Maître des Potions.

Severus eut un sourire cruel. Il n'aimait pas ôter des points à Serpentard, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de passer ses journées à repousser les plus ambitieux de ses élèves de quatrième année. Il espérait que la mésaventure de Smith servirait de leçon aux autres. Avec un peu de chance, les plus jeunes l'apprendraient aussi et il serait tranquille pour plusieurs années. Sauf, bien sûr, quand se présenterait un gamin plein d'arrogance, persuadé de pouvoir réussir là où tous avaient échoué.

— Par Merlin, ce n'est vraiment pas une sinécure de diriger les enfants de Serpentard ! soupira-t-il, résigné.

* * *

Un beau sens de l'amitié, nos chers Serpentard... n'est-ce pas ? 

Pour une fois, vraiment, rien qui mérite une longue note explicative dans ce chapitre...

J'aime beaucoup Quirrell, il est confondant de stupidité (pour ne pas dire autre chose) !

Mais, chers lecteurs, votre avis à vous, quel est-il ?


	22. L'inspection

_Harry Potter_ est une création créée par son créateur, qui est d'ailleurs une créatrice. Qui l'eût cru ?

Je remercie néanmoins tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de commenter ce récit (qui, lui, n'appartient pas à Mrs Rowling, malgré tout le respect que je lui dois). En l'honneur de la centième _review_, une vignette (_S'il suffisait d'aimer..._) concernant l'enfance de notre jeune héros (non, pas Harry !) est désormais disponible.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : L'inspection**

_Les chiens aboient, la caravane passe._

Juste avant les vacances de Pâques, le Ministère de la Magie fit savoir qu'il voulait prendre une mesure qui suscita l'indignation des braves gens. Rentrée dans l'histoire sous le nom de « Décret du Silence », la nouvelle loi devait interdire à quiconque de mentionner en public les événements liés à la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus en fut enchanté : il craignait qu'Andromeda Tonks ne mît son point d'honneur à le discréditer en faisant courir toutes sortes de bruits sur son rôle pendant la guerre. Or, la jeune Rita Skeeter, journaliste vedette de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ ces temps-ci, n'aurait certainement rien demandé de mieux que de pouvoir écrire de longs articles sur les scandales de Poudlard. Nombre de lecteurs du journal étaient des parents d'élèves et chaque mise en cause du collège provoquait d'importants remous.

De plus, en sortant les Mangemorts de l'actualité, on les sortait des esprits : d'ici quelques années, tout le monde aurait oublié que Severus avait été gravement mis en cause, en particulier ses élèves, qui ne connaîtraient presque rien de cette sombre période.

Severus se doutait que ce projet devait beaucoup à l'influence d'Abraxas Malefoy. Il pensait que Dumbledore en était furieux. Dumbledore était exactement le genre de sorcier à considérer l'histoire comme une source de connaissances précieuse pour l'avenir. Mais le vieux directeur ne s'opposerait pas à la mesure, car il la trouvait nécessaire.

Le Maître des Potions en eut confirmation lors d'un dîner où il était assis entre McGonagall et Tonks. La directrice de Gryffondor s'adressa à Dumbledore en termes virulents, mécontente de son manque de réaction.

— Enfin, Dumbledore ! Vous n'allez pas laisser passer ça !

— Minerva, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, vous savez.

— Comment ! Dumbledore, voyons ! Vous êtes un des plus grands sorciers de notre temps, tout le monde vous respecte et vous avez la position nécessaire au Magenmagot. Qui d'autre que vous peut agir ?

— Vous me flattez, Minerva, vous me flattez... Mais je vous assure que je ne peux rien faire. Le Ministère est fermement décidé, le décret est prêt. Je suppose qu'Amelia Bones a tenté de faire capoter l'affaire en suscitant une fuite, mais c'est une tentative désespérée.

— Et ça ne vous indigne pas ?

— Non, Minerva. Les articles de Miss Skeeter deviennent de plus en plus mensongers et orduriers, vous l'avez constaté comme moi. Il faut la faire taire d'une façon ou d'une autre : le fiel qu'elle répand ne peut que nuire au fonctionnement de notre société.

— Dumbledore, il y a des criminels avérés en liberté.

— On ne saurait mieux dire, grommela alors Tonks en jetant un coup d'œil à Severus qui ne fit semblant de rien.

— Minerva, reprit le directeur, sur le plan de la stricte justice, et même de la morale, vous avez raison. Il faudrait pourchasser les coupables et les punir comme ils le méritent. Mais c'est impossible à mettre en pratique. Cela ne ferait que créer des haines, des dissensions graves qui pourraient nous mener à la catastrophe.

— Vous exagérez un peu, Dumbledore ! s'exclama McGonagall.

— Croyez-vous qu'Abraxas ne remuerait pas ciel et terre pour son fils ? Si vous lui adjoignez encore quelques autres clans de sang pur impliqués dans la guerre, vous aurez une puissance financière considérable qui ne reculera devant rien pour faire triompher sa cause.

— Alors vous renoncez ? Sans lutter ? Je ne vous reconnais pas, Dumbledore.

— Je suis trop vieux, Minerva, sans doute. Je me souviens du chaos qui a suivi la chute de Grindelwald. Tous ceux qui avaient à craindre un procès ont semé un trouble terrible dans le monde magique. Au milieu de cette confusion, les agissements du jeune Voldemort sont passés totalement inaperçus.

Le vieux sorcier soupira, tandis que ses auditeurs frissonnaient en l'entendant prononcer le nom interdit. La situation ne lui plaisait pas, mais il se sentait acculé. Si les procès étaient menés sérieusement jusqu'au bout, si on laissait des gens comme Rita Skeeter enquêter en toute liberté, Severus serait à nouveau compromis d'ici peu. On rouvrirait son dossier et il serait condamné. Il avait commis des crimes qui méritaient les châtiments les plus sévères. Mais quel exemple son cas fournirait-il aux générations futures ?

— Vous le savez, Minerva, je crois aux secondes chances. La plupart de ceux qui ont suivi Voldemort n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui les attendait vraiment. Ils sont à mon avis plus soulagés que désespérés d'être débarrassés de ce tyran sanguinaire. Voldemort n'est pas un bon maître, je le sais. Il vous séduit, puis, une fois que vous êtes engagé et que vous découvrez ses vraies couleurs, il est trop tard. Vous êtes pris dans l'engrenage.

— Lucius Malefoy n'était pas vraiment le portrait de la contrition la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Dumbledore, remarqua McGonagall. Vous êtes trop optimiste.

— Non, Minerva. Lucius Malefoy est un parfait Serpentard, il n'aime pas risquer sa vie pour satisfaire les ambitions égoïstes d'un autre. Voyez : il ne tente pas de retrouver Voldemort, il se satisfait pleinement de sa disparition.

— Et cela suffit à l'absoudre ?

— Non, bien sûr. Mais cela fait qu'il n'est pas un danger réel pour notre société. L'enfermer à Azkaban et laisser Narcissa élever leur fils dans la haine et le désir de vengeance ne serait pas une bonne idée.

— Son arrogance ne va plus connaître de limites, Dumbledore ! Ce garçon était déjà insupportable quand il était en première année, mais si vous le laissez s'en sortir aussi facilement, il va devenir le comble de l'orgueil !

— Sans doute, hélas. En dehors d'espérer qu'il trouvera sa juste rétribution dans un monde meilleur, Minerva, nous sommes assez impuissants face à des sorciers comme lui.

— C'est vraiment révoltant, soupira McGonagall.

— Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, Minerva. Mais les Aurors continueront à surveiller de près tous ceux qui ont été impliqués sous les rangs de Voldemort. À défaut de justice, cela nous assurera sans doute un minimum de sécurité.

— Un minimum très minimal, commenta soudain Severus d'une voix sombre. Le manoir des Malefoy, par exemple, est truffé de pièces secrètes où l'activité magique est indétectable. Il y a tellement de mots de passe et de systèmes de sécurité que je doute que les Aurors en viennent à bout. C'est le cas de la plupart des anciennes demeures des vieilles familles : la surveillance ne peut en être que superficielle.

— Vous m'avez l'air bien au courant ! intervint Tonks. Mais vous nous préviendriez, n'est-ce pas, si vous étiez convié à des réunions illégales ?

— Vous personnellement ? Non, Professeur Tonks, répondit le Mangemort sur un ton glacial. Le directeur, par contre, évidemment. De toute façon, ils seront prudents et réservés dans les années qui viennent. Vous avez raison, Monsieur le Directeur, dit-il en se tournant vers Dumbledore, ils craignent plus que tout de se retrouver à Azkaban où les vrais fanatiques leur réserveraient d'ailleurs un accueil assez peu chaleureux. Nous allons connaître une période de grand calme sur le front de la magie noire...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_L'été qui suivit sa première année à Poudlard, Severus fut invité à passer quelques jours chez son « ami » Lucius. L'expérience avait profondément marqué le garçon, qui n'était à l'époque qu'un enfant de douze ans plutôt chétif._

_Il avait été très impressionné par la somptuosité de la propriété. Le jardin, la hauteur sous plafond, le nombre des pièces et leur taille, rien ne ressemblait à la pauvre maison de l'impasse du Tisseur où il avait toujours vécu._

_Lucius, ravi d'avoir un auditoire admiratif et attentif, prit un grand plaisir à lui montrer les merveilles en tout genre que recélait le manoir. Severus s'était engouffré avec bonheur dans les escaliers dérobés, les trappes et les passages secrets qui parcouraient le bâtiment. C'était un peu comme à Poudlard, mais sans la bande à Potter._

_La rencontre avec Abraxas Malefoy avait été un grand moment._

— ___Eh bien, avait dit l'imposant sorcier en apercevant le compagnon de son fils, c'est là ton fameux petit prodige ?_

_Il avait l'air un peu surpris, ce qui était normal : Severus, avec sa laideur déjà bien affirmée et la pauvreté de sa mise, ne payait pas de mine. Il était petit pour son âge, maigrichon et arborait un air à la fois timide et agressif._

— ___Oui, Père, répondit Lucius. C'est un garçon étonnant, comme je vous l'ai dit. Il apprend en un rien de temps les sortilèges les plus complexes, il a battu le préfet en chef en duel après un mois à peine passé au collège. Bien sûr, cet idiot de Tonks n'est qu'un Sang-de-bourbe, mais ça lui a donné une bonne leçon !_

_Lucius, qui faisait deux têtes de plus que son camarade, lui tapota légèrement le haut du crâne, comme il aurait caressé son chien favori._

— ___J'aurais été déçu qu'il parvienne à battre un sorcier de sang pur, déclara Mr Malefoy. Ta mère est une Prince, c'est cela ?_

— ___Était, Monsieur, murmura Severus avec un pincement au cœur._

_Il ne s'était pas encore vraiment fait à l'idée qu'il ne reverrait plus sa mère et redoutait son retour impasse du Tisseur où l'absence de la seule personne qui l'avait aimé se ferait cruellement sentir, il le savait._

— ___Ne sois pas triste, petit, répondit le sorcier. C'est dommage que la lignée des Prince se finisse de la sorte, bien sûr, mais une fille suffisamment stupide pour renier son héritage et se jeter dans les bras d'un Moldu ne mérite pas qu'on la pleure. Mais tu peux avoir hérité de la valeur de tes ancêtres plus lointains, qui sait ?_

_Severus prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait une forte envie de pleurer mais il ne devait surtout pas y céder. « Les hommes, ça pleure pas ! Que c'est-y qu'j'ai donc fait au Bon Dieu pour qu'mon fils soit une lavette pareille ! », grommelait son père chaque fois que l'enfant commençait à renifler. C'était la même chose dans le monde magique. Pleurnicher n'était pas bien vu, et le garçon voulait se montrer digne de la confiance des Malefoy. Après tout, sa mère était morte et n'avait pas su le protéger : à quoi bon la défendre ?_

— ___Vous avez raison, Monsieur, dit-il. Seulement, comme je vais être le seul sorcier à la maison, je ne vais plus pouvoir pratiquer la magie. Ça m'ennuie._

— ___Brave petit ! s'exclama Mr Malefoy. Tu as vu ça, Lucius ? Il a tout l'art des Serpentard pour faire une requête ! C'est accordé, jeune homme : je ferai en sorte qu'on oublie de rayer ta mère des dossiers du Ministère. L'administration ignorera ainsi que tu es le seul sorcier chez toi et tu pourras continuer à t'exercer en toute tranquillité. _

— ___Oh, merci Monsieur ! s'écria Severus avec sincérité._

_En fait, il n'avait pas cherché à obtenir quoi que ce fût de Mr Malefoy. Il avait simplement trouvé l'excuse la plus acceptable pour justifier son chagrin à l'évocation de la mort de sa mère. Il était tout de même très fier de lui..._

_Severus avait démontré ses talents de duelliste en affrontant Lucius devant ses parents plusieurs fois. Quelques amis avaient été invités, mais sans leurs enfants. Le jeune Malefoy avait fait comprendre à son père que Sirius Black, véritable déshonneur pour toute sa famille, et ce, d'autant plus qu'il était l'héritier, ne devait pas voir Severus à l'œuvre car on pouvait compter sur ce petit traître à son sang pour aller tout rapporter au directeur de Poudlard._

_La bonne société sorcière avait beaucoup apprécié les talents du jeune « bâtard des Prince », comme Mrs Black (la mère de Sirius) l'avait appelé. _

— ___Bien sûr, ce ne sera jamais comme si tu étais de sang pur, lui avait expliqué Lucius. Mais si tu t'en montres digne, tu pourras peut-être un jour reprendre le nom de ta mère. Tu pourras être admis dans certains cercles fermés, même si tu ne le seras pas dans tous. Et tu as beaucoup d'avenir : mon père a rencontré un sorcier très intéressant, décidé à agir contre la mainmise des Sang-de-bourbe sur notre monde. Pour le moment, Père le finance, mais il dit que ce grand mage va recruter des hommes d'élite autour de lui. Je pense m'investir là-dedans, tu sais. Et tu y auras bientôt toute ta place toi aussi, Severus. Tu pourras contrebalancer les effets désastreux de ton ascendance paternelle._

_Le lendemain, Severus regagna l'impasse du Tisseur, les oreilles pleines de promesses et de louanges. Tobias, très affecté par la mort de sa femme, avait sombré encore plus dans l'alcool depuis le dernier séjour du petit à la maison. Il accusait son fils d'être responsable de tous ses malheurs, ce qui était un moyen comme un autre de ne pas assumer ses propres défaillances. Le jeune sorcier avait passé un été épouvantable. _

_Il était incapable de susciter la moindre défense magique quand son père s'en prenait à lui, et il avait trop honte pour l'avouer et chercher de l'aide. Il se sentait aussi faible et inutile que sa mère. Dans la journée, il pratiquait des sortilèges de plus en plus violents sur les animaux du voisinage, mais dès que Tobias remettait le pied dans leur misérable demeure, il n'était plus bon qu'à être frappé jusqu'à ce que le bras paternel fût trop fatigué pour continuer. Heureusement, ce moment arrivait de plus en plus vite, les quantités de whisky et de bière ingérés étant de plus en plus importantes._

_Sa seule lueur d'espoir était l'avenir brillant que lui avait fait miroiter Lucius. Un jour, il serait un grand sorcier, respecté et reconnu. Un jour, les Moldus ne lui feraient plus peur, même son père. Un jour, plus personne n'oserait se moquer de lui parce qu'il était pauvre, petit, laid et malhabile sur un balai._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus n'aimait pas se souvenir des jours heureux qu'il avait coulé au manoir des Malefoy. Il pouvait, avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi, prétendre qu'il ne devait rien à ces gens qui l'avaient traité d'abord comme un singe savant puis dans l'intention avouée d'en faire un homme de main, l'âme damnée de Lucius. C'était vrai. Mais ce n'était pas important. Sans les Malefoy, il n'aurait jamais acquis la moindre culture, il aurait gardé l'esprit obtus de son père, il n'aurait d'ailleurs peut-être même pas survécu. Rien ne permettait de penser qu'il n'aurait pas atterri de toute façon dans les griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il aurait simplement obtenu une position inférieure dans les rangs des Mangemorts et il aurait eu beaucoup plus de mal à prendre du recul.

Il aurait été une de ces petites mains anonymes du crime. En se jetant aux pieds de Dumbledore, il aurait eu bien moins d'informations utiles à lui donner. Le vieux l'aurait accueilli, sans doute, mais il ne lui aurait pas confié des responsabilités importantes.

Bref, il devait ce qui faisait le peu de valeur de sa vie aux Malefoy. Et par ailleurs, il appréciait la personnalité de Lucius, ainsi que celle de Narcissa. C'étaient des gens intelligents, cultivés, ambitieux, prudents, fiers, et beaux. Il aurait aimé avoir leur assurance !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus passa les vacances à Poudlard. Débarrassé des élèves, il put lire tranquillement les livres qu'il avait envie de lire depuis des mois, rattraper le retard qu'il avait pris dans ses corrections, et finir de préparer les cours du dernier trimestre. Il se concentra uniquement sur des questions scolaires ou littéraires et refusa d'avoir la moindre discussion sérieuse avec Dumbledore ou qui que ce fût d'autre. Ce fut très reposant.

Le jour de la rentrée, Severus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la grimace que faisait le directeur en lisant le journal. Un coup d'œil du vieillard lui fit comprendre que Rita Skeeter avait ressorti son dossier. Il s'empara de la feuille de chou avec rage et lut l'article en prenant bien soin de conserver sa mine impassible.

_**Le Mangemort qui éduque nos enfants : une enquête du Ministère s'impose !**_

_Notre reporter de choc, Rita Skeeter, s'est rendue récemment dans le collège de magie et de sorcellerie le plus célèbre d'Europe pour tirer au clair la politique contestée de l'actuel directeur. Le maintien du professeur Severus Rogue au poste de Maître des Potions malgré les faits révélés lors de son procès (voir en p.12) continue en effet à susciter la polémique au sein même du prestigieux établissement._

_C'est effrayant, déclare Miss Skeeter. Élèves et professeurs sont soumis à des pressions terribles, ils n'acceptent de témoigner que sous le couvert de l'anonymat. J'ai réussi à en rencontrer un certain nombre, mais ce ne fut pas sans peine._

_Ainsi, une enseignante nous assure que le directeur est victime d'un enchantement ou d'une potion :_

_« Le professeur Rogue est sournois, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Vous avez vu son dossier ? Il a tué, massacré plutôt, comme le plus sauvage des barbares ! Et Dumbledore fait comme si de rien n'était. On peut même dire que ce dangereux Mangemort est son favori. Il montre pour lui une sollicitude curieuse, franchement pas naturelle. Rogue est le sorcier le plus désagréable qu'on puisse imaginer. Il est impossible d'imaginer que qui que ce soit puisse éprouver une réelle sympathie pour lui ! C'est un sorcier qui a de la ressource, c'est sûr, il a certainement trouvé un moyen de brouiller l'esprit de Dumbledore. Et il a certainement ensorcelé quelques élèves aussi, des jeunes filles influençables surtout. »_

_Les élèves que j'ai rencontrés confirment ce témoignage :_

_« Rogue est le pire prof qu'on ait jamais eu ! nous affirme un septième année. Il est très injuste, il favorise systématiquement les enfants de Mangemorts. Il s'efforce de passer pour un héros auprès des filles, en plus. Ses intentions sont louches sur tous les plans... »_

_On notera en effet que le comité de soutien des élèves à leur professeur avant son procès était mené par Chloe Greengrass, sixième année de Serpentard, et la préfète en chef, Stella Sinistra, dont tous s'accordent à dire qu'elle prend très à cœur les intérêts de l'inquiétant Maître des Potions._

_Les plus sensibles éclatent en sanglots quand on leur demande d'évoquer leur professeur._

_« Il est tellement méchant ! nous avoue une jeune Poufsouffle. Je suis malade rien qu'à l'idée d'aller en cours... »_

_Devant un tel désastre, le citoyen responsable ne peut que s'interroger : que fait le Ministère ? Comment se fait-il qu'un criminel reconnu soit autorisé à prendre en charge nos enfants ?_

_Rappelons que le professeur Rogue est directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Voudrait-on s'assurer que la prochaine génération comptera son lot d'émules de Vous-savez-qui, on ne s'y prendrait pas autrement. D'ailleurs, Poudlard a déjà été le lieu d'un important scandale, puisqu'un élève à peine sorti du collège, Faustus O'Connor, a été tué tandis qu'il participait à une attaque de Mangemorts (voir p.15) au début de l'année scolaire et qu'en février dernier, c'est le propre fils de Bartemius Croupton qui a été condamné pour complicité active dans l'affaire Londubat (voir p.14)._

_Combien de temps laisserons-nous nos enfants à la merci de criminels et de vieillards séniles ?_

Severus ferma les yeux un instant. « L'enseignante » devait être Tonks, c'était celle qui le haïssait le plus et elle était décidée à atteindre son but par tous les moyens. Le septième année, c'était Quirrell. Sa jalousie maladive vis-à-vis de Miss Sinistra transparaissait clairement. La Poufsouffle, par contre, il était difficile de l'identifier. Mais elle n'avait pas porté d'accusation grave, ça n'avait donc pas d'importance.

La table des professeurs était enchantée pour empêcher les élèves d'entendre ce qui s'y disait. Il suffisait d'une très simple incantation pour lever le sortilège, mais elle n'était active que pour les membres du personnel. Severus prit donc la parole sans crainte d'être entendu par de jeunes oreilles.

— Vous devriez vous rendre à Sainte-Mangouste pour un examen complet, Monsieur le Directeur, dit-il en se tournant vers Dumbledore. Qui sait avec quel produit infernal je vous empoisonne depuis des mois ?

Le vieux sorcier éclata de rire.

— Severus, j'estime beaucoup vos capacités, mais je crains que vous n'ayez pas encore acquis l'expérience de mon bon ami Nicolas Flamel... Je l'ai vu le mois dernier, le cher homme, et si lui n'a rien repéré d'étrange chez moi, alors qu'il me connaît depuis le siècle dernier, je crois pouvoir affirmer en toute sérénité que mes capacités mentales ne sont pas altérées. Qu'en pensez-vous, Minerva ?

— Dumbledore, je ne vous ai jamais compris, soupira McGonagall, mais vous ne me paraissez pas changé le moins du monde. La seule chose qui me désole, c'est que si le Décret du Silence met fin à ce genre d'inepties, je vais finir par penser que c'est une bonne décision...

— Ce qui me désole moi, susurra Severus de son ton le plus doucereux, c'est que Miss Skeeter ait trouvé une de nos collègues pour lui conter de telles inepties. Avez-vous une idée de qui cela peut être, Professeur Tonks ?

— Comment le saurais-je ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

— Oh, répondit-il avec sa voix de velours et en levant un sourcil, c'est simplement que vos compétences en matière de traque des mages noirs m'avaient laissé espérer que vous seriez capable de deviner qui pouvait oser trahir le directeur...

— Severus ! intervint Dumbledore. Il ne s'agit guère d'une trahison. Je fais en sorte depuis longtemps de passer pour un vieillard excentrique, je déteste jouer les vieux sages. Et vous voyez, parfois, ça marche !

Il prit soudain une expression sérieuse et se tourna vers la directrice de Poufsouffle.

— Pomona, tâchez de voir Miss Sinistra. Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être traitée comme une bête curieuse par les journalistes, cet article risque de l'affecter plus que des vieux briscards comme Severus et moi.

Severus eut une expression amusée. À vingt-deux ans, il ne pensait pas faire déjà partie des « vieux briscards » ! Mais il est vrai qu'il ne faisait pas son âge...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bien sûr, les élèves étaient très bavards et très dissipés.

— Jeunes gens, gronda Severus au début de chacun de ses cours de la journée, si vous avez lu le journal de ce matin et que vous êtes encore assez bêtes pour croire ce que peut raconter ce torchon, je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas envie de me contrarier. Je vous conseille donc de marcher droit, aujourd'hui...

La plupart des gamins le regardaient avec des expressions horrifiées et incrédules. Rogue menaçait-il de les torturer ? ou venait-il au contraire de clamer son innocence ? Perplexes mais prudents, ils adoptèrent en général une attitude soumise et calme qui leur évita en effet bien des désagréments.

Dans la journée, le directeur fut informé qu'un inspecteur spécialement mandaté par le Ministère devait arriver à Poudlard dans la semaine. Dumbledore n'était pas très content de cette procédure. Cependant, comme il ne tenait pas à nourrir la suspicion, il se montra enthousiaste à l'idée d'accueillir un visiteur. Severus était furieux, mais promit de faire des efforts pour ne pas aggraver son cas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pendant ce temps, Stella Sinistra, loin d'être abattue comme le craignait le directeur, était décidée à partir en guerre. Elle savait que lutter contre les imbéciles est une tâche sans fin, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait envoyé un hibou à Chloe Greengrass et reçut avec plaisir son amie de Serpentard dans le bureau des préfets en chef.

— Ah, Greengrass ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu as lu l'article de_La Gazette_ ?

— Évidemment, Sinistra.

— Et tu es d'accord avec moi : c'est Quirinius et Tonks ?

— Qui d'autre ?

— Qui d'autre en effet... Tu sais, Greengrass, je ne suis pas vindicative, d'habitude, mais là, ça suffit !

— De quoi te plains-tu ? On a notre nom dans le journal !

Interloquée, Stella regarda sa camarade. La lueur de malice qui brillait dans son regard la rassura.

— Je veux qu'on fasse virer Tonks, annonça Stella d'un ton ferme. Tu comprends, Quirinius, il est jaloux, c'est tout. C'est un idiot, mais bon, s'il préfère croire que c'est de la faute de Rogue et pas de la sienne si on a rompu, tant pis pour lui. Mais Tonks, c'est une adulte ! Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ce qu'elle fait.

Il faut dire que depuis quelque temps, les allusions du professeur Tonks aux crimes de Rogue étaient devenues fréquentes et transparentes. Et la façon dont elle traitait Stella était de plus en plus injuste. Les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal étaient donc très pénibles. La jeune fille avait tout supporté sans réagir, mais l'article de _La Gazette_ était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

— Pas évident, chérie, répliqua Greengrass. La plupart des autres l'aiment bien, on ne pourra pas la faire démisionner en la désespérant par un chahut magistral, on doit vraiment prouver un truc grave contre elle.

— J'ai un truc grave. Tu sais que ma famille est très liée avec Alastor Maugrey ?

Greengrass acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, intéressée par l'audace dont faisait preuve la gentille Poufsouffle.

— Eh bien, je l'ai vu pendant les vacances et il m'a dit qu'il avait fouillé les appartements de Rogue avant Noël, après l'échec de la première tentative d'arrestation.

— Mais c'est à la limite de la légalité, ça ! s'exclama la jeune Serpentard.

— Surtout que Dumbledore n'était pas au courant !

— Quoi ?

— Tu m'as entendue, Greengrass. Ils ont voulu compromettre Rogue dans le dos de Dumbledore. Évidemment, ils n'ont rien trouvé de probant, Rogue a dû se débarrasser de tout son matériel depuis longtemps, mais ils n'ont pas réussi à effacer leurs traces : Rogue et Dumbledore sont au courant.

— Et Tonks, là-dedans ?

— C'est elle qui leur a tout ouvert. Elle était la petite chérie de Slughorn quand elle était élève. Elle connaît quasiment tous les secrets de Serpentard.

— Et comment se fait-il que Maugrey t'ait tout révélé ? Il déteste Rogue, non ?

— Oh, tu sais, des bribes soutirées par-ci par-là, mine de rien... Je sais me montrer rusée, quand il faut !

— Rogue a une très mauvaise influence sur toi, Sinistra. J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un Serpentard de la pire espèce...

La préfète en chef préféra ne pas répondre à la provocation. Cependant, le haussement de sourcil qu'elle fit avait de quoi rappeler le Maître des Potions.

— Sinistra, reprit Greengrass sur un ton sérieux, est-ce que tu sais ce que nous devons chercher ? Si Tonks connaît par cœur tous les mots de passe, on est coincées : on ne pourra rien prouver.

— Le truc, c'est qu'un des mots de passe est écrit, c'est une longue formule latine. Il faut qu'on mette la main sur ce papier.

— Et comment prouve-t-on qu'il appartient à Tonks ?

— Il y a des sorts pour ce genre de choses, tu sais ?

— Et comment prouve-t-on que c'est bien Tonks qui leur a refilé ?

— Écoute, avec le papier en main, Dumbledore devrait bien trouver un moyen de lui faire avouer. Lui ou Rogue, d'ailleurs... ajouta Stella avec un air féroce.

— Donc, la seule chose qui nous reste à faire, c'est de fouiller dans les affaires de Tonks pour trouver le papier et le remettre à Dumbledore sans que personne ne se rende compte que c'est nous ?

— Voilà !

— Sinistra, on n'a aucune chance... Tu te rends compte qu'on risque l'exclusion ?

— On n'a qu'à pas se faire prendre.

Chloe était impressionnée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'une petite Poufsouffle sans relief aurait une telle hargne.

— Vous autres, à Poufsouffle, dit-elle, vous êtes des gentils mais quand vous êtes vraiment énervés, vous devenez sacrément dangereux !

— Notre emblème est le blaireau, pas le lapin ! répliqua Sinistra.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

En entrant dans la salle des cachots, Stella fronça les sourcils. Rogue était là, en train de discuter avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était plutôt étrange.

L'inconnu devait approcher la quarantaine. Il était grand, un peu plus que Rogue même. Ses cheveux noirs brillaient de reflets bleutés dans la faible lumière qui éclairait les cachots. Il portait une robe bleu royal d'une coupe très élégante. Après quelques instants d'observation, Stella s'aperçut que le vêtement était en soie. _Mazette !_ pensa-t-elle, _il a les moyens !_

Quand tous les élèves furent installés, les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers eux. Toutes les filles eurent le souffle coupé. L'homme en bleu était d'une rare beauté. Ses traits étaient parfaitement proportionnés, ses yeux d'un bleu en harmonie avec celui de sa robe et son sourire éclatant révélait une dentition parfaite. Légèrement bronzé, il présentait un tableau idéal.

_Bon sang !_ songea Stella. _Ce pauvre Rogue a vraiment l'air d'une loque à côté !_ La comparaison n'était vraiment pas flatteuse et même la prestance du Maître des Potions ne faisait pas le poids.

— J'espère que Rogue a démissionné et que ce bel inconnu est son remplaçant... lui souffla sa voisine à l'oreille.

Stella ne dit rien. Elle n'aurait rien eu en soi contre le changement, mais elle espérait que Rogue n'avait d'ennuis supplémentaires. Il avait déjà eu assez de problèmes comme ça cette année.

— Jeunes gens, déclara Rogue en lançant un regard noir à la pauvre idiote qui rêvait déjà du visiteur, je vous présente Mr Locustus Borage, descendant en droite ligne de Libatius Borage et directeur du laboratoire des potions du Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Il est venu se tenir au courant de l'enseignement dispensé dans ce collège, même si je suis certain que votre niveau déplorable ne risque pas de le rendre optimiste.

Les yeux noirs et froids de Rogue survolèrent l'ensemble de la salle. Un silence de mort régnait dans ce sombre cachot, ce qui avait de quoi étonner Locustus Borage. Du temps de Slughorn, les cours de potions étaient réputés pour leur ambiance détendue et l'humour bon enfant du professeur. Visiblement, Rogue avait une tout autre manière d'envisager la pédagogie...

Le cours commença. On aurait entendu une mouche voler, si le moindre insecte avait osé s'aventurer dans ce sinistre souterrain. Borage n'avait toujours rien dit et se contentait de passer dans les rangs. Rogue agissait comme à l'accoutumée. Stella avait fini par oublier la présence de l'intrus : la potion du jour était compliquée et demandait beaucoup de concentration. Par ailleurs, elle tenait vraiment à réussir, car elle avait noté que Borage travaillait pour le ministère et se doutait qu'il s'agissait plus d'un inspecteur que d'un simple visiteur.

Severus était dans une rage folle. Il détestait se voir contrôlé de la sorte et il maintenait à grand-peine une attitude absolument glaciale. Il avait envie de mette des claques aux jeunes filles qui se retournaient pour suivre des yeux Borage. Ses poings se fermaient parfois involontairement, et il évitait de s'approcher trop près des étagères, de peur de céder à la tentation et d'attraper un bocal pour le briser sur le sol, ou mieux, sur la tête de l'inspecteur.

— Ah Mademoiselle, permettez-moi de vous féliciter ! s'exclama soudain Borage. Votre Pimentine est parfaitement préparée !

Stella rougit fortement. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement douée dans cette matière. Du temps de Slughorn, elle avait une moyenne correcte, sans plus, et n'avait pas attiré l'attention du professeur. Cette année, ses relations étranges avec Rogue avaient influé sur ses résultats de façon curieuse : au tout début de l'année, effrayée par lui, elle avait échoué lamentablement à chaque fois. Mais elle avait acquis une certaine assurance par la suite et elle avait fini par être parmi les bons élèves. Pas la meilleure toutefois, ce qui n'avait pas arrêté pour autant les rumeurs de favoritisme. Rogue ne lui avait jamais fait le moindre compliment.

Justement, le Maître des Potions s'approcha lui aussi du chaudron de Miss Sinistra. À vrai dire, Severus n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne voulait pas paraître satisfait du travail de la jeune fille, mais il savait pertinemment que sa potion était réussie.

— Miss Sinistra, vous auriez dû utiliser une lame en argent pour hacher les queues d'Eruptif, fit-il d'une voix parfaitement indifférente.

Ce détail n'influait que sur le temps de conservation de la potion et non sur son efficience. Il n'était pas mentionné dans le manuel, et Severus avait eu besoin de plusieurs essais pour prouver que la différence entre les deux méthodes était significative. Mais il fallait bien souligner un défaut...

— Vous croyez, Severus ? demanda alors Borage.

— Cela permet de garder le philtre pendant une année entière sans qu'il se corrompe, Locustus, ce qui est plutôt avantageux pour un remède qu'on utilise en petites quantités et jamais de manière régulière.

— Je n'ai lu nulle part quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, Severus.

— Moi non plus, dit le jeune professeur sur un ton légèrement ironique. C'est une observation personnelle.

Borage avait l'air mortifié. Severus venait de l'insulter : un bon préparateur de potions devait se fier d'abord à son expérience et non à ses livres. Seuls les débutants dépendaient de leurs lectures.

— Vous ne pouvez pas attendre de vos élèves qu'ils prennent des initiatives dans le mode de préparation ! grommela Borage, vexé.

— Pourquoi ? questionna Severus. Ils sont en septième année, ils devraient pouvoir réfléchir par eux-mêmes. Il serait grand temps qu'ils s'interrogent un peu sur les instructions qu'on leur donne, au lieu de suivre comme des moutons.

— Voyons, mon cher, rappelez-vous comment vous faisiez à leur âge !

— J'ai cessé de suivre les instructions des manuels à la lettre dès la fin de ma première année, déclara doucement Rogue.

— Votre brillante intelligence ne vous a pourtant pas empêché de faire quelques expériences désastreuses, répondit Borage d'un ton plein de malice en fixant le bras gauche de son collègue.

Severus pinça les lèvres, fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Fort heureusement, le chaudron de Quirrell eut la bonne idée d'émettre une étrange fumée odorante à ce moment précis.

— Quirrell ! dit-il sur un ton exaspéré en s'approchant du préfet en chef. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous avez obtenu une note correcte à votre BUSE de potions, mais vous ne risquez pas de briller à votre ASPIC avec des performances de ce genre ! Vous m'apporterez au prochain cours trente centimètre de parchemin sur les raisons de votre lamentable échec._ Evanesco_ !

Borage resta tout un mois. Severus ne se montra pas plus doux que d'habitude, mais il évita d'avantager outrageusement les enfants de Mangemort ou la Maison de Serpentard. Il ne les traita pas non plus avec plus de rigueur que les autres. Une équipe d'Aurors vint fouiller chez lui, en sa présence. Il les regarda inspecter ses appartements de fond en comble sans émotion apparente. Il avait ajouté divers sortilèges de protection, avec l'accord de Dumbledore, et savait qu'il serait relativement à l'abri après le départ des intrus.

Il détestait Borage. C'était un préparateur de potions d'un niveau plus que médiocre à son avis. Il n'avait aucune imagination et aucun amour pour ce qu'il faisait. Severus aimait contempler les philtres bouillir doucement, atteindre grâce à ses soins la perfection. Préparer une potion demandait du temps, de l'attention, des gestes précis. D'un certain point de vue, il était normal que dans la société traditionnelle, les potions aient été le domaine privilégié des sorcières plutôt que des sorciers. Les qualités exigées étaient celles que l'on célébrait autrefois chez les femmes et les mères. Les sortilèges, leur violence, leur rapidité, l'excitation que suscitaient les duels... voilà qui était plus « viril ». Borage ne comprenait rien à tout cela. Il vivait sur la réputation que son nom lui offrait et n'avait pour seul souci que l'admiration qu'il faisait naître.

Severus appréciait la capacité de création que lui donnait son art. Il aimait manifester sa puissance magique, il aimait forcer la nature ou les gens à lui obéir, il aimait détruire. Merlin ! Il adorait les sensations qu'on éprouvait sur le champ de bataille... Mais il trouvait que les potions lui faisaient du bien. Elles exigeaient qu'il prenne sur lui, qu'il se contrôle, qu'il soit patient et doux. Elles l'aidaient à évacuer la folie meurtrière qui l'habitait. Grâce à elles, il n'était plus enragé, mais simplement amer et aigri. Borage n'y voyait qu'un gagne-pain.

L'air béat des stupides adolescentes qui fréquentaient la salle de classe était une cause d'énervement extrême pour le Maître des Potions. Il avait toujours détesté l'admiration que les jeunes filles éprouvaient pour les beaux garçons.

La deuxième semaine, il remarqua soudain que Borage avait l'air de s'intéresser particulièrement à Miss Sinistra. Elle était la seule à qui il faisait compliment sur compliment et il les avait vus discuter ensemble dans la Grande Salle ou dans les couloirs à plusieurs reprises. Severus avait été très amusé à chaque fois de l'air gêné de Miss Sinistra et de la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'enfuyait, la conversation finie. Comme les autres, elle était sensible au charme de l'inspecteur, mais elle était apparemment perplexe devant l'attachement qu'il lui manifestait.

Severus soupira. Borage était en train de féliciter la jeune fille pour l'entretien de ses instruments de travail. C'était parfaitement ridicule. N'étant pas homme à croire aux coups de foudre, l'ancien Mangemort ne tarda pas à trouver une explication rationnelle au comportement de son collègue : Borage voulait découvrir les liens exacts qui l'unissaient à la préfète en chef, soit en recueillent les confidences d'une gamine trop confiante, soit en suscitant une jalousie dévastatrice chez Severus.

Il faillit éclater de rire et ne se contint qu'en pensant à sa réputation de sinistre vampire des cachots. Il espérait très sincèrement que Miss Sinistra allait réellement se sentir flattée, tomber amoureuse de cet imbécile et chercher à entrer dans son laboratoire à la sortie du collège. Ce crétin superficiel serait vite horrifié par l'obstination et le sérieux de la petite Poufsouffle ! Et puis, elle ne manquait pas d'esprit et pourrait facilement le faire tourner en bourrique...

Dans le même temps, Stella Sinistra s'interrogeait sur le comportement de Mr Borage. Elle n'était pas complètement stupide et avait bien senti l'hypocrisie avec laquelle il agissait envers elle. Il se montrait prévenant et flatteur, sans doute, mais c'était toujours de façon artificielle et impersonnelle. Il ne savait rien d'elle. Il lui posait des questions, bien sûr, mais il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à elle bien qu'il voulût tout savoir de sa vie amoureuse. Elle avait cru qu'il briguait la place de petit ami, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. Il était d'ailleurs particulièrement démonstratif pendant les cours de potions, ce qui était très gênant. Rogue la mettait déjà suffisamment mal-à-l'aise comme cela !

Elle comprit, à peu près au même moment que son professeur. Le Ministère avait suivi l'avis de Rita Skeeter et voulait vérifier la légalité des actions de Rogue sur tous les plans. Mr Borage devait avoir pour mission de l'amener à confesser la façon dont Rogue avait brisé son cœur et abusé de sa position d'autorité pour obtenir ses faveurs.

Stella était furieuse. Qu'est-ce que Mr Borage croyait ? Elle n'était pas une idiote sans cervelle prête à pleurer dans les bras du premier venu sur les difficultés de sa vie sentimentale ! Et s'il s'efforçait de rendre Rogue jaloux, il pouvait toujours courir...

Elle faillit lancer un regard complice à Rogue. Elle était certaine qu'il avait percé Borage à jour depuis le début. Elle ne le fit pas, cependant, consciente qu'elle ne devait surtout pas montrer la moindre familiarité envers le Maître des Potions.

Par contre, à la fin du cours, après avoir remis un échantillon de son travail au professeur, elle renversa malencontreusement le contenu de son chaudron sur les robes coûteuses de Borage... Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil la mine sarcastique de Rogue devant le désastre et sut qu'elle appréciait le geste à sa juste mesure.

* * *

Locustus Borage doit son prénom à l'empoisonneuse Locuste, qui sévissait à Rome au temps de Néron (Ier s. ap. J.-C.). 

L'Eruptif est un animal africain magique ressemblant au rhinocéros et qui sécrète dans sa corne un produit mortel et explosif (d'après ce qu'en dit Norbert Dragonneau dans _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_, et le résumé qu'en donne l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter sur internet). La Pimentine faisant sortir de la fumée des oreilles de ceux qui la boivent, j'ai associé les deux.

J'ai appris récemment qu'en 1981-82, le Ministre de la Magie était une femme, Millicent Bagnold. Comme l'apparition de ce personnage est très brève dans mon histoire et qu'il est d'ailleurs resté anonyme, on va dire que ce n'est pas bien grave...

Dumbledore a-t-il tort ou raison ? Je vous en laisse juge... On peut en douter (surtout après le tome 2), et pourtant...

Vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas partie dans une psychanalyse à deux sous de la baguette et du chaudron, c'était vraiment _très_ tentant.

* * *

Commentaire ? 


	23. Déceptions et désaccords

Comme d'habitude, je remercie lecteurs et commentateurs et je signale à tout hasard que je ne suis pas l'auteur de _Harry Potter_.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Déceptions et désaccords**

_Soyez rusés comme les serpents, et candides comme les colombes._

Jésus de Nazareth (Mt 10, 16)

·.·

_Premièrement, que la mémoire de toutes choses passées d'une part et d'autre, depuis le commencement du mois de mars 1587 jusqu'à notre avènement à la couronne et durant les autres troubles précédents et à leur occasion, demeurera éteinte et assoupie, comme de chose non advenue . Et ne sera loisible ni à nos procureurs généraux, ni autres personnes quelconques, publiques ni privées, en quelque temps, ni pour quelque occasion que ce soit, en faire mention, procès ou poursuite en aucunes cours ou juridictions que ce soit._

Henri IV (édit de Nantes, article premier)

.·. ·.· .·.

Les envoyés du Ministère, Borage compris, finirent par renoncer. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre preuve que Severus Rogue ait tenté quoi que ce soit d'illégal à Poudlard. Le collège retrouva donc la paix, sauf pour Stella Sinistra. Par jalousie, ses camarades la traitaient de tous les noms, l'accusant de séduire tous les préparateurs de potions du monde magique. Certains insinuaient même qu'elle avait essayé d'attirer les bons soins de Slughorn !

Mais Stella n'en était pas affectée. Elle était en guerre contre le professeur Tonks et plus rien ne pouvait la distraire de son objectif. Le renvoi de l'enseignante suffirait à la venger des avanies qu'elle avait subies cette année.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il apparut bientôt que la stratégie du directeur de _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier_, Fitzgerald Lockhart, était plus subtile qu'il n'y paraissait. Le courrier des lecteurs commençait en effet à abonder en lettres de protestation de sorciers indignés par les insinuations de Rita Skeeter et Dumbledore fut agréablement surpris de voir que le message qu'il avait envoyé pour la défense de Severus avait été publié. Le Maître des Potions, après un peu de réflexion sur le sujet, eut une illumination.

Dumbledore et lui venaient de parler de l'inspection et des rapports qui en avaient été tirés. Ils étaient tous deux confortablement installés devant une tasse de thé dans le bureau du vieillard et ils se taisaient, bercés par les tintements des nombreux petits instruments d'argent.

— C'est évident, Monsieur le Directeur ! s'exclama-t-il. Nous avons affaire à une tactique de Serpentard, voilà tout.

— Comment cela, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore qui lui faisait confiance pour comprendre la façon dont raisonnaient ses camarades.

— Eh bien, avec des articles outranciers comme ceux de Rita Skeeter, ils sont sûrs de créer une réaction négative dans l'opinion. Ainsi, le projet de décret devient bien plus acceptable. Regardez : même le professeur McGonagall a reconnu que le Décret du Silence serait une bonne mesure s'il faisait taire Skeeter.

— Par Merlin, vous avez raison, c'est élémentaire ! Je me demande qui peut avoir mis ce plan au point au Ministère. Ni Lockhart ni le Ministre ne sont capables d'imaginer de tels détours…

— Sans doute, répondit Severus, mais c'est tout à fait le mode de pensée d'Abraxas Malefoy. Cet homme a un esprit plus tortueux que n'importe qui d'autre. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui arrive pas à la cheville dans ce domaine. N'avez-vous pas remarqué comme il s'est engagé officiellement dans la guerre aux côtés du Ministère, alors qu'il ne cessait en privé d'inciter Lucius à servir la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

— Severus, dit Dumbledore, j'aimerais que vous cessiez de faire référence à Voldemort sous ce titre pompeux. Vous devriez trouver le courage de l'appeler par son nom maintenant qu'il n'est plus rien.

— Monsieur le Directeur, déclara Severus qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant le nom de son Maître, je vous demande pardon, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Je ne serai jamais libre de la servitude dans laquelle je me suis plongé. Je suis marqué à vie. Vous savez, c'est comme pour les esclaves romains. Même une fois affranchis, ils restaient des inférieurs, parce que leur esprit était définitivement entaché par la servitude. C'est pareil dans mon cas : Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours...

Un long moment de silence s'installa. Dumbledore avait l'air déçu. Severus soupira. Un sorcier de l'envergure de Dumbledore ne pouvait pas comprendre la mentalité d'un misérable esclave, bien sûr. Et le jeune homme détestait s'étendre sur son propre avilissement. Il en avait honte. Il était incapable d'être libre. Il était né pour avoir un maître et tel un chien fidèle, même battu, il finissait toujours par se soumettre volontiers. Dumbledore avait eu la chance qu'il se soit senti trahi par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que la vie de Lily ait été plus importante que sa loyauté.

— Je ne suis fait ni pour la liberté ni pour le bonheur, Monsieur. Ce n'est pas la peine de vouloir me les offrir.

Il quitta la pièce sans attendre la réponse du directeur.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tandis que ses camarades quittaient la salle de classe en faisant un bruit infernal, Miss Sinistra s'avança vers le bureau du professeur Tonks.

— Professeur, j'aimerais vous demander un rendez-vous, dit-elle.

— Un rendez-vous, Miss Sinistra ? s'étonna Andromeda. Pourquoi donc ?

— C'est que... enfin... euh... c'est assez personnel, vous voyez...

La jeune sorcière avait délicatement rougi. Son air embarrassé lui donnait l'aspect d'une petite fille horriblement confuse d'avoir été prise en faute pour des peccadilles.

— Que pouvez-vous bien avoir de personnel à discuter avec moi ?

Andromeda se méfiait. La préfète avait publiquement pris partie pour Rogue et la détestation profonde et réciproque des deux professeurs était connue de tout le monde.

— Je ne sais pas à qui demander d'autre, avoua Miss Sinistra sur un ton suppliant. Je... Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont changé, je voudrais en parler, mais...

Andromeda regarda attentivement son élève. Depuis des mois, elle espérait que cette Poufsouffle naïve allait ouvrir les yeux et voir ce salaud de Mangemort pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Peut-être ce jour tant attendu était-il enfin arrivé ?

— Eh bien, Miss Sinistra, c'est d'accord. Venez donc me voir vendredi, après les cours, dans mon bureau.

— Oh, merci, Professeur ! s'écria la jeune fille. Vous me sauvez la vie !

Un soulagement profond pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Andromeda lui sourit gentiment et la regarda partir avec confiance. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait vécu elle-même quelque temps plus tôt. Sa dernière année à Poudlard avait été très difficile et comme Miss Sinistra, elle avait souvent été perdue devant les choix qu'elle avait à faire. Son amour naissant pour Ted avait été dur à accepter, alors qu'elle était depuis longtemps fiancée à Lucius Malefoy. Elle avait hésité pendant des mois.

Le duel entre Ted et Rogue fin septembre avait tout déclenché. Elle était intervenue par pur instinct, trouvant qu'un tel étalage de magie noire faisait honte à sa Maison. L'humour du jeune préfet coincé à l'infirmerie l'avait fait rire comme jamais. Et le souci qu'elle se faisait pour lui lui était apparu pour ce qu'il était : bien plus qu'un simple souci amical. Malgré cela, et malgré les déclarations et les baisers de Ted, elle n'avait pas voulu aller plus loin.

Elle savait quelle serait la réaction de ses parents et de ses sœurs. Cissy serait simplement très choquée : en vraie petite fille modèle qu'elle était, elle ne comprendrait sans doute pas comment on pouvait regarder un Sang-de-Bourbe autrement qu'avec le plus profond mépris. Bella serait furieuse et prendrait les choses au tragique, comme toujours. Elle parlerait de trahison, de souillure, de déchéance et Merlin savait encore quoi. La brouille serait grave, peut-être même définitive. Bella était engagée auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, après tout. Quand à leurs parents, Andromeda était sûre qu'ils se rangeraient aux côtés de leur fille aînée. Bella avait toujours été la favorite de leur père (et Cissy de leur mère).

Mais Ted avait fini par la conquérir complètement. Il était aussi différent de Lucius qu'il était possible de l'être. Andromeda n'avait jamais apprécié son fiancé, elle s'était simplement résignée à faire comme toute jeune sorcière de bonne famille en acceptant la décision de ses parents. Ted s'en était indigné. D'après lui, les mariages arrangés étaient une pratique passéiste, barbare et inacceptable. Il lui avait parlé de mai 68, de la libération de mœurs et lui avait ouvert des horizons complètement nouveaux.

Avec la complicité d'Alice Croupton, Andromeda avait voulu s'offrir des vacances dans le monde moldu, en se disant que l'été de sa sortie de Poudlard serait le dernier où elle serait libre. Elle avait demandé et obtenu la permission d'aller chez son amie. Les parents d'Alice faisaient confiance à leur fille, contrairement à ceux d'Andromeda, et avaient laissé les deux jeunes sorcières partir ensemble sans exiger trop de détails. Franck Londubat les avait rejointes chez Ted qui s'était installé à Londres avec son frère. Ils avaient passé quinze jours extraordinaires dans le merveilleux univers de la jeunesse moldue des années 70. Ils avaient beaucoup ri, beaucoup dansé, beaucoup bu (et pas que du petit lait), beaucoup fumé (et pas que du tabac).

Le retour à la maison avait été particulièrement pénible. Lucius était mécontent de l'escapade de sa chère fiancée et réclamait de savoir tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Bella voulait absolument que sa sœur s'engage chez les Mangemorts. Elle décrivait complaisamment leurs activités, elle se rengorgeait des tortures qu'ils infligeaient, elle racontait en riant les pleurs, les cris et les supplications de leurs malheureuses victimes. Quand elle parlait du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine et fanatique : il était devenu son idole, au sens propre du terme. Elle n'avait plus d'autre dieu que lui.

Andromeda n'avait pas supporté la folle passion exprimée par Bella. Elle tremblait d'horreur en entendant les crimes que sa sœur se réjouissait de commettre et que son fiancé envisageait avec plaisir. Elle s'était sauvée une nuit et réfugiée en catastrophe chez les frères Tonks. Elle avait vécu avec Ted pendant quelques années, puis ils s'étaient mariés (dans le monde magique, vivre en union libre n'était pas très bien vu à l'époque). Elle ne l'avait jamais regretté. Ils s'étaient assagis bien sûr, et la guerre les avait rattrapés, mais Andromeda était certaine que rejeter la magie noire, les idéaux de sa famille et les Mangemorts avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie.

Jusqu'à cette année, Severus Rogue n'avait été pour elle que le petit môme sournois et maladif dont Lucius avait fait son fidèle laquais. En le revoyant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, elle avait été choquée par sa transformation. Il était toujours aussi sournois et maladif, mais désormais, il avait une stature imposante et une prestance certaine. Il n'en était que plus menaçant. C'était la caricature même du Mangemort : laid comme le péché, les yeux vides et froids comme la mort, une mine spectrale, des vêtements noirs et tourbillonnants... un véritable croquemitaine !

Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant chez ce dangereux sorcier. Tout en lui promettait violence et souffrance mais sa voix suave enrobait l'ensemble. On aurait dit un poison mortel que l'on aurait eu envie de boire à cause de ses reflets changeants et son goût délicat. Andromeda savait suffisamment ce qu'était la magie noire et quelle folie habitait les Mangemorts pour ne pas se laisser prendre au charme trouble et pervers que dégageait Rogue. Ce n'était pas le cas des élèves et il n'était pas étonnant que certaines jeunes filles à l'esprit romanesque en eussent été victimes.

Andromeda essayait de sauver les enfants qu'on lui avait confiés. Elle avait vu à la fois la façon dont Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom séduisait ses partisans et l'empressement obséquieux du jeune Rogue auprès de Lucius. L'adoration de Rogue pour Lucius valait bien celle de Bella pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. À l'époque, elle avait été dégoûtée par le traitement humiliant que son orgueilleux fiancé imposait au petit, et plus encore par la servilité absolue du gamin. Il ramassait les plumes et les parchemins tombés à terre, il allait chercher les livres dont Lucius avait besoin, il partait même jusqu'aux cuisines pour rapporter des pâtisseries et du jus de citrouille. D'aucuns prétendaient qu'il s'était parfois rendu à Pré-au-Lard pour trouver du whisky pur-feu. Comment croire qu'un serviteur si dévoué fût devenu un ennemi de ses maîtres ?

Dumbledore pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, Andromeda n'avait pas oublié les regards de haine pure dont Rogue, l'enfant comme l'adulte, était capable. C'étaient exactement ce qu'elle avait si souvent lu dans les yeux de Bella. Il était impensable de laisser ce Mangemort à proximité de jeunes sorciers innocents. Obtenir le départ de Rogue était devenu une obsession.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus bailla. Parcourir les dossiers des élèves de quatrième année pour découvrir qui parmi eux avait une carrure de préfet était très ennuyeux. Quand il corrigeait des copies, il pouvait au moins se consoler de sa peine en écrivant le commentaire le plus piquant possible. C'était un peu moins drôle maintenant que les étudiants avaient compris à quel point la méchanceté était systématique chez lui : même les jeunes filles les plus sensibles n'éclataient plus en sanglots à chaque rendu de devoir. Il arrivait encore à les faire pleurer, mais il lui fallait déployer des trésors d'inventivité. Et puis, cela finissait par manquer de charme : quoi de plus laid et de plus pénible qu'une adolescente en larmes ?

Il se frotta les yeux. Par Merlin ! Il était vraiment fatigué, heureusement que la fin de l'année approchait... Son sommeil était très irrégulier : presque toutes les nuits, d'atroces cauchemars le réveillaient, et il restait assis sur son lit, couvert de sueur froide, tremblant. En général, il se rendormait au bout d'une heure ou deux, mais c'était parfois complètement impossible et il passait en moyenne une nuit blanche par semaine. Le samedi soir, il prenait une potion de sommeil sans rêve et profitait d'un vrai long repos, prolongé jusque vers midi. Malheureusement, les effets secondaires et le risque de dépendance l'empêchaient de recourir à ce remède plus souvent.

Madame Pomfresh lui faisait régulièrement des remarques manquant de subtilité sur son teint. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas bien. Quand ses rêves étaient trop violents (ce qui était assez fréquent), il finissait la nuit dans sa salle de bains, malade comme une bête. Beaucoup d'aliments lui étaient devenus indigestes et certains soirs, la seule odeur de la riche cuisine des elfes de Poudlard suffisait à lui donner la nausée. Il n'avait jamais rayonné de bonne santé, et il y avait peu de chances que cela changeât. Il ne pensait pas utile de se soigner. Lorsque la souffrance se faisait presque insupportable et qu'il haletait en frissonnant sur le carrelage, trop faible pour regagner sa chambre, il se sentait au moins réellement vivant. Depuis son enfance, son corps était d'abord et avant tout une source de sensations douloureuses. Il ne pouvait imaginer vivre sans avoir mal : c'était pour lui dans la nature même de son existence.

Avec la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa vie était devenue bien moins stressante et les conséquences en étaient désastreuses. Pendant la guerre, il avait tenu uniquement grâce à ses nerfs : maintenant que la pression se relâchait, son organisme se vengeait. Mais ce n'était pas seulement sur le plan physique qu'il souffrait. Le séjour à Azkaban avait fortement ébranlé les précieuses barrières mentales derrière lesquelles il se réfugiait. Les portes soigneusement closes de son subconscient avaient été ouvertes et ne voulaient plus se fermer. C'était de là que venaient ses fantômes. Severus espérait pouvoir à nouveau les enfouir très profondément dans les méandres de son esprit, mais il se doutait qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs années d'intense pratique de l'Occlumencie pour y parvenir.

Il ignorait cependant que l'arrivée du jeune Harry Potter à Poudlard devait réduire quelques années plus tard ses efforts à néant et le replonger dans ses pires cauchemars.

Un long bâillement interrompit ses sombres pensées.

— Je ferais mieux d'aller me mettre au lit, grommela-t-il avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de sa chaise pour un instant.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il était profondément endormi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Severus avait sept ans. Il était dans sa chambre. Papa et Maman faisaient beaucoup de bruit. Le petit garçon ne voulait plus entendre les cris de sa mère. Il s'était mis les mains sur les oreilles et il essayait de faire comme s'il ne se passait rien. _

— _Je n'entends rien, je n'entends rien, je n'entends rien, chantonnait-il._

— _Tobias, s'il te plaît, non ! _

_Severus se concentra. _

— _Je n'entends rien, je n'entends rien, je n'entends rien, répétait-il inlassablement._

— _Je t'en prie, Tob... Ha !_

_Maman avait hurlé si fort que l'enfant ne put continuer à faire semblant. Il se précipita vers la porte, inquiet. Mais Maman l'avait enfermé. Avant que Papa ne rentre, ils l'avaient entendu chanter fort dans la rue. C'était sa chanson de quand il n'était pas content. Maman avait attrapé Severus, et l'avait fait rentrer dans sa chambre à toute allure._

— _Tu restes bien sage ici, Severus, avait-elle dit. Papa est fatigué, il n'aura pas envie que tu l'ennuies. Je viendrai te chercher tout à l'heure, mon chéri._

_Elle lui avait donné un rapide baiser et était redescendue. Severus n'avait pas compris le sens des cris de Papa, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que Papa était vraiment en colère. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues creuses et pâles, le petit garçon tambourinait contre la porte obstinément fermée._

— _Maman, Maman, Maman, gémissait-il._

_Soudain, le bois avait disparu et au lieu de frapper la porte, Severus se retrouva face à son père._

— _Qu'est-ce ça veut-y dire, tout c'boucan ! Tu peux pas la fermer, mauviette !_

_L'enfant avait ressenti une grande douleur dans les côtes avant que sa tête ne heurte le cadre de son lit. C'est qu'il était fort, Papa, d'ailleurs, il avait cassé la porte (elle ne fut pas réparée avant la réinstallation du sorcier adulte impasse du Tisseur). De ce jour, Severus apprit à ne plus faire le moindre bruit quand son père était présent, et à fermer totalement son esprit. Il ne voulait plus entendre les cris de Maman alors qu'il ne pouvait rien pour elle._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus se réveilla brutalement. Ces rêves qui n'étaient en fait que des souvenirs refoulés lui étaient particulièrement pénibles. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler qu'il avait été cet enfant pleurnichard et faible au petit cœur sensible. Furieux contre lui-même, il se rendit dans ses appartements en faisant tournoyer ses robes de façon rageuse.

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo de sa mère qu'il gardait sur sa table de chevet.

— C'est de faute ! grogna-t-il. C'est toi qui as fait de moi la loque que je suis !

Il claqua violemment l'image contre la surface de la table. Il ne voulait plus voir le visage doux et triste d'Eileen. Il lui arrivait de haïr sa mère encore plus que son père. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait bien compris. Les mots que son Maître lui avait parfois susurrés à l'oreille continuaient à le hanter.

— Elle était faible, elle t'a trahi et abandonné, Severus. Tu ne lui dois rien. Moi, je ferai de toi un grand sorcier. Mais ne l'oublie pas, Severus. Rappelle-toi toi toujours comment des sentiments absurdes peuvent réduire une sorcière issue d'une prestigieuse lignée à n'être qu'une créature misérable. Rappelle-toi !

Il n'avait pas oublié.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Severus avait cinq ans. Il dessinait. C'était un bon dessin pour un enfant de cet âge. Il représentait un gentil chevalier, comme dans les contes que lui lisait Maman : il était grand, il était beau, il avait les cheveux tout jaunes et les yeux tout bleus. Il se battait contre un grand dragon tout noir avec un gros nez. Il y avait aussi une princesse dans le dessin, et un petit prince, et le gentil chevalier les protégeait._

— _C'est joli, ce que tu fais là, mon amour, dit Maman. Est-ce que la princesse, c'est la maman du petit garçon ?_

— _Oui, Maman, répondit Severus, les yeux brillant de fierté._

— _Et le chevalier, c'est son papa ?_

— _Oh ben non alors ! s'exclama-t-il. Le chevalier, il est venu les emmener loin, c'est le dragon qui est au papa, expliqua-t-il._

— _Severus ! gronda Maman. C'est très mal ! _

_Elle prit la feuille et la déchira. Le cœur du jeune artiste se fendit._

— _Il ne faut pas séparer les papas, les mamans et les enfants. C'est une famille, ils s'aiment et ils vivent ensemble ! expliqua Maman._

— _C'est pas vrai ! cria l'enfant ; des fois, ils s'aiment pas et ils sont pas heureux !_

_Une claque formidable retentit sur sa joue._

— _Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles, Severus ! dit Maman. Tu me fais beaucoup de peine, tu sais. Papa est fatigué en ce moment, il est un peu malade. Tu devrais être un gentil petit garçon, encore plus gentil que d'habitude, pour lui faire plaisir, et au contraire, tu es de plus en plus méchant !_

— _Pardon, Maman, pardon ! se mit à pleurer l'enfant._

_Elle le prit dans ses bras et le consola, mais des larmes coulaient de ses yeux accablés._

— _C'est pas grave, mon bébé, c'est pas grave. Mais il ne faudra plus dire des choses pareilles, hein ? Tu me promets ?_

— _Je te promets, Maman, déclara solennellement le petit garçon._

— _Merci, mon cœur. Tu verras, Severus, tout s'arrangera, tout ira bien. Si tu demandes très fort au Bon Dieu et que tu es bien sage, tout redeviendra comme avant, tu verras..._

_Par la suite, Severus passa des heures à prier de tout son cœur d'enfant. Chaque fois qu'il pensait du mal de son père, il demandait pardon au Bon Dieu à grand renfort de larmes sincères, persuadé que c'était parce qu'il était un si mauvais petit garçon que ses prières n'étaient pas exaucées._

_Ses bonnes résolutions s'étaient peu à peu affaiblies. Et après quelques mois passés à Serpentard, il s'était senti tout à fait en droit de haïr son sale Moldu de père. Il avait eu honte de la faiblesse de sa mère et avait fini par détester son souvenir tendre et fade. Il ne croyait plus ni au gentil chevalier, ni au Bon Dieu. Son chevalier, c'était Lucius Malefoy, et il n'était pas gentil, son dieu, c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il n'était pas bon. Mais ils étaient forts et puissants et ils l'avaient accepté pour ce qu'il était._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Andromeda fit entrer Miss Sinistra dans son bureau.

— Eh bien, jeune fille, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Miss Sinistra se lança dans une longue explication confuse d'où il ressortait que ses conversations avec Alastor Maugrey durant les vacances avaient ébranlé ses opinions. Elle ne savait plus que penser des mages noirs en général et du professeur Rogue (ainsi que de Barty Croupton) en particulier. Elle était perdue et désemparée.

Andromeda tenta de la rassurer. C'était normal de ne pas toujours savoir où on en était. La magie noire avait ses charmes et bien des sorciers y succombaient. Différencier ceux qui en avaient fait leur vie de ceux qui y avaient renoncé n'était pas facile. Le jeune Croupton semblait avoir brutalement et totalement plongé dans les ténèbres les plus opaques.

— Mais si c'était une erreur ? s'inquiéta Miss Sinistra avec une réelle angoisse dans la voix.

Un long éloge du système judiciaire du monde magique suivit cette question. L'erreur judiciaire était très rare et malheureusement, dans le cas de Croupton, très improbable. Il fallait faire confiance aux juges, qui n'auraient pas envoyé sans raison un innocent en prison. Bien sûr, les preuves n'étaient pas aussi évidentes que pour Sirius Black (Andromeda eut un pincement au cœur en évoquant son cousin chéri : elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu si mal tourner), mais l'ensemble était suffisamment probant.

Soudain, un élève ouvrit brutalement la porte du bureau.

— Professeur Tonks ! cria-t-il. Il y a un problème dans votre salle de classe !

Andromeda sortit aussitôt et demanda à la préfète en chef de l'attendre tranquillement. Elle ne voulait pas laisser la jeune sorcière partir sans l'avoir vraiment aidée.

Stella n'avait pas vraiment de remords. Les discours d'Alastor Maugrey et du professeur Tonks sonnaient faux. Bien que n'ayant pas encore vraiment vécu, elle savait que les choses étaient plus compliquées que ce qu'on lui disait. Elle ne pouvait oublier les réactions de Rogue lors de leurs rencontres matinales, quand il revenait de chez Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il suffisait d'ajouter à cela la tête qu'il avait à présent pour comprendre qu'il était torturé, qu'il souffrait. C'était, lui aussi, un être humain, après tout. Dumbledore faisait confiance à Rogue et croyait en sa volonté de rédemption. Stella pensait qu'il avait raison.

Elle se mit donc à fouiller le bureau avec l'adresse d'un Auror professionnel. Dans ce genre d'occasions, elle était contente d'avoir écouté avec grande attention tous les récits de Maugrey. Elle avait retenu les procédures couramment employées, les pièges les plus souvent déjoués et s'était souvent entraînée pour s'amuser avec ses frères et sœurs.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure (c'était la durée de tranquillité que lui avait assurée Greengrass), elle renonça. Le parchemin compromettant n'était pas ici. Le professeur Tonks revint et la discussion reprit. Stella ne pouvait pas décemment l'arrêter trop tôt. Il fallait éviter les soupçons.

Le soir même, elle envoya un hibou à Greengrass avec un message très simple et assez peu compromettant :

_Passage au plan B._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le Décret du Silence fut enfin mis en application. Il était désormais interdit de faire mention de la guerre dans un cadre public, sauf pour célébrer la victoire. On ne pouvait plus incriminer un sorcier en l'accusant d'avoir été Mangemort et il était impossible de remettre en doute les décisions de justice du tribunal spécial qui avait statué sur le cas des accusés.

Severus n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son petit sourire narquois. Ses ennemis ne pouvaient plus rien contre lui ! Il était presque libre, presque neuf. Bien sûr, trop de gens connaissaient son histoire et il ne trouverait jamais d'autre employeur que Dumbledore, mais il était officiellement redevenu un membre honorable de la société.

Son Maître avait disparu, sa Marque était invisible, les sorciers qu'il haïssait le plus n'étaient plus dans ce monde (Potter était mort et Black était à Azkaban, ce qui revenait au même) et il n'avait plus de menace à craindre de la part du Ministère. S'il n'avait pas été prisonnier de ses fantômes personnels et de ses souvenirs, il aurait alors pu songer à trouver le bonheur.

Mais il pouvait toujours se contenter de plaisirs simples, comme la rage impuissante de Tonks. Il se montrait très courtois envers elle et elle n'osait pas l'insulter. Il n'hésiterait pas à invoquer les termes de la nouvelle loi dès que possible, et elle le savait.

La guerre feutrée qu'ils menaient distrayait beaucoup Severus.

— Professeur Tonks ! s'exclamait-il plusieurs fois par semaine en salle des professeurs. Justement, je vous cherchais !

— Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien avoir à me dire, Rogue ?

— Oh, mais bien des choses, ma chère Andromeda, bien des choses...

— Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps et l'envie de les entendre, Rogue.

— Eh bien en fait, j'aurais tout de même besoin que vous me donniez certaines précisions au sujet de votre cours avec les élèves de troisième année...

Et il l'entraînait dans d'interminables discussions sur le programme suivi pour presque toutes les classes. Certes, les sorciers qui luttaient contre les forces du mal avaient régulièrement recours à des potions plus ou moins complexes, mais il n'était peut-être pas nécessaire que les deux enseignants passent des heures à se concerter, surtout à la toute fin de l'année... Tonks était obligée de se surveiller constamment pour ne pas accuser son collègue en enfreignant le décret et Severus prenait à malin plaisir à s'approcher le plus possible de sujets tendancieux.

La façon dont la malheureuse sursautait chaque fois qu'il l'abordait le réjouissait inconsidérément. Il espérait réussir très bientôt à la faire craquer nerveusement. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à la voir partir, cependant : maintenant qu'il pouvait s'amuser avec elle en toute impunité, il la trouvait plutôt divertissante.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chloe Greengrass avait une petite sœur, qui répondait au doux prénom d'Amaryllis et promettait de faire une belle carrière chez les Serpentard, quand le temps en serait venu. Elle fréquentait l'école primaire de Pré-au-Lard (le seul établissement magique de ce type dans toute la Grande-Bretagne) et se trouvait dans la même classe que Nymphadora Tonks. Les Tonks avaient décidé avant même de se marier que leurs enfants connaîtraient les joies de l'école, dont Andromeda avait été privée mais dont Ted se souvenait avec délices. L'institutrice privée des demoiselles Black était une vieille fille insupportable et pas très intelligente, plus focalisée sur les bonnes manières que sur l'acquisition des connaissances : Andromeda croyait volontiers que n'importe quelle école donnerait à ses enfants une meilleure éducation que celle qu'elle avait reçue.

Bref, Amaryllis et Nymphadora s'entendaient assez bien, sans être les meilleures amies du monde. Chloe avait découvert cette circonstance par hasard, un jour que sa mère se plaignait dans une lettre du recrutement douteux de l'école. Mrs Greengrass regrettait de ne pas pouvoir engager un précepteur afin d'éviter à ses enfants la fréquentation des sorciers de sang-mêlé, car lorsqu'on voyait l'apparence de Ted Tonks, on n'avait vraiment pas envie de connaître mieux la culture moldue ! Ces gens-là n'avaient aucun goût et aucune notion d'élégance. Il était vraiment déplorable qu'Amaryllis dût être la camarade de la fille d'un tel Sang-de-Bourbe...

L'information n'avait pas été négligée par Chloe et elle était contente de s'en rappeler à présent. Les petites faisaient un peu de latin (vieux reste de l'éducation traditionnelle chez les sorciers), et convaincre Amaryllis de réclamer deux vers dans cette langue à sa camarade n'avait pas été difficile. La jeune Tonks, mise au défi, n'avait pas tardé à découvrir dans les parchemins de sa mère ce qu'elle cherchait. Comme le pari exigeait qu'elle trouvât le fragment de poésie toute seule, sans aucune aide, le professeur Tonks n'en sut jamais rien.

Chloe souriait. Elle tenait en mains le fameux morceau de parchemin et un sort rapide de comparaison d'écriture lui assura qu'il s'agissait bien de mots écrits par Andromeda Tonks. Ne restait donc plus qu'à prévenir Sinistra et mettre en place la dernière phase du plan.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ce jour-là, les elfes avaient préparé un ragoût de mouton dans un style typiquement britannique. Severus n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de préparations, mais il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne plus faire la fine bouche. Sa mère était une atroce cuisinière et se limitait aux choses les plus simples, soit à la mode moldue, grâce aux leçons que lui avait données la femme du pasteur, soit à la mode magique, grâce au livre de recettes basiques qu'elle s'était procurée aux débuts de son mariage. Après avoir acquis son indépendance, Severus avait fait comme elle, ayant aussi peu de temps et d'argent à consacrer à ce genre de choses.

Le jeune sorcier poussait donc négligemment sa nourriture dans son assiette, n'ayant aucune envie de terminer son plat. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit et se sentait encore à moitié nauséeux. Il ne s'était même pas présenté au petit-déjeuner. Les élèves s'étaient montrés particulièrement stupides et indisciplinés. Les cinquième année n'avaient cessé de l'importuner par des questions idiotes sur les BUSE qui approchaient.

— Severus, vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme, aujourd'hui... commenta Dumbledore.

— Ni plus ni moins que d'habitude, Monsieur, répondit-il.

— Voyons, Monsieur le Directeur, intervint Tonks, vous savez que Severus est un dur à cuire. À mon avis, il est juste nostalgique à l'idée d'être séparé de ses chers élèves.

— Ma chère Andromeda, murmura Severus d'une voix fielleuse, c'est si gentil à vous de vous inquiéter pour moi ! Mais j'ai une consolation immense dans la certitude que j'ai de revoir ces délicieux enfants en septembre... alors que dans votre cas, avec le poste que vous occupez, cela paraît fort incertain !

— Je ne crois pas aux malédictions, Severus.

— Vous avez tort, ma chère Andromeda. Il y a des vies maudites, pourquoi pas des postes maudits ?

— Des vies maudites ? Vous voulez dire : des gens qui font toujours les mauvais choix, n'est-ce pas ?

— À quel type de choix pensez-vous, ma chère Andromeda ?

— Rien de précis, Severus. Je vous crois mieux placé que moi pour connaître des exemples, de toute façon.

— Vraiment ? Je me demande ce qui vous fait dire cela... Pourriez-vous préciser votre pensée ?

— Je suis sûre qu'avec un peu de réflexion, vous parviendrez parfaitement à voir ce que je veux dire, Severus. Et si ce n'est pas encore le cas, c'est que le surmenage doit affecter vos méninges plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

Severus préparait une de ses répliques cinglantes, lorsque son regard fut attiré par un objet volant non identifié qui se dirigeait vers lui à une vitesse inquiétante. Il repéra aussitôt l'expéditeur, ses très longues années de confrontation avec les Maraudeurs lui ayant permis d'acquérir un sens aigu de l'observation. Constatant qu'il s'agissait simplement de Miss Sinistra, il se détendit : aucun danger à craindre de ce côté-là... L'atterrissage de l'objet dans le sac entr'ouvert de sa collègue suscita cependant sa curiosité. Qu'est-ce que la gentille petite préfète pouvait bien mijoter ?

— Je crains de ne pas avoir le temps de jouer aux devinettes, ma chère Andromeda, soupira-t-il. Il est possible que les cours et les examens ne soient pour vous qu'un jeu, mais pour ceux qui veulent assurer à ces chers petits le meilleur, vous comprenez bien que ce sont des tâches prenantes.

— Rogue, vous n'êtes pas vraiment en mesure de me reprocher le moindre manque de conscience professionnelle ! Quand on pense aux activités que vous avez pratiquées cette année...

— Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc, ma chère Andromeda ?

— Ah, ça suffit, vos fausses questions hypocrites ! s'écria-t-elle, excédée, en se levant et en attrapant brutalement son sac.

— Ne vous énervez pas, voyons, ma chère Andromeda. Oh, mais quel est ce parchemin tombé de votre sac ?

Tonks voulut s'en saisir. Elle était intriguée : elle ne se rappelait pas du tout avoir emporté un morceau de parchemin en vrac. Mais Severus s'en était déjà emparé, persuadé que cela faisait partie du plan de Miss Sinistra, et avait pâli en le lisant : c'était le mot de passe du miroir magique qui lui permettait d'espionner la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

— _Qui legitis flores et humi nascentia fraga,  
Frigidus, o pueri, fugite hinc, latet anguis in herbis,_ lut-il d'une voix pleine de venin tandis que Tonks ouvrait de grands yeux effrayés.  
Je ne vous savais pas amateur de la poésie de Virgile, Andromeda, continua-t-il sur un ton glacial. N'auriez-vous pas deux minutes pour nous expliquer, à monsieur le directeur et à moi-même, comment il se fait que ces vers précis soient justement dans votre sac ?

Les trois sorciers montèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. La discussion fut houleuse. Severus avait compris de quoi il retournait et voulait des aveux complets. Dumbledore était déçu de l'attitude d'Andromeda. Celle-ci, furieuse, finit par se laisser aller à sa colère.

— Oui, c'est moi qui ai fait venir les Aurors ! hurla-t-elle. le Baron Sanglant n'a pas fait d'histoires pour me donner le mot de passe de chez Rogue et celui du miroir, j'ai toujours été dans ses bonnes grâces ! Comprenez-moi, Dumbledore ! Vous n'avez jamais eu de description détaillée des rituels de magie noire appréciés par la Mangemorts, j'imagine. Moi si ! Est-ce que vous savez quelles tortures abominables ils s'amusent à infliger ? Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée du plaisir qu'ils y prennent ? Je ne sais pas si c'étaient des êtres humains normaux au départ, mais je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont devenus des monstres diaboliques !

— Andromeda ! répliqua Dumbledore d'une voix sévère. Je sais tout cela. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je connais la magie noire. Croyez-vous que Grindelwald aurait été vaincu si je n'avais pu anticiper ses tactiques ? Croyez-vous que je n'ai pas réfléchi aux méthodes que Voldemort voudrait utiliser ? Croyez-vous que je n'ai jamais vu de mes yeux les horreurs qu'un usage pervers de la magie peut entraîner ?

— Je croirais volontiers tout ce que vous voulez, si votre confiance dans ce monstre ne démontrait pas votre ignorance ou votre aveuglement !

— Severus n'est pas un monstre, Andromeda. J'ai une très longue expérience de la magie noire, bien plus longue et bien plus terrible que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Severus est un enfant de chœur à côté de certains mages que j'ai vus à l'œuvre.

— Mais ceux-là n'étaient pas responsables des âmes innocentes de jeunes sorciers crédules !

— Andromeda, Severus n'est pas non plus un leader charismatique. Il est totalement incapable de créer autour de lui un groupe de fanatiques attachés à lui-même ou à un autre.

— Et que dites-vous du dévouement avec lequel la petite Sinistra l'a défendu ?

— Miss Sinistra est un cas très particulier. Et à moins que je ne me trompe fort, elle n'a pas le moindre dévouement personnel pour Severus. Elle agit en mémoire de son père : rappelez-vous comment Orion Sinistra s'était battu pour que Sainte-Mangouste soigne tous les blessés avec la même attention.

— Si vous le dites...

Severus observait l'échange avec intérêt mais préférait ne pas intervenir. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de lancer un maléfice particulièrement violent s'il le faisait. Sa rage n'avait pas diminué le moins du monde. L'intrusion de Tonks chez lui était impardonnable. Elle venait d'entrer dans la catégorie de ses ennemis mortels, au même titre que son père, les Maraudeurs et quelques autres de ses camarades. Ce qui était extraordinaire, c'était que Dumbledore semblait prendre son parti à lui, pour une fois.

— Andromeda, reprit le vieillard, vous avez agi derrière mon dos, vous avez trahi ma confiance, vous avez cherché à nuire à un sorcier que je voulais protéger. Et vous avez persévéré dans cette voie. C'est bien vous qui avez contacté Rita Skeeter dernièrement ?

— C'est moi, et je ne le regrette pas une minute. Vous ne pourrez pas me convaincre que Rogue a sa place dans cette école, Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous donner ma démission mais je ne doute pas un instant que vous finirez par regretter votre choix.

— Je suis désolé, Andromeda, répondit Dumbledore.

— Moi aussi, Monsieur.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus célébra sa victoire discrètement chez lui. Il était encore trop furieux pour oser s'adresser à Tonks, ne serait-ce que pour se moquer d'elle. En fait, il avait envie de l'étriper lentement et de la voir se tordre sous ses yeux dans les souffrances de l'agonie pendant des heures. Mais on pouvait s'attendre à ce que Dumbledore prenne assez mal une telle initiative et le jeune sorcier ne tenait pas à perdre son poste...

Il décida donc d'avoir à la place une sérieuse conversation avec le fantôme de Serpentard. Comment le Baron Sanglant avait-il pu faire cela ?

* * *

Et voilà, encore un prof de DCFM qui s'en va... Mais je suis contente de lui avoir laissé un peu le temps d'exprimer son point de vue, la pauvre. 

Le Décret du Silence est une invention de mon crû. C'est une hypothèse comme une autre pour expliquer l'absence totale de rumeurs sur les liens de Rogue avec Voldemort et le silence qui entoure généralement la première guerre dans les livres. Ceci dit, il existe plusieurs exemples historiques de silence imposé après une période de violence, comme l'édit de Nantes cité en exergue (promulgué en 1598 par Henri IV après la fin des guerres de religion).

D'après Rowling, il n'existe pas d'école primaire magique. Eh bien, tant pis, moi, je pense qu'il en faut une pour les enfants dont les parents travaillent et n'ont pas les moyens d'engager un précepteur.

Dans cette fic, Bellatrix et Andromeda ont été scolarisées à Poudlard en même temps. Comme je ne les crois pas jumelles, on va expliquer cela non par une erreur de ma part, mais par une faible différence d'âge : en supposant que Bellatrix est née en septembre et Andromeda au mois d'août suivant, les deux soeurs sont effectivement entrées au collège ensemble.

_Qui legitis flores et humi nascentia fraga,  
Frigidus, o pueri, fugite hinc, latet anguis in herbis  
_"Vous qui cueillez des fleurs et les fraises qui naissent sur le sol,  
Enfants, fuyez d'ici : le froid serpent se cache dans les herbes." (Virgile, _Bucoliques_, III, 92-93)  
Ce mot de passe, ainsi que le fonctionnement du miroir-espion, est signalé au chapitre "Et le vers rongera ta peau comme un remords".

Commentaire ?


	24. Le début d'une nouvelle ère ?

Mrs Rowling est le propriétaire du monde de _Harry Potter_ en général et du personnage de Severus Rogue en particulier.

Je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont consacré un peu de leur temps à lire et surtout à commenter cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Le début d'une nouvelle ère ?**

_Toi qui sais déjà la fin de mon histoire,  
Emmène-moi avec toi dans le ciel :  
Je m'appelle Stella car j'ai rêvé un soir  
D'être une étoile éternelle._

Michel Berger, _Starmania_, « Le rêve de Stella Spotlight »

·.·

Le Baron Sanglant ne comprit pas l'indignation infantile du gamin qui dirigeait désormais sa Maison. Le fantôme était issu de la famille Black et se montrait en général très avenant avec tous ses arrière-arrière-...-arrière-petits-neveux. La jeune Andromeda était charmante, il lui avait donné le renseignement qu'elle demandait, voilà tout. Pourquoi donc ce vilain petit Maître des Potions en faisait-il toute une histoire ? Et d'ailleurs, d'où sortait-il encore, celui-là ? Qui avait jamais entendu parler de la lignée des Rogue ?

Severus finit par se rendre compte qu'il lui manquait encore quelques siècles d'existence avant de pouvoir espérer le respect du Baron. Il reporta donc sa vindicte sur Tonks. Celle-ci devait garder son poste jusqu'à la fin de l'année et le Maître des Potions se fit un plaisir de lui rendre la fin de son séjour particulièrement pénible.

Il reçut les Serpentard de septième année pour connaître leurs projets. À la fin d'un de ces ennuyeux entretiens, il se demanda soudain ce que Miss Sinistra allait faire. Elle avait montré plus de ruse et de hargne qu'il n'en avait attendu de sa part et il était relativement curieux à son sujet. Mais il était bien sûr hors de question qu'il demandât directement cette information.

Il se mit donc à fréquenter la salle des professeurs avec un peu plus d'assiduité que d'ordinaire. En prêtant une oreille discrète mais attentive aux conversations de ses collègues, il était certain d'être averti du sort de la préfète en chef. Et en effet, il eut un jour l'occasion de savoir tout ce qu'il désirait.

— Andromeda ! s'exclama Chourave. Est-ce vrai ? Vous ne revenez pas l'année prochaine ?

— C'est vrai, Pomona. Je suis très contente d'avoir pu enseigner à Poudlard et l'année a vraiment été très intéressante, mais je ne peux pas rester.

Elle eut un regard noir vers Severus, qui faisait semblant de lire un gros livre de sortilèges de combat, emprunté le matin même à la bibliothèque. Il grinça des dents. Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu faire connaître le motif du départ de Tonks, c'était bien dommage.

— Vous allez me manquer, Andromeda ! soupira Chourave. Vous êtes sûrement un des meilleurs professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que cette école ait connus ces derniers temps.

— Merci, Pomona. Mais je suis sûre que le directeur saura me remplacer avantageusement...

Severus eut une grimace : Dumbledore lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas la Défense l'année suivante, hélas, et il était persuadé que son prochain collègue serait un incompétent. De toute façon, n'importe qui était incompétent, par rapport à lui.

— En tout cas, vous avez beaucoup apporté aux élèves, c'est certain, déclara Chourave.

Severus sentit une forte envie de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment. Mais il était là pour espionner, et réprima soigneusement toute manifestation extérieure de son opinion.

— Merci, Pomona, répondit Tonks, vous êtes gentille. Au fait, je voulais vous demander ce que Miss Sinistra comptait faire. Je l'ai eue dans mon bureau il y a quelque temps, elle avait l'air un peu perdue.

— Elle a eu une année difficile, la pauvre, soupira la directrice de Poufsouffle. Toutes les responsabilités de préfète en chef et son sens rigoureux de la justice en plus... Je crois qu'elle a choisi un métier relativement tranquille pour se reposer, en fait.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Tonks.

— Oui, elle entre à _La Gazette du sorcier _comme responsable des pages érudites. Vous savez, tous les articles concernant les derniers progrès de la magie et de la technologie moldue...

— Quelle drôle d'idée ! s'exclama Tonks.

Pour une fois, Severus était d'accord. C'était étrange de la part de Miss Sinistra, qui n'avait pas à se féliciter du comportement du journal.

— C'est que sa mère, qui est moldue, travaille dans les sciences des Moldus, expliqua Chourave. Elle fait de l'astronomie avec tous ces instruments bizarres qu'ils ont mis au point récemment et notre préfète en chef a toujours trouvé cela intéressant. Elle m'a avoué qu'à son avis, les sorciers ne se penchaient pas assez sur ces avancées de la connaissance, voyez-vous.

— Vous voulez dire que le but de Miss Sinistra est de tenir le monde magique informé des découvertes scientifiques moldues qui peuvent l'influencer ?

— C'est son ambition à long terme, en effet. Autant dire qu'elle a du pain sur la planche !

Les deux sorcières éclatèrent de rire. Severus songea que la petite Sinistra ne parviendrait jamais à remplir son objectif. Trop de gens considéraient que la magie se suffisait à elle-même.

Il se rappela aussi que Miss Sinistra faisait en effet preuve de logique et de rigueur dans tous ses devoirs, comme les moldus à l'esprit scientifique. La démonstration et le raisonnement n'avaient jamais été le fort des mages, qui préféraient suivre leur instinct ou les préceptes légués par leurs ancêtres.

Le Maître des Potions avait reçu sa propre formation dans une école primaire moldue. Élève brillant, il maîtrisait bien les bases de ce savoir-là aussi. Il supposa qu'avec une mère astrophysicienne, Miss Sinistra devait avoir bénéficié d'une excellente éducation scientifique. Elle avait de la chance, l'astronomie était un point commun entre les deux mondes et c'était en plus un domaine réellement passionnant.

Severus avait toujours aimé les étoiles. Il avait surtout été fasciné, comme tout le monde, par les premiers pas de l'homme sur le Lune. Petit garçon de neuf ans à l'époque, il s'était rendu chez le pasteur, avec presque tout le quartier, pour suivre l'événement à la télévision (peu de foyers avaient les moyens de s'offrir un tel appareil, et les Rogue encore moins que beaucoup de leurs voisins).

Il avait alors rêvé de devenir astronaute et l'année scolaire suivante, il avait eu le bonheur d'avoir un instituteur enthousiasmé lui aussi par ces voyages extraordinaires. Toute la classe avait été tenue au courant de l'actualité des missions lunaires, ils avaient tremblé pour les hommes d'_Apollo 13 _et appris un tas de choses plus ou moins compliquées sur le système solaire, l'atmosphère terrestre et l'apesanteur.

Dans l'abondante bibliothèque qu'il conservait impasse du Tisseur, on pouvait encore trouver un rayon entier consacré à la conquête de l'espace.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Un petit garçon courait dans le minuscule jardinet à l'arrière de sa maison. C'était un frais matin d'été. L'enfant était seul chez lui. Ses parents étaient « au travail », ce qui voulait dire que Maman essayait de vendre quelques potions chez des apothicaires radins et que Papa parcourait les petites annonces des journaux dans un pub. _

— _Allô, Scott ? Ici Rogue ; j'ai repéré un drôle de truc, je vais vérifier._

— _Ah oui, en fait, pour être exact, ce n'était pas vraiment un petit garçon, mais un astronaute dans son Rover lunaire qui se frayait un passage sur la surface jusque-là inexplorée de la Lune. On était en juillet 1971, et pour la première fois, la Nasa avait décidé d'envoyer un véhicule motorisé pour permettre à ses hommes d'avoir un plus large rayon d'action. L'enfant avait reçu la veille la permission d'aller voir grâce au téléviseur du pasteur les images magiques du voyage qui devait commencer la semaine suivante. En attendant, c'était lui, l'astronaute._

_Le courageux aventurier des temps modernes s'arrêta et observa une chose volante bizarre se diriger vers lui._

— _Allô, Scott ? Ici Rogue. Le drôle de truc est un hibou. Tu savais qu'il y avait des hiboux sur la Lune, toi ?_

_L'oiseau s'approcha et se posa sur une souche, juste devant l'explorateur._

— _Allô, Scott ? Ici Rogue. Le hibou a une lettre. Je répète : le hibou a une lettre. Quoi ? Que dis-tu, Scott ? Oui ! Tu as raison : c'est sûrement un message des Sélénites ! Je m'en occupe._

_Prudemment, il s'approcha du volatile et détacha la missive. Le hibou le laissa faire, et quand l'enveloppe fut entre les mains de l'enfant, il reprit son envol._

_L'adresse indiquée fit ouvrir des yeux ronds au petit._

Severus Rogue

Dans le jardinet de derrière

13, impasse du Tisseur

New Mills, High Peak, Derbyshire

_Oubliant son jeu, il ouvrit la lettre et la lut avec avidité. C'était la première qu'il recevait. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage ingrat. Non seulement il était admis à Poudlard, mais l'école lui proposait une bourse, en raison du revenu modeste de ses parents. Maman lui avait promis qu'il irait, bien sûr ; elle n'avait jamais expliqué comment elle comptait payer, toutefois, et Severus s'en était inquiété sans oser en parler. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'argent à la maison, et Papa lui reprochait souvent de coûter cher._

— _Je vais aller à Poudlard ! hurla-t-il, enchanté. Allô, Scott ? Ici Rogue, vas-y, mon vieux, lance la procédure de voyage hyperespace !_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il se souvenait avec nostalgie de son engouement puéril. Vers la même période, il avait déjà commencé à pratiquer (avec la baguette de sa mère) des sortilèges et maléfices peu recommandables dans l'espoir de punir un jour son père : ses lectures astronautiques étaient une réelle bouffée d'air frais dans l'atmosphère pesante de la petite maison des Rogue.

Plus tard, après la mort de sa mère, Severus avait été confronté aux dures réalités du monde moldu. Il avait appris à gérer les factures, à surveiller un budget, à faire les courses en dépensant le moins possible. La société de production et de consommation de masse l'avait profondément dégoûté.

Oui, on pouvait dire qu'il connaissait les modes de raisonnement des Moldus. Et il comprenait que les fabuleux progrès des dernières décennies pussent intéresser Miss Sinistra. Mais il se dit qu'elle allait subir de cruelles déceptions : les sorciers se croyaient tellement supérieurs au reste des hommes qu'ils refusaient de considérer autre chose qu'eux-mêmes. Certains d'entre eux cependant envisageaient les Moldus comme une peuplade exotique aux mœurs bizarroïdes.

Ç'avait été l'attitude de Severus, d'ailleurs. En grandissant, il avait eu tendance à rejeter de plus en plus son héritage moldu, en partie parce que c'était son héritage paternel, en partie parce qu'il préférait tout simplement le monde magique. Sa préférence n'avait pas changé : il était totalement indifférent aux évolutions de la science des Moldus.

Miss Sinistra serait sans doute plus souvent confinée dans l'éloge des inventeurs de sorts et de potions que dans la vulgarisation des connaissances moldues. Severus fronça les sourcils : il aurait pu, il aurait _dû_ être un de ces grands sorciers dont elle parlerait. Il ne le serait pas. Il avait renoncé à faire reconnaître ses talents. Une vague de jalousie haineuse le saisit : de quel droit de misérables cornichons se permettaient-ils de créer de nouveaux philtres ou maléfices alors qu'il avait été contraint d'abandonner cette voie ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

— Entrez ! ordonna Severus sans chaleur.

— Bonjour, Monsieur, dit une petite voix tandis que la porte s'ouvrait. Excusez-nous, on n'en a pas pour longtemps, est-ce qu'on peut vous parler ?

— Faites vite, répondit-il.

Il n'avait pas très envie d'écouter Philibert Jugson et Thaïs McDonald, mais enfin, ses devoirs de directeur de Maison l'obligeaient à les entendre. Les deux élèves de première année s'assirent face à lui. Il plaça son menton sur ses doigts entrecroisés et les observa en silence. Il eut envie de ricaner : Jugson semblait terriblement intimidé et gigotait sur sa chaise.

— Eh bien ? s'impatienta le professeur. Que voulez-vous ?

— Je voulais vous dire merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous et puis surtout pour moi cette année parce que c'est vous qui m'avez dit de parler à Euterpe Edgecombe et qu'elle m'a tellement aidée, débita Miss McDonald à toute allure sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle.

Severus la regarda, médusé. Pendant un instant, il crut même avoir mal entendu.

— C'était pas facile, pour les enfants de Mangemort, cette année, enchaîna Jugson pour rompre le silence. Et même pour tous les Serpentard parce que tout le monde disait que c'était pareil et vous, vous nous avez montré que non, que Dumbledore, il faisait aussi confiance à des Serpentard et que même si on avait été Mangemort, on pouvait encore être quelqu'un de bien, alors, quand on n'a été même pas Mangemort mais que c'est seulement son père, encore plus, et...

— C'est bon, Jugson, j'ai compris, l'interrompit Severus.

Cet éloge dithyrambique de son action le mettait horriblement mal-à-l'aise.

— Et puis vous nous avez montré qu'on n'était pas obligé de se battre à cause de nos parents, ajouta Miss McDonald avec le même débit rapide, et que c'est pas parce que le père de Philibert est un Mangemort que c'est la faute de Philibert si ma cousine est morte.

_En effet_, songea Severus. _Si votre cousine Iphigenia McKinnon est morte, c'est parce que je l'ai tuée de mes propres mains après lui avoir fait subir des horreurs que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Les Jugson n'y sont pour rien._

— Normalement, j'aurais dû vous détester et Philibert aussi, continua Miss McDonald, mais les préfètes, elles ont bien expliqué que vous étiez en fait un héros, et puis Philibert, il a dit que c'était grâce à vous qu'il pouvait arrêter de défendre tout le temps son père, qu'il avait pas besoin de faire comme si il était d'accord avec les trucs de Mangemort.

Severus se dit qu'un entretien sérieux avec Miss Greengrass et Miss Edgecombe s'imposait. Ces deux gamines lui faisaient une réputation tout à fait grotesque.

— Je n'ai rien d'un héros, Miss McDonald, déclara-t-il.

Il ne savait pas comment continuer. Devait-il terroriser les deux petits pour bien leur faire comprendre à qui ils avaient affaire ? Devait-il au contraire assumer l'image qu'ils avaient de lui parce qu'il serait encore pour eux pendant six ans une figure tutélaire et paternelle ?

— C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez solidaires entre vous, affirma-t-il d'un ton assuré alors qu'il cherchait simplement à éviter de leur laisser la parole. Je suis content de vous. Vous pouvez partir.

Les enfants eurent tous deux un immense sourire. Leur austère directeur de Maison venait de leur faire un compliment de taille !

— Merci, Monsieur ! Au revoir, Monsieur ! À l'année prochaine, Monsieur ! s'exclamèrent-ils joyeusement avant de quitter le bureau froid et sombre du Maître des Potions.

Severus les regarda s'en aller, encore sous le choc. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça ! Il soupçonnait que Jugson et Miss McDonald avaient hésité pendant des jours avant d'oser franchir sa porte. Ils étaient encore jeunes, il fallait les excuser... Heureusement, les Serpentard plus âgés ne montraient pas une telle capacité de reconnaissance : ils avaient appris à ne manifester leurs sentiments que si cela leur était directement utile.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

L'année s'acheva. Severus corrigea les examens avec sa sévérité habituelle, déplorant le fait qu'il ne pouvait exclure de sa classe personne avant les BUSE. Il avait prévenu Dumbledore qu'il n'accepterait dans son cours de sixième année que les élèves ayant obtenu un Optimal en potions. C'était placer la barre très haut, mais il en avait assez de supporter constamment des hordes de crétins congénitaux. S'il pouvait s'assurer deux groupes d'un niveau à peu près convenable et perdre de vue au plus vite les pires éléments, son métier serait probablement un peu moins pénible.

Et puis zut, Dumbledore n'avait qu'à lui donner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'il tenait tant que ça à ce que les élèves médiocres continuent les Potions.

Le dernier soir eut lieu le traditionnel festin de fin d'année. Durant sa scolarité, Severus n'avait jamais été très heureux de devoir quitter Poudlard pour retrouver son père. Cette fois, contrairement à son habitude, il était content : d'abord, Tonks avait l'air déprimé, ce qui le réjouissait considérablement ; de plus, la perspective de passer deux longs mois au calme, loin de tout sorcier âgé de onze à dix-huit ans, l'avait rendu tout guilleret ; enfin, le décompte des points était formel : pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, Serpentard allait remporter à la fois la Coupe de Quidditch et la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Pour une première année à la tête de la Maison, le jeune directeur trouvait que c'était un beau résultat !

Certes, il avait favorisé ses élèves sans vergogne, mais il n'avait rien fait pour les aider à gagner leurs matchs de Quidditch. Et son action seule n'aurait pas suffi à expliquer l'avantage de Serpentard. Il avait seulement permis à sa Maison de rester dans la course. Ses jeunes protégés s'étaient comportés de façon exemplaire, voilà tout. Désirant se débarrasser de l'image de Mangemorts en herbe qui leur collait à la peau, ils avaient voulu briller par leur sagesse et leur bonne conduite. Leur effort collectif payait et Severus était très fier d'eux.

Quand il était lui-même à leur place, les exploits des Maraudeurs avaient toujours permis aux Gryffondor de récupérer les précieuses récompenses. Ses propres réactions aux soi-disant farces de ses ennemis avaient fait perdre tant de points à Serpentard qu'il finissait toujours par être puni par ses chers camarades lorsqu'ils se rendaient compte de leur retard sur les autres Maisons. Cette période était finie. Il exultait de la joie mesquine que lui offrait cette vengeance posthume.

Il prit un grand plaisir à narguer tous ses collègues au cours de la soirée et s'amusa donc beaucoup. Dumbledore le regarda avec un léger découragement. Parfois, Severus se comportait vraiment comme s'il n'avait pas encore quitté la cour de récréation des petites classes...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_— J'ai vu parfois, au fond d'un théâtre banal  
Qu'enflammait l'orchestre sonore,  
Une fée allumer dans un ciel infernal  
Une miraculeuse aurore ;  
J'ai vu parfois au fond d'un théâtre banal_

_Un être, qui n'était que lumière, or et gaze,  
Terrasser l'énorme Satan ;  
Mais mon cœur, que jamais ne visite l'extase,  
Est un théâtre où l'on attend  
Toujours, toujours en vain, l'Être aux ailes de gaze !_

Charles Baudelaire, _Les Fleurs du Mal_, « L'irréparable »

·.·

Appuyé à l'encadrement d'une fenêtre, Severus observait les élèves monter dans les diligences qui devaient les conduire à la gare. Il appréciait beaucoup la vue des Sombrals : il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'apercevoir ces animaux au cours de ses études et les trouvait vraiment magnifiques. Bien sûr, ils lui rappelaient qu'il était un meurtrier, car c'étaient surtout ses propres victimes qu'il avait vues mourir, mais la beauté morbide et sépulcrale de ces chevaux de cauchemar lui plaisait infiniment.

Les derniers à partir furent les étudiants de septième année. Ils étaient en train de se rendre compte qu'ils ne reverraient probablement plus les lieux où ils venaient de passer sept années essentielles de leur vie. C'était un moment nostalgique, malgré tous les projets que l'on avait et tous les rêves d'avenir brillant que la cruelle réalité n'avait pas encore brisés.

Severus avait été ému, lui aussi, en quittant Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il reviendrait si rapidement habiter le vieux château et avait vraiment pensé en partir pour toujours.

Les amoureux pleuraient, se doutant que leurs sentiments fragiles seraient exposés à maints périlleux obstacles, loin des murs protecteurs qui avaient entouré leur naissance. Peu d'idylles survivaient à la sortie du collège et ils le savaient bien, en dépit de tous les serments qu'ils avaient pu échanger.

Miss Sinistra n'avait pas l'air triste. La tête haute, le regard fier, elle attendait pour embarquer dans un des véhicules que tout le monde eût pris sa place. Cela faisait partie de sa fonction de préfète en chef. Quirrell se tenait à bonne distance d'elle, chuchotant dans l'oreille d'une fille qui devait être sa nouvelle petite amie.

Enfin, il ne resta plus à l'extérieur que les deux préfets en chef. En montant en voiture, Quirrell rata une marche et s'écroula lamentablement dans la boue. Severus eut un sourire : le regard moqueur et désinvolte de Miss Sinistra trahissait sa culpabilité. La nouvelle petite amie se précipita aussitôt pour aider l'imbécile à se relever. Couvert de terre, le nez en sang et les larmes aux yeux, il présentait un aspect absolument pitoyable.

— Elle est vraiment pas mal, cette gamine, murmura Severus d'un ton rêveur.

Il la trouvait encore trop sentimentale et pas bien jolie, mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle était remontée dans son estime. Comme quoi, il avait bien fait de la traiter durement : elle avait appris à affronter l'adversité.

— Eh bien, Severus, entendit-il soudain derrière lui. Une de ces charmantes petites sorcières aurait-elle fini par ensorceler votre cœur insensible ?

— Minerva ! s'indigna le professeur en se retournant. Vous savez bien que jamais je ne me permettrais...

— D'avoir des sentiments ? l'interrompit la directrice de Gryffondor. Oui, ça, je veux bien le croire. laissez-moi pourtant vous dire que vous avez tort de vous enfermer dans la solitude. Vous êtes encore si jeune !

Severus se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas le genre de conversation qu'il souhaitait avoir avec McGonagall.

— Vous savez, Severus, _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ affirme qu'il était autrefois courant que les jeunes professeurs se trouvent une femme parmi leurs élèves. C'est Phineas Nigellus Black qui aurait arrêté de recruter de trop jeunes sorciers, de peur qu'ils ne séduisent ses filles. Il avait la réputation d'être particulièrement pudibond.

Le Maître des Potions regarda sa collègue en levant un sourcil. McGonagall accusant qui que ce fût d'être pudibond ? C'était l'hôpital se moquant de la charité...

— Quelle passionnante information ! répondit-il sur un ton parfaitement ironique. Mais permettez-moi d'avoir encore quelques doutes. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore serait ravi si je profitais de mon statut pour attirer une pauvre innocente sous ma coupe...

— Vous avez raison, Severus. Et vous auriez aussi affaire à moi, si votre comportement était abusif. Mais rien ne vous empêche de garder des liens avec certains de vos anciens élèves.

Il eut une moue de dédain. Il n'aimait pas la compagnie. Était-ce si compliqué que cela à comprendre ?

— Pourquoi faut-il que vous refusiez systématiquement toute chance d'introduire un peu de douceur dans votre vie, Severus ?

— Mais voyons, Minerva, c'est évident : j'y suis allergique. Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances !

Et Severus s'en fut au plus vite dans ses cachots, ses robes tourbillonnant avec affolement derrière lui.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La vie sentimentale de Severus Rogue ressemblait assez aux étendues désolées du désert de l'Atacama. À Poudlard, il n'avait pas eu la moindre petite amie : qui aurait voulu s'afficher avec l'ennemi des Maraudeurs ? Qui aurait osé donner une chance à un garçon dont la violence n'avait d'égal que la laideur ? Lui-même n'avait jamais cherché à séduire personne. Il détestait la plupart des filles de son âge, de petites idiotes qui rêvaient encore au prince charmant. Il avait vaguement conscience que son côté sombre et malheureux pouvait paraître attirant pour les amatrices de causes perdues qui voulaient sauver l'âme des méchants-garçons-qui-ne-sont-en-fait-que-de-pauvres-victimes par la force de leur amour. Mais les autres aspects de sa délicieuse personnalité lui avaient toujours assuré l'isolement.

Cependant, à la fin de sa sixième année, il avait décidé de remédier à sa méconnaissance de l'anatomie féminine. Ses camarades de dortoir et les Maraudeurs avaient fâcheusement tendance à mettre en doute sa virilité, et son passage un peu trop près de la mort dans le tunnel du Saule Cogneur lui avait donné envie de profiter un peu de sa vie.

Mais il ne tenait pas à entrer dans des relations sentimentales compliquées, ce qui serait certainement le cas s'il tentait de s'introduire auprès d'une de ses camarades de Poudlard. Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus simple. Il ne voulait pas faire pénétrer qui que ce fût dans les secrets de sa vie et de son cœur. Ses blessures intimes n'avaient pas à être connues, et surtout pas par une des nombreuses pipelettes de l'école.

Trouver une alternative ne fut pas difficile. Il y avait d'autres jeunes gens que lui, impasse du Tisseur. Les Johnson habitaient une maison relativement proche de celle des Rogue, avec plusieurs enfants dont une certaine Mary, qui devait avoir la vingtaine à l'époque (Severus n'avait jamais su son âge exact). Mary Johnson n'était ni belle, ni intelligente. Mais c'était une fille et elle avait une certaine curiosité pour le drôle de gars qu'était à ses yeux Severus. Elle le trouvait intéressant. D'abord, un prénom pareil, ça ne s'inventait pas. Et puis, des études mystérieuses dans un collège lointain, ça renforçait le côté exotique. Enfin, Mary avait elle aussi un père au chômage qui cherchait le sens de la vie au fond des verres qu'on lui servait dans les divers pubs de la ville. Ça leur faisait un point commun.

Mary ne connaissait pas les Maraudeurs. Elle ignorait tout de la magie, noire ou blanche. Elle ne savait pas que Severus était dangereux. Du moins, elle ne l'imaginait pas plus dangereux que les autres garçons du quartier, qui n'étaient pas des tendres, ni des bellâtres. Elle devait même le considérer comme relativement inoffensif à côté de quelques unes des brutes épaisses de son entourage, ce misérable gringalet maladif qui s'était toujours tenu à l'écart des bandes et des bagarres.

Severus ne se remémorait pas avoir vécu cet été-là une idylle à proprement parler. Il n'aimait pas Mary, il n'avait rien à lui dire (d'ailleurs, ils ne se voyaient pas pour bavarder). Ils avaient simplement passé du bon temps ensemble. Et après tout, du bon temps, quand on s'appelait Severus Rogue, c'était déjà un bien rare et précieux.

Quand ils étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, dans la poussière d'une des nombreuses maisons abandonnées de la ville, satisfaits et rassasiés, c'était presque comme si le bonheur avait existé. Severus était apaisé, dans ces moments-là. Son corps était fatigué et son esprit, embrumé. Il n'avait pas encore souillé son âme par des crimes impardonnables.

Tout compte fait, c'était sûrement parmi ses meilleurs souvenirs.

Ils s'étaient séparés à la fin des vacances, sans pleurs ni cris. Aucun serment n'avait été prononcé. Ils ne s'étaient même pas promis de s'écrire et d'ailleurs, aucun des deux n'avait jamais envoyé la moindre lettre.

Severus avait pu faire des allusions subtiles pour faire comprendre que si, lui aussi, il était un homme, et que parfaitement, lui aussi, il lui arrivait d'avoir une fille dans les bras. Pour la première fois, il avait pris conscience que son corps était capable d'éprouver et de faire éprouver des sensations agréables. Tout cela était très satisfaisant.

L'expérience était donc une réussite complète de son point de vue.

Il n'avait jamais revu Mary. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait pu devenir. Ça n'avait pas grande importance. Elle avait probablement épousé quelque futur chômeur des environs ou d'ailleurs et devait avoir déjà un ou deux enfants. Ou peut-être était-elle tombée plus bas et pratiquait « le plus vieux métier du monde », comme on disait. Ou encore, comme certaines femmes pauvres du quartier, combinait-elle les deux situations. Gagner de l'argent n'était pas facile, par chez eux.

Après Poudlard, Severus était très vite entré chez les Mangemorts. Il y avait peu de sorcières dans leurs rangs et la plupart de celles qui y étaient (comme Bellatrix Lestrange) étaient bien trop attachées à la pureté de leur sang pour jeter plus qu'un regard condescendant sur un misérable sang-mêlé. De toute façon, le jeune sorcier avait décidé de ne pas mélanger travail et vie privée. Sa situation était déjà suffisamment compliquée.

Mais quand on fait partie des combattants d'une armée sans scrupules, on ne manque pas d'occasions d'avoir des femmes à disposition. Les choses sont cependant singulièrement dénuées de douceur dans ces cas-là et Severus n'y avait pas pris grand plaisir.

Il préférait nettement jeter des maléfices redoutables, interroger sous la torture ou d'autres activités qui lui permettaient de déployer ses pouvoirs de sorcier. Il n'avait que faire de sa puissance physique, c'était bon pour les crétins aux instincts de bête.

Bref, il n'avait jamais eu aucune relation sentimentale, à peine une relation réelle, et quelques brèves rencontres forcées qu'il aurait aimé oublier. Personne ne lui avait jamais été proche ; il supposait qu'il en irait toujours de même.

Et il espérait réussir un jour à faire comprendre à Dumbledore qu'il n'avait pas été amoureux de Lily Evans, mais alors, pas du tout. Il l'avait considérée un peu comme une amie, et beaucoup comme une abstraction, une divinité lointaine qui représentait tout ce à quoi il aspirait en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne l'aurait jamais.

On pouvait donc comprendre que toute suggestion d'amour ou de mariage le faisait frémir. Il était totalement novice dans ce domaine et il avait peur. De plus, le souvenir qu'il avait de ses parents l'empêchait de croire aux joies promises de la vie de famille.

Il ne voulait tout simplement pas en entendre parler.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus rentra impasse du Tisseur. Les dernières réunions pour nommer les préfets s'étaient bien passées, il était satisfait.

Durant plusieurs jours, il remit en ordre la maison. Il n'y était pas venu depuis Noël, et la poussière s'était accumulée. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas l'intention de fignoler les choses : un séjour de deux mois par an ne justifiait pas qu'il y employât trop d'efforts.

Puis il vendit Peverell's Hill, la demeure de ses ancêtres, à Lucius. Les Malefoy étaient plus ou moins cousins des Prince et Abraxas avait contesté à Eileen (la traîtresse) et son fils (le bâtard) le droit de posséder le manoir. Il fut aisé de trouver un arrangement : la maison n'était pas grande, le terrain ne présentait aucun intérêt et Severus ne voulait pas s'encombrer de l'ancien Quartier Général de son Maître. Ses souvenirs étaient suffisamment vivaces, il n'avait pas besoin de revenir sur les lieux de nombre de ses crimes.

Ils réglèrent la question par notaire interposé, ne voulant pas donner l'impression d'une trop bonne entente. Severus obtint un prix correct pour son bien. Lucius lui annonça qu'il avait déjà trouvé des locataires : Amycus et Alecto Carrow, qui avaient échappé à Azkaban de peu, se sentaient très honorés de pouvoir vivre là où ils avaient passé de si bons moments.

L'ironie de la situation aurait pu faire sourire Severus : pendant des années, il avait rêvé de s'installer dans le manoir en sortant de Poudlard et de se débarrasser de la maison de l'impasse du Tisseur, pour quitter totalement son enfance. Finalement, il se retrouvait enfermé dans les lieux de sa jeunesse et renonçait à une des parts les plus symboliques de son héritage magique.

Mais les symboles importaient peu : il avait déjà récupéré l'essentiel, la bibliothèque.

Pour le reste, les livres et les potions prirent la plus grande part de son temps.

Il ne reçut pas beaucoup de courrier : quelques lettres de Dumbledore, une carte postale de McGonagall... Il leur répondit : c'étaient ses supérieurs, il aurait été stupide de se montrer impoli avec eux.

Cependant, un hibou lui apporta une missive inattendue. Il la lut avec curiosité et en la finissant, il avait un sourire amusé.

_Monsieur le Professeur,_

_Venant de recevoir la lettre qui m'annonce ma nomination de préfète en chef, je vous envoie aussitôt ce petit mot pour vous remercier._

_D'après ce que je sais, c'est la première fois depuis l'époque de Lucius Malefoy qu'un Serpentard devient préfet en chef, et encore, tout le monde sait que Lucius n'a eu le poste que parce que son père est au conseil d'administration du collège._

_Bien sûr, de la part de Dumbledore, c'est une façon de montrer l'apaisement des tensions et l'unité profonde de l'école, mais je suis certaine que vous avez pesé de tout votre poids. Après tout, c'est vous qui savez le mieux ce que j'ai pu faire tout au long de l'année dernière en tant que préfète de Serpentard, non ?_

_J'ai déjà écrit à Stella Sinistra pour lui demander ses conseils. Vous savez que je m'entends plutôt bien avec elle et en quelles circonstances nous avons lié connaissance. C'est donc encore grâce à vous que j'aurais une vague idée de ce qui m'attend avant de commencer (heureusement, l'année prochaine devrait être plus calme que celle que nous venons de vivre)._

_J'en profite pour vous remercier aussi au nom de tous mes camarades de Serpentard. Vous avez su nous montrer que d'autres chemins étaient possibles. Vous nous avez appris à nous défendre intelligemment, sans utiliser la violence mais en battant les autres sur leur propre terrain. Vos encouragements (discrets mais concrets) nous ont permis d'espérer vaincre les préjugés et nous ont donné envie de gagner. Notre Maison est très fière des Coupes que nous avons remportées. C'est comme si nous étions à nouveau membres à part entière de Poudlard._

_Vous ne vous rendez probablement pas compte de votre influence, mais c'est parce que vous n'avez pas assisté aux débats houleux qui ont eu lieu dans la Salle Commune pendant votre absence. C'est là que nous avons décidé de ne pas vous renier, mais au contraire, de vous respecter encore plus._

_En fait, ceux qui n'ont pas tout à fait renoncé à soutenir la cause des perdants vous y croient toujours fidèle, mais suffisamment malin pour avoir tiré votre épingle du jeu. Les autres pensent que vous avez connu les tentations que nous avons tous connues (puisqu'on nous les jetait à la figure comme seul avenir possible) et que vous les avez vaillamment repoussées. Vous représentez donc en quelque sorte l'unité de notre Maison au-delà des clivages récents._

_Ainsi, bien que vous soyez nettement moins amical et expansif que notre ancien directeur, nous vous considérons comme un des meilleurs que Serpentard ait jamais eus._

_Veuillez agréer, Monsieur le Professeur, l'expression de nos plus sincères remerciements,_

_Chloe Greengrass, préfète de Serpentard, préfète en chef de Poudlard._

— Complètement folle, commenta Severus pour le hibou. Allons, va-t-en ! Crois-tu que je puisse répondre intelligemment à un tel tissu d'âneries ? Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire des inepties pour contenter l'ego déjà surdimensionné de cette jeune fille...

L'oiseau hulula encore un peu. Comprenant finalement qu'il ne recevrait ni nourriture ni lettre à porter, il finit par s'envoler, fort mécontent.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Un matin, Severus sortit se promener dans la petite ville de son enfance. L'aspect du quartier s'était encore dégradé : il y avait de plus en plus de maisons vides, de carreaux cassés, de pavés déchaussés et d'herbes folles. L'atmosphère glauque de l'aube grise qui entourait l'ensemble d'un faible halo de lumière triste lui convenait parfaitement.

Ses pas le portèrent jusqu'au cimetière. Cela faisait presque cinq ans qu'il n'y était pas entré. Pris d'une subite impulsion, il poussa la porte. Il erra un peu entre les tombes.

Enfin, il aperçut celle qu'il cherchait. Dans le coin le plus pauvre, un misérable bloc de pierre de mauvaise qualité se dressait. On avait du mal à lire les inscriptions, effacées par les intempéries. Il s'approcha et les déchiffra. Il savait ce qui était écrit.

Eileen Virginia Bláthnat Rogue, née Prince  
24 août 1940 – 9 janvier 1972

Tobias Rogue  
5 octobre 1936 – 25 décembre 1977

Severus parcourut du doigt les lettres du nom de sa mère.

— Maman, murmura-t-il. Si tu savais comme j'ai pu te haïr...

Il ferma les yeux. Il revit sa mère, telle qu'elle était d'ordinaire : petite chose fragile et douce, faible et désarmée. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage fatigué, comme à chaque fois qu'elle regardait son petit garçon.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû m'aimer. Tu aurais dû me noyer à la naissance, le monde s'en serait mieux porté, tu sais. Et toi aussi.

Mais Severus savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire, rien pu dire qui eût diminué l'amour de sa mère pour lui. Elle l'avait aimé inconditionnellement. Elle ne s'était souciée ni da sa beauté, ni de son intelligence, ni de sa gentillesse, ni de son courage, ni du mal qu'il avait fait, ni du bien dont il s'était abstenu.

— Tu vois, finalement, j'ai un métier honorable, et des imbéciles me prennent pour un héros. Je suis sûr que tu serais fière de moi. Tu aurais tort d'ailleurs.

Il se souvint qu'elle lisait toujours son carnet scolaire avec attention, qu'elle le félicitait à chaque bonne note. Il avait gardé les lettres qu'il avait reçues d'elle quand il était entré à Poudlard. Toutes étaient empreintes de sollicitude, d'inquiétude et de fierté.

— Je n'ai pas d'illusions sur toi. Tu t'es montrée faible quand tu aurais dû être forte, tu n'as pas su me protéger, tu t'es laissée détruire sans réagir.

Il lui en voulait. Il lui en voudrait toujours, sans doute. Si elle s'était battue, elle aurait pu leur éviter bien des déboires. Elle était une sorcière ! Il était inadmissible de sa part de s'être laissée dominer abusivement par un Moldu.

— Et pourtant, tu sais, je crois... enfin j'ai l'impression... Non, en fait j'en suis certain.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. L'instant lui paraissait solennel, bien qu'il eût conscience du ridicule de la situation : il était en train de parler à une pierre tombale sous laquelle reposait un cercueil en mauvais état ne contenant plus que quelques ossements. Il ne croyait pas qu'il y eût qui ce fût ou quoi que ce fût pour entendre ses déclarations.

— Je t'aime, Maman.

Le soleil et le vent avaient dispersé la brume matinale. Une légère brise caressait doucement les joues de Severus Rogue, sur lesquelles deux traînées brillantes à peine perceptibles furent rapidement séchées.

Le jeune sorcier se redressa.

Il était temps de commencer ce jour nouveau.

* * *

Comme vous pouvez le deviner, c'est ici que s'achève cette histoire. 

Quelques notes pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes :

Les dates de naissance des parents de Severus ne sont pas dues au hasard :  
24 août 1940 : premier bombardement de Londres par l'armée allemande, avant la campagne systématique qui commencera en septembre.  
5 octobre 1936 : des ouvriers anglais commencent la "Jarrow March" (marche de la ville de Jarrow jusqu'à Londres) pour protester contre un chômage très important (suite à la crise de 1929) ; ils n'obtinrent rien.

Les divers prénoms d'Eileen sont expliqués au chapitre "_Happy Birthday to you_". Le lien de Rogue avec Peverell's Hill est évoqué au chapitre "Mauvaise fin de soirée".

"Je suis content de vous" : phrase historique que Napoléon a écrite dans une proclamation à ses soldats au lendemain de la victoire d'Austerlitz (2 décembre 1805).

Programme Apollo : Neil Armstrong posa le pied sur la Lune en jullet 1969 avec Apollo 11. Apollo 13 connut de graves problèmes et dut revenir avant d'avoir effectué sa mission. Le commandant de la mission du juillet-août 1971 (Apollo 15) s'appellait Scott et la Nasa lui fournit le premier Rover lunaire.

Les Sélénites sont les habitants de la Lune (Σελήνη Sélènè, en grec).

L'Atacama est un désert du Chili célèbre pour deux raisons : c'est à la fois le désert situé à la plus haute altitude et le désert le plus aride du monde.

Je finirai par faire remarquer que sans le vouloir, j'ai atteint un total de vingt-quatre chapitres postés. Homère n'a-t-il pas écrit l'_Iliade_ et l'_Odyssée_ en vingt-quatre chants chacun ?

Sur cette note pleine de modestie, je vous laisse faire vos commentaires et remarques diverses.


End file.
